Io e te
by camilaflordeloto
Summary: Mikan nació en Gakuen Alice y se ha sumido en el mundo vacío de la soledad. Natsume no comprende el por qué, pero algo de ella despertó en él su curiosidad. /No juegues conmigo, no sabes con quien te metes/- Así es que me gustan, salvajes y difíciles de domar-.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas aquí mi segundo FF**

Mi vida no ha sido nada gratificante. Nací en este lugar llamado Gakuen Alice, una academia para niños con Alice o poderes especiales, pero eso no importa ahora. Mis padres murieron en una misión cuando yo tenia 8 años y desde los 6 a mi me entrenan para ser como ellos. Solo tengo un collar con la foto de ellos cargándome cuando yo era solo un bebé. No se si es que estaba destinada a sufrir desde que vine al mundo pero cada persona que llego a querer, es alejada de mí por alguna circunstancia y vuelvo a quedar en el vacío de la soledad.

No se desde cuando cambie tanto, ni me di cuenta cuando lo hice, antes solía ser alegre y entusiasta, veía el lado positivo de todo pero ahora, pareciera que solo soy una muñeca vacía que solo sirve para cumplir ordenes. Siempre fue educada personalmente pero ahora no se por qué a Persona se le dio por incluirme a una de las clases, dice que debería socializar mas, no sé que demonios quiere pero bueno solo cumplo lo que me dice.

Ahora que iniciaron las clases, como era de esperarse soy la mejor del salón, incluyendo a Imai Hotaru y Nogi Ruka el novio de ella y Hyuga Natsume, que también comparte conmigo otras clases.

Por si fuera poco, no puedo decir mis verdaderos alices a mi clase, todos saben que tengo el de tele transportación pero ese es solo porque me incruste una piedra Alice que robe. Mis verdaderos alices son el de robo e inserción y uno un poco raro, el de la anulación. Lo único difícil de esto es que a la hora de dirigirme a mi clase dependiendo de mi habilidad, tengo que irme e incluso, no se como lo hace Persona pero me elimino de la lista y es como si nadie supiera que existo en ese momento.

Mi verdadera clase es la clase de habilidad peligrosa, la que se encarga de hacer misiones o mas bien, el trabajo sucio de la academia, y en dichas misiones, debemos usar nuestras respectivas mascaras. La mía es la de una gata blanca y ahora que lo analizo, estamos en parejas porque hay uno que tiene la mascara de un gato negro, hay dos con antifaz y así, pero lo mas extraño es que nuestras mascaras también distorsionan las voces. Bueno no le doy mas vuelta esto, soy Mikan Yukihira tengo 16 años.


	2. Primer Encuentro

Los que leyeron mí primer FF **Revenge blindness **se habrán dado cuenta que llega un punto en el que ambas perspectivas forman una así que:

Mikan es la letra cursiva y Natsume será la letra en negrita cuando lleguen esos momentos.

Bueno ahora el primer capítulo.

* * *

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

**MIKAN POV**

Me había escapado de clases, seguían siendo aburridas ya que lo que dábamos en clase, la clase de habilidad peligrosa ya lo sabíamos, siempre íbamos mas adelantados que cualquier otro de nuestro curso y en parte era bueno ya que después de una misión siempre faltábamos por uno o dos días a nuestras actividades normales.

Me dirigía a mi edificio, el de estrella especial, en el que solo estábamos los de mi habilidad pero nunca me había encontrado con ninguno además de que cada uno eligió su propio piso ya que éramos unos pocos. Yo por ser la mas antigua, tenía el último y en este piso había dos habitaciones, las mejores de todo el bloque y quien fuera el que estuviera en la habitación frente a la mía, nunca había dado señales de vida.

**NATSUME POV**

Que aburrido, no me quedo de otra que volarme de la estúpida clase, no se como los otros no pueden entender algo tan sencillo. No me importa pero debo presentarme, soy Natsume Hyuga, Alice: fuego, habilidad peligrosa y 17 años, de resto no les importa y si les importa me vale mierda. Me dirijo hacia el edificio de habilidad especial y me doy cuenta de que Yukihira esta entrando en el.

**NORMAL POV**

Mientras Mikan iba andando a su edificio, Natsume la seguía como su sombra, ella ya se había dado cuenta que alguien la seguía así que se hizo la desentendida y siguió andando, ya faltaba poco para entrar en su edificio y hay no había razón para ocultar sus habilidades de combate. Natsume vio que entraba en el ascensor y marcaba piso 10, su mente quedo en blanco.

**NATSUME POV**

Espera un momento, en ese piso solo estoy yo y el que vive al frente, no puede ser, Yukihira vive al frente mio! Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, si en los demás pisos nunca la había visto y solo quedaba esa opción, que idiota soy.

**MIKAN POV**

Bueno llegue a mi piso y nadie me siguió hasta acá, bueno solo yo tengo acceso a este lugar y bueno dormiré un rato antes de que Persona salga con que tengo una misión. Pero primero cocinare ya que tengo mucha hambre ya que ni siquiera desayune y luego tomare una ducha- sonríe- será genial este rato.

**NORMAL POV**

De repente Mikan escucha el ascensor otra vez en su piso y se voltea en posición de combate cuando se da cuenta de que es Natsume y este va con los ojos cerrados murmurando cosas inentendibles. Luego él se da cuenta que ella lo esta mirando y la mira fijamente.

**Creo que al fin tengo el gusto de conocer a mi vecino o más bien, ve-ci-na- **dijo marcando cada sílaba.

_Creo que puedo decir lo mismo ve-ci-no_- le devolvió la jugada en el mismo tono y con una sonrisa algo que sorprendió a los dos.

Mikan se dirigió a su habitación pero se le cayeron las llaves, las recogió y empezó a abrir su puerta.

_Hasta luego Hyuga nos vemos en la próxima reunión con Persona- _dijo ella haciendo énfasis con disgusto al nombrar al ultimo.

**Hasta luego, lunares- **se rio y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando sintió que era tumbado al piso.

_Que seas un pervertido no te da derecho a llamarme así- _dijo ella un poco sonrojada pero con una mirada asesina.

**No tengo la culpa que me las mostraras, lu-na-res- **se volvió a reír y sintió como era tocado con sutileza en la espalda.

_No me conoces Hyuga, no me conoces, no juegues con alguien como yo- _ se levanto de encima de él y entro a su habitación.

**Mmm así es que me gustan, salvajes y difíciles de domar- **al pensar esto se volvió a reír se levantó y entro en su habitación.

**MIKAN POV**

¿Pero qué se cree? Ese malnacido me las va a pagar, nadie se ha atrevido a decirme nunca algo como eso, ¿será que quiere morir?- y mientras hablaba con ella misma, cocinaba un delicioso plato de comida.

**NATSUME POV**

Tomare un baño y luego no se, no se me ocurre nada. Mmm creo que iré a molestar a lunares, no se pero algo en esa chica me llama la atención. Desde que llegue a la academia, todos creían que era un chico con cualquier Alice, luego que dije que mi Alice era el de fuego y que me otorgaron estrella especial la única chica que no le dio importancia al asunto fue ella.

Después, cuando me colocaron en la clase de habilidad peligrosa y vi que ella era la que hacia las demostraciones me pregunte ¿desde cuando estará ella en esta academia? ¿Qué tipo de Alice tiene? Persona, como si hubiera leído mi mente, que creo que puede porque el desgraciado cada vez que pienso algo de el me lanza una mirada que no se como describirla y por eso últimamente no pienso en nada cuando estoy con el, me dio las respuestas. Pero mi mente me encaño y formulo otras preguntas. ¿Cómo puede alguien nacer en la academia? ¿Cómo es que tiene tres alices? Y Persona dijo, su padre era un maestro y su madre una alumna y que ambos murieron en una misión y todos los demás detalles, creo que desde ese momento empecé a sentir un interés por ella, pero ella nunca habla con nadie, es prácticamente alguien vacío, justo como yo.

* * *

Estaba Mikan preparando la comida cuando

**Mmm que rico huele eso, me darás a probar- **dijo Natsume en la oreja de Mikan

Enseguida Mikan tomo un cuchillo y se lo arrojo y si no fuera por los buenos reflejos de Natsume, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

_Eres un idiota, como se te ocurre decir eso si sabes como los de la habilidad peligrosa somos capaces de reaccionar- _dijo Mikan un poco alterada por casi haber herido a uno de sus compañeros, que aunque no le caía en gracia, no podía hacer algo como enterrarle un cuchillo.

**Mmm solo estoy aburrido y el olor de la comida me llamo ¿Qué estas preparando?**

_Nada que te importe porque ya te vas y a propósito, ¿cómo es que apareciste en mi habitación?_

**Tengo la piedra Alice de tele transportación, así como tu- **y acercó su mano hasta el cuello de Mikan y saco el collar con las diferentes piedras en el.

Natsume sintió como era sometido contra la mesa de la cocina y con un cuchillo en el cuello.

_Mmm pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no vuelves a entrar pero esta vez no esquivez el cuchillo quieres?- _dijo Mikan en tono irónico.

**Definitivamente es una gatita salvaje- **pensó Natsume- **esta bien me calmo- **dicho esto Mikan lo suelta y él se sienta a esperar la comida.

_Y tu ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?- _Mikan ya esta con la paciencia al limite.

**¿Cómo que qué? Pues espero la comida- **y le dirigió una mirada astuta.

_Ya que no podre hacer nada contigo, esta bien, comerás y luego te iras enseguida- debo recordar colocar una barrera en mi habitación para que no vuelva a ocurrir- _pensó Mikan.

La cena transcurrió normal, ambos disfrutaron de ella.

**La comida estaba deliciosa, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?**

_Si te aburres del mismo menú durante tantos años que ya no quieres que te traigan la comida a tu habitación y por eso después quieres tratar de sobrevivir y no morir de hambre, creo que eso perfecciona a cualquiera en la cocina- _al decir esto se escucho un poco nostálgico por lo cual Mikan trato de desviar el tema y Natsume solo quedo pensativo. Pero Mikan al no saber que hacer pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_¿Tienes novia?-_al reaccionar por lo que había salido de sus labios, simplemente usó su mejor faceta de actriz y aparento como si fuera una pregunta casual.

Natsume quedo pensativo y para molestarla dijo-** ¿para que quieres saber? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Mikan al darse cuenta de su astucia dijo- _por nada, y tampoco es que quisiera ser la novia de alguien como tu._

Natsume iba a decir algo más cuando los celulares de ambos sonaron y dijeron al tiempo _**Persona.**_


	3. Primera Misión Juntos

Mikan es la letra cursiva, Natsume será la letra en negrita y Persona es la letra subrayada.

* * *

**PRIMERA MISIÓN JUNTOS**

Al recibir el mensaje de Persona, ambos leyeron sus celulares, se dieron una mirada, Natsume se tele transportó y Mikan se dirigió a cambiarse.

**MIKAN POV**

Demonios el tiempo se me pasó volando, se supone que me iba a duchar y dormiría un rato, que mas da, si llego tarde no se de lo que Persona sería capaz de hacerme, no quiero ni recordar sus castigos, cada vez que lo hago mi piel se eriza. Bueno hoy tendré que usar este traje- que consiste en un short negro con una blusa de mangas largas ajustada al cuerpo negra y unos botines negros- y la indispensable mascara y ya estoy lista.

**NATSUME POV**

Al estar en mi habitación, llegue al closet y me coloque lo primero que encontré- consistía en una camisa que se le ajustaba al cuerpo dejando ver su buen estado físico y unos pantalones negros con unos converse negros también- y luego busque la estúpida mascara, que la verdad no se ni para que la usamos si la mayoría de veces nadie nos ve y si nos ven pues, creo que no viven para contarlo pero bueno no estoy dispuesto a aceptar un castigo de persona, quisiera saber de donde saca las ideas de los castigos. Listo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron de sus habitaciones al tiempo, Mikan se acercó a él y le extendió su mano.

_Toma mi mano, no es bueno que desgastes tu piedra Alice de tele transportación, yo puedo conseguir una cuando quiera. _

**Es eso o solo quieres estar más cerca de mí- **y le alzo una ceja.

_No se ni siquiera para que me ofrezco- _le tomo la mano y aparecieron al frente de Persona.

Bueno mis queridos gatitos jejeje ¿que cosas no? A ambos les asignaron una mascara de gato pero bueno yo no soy quien para juzgar jejeje. Bueno ahora a lo que se vino. Tomen estas carpetas, les dan los detalles de esta misión y yo solo les doy un consejo, no se dejen llevar por lo que encuentren, muchas de las cosas que verán los sorprenderán.

_**Estamos listos.**_

Listo, un yate los recogerá en la costa este.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde les indico Persona.

**NATSUME POV**

Que aburrido, otra estúpida misión y por primera vez estoy acompañado, no debe ser cualquier misión como para enviar a cualquiera. No sé que se traen pero que nos enviaran a los dos mejores de la clase de habilidad peligrosa no es para tomárselo a la ligera. Lo otro es que no puedo creer que a la persona que tengo en frente sea Yukihira, se ve tan diferente sin el uniforme, se ve muy… pero ¿en que estoy pensando? Tanto tiempo en esta academia ya me esta friendo el cerebro. Mejor leo los detalles de la misión.

**MIKAN POV**

Bueno si nos envían a Hyuga y a mi a esta misión no debe ser cualquier cosa y lo que sigo pensando es que no esta tan mal y si lo acepto, es un buen partido pero jamás lo aceptare frente a las estúpidas que formaron un club de fans y siempre preguntan cosas como ¿qué te parece Hyuga-kun? o ¿aceptas que Hyuga- kun es el mas lindo de la academia? Me hierve la sangre cada vez que dicen lo mismo y se ponen histéricas cuando él esta cerca. Bueno ya casi llegamos, mejor leo los detalles de la misión.

**Yukihira, esta misión es un poco extraña, que nos hallan enviado a nosotros dos solo por buscar un CD.**

_Quien sabe, pero solo hagamos lo que nos piden, de nada sirve preguntar, al igual nos dejan en las mismas y si fallamos, no quiero ni pensar que pasara. Ah y otra cosa, mientras estemos con nuestras mascaras llamémonos por nuestros apodos que si mal no recuerdo tu eres kuro neko._

**Si y tu eres shironeko. **

_Si y al parecer ya llegamos, listo vamos._

Al llegar al lugar, parecía un simple hotel, pero en la base subterránea había cientos de personas trabajando en algo y otros tantos armados y cuidando las diferentes vías de acceso.

**Demonios, para pasar por hay tendríamos que ser invisibles.**

_No te preocupes- _extendió su mano y al tocar a Natsume, este se volvió invisible, seguido de ella.

**Exactamente, ¿que Alice es el tuyo y como funciona?**

_Te lo explico al finalizar la misión._

Anduvieron sigilosamente hasta que llegaron al que al parecer era el cuarto de control pero en todo el transcurso, iban observando todo lo que hay se estaba haciendo. No podían creer que hubiera tantos contenedores de lo que fuera que tuvieran dentro y además de eso, que las personas estaban como asustadas o apresuradas cada vez que uno de los tipos armados los miraban. Entraron al cuarto, el cual estaba oscuro, pero no fue un problema para ellos porque sus mascaras tenían varias funciones y una de ellas era precisamente, visión nocturna así que no fue problema mirar lo que había en la habitación. Natsume se percato de unos detectores de calor.

**Hay 4 detectores de calor.**

_Destrúyelos por favor._

**Será un placer my lady.**

En seguida Natsume quemo los cables que hacían útiles a los detectores, no se iba a arriesgar a que al destruirlos completamente se activara cualquier otra alarma.

Cuando alcanzaron la computadora central, Natsume se encargo de buscar la información necesaria mientras Mikan de encargaba de mirar las otras cosas que estaban en ese lugar. Ella se sorprendió mucho al encontrar fotos de personas y algunas de ellas estaban tachadas, dos de esas fotos eran sus padres. Para ella fue inevitable no caer de rodillas y que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, quien quiera que fuera el desgraciado que manejaba ese lugar y que acabó con la vida de sus padres, se prometió a si misma que lo encontraría y ella misma seria la ultima persona a la que ese ser despreciable viera.

Mikan seguía llorando lo más bajo que podía y Natsume al terminar se volteo y la vio tumbada en el suelo. Al acercarse no pudo evitar escuchar el llanto y los hipidos.

**Shironeko ¿que te pasa? ¿Estas herida?**

Ella simplemente señalo las fotos.

_Ellos eran mis padres- _y siguió llorando pero esta vez se abrazó a Natsume lo cual lo dejo sorprendido.

**Vámonos no nos podemos quedar mas tiempo aquí.**

_Si, esta bien pero juro que vengare la muerte de ellos._

**Yo ayudare en tu venganza, puedes contar conmigo para ello.**

_Gracias, kuro neko._

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida, Mikan trataba de controlar su llanto para no ser escuchada. Al llegar al barco, se acomodaron en sus asientos Mikan siguió llorando a todo lo que sus ojos le permitían.

_Demonios! No lloraba desde que tenía 10 años y ahora veo sus fotos y que alguien quisiera eliminarlos me llena de un profundo odio. Han pasado ocho años desde que me dijeron que habían muerto, al ser tan pequeña no comprendía mucho eso de la muerte y lloraba desconsoladamente cada noche preguntándome si los vería pronto. Cansada de esto, me prometí que no volvería a llorar y que los vengaría- _su llanto fue mermando hasta que se levanto la mascara y se limpio los restos de agua salada que habían quedado.

**¿Podrías decirme desde cuando estas en la academia?****Ha y también me debes la explicación de tu Alice- **trato de poner un tema porque veía que Mikan no se encontraba del todo bien.

_Que pregunta, la verdad es que no se si me creerías si te digo que nací en la academia._

**¿Cómo así? No se supone que…**

_Mi madre quedo embarazada estando en la academia como alumna y mi padre era su profesor. Ella tenía el Alice del robo y la inserción aunque entro a la academia con el Alice de tele transportación. Mi padre tenía el Alice de la anulación, es tan raro que entro a la academia solo para ser profesor porque como alumno, pues ya no podía. En una misión que fueron juntos, fue un grupo grande a decir verdad, hubo un atentado múltiple así que todos quedaron muy mal heridos y al llegar a la academia y dar los reportes, uno a uno iban cayendo en los brazos de la muerte, entre esos mis padres aunque me dijeron que murieron casi inmediatamente._

**Y ¿cómo funcionan tus Alices?**

_Bueno el de la anulación pues no tengo mucho que explicar, anulo los demás Alices, el de robo lo puedo usar de diferentes maneras. Mi mamá me enseño que puedo tomar solo una piedra Alice del cuerpo de una persona o en el caso mas extremo, quitarle el Alice completamente a una persona pero esos casos nada mas se dan cuando la persona en cuestión se esta muriendo así que me piden que tome su Alice porque de nada le va a servir en la otra vida. El Alice de la inserción tampoco tengo mucho que explicar, puedo insertar una piedra Alice dentro del cuerpo de alguien. ¿Algo mas que quieras saber? _

**No nada mas eso es to… **y se escucho una fuerte explosión.


	4. Peligro

**Chic s, a partir de aqui los capítulos pueden tener imágenes o canciones referentes a lo que se desenvuelva en ellos. Los links estarán en mi perfil :) **

**0**

* * *

**0**

**PELIGRO**

Al salir a cubierta se dieron cuenta que los estaban atacando. Mikan coloco una barrera alrededor del barco y le dijo al capitán que avanzara lo más rápido que pudiera. Mientras el yate se alejaba de los agresores, todos veían como los ataques chocaban contra una barrera. Natsume al mirar a Mikan se dio cuenta de que ella mantenía un defensa pero al parecer ella sentía los ataques porque cada vez que alguno chocaba contra la barrera, ella se doblegaba y además estaba sudando y su respiración estaba muy agitada.

Fue muy difícil acabar con los del otro bando, Mikan quitaba la barrera solo para que Natsume derribara a los oponentes y volvía a colocarla. Ella todavía no sabía cómo hacer para que la barrera solo fuera traspasable por un lado. Y eso no era nada bueno para ella, la desgastaba mas de lo que normalmente la desgastaba usar la piedra Alice de la barrera, ya que normalmente solo era para protegerse ella misma y al ella no ser la dueña, esa era la única piedra que no se acostumbraba a su cuerpo y le costó y le estaba costando mucho poder manejarla a su antojo.

_KURO NEKO! PREGUNTAL AL CAPITAN QUE SI NO PUEDE IR MAS RAPIDO._

**Dice que esta es la máxima velocidad porque el primer ataque nos dejo sin una turbina.**

_¿Y cuanto nos falta para llegar?_

**Como unos 30 minutos.**

_Por una mierda, a este ritmo no aguantaremos mucho tiempo- _pensó Mikan- _kuro neko dile a todos que recojan todo lo que sea de valor de este lugar y que vengan aquí en cinco minutos._

**¿Para que?**

_Tú solo diles, confía en mí._

Natsume se apresuró a decirles a todos lo que había dicho Mikan y luego se fue al lado de ella para seguir atacando al enemigo. Pero Mikan sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y tosió sangre.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando ahora- _pensó.

**Shironeko, ya están todos los de la tripulación.**

_Bueno, todos fórmense alrededor de mi y por nada del mundo se alejen._

**¿Qué piensas hacer?**

_Tele transportarnos a todos a un lugar seguro._

Y así lo hizo Mikan y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos aparecieron en la costa, lejos del peligro. Los de la tripulación le agradecieron a Mikan y a Natsume.

**Eso estuvo intenso, creo que también te tengo que agradecer yo era uno de la tripulación-** y le dedico una sonrisa de lado a Mikan-** gracias.**

_No fue nada y al igual no podía dejar que muriéramos todos hay y muchos menos un compañero. Espero que no vuelva a pasar otra vez- _Mikan trato de ocultar su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado, no sabia por que reacciono así ante él.

Y luego de esto, ellos dos se tele transportaron a Gakuen Alice.

Al llegar hay, Persona los estaba esperando.

Mis queridos gatitos- risa burlona –pero miren como están de desaliñados, nunca los había visto así y espero que hallan traído lo que les pedí.

**Aquí tienes, ¿quienes eran los de ese lugar? casi ni salimos con vida de allí.**

Ellos son… mmm a ustedes no les importa- risa burlona –pero si de algo estoy seguro es que son un oponente muy peligroso.

_Ellos asesinaron a mis padres- _dijo con voz tétrica.

Mmm… Lo descubriste, eso no me lo esperaba casi pero si, es cierto, en eso no te voy a mentir. Y ahora ya se pueden ir a sus habitaciones. Nos vemos.

Cuando Persona se retiró, Mikan volvió a sentir el dolor en el pecho, tosió un poco mas de sangre y lo último que escucho fue Natsume llamándola y todo se volvió negro.

**NATSUME POV**

Demonios, parece que ese sobre esfuerzo le causo mal. Ni modo me tocara llevarla a su habitación, voy a cargarla. No pesa nada, parece una pluma – se tele transporta a la habitación de Mikan- bueno creo que si descansa se repondrá- la deposita en su cama y él se estira- creo que ambos necesitamos un descanso- la mira y decide quitarle los zapatos y la mascara y se da cuenta que esta muy sucia como para dormir así- supongo que llamare a servicio de habitación.

Al rato tocan la puerta y el abre y la del servicio se sonroja.

_Perdón, pensé que esta era la habitación de la señorita Yukihira, creo que me equivoque, perdón si lo desperté señor Hyuga._

**No te preocupes esta es su habitación, te mande a llamar porque necesito que me ayudes con ella.**

Al llegar a la cama de Mikan, la mucama se sorprende al ver el estado en el que esta, no era un secreto para ella que hacían misiones para la academia porque en muchos casos le ha tocado estar pendiente de los chicos de ese edificio.

**Quiero que le quites la ropa, la bañes y le coloques un pijama, creo que así estará más cómoda.**

_Esta bien pero ¿podría esperar en la sala?_

Mientras la mucama hacia lo que Natsume le pidió, tenia mil cosas en la cabeza.

**¿Desde cuando me preocupo por alguien mas que no sea yo? Es un poco extraño pero siento que a ella la debo proteger de cualquier cosa que le haga daño-** pensaba Natsume recostado al sofá con un brazo sobre su frente- **pero que me esta pasando, solo he hablado con ella en el salón para cosas como trabajos en grupo pero nada mas y en las reuniones con Persona en el salón de habilidad peligrosa donde todos solo escuchamos mas no hablamos mucho.**

_Señor Hyuga, ya esta lista la señorita Yukihira. ¿Desea algo más?_

**No gracias, puedes retirarte.**

_La señorita tiene mucha suerte al tener un novio que se preocupa por ella como usted._

Esto ultimo dejo a Natsume desconcertado y con un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para la mucama, la cual se rio.

Mientras Natsume iba a la cama de Mikan, su cabeza estaba que se freía.

**¿Como es posible que piense algo así?** **Solo por hacer esta buena obra, mira lo que me gano.**

Al ver que Mikan se encontraba bien y estaba cambiada y peinada, algo que lo sorprendió porque no creyó que la mucama haría mas de lo que él le pidió. Mikan estaba con un pijama de short y blusa sin mangas, lo cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tenia el cabello recogido en dos trenzas y la piel se le veía tan suave al tacto que provoco que Natsume le acariciara la mejilla. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Natsume reacciono.

**Esta vista me va a volver loco-** pensó un poco sonrojado.

Acobijo a Mikan, le deseo buenas noches y la beso en la frente, esto último lo volvió a desconcertar.

Se iba a marchar pero Mikan empezó a llorar entre sueños, Natsume se devuelve y ve el rostro surcado de lágrimas de ella, lo cual le hace quedarse a su lado y la abraza para calmarla. Mikan se despierta y lo abraza aun más fuerte.

**Todo estará bien, lo prometo. **

Y así ambos cayeron en los terrenos de Morfeo.


	5. Sorpresas

**El link de la canción que Mikan canta esta en mi perfil.**

* * *

**.**

**SORPRESAS**

Mikan empezó a despertar, tenia el cuerpo agarrotado y sentía algo tibio a su lado. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Natsume estaba a su lado.

**Ne, al fin despiertas, no me has dejado levantar.**

Mikan aun somnolienta pestañeo, miro el reloj, que marcaban las once de la mañana y después a Natsume, que estaba sin camisa y con unos shorts, luego el reloj y de vuelta a Natsume.

_¡¿QUE?! – _del susto cayo al piso y se golpeo la cabeza.

**Que buen despertar, cerezas- **carcajada burlona.

_¿Cómo es que termine aquí en MI habitación y con un pijama puesto y sobretodo CONTIGO?!- _dijo alterada Mikan al no recordar que paso ayer después de que perdió la conciencia.

**¿En verdad quieres saber? o ¿prefieres que te lo demuestre?- **le dijo acercándosele lentamente.

MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¿POR QUÉ NO TIENES ROPA? ERES UN BASTARDO, ¿QUE ME HICISTE?!

**Nada que tú no quisieras, cerezas y además hacía mucho calor como para quedarme con la ropa que tenía. **

_Deja de llamarme así- _y Natsume rio al darse cuenta que ella no captaba la idea, pero al igual pensó que ella no fue la que se cambio ayer.

**Por nada- **y siguió riéndose de ella.

_¿Qué demonios hice ayer?- _Mikan estaba en shock y empezó a llorar rememorando todo lo que vivió ayer.

Natsume al verla dejo de reír y se apresuró al ir a su lado pero Mikan no reaccionaba.

**Oye reacciona-** Natsume le gritara y la zarandeaba pero ella seguía igual. Él le levanto la cabeza pero su mirada tenia la vista perdida y sus ojos no tenían brillo. Decidió hacerla dormir con su piedra Alice de somnífero.

Natsume decidió preparar comida porque eran pasadas las once y no había comido nada desde ayer después de la comida que Mikan había preparado, lo cual al recordar le hizo sonreír y eso lo desconcertó un poco, por lo que sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y trato de centrarse en lo que hacia.

.

* * *

.

Mikan empezó a reaccionar y sintió un rico olor a comida, por lo que se estiro en su cama, se cambio de ropa y apareció en una de las sillas del comedor.

**Al fin reaccionas.**

_¿Qué paso ayer?_

**Pues te desmayaste al llegar después de toser un poco de sangre, así que te traje a tu habitación. Llamé a una mucama para que te cambiara porque no iba a dejar que durmieras incomoda- **eso lo dijo sin pensar, por lo que se sonrojo, dio media vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo mientras seguía cocinando.

**Demonios últimamente mi cara arde por cualquier cosa, ¿qué me esta pasando?- **se preguntaba en su mente.

_Y entonces, ¿por qué estabas dormido conmigo?_

Eso tomo fuera de base a Natsume y solo se limito a decir.

**Tenia sueño así que preferí dormir, me dio pereza llegar a mi habitación.**

_ERES UN PERVERTIDO. TAN SOLO TENIAS QUE TELE TRANSPORTARTE._

_**Pues tú me dijiste que no gastara la piedra de tele transportación.**_

_Contigo no se puede- _ dijo para finalizar la discusión.

**Bueno ya el desayuno, mas bien almuerzo esta listo-** Natsume coloco los platos sobre la mesa.

_Se ve muy bueno. Buen provecho._

Ambos comieron en un agradable silencio.

_Oye, tengo una pregunta que hacerte._

**Dime.**

_Es que quería saber tu ¿desde cuando estas aquí? No me malinterpretes pero es que yo te he contado muchas cosas y solo por curiosidad quiero saber._

**Eh?- **la miro un poco sorprendido por esa pregunta- **bueno yo estoy aquí desde que tengo 6 años, y tengo el Alice de fuego como debes saber- **ella asintió-** pero es del tipo que acorta la vida del que lo posee, por eso no lo uso mucho, solo en casos necesarios y tengo muchas piedras de otros Alices a mi disposición. Aunque sabes, hay una franja en mi memoria que no me cuadra, es como si en ese transcurso de tiempo faltara alguien y solo quedara nada.**

Mikan quedo sorprendida por esa revelación, a ella también le pasaba lo mismo, sentía que a veces le faltaba alguien y quedaba un tiempo vacío pero no dijeron nada mas.

Al terminar de comer, Natsume fue a llevar los platos al lavaplatos y luego empezó a lavarlos y Mikan iba a llevar los vasos pero para sorpresa de ella, no pudo mover sus piernas.

**Oye ¿por qué demoras tanto en traer los vasos? Te va a tocar lavarlos a ti.**

_Mi… mis pier… mis piernas, no reaccionan._

¿**Pero que demo…? ¿Por qué no puedes moverlas?**

_No lo se, es la primera vez que me pasa esto._

**¿No te sentirás todavía agotada?**

_En las misiones, cuando tenia que usar mucho mi Alice, alguno de mis brazos o piernas se entumecía, pero nada como esto._

**¿No será que te sobre esforzaste ayer?**

_No lo se pero no me gusta para nad…- _fue levantada de la silla por Natsume.

**Debemos ir al centro medico, esto no es normal. A mí por mucho que me pase, alguno de mis brazos no lo puedo mover completamente, pero el que no puedas usar ambas piernas es grave.**

_Esta bien- _y oculto su rostro en su flequillo, ya que era raro que alguien que apenas conocía mostrara tanta preocupación hacia ella- _pero no uses tu piedra, yo me encargo._

**No señorita, si estas así dejaras de usar tus Alices hasta que te digan que tienes- **ambos se sorprendieron un poco, Natsume al darse cuenta de como se refirió a ella y Mikan además de la referencia, se sorprendió porque no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

_Esta bien, pero…-_ no sabia por que iba a decir eso, solo sentía que debía hacerlo, su corazón se sentía cálido en ese momento, solo con él, algo que pensó que nunca más pasaría después de todo lo que ha sufrido- _puedes decirme Mikan-_ y su rostro fue tapado por su flequillo otra vez y Natsume al estar desde arriba, no vio su sonrojo y Mikan tampoco el de él.

**En ese caso, me puedes decir Natsume. Y si tanto te preocupa que utilice la piedra y se acabe, pues entonces iremos caminando, te llevare hasta allá en mis brazos.**

_Esper…_

**Nada de peros así que andando.**

Al salir del edificio, no pasaron desapercibidos para todos los que hay vivían, sobretodo para Persona.

Creo que esto esta cada vez más interesante, me pregunto que pasara con esos dos mas adelante. Bueno eso no importa, al igual son mis conejillos de indias, solo falta ver que pasara esta vez. 

Mientras iban al centro medico de Gakuen Alice, Mikan sin querer empezó a tararear una canción. Natsume se detuvo.

_Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- _Mikan miro hacia arriba para encontrar el rostro de Natsume_- ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Estas cansado porque peso mucho?_

**No es eso- **miro hacia abajo para encontrar su mirada- ¿**podrías por favor cantar esa canción?**

_Eh?_

**Es que me… es que esa canción, no se por qué pero me recuerda algo.**

_Esta bien- _y empezó otra vez pero esta vez cantándola mientras Natsume seguía andando a donde se dirigían.

Cuando Mikan se detuvo y miro a Natsume, este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero una sonrisa diferente.

**Gracias, Mikan- **y los corazones de hielo de ambos, dieron paso a un nuevo sentimiento en ellos, era cálido y se sentía bien.

**Bueno ya llegamos- **y entraron.

**Señorita, ¿alguien nos pueda ayudar?**

_Un momento por favor… Díganme ¿qué necesitan?_

**Es que ella no puede mover sus piernas.**

_Ustedes son de habilidad peligrosa ¿cierto?_

_**Si señorita- **_dijeron al unísono.

_Bueno síganme._

La enfermera los guio hacia un cuarto privado y le dijo a Natsume que depositara a Mikan en la camilla.

_Bueno ya llamo a un doctor._

_Gracias, Natsume por todo- _y le dedico una tierna y bonita sonrisa.

En eso llego el medico.

**Bueno cuéntame ¿que te paso?**

Mikan le conto al doctor todo lo que había sucedido para que ella no pudiera mover sus piernas.

**Entiendo, lo que tienes es que además del sobre esfuerzo, el Alice que usaste es el que menos control tienes sobre el, esto hace que tu cuerpo trabaje de sobre manera, entonces además que hacer el esfuerzo de usarlo, tu cuerpo hace hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo lo que por ende causó la parálisis temporal que tienes- **explico el medico- **debes pasar todo lo que queda del día y la noche aquí para tener un mejor control.**

_**Muchas gracias doctor- **_dijeron Mikan y Natsume. Luego él se marchó.

**Y ahora, a descansar.**

_Bueno ya te puedes retirar, creo que alcanzas a llegar a las últimas horas de clase._

**Y ¿quién dijo que me iba a ir y te iba a dejar?**

_Pero ya estoy aquí, me trajiste y no te quiero causar más molestias._

**No son molestias.**

_Por favor no quiero molestarte y por mi culpa tengas que faltar a clase._

**Te dije que no son molestias y ya deja de ser tan terca. Ya vengo traeré algo para pasar el rato.**

_Nadie se ha preocupado tanto por mí además de mis padres, con el siento que es diferente, como si nos conociéramos de antes-_pensó Mikan .

**No sé qué me pasa con ella, es como si siempre quisiera estar a su lado y no dejar que nada malo le pase- **pensó Natsume.

_Gracias Natsume por todo, creo que eres mi primer amigo- _dijo ella al Natsume darse la vuelta para que no la oyera, pero el escucho todo lo que dijo, siguió andando y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.


	6. Lazos

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Floor Sakura**

**mia007**

**eve-tsuki**

**TECK**

**Gracias por leer y seguir mi historia :)**

* * *

**.**

**LAZOS**

**No sé por qué pero esta sensación me agrada, ya no siento un vacío tan abismal como antes. Supongo que ahora seremos amigos, creo que al menos ya no estaré tan solo en esta estúpida academia.**

Al llegar a su cuarto, recogió lo necesario y volvió a salir para volver a donde Mikan.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Mikan estaba mirando hacia la ventana y la brisa mecía suavemente sus cabellos.

**Se ve tan bon… pero que estoy pensando- **se golpeó mentalmente.

**Ya regrese, espero que no te hayas aburrido sin mi presencia- **le dijo en tono burlón.

_No seas idiota-_ le dijo Mikan sacándole la lengua.

**Bueno traje varias cosas para no aburrirnos.**

Natsume regreso con unas películas y el reproductor DVD para el televisor de la habitación. Además trajo un poco de comida porque por experiencia propia sabía que la comida del hospital no era muy buena que digamos y supone que Mikan lo sabía al igual que de todos los de habilidad peligrosa porque al menos una vez han estado en alguna de las camillas después de una misión o por qué no, también después de un entrenamiento.

_Genial y ¿que vemos primero?_

**¿Qué tal esta?- **y le mostro una película de terror.

_Está bien aunque no sé cuál es esa película._

**Bueno te lo advierto, esta película fue retirada del mercado porque algunas de la escenas si son reales o están basadas en hechos reales y las escenas parecen que si estuviera pasando todo lo que se muestra.**

_Menos palabras y más acción, ninguna película de terror me ha asustado hasta ahora y no creo que esta vaya a ser diferente._

**Yo también decía eso- **pensó Natsume pero no iba a aceptar frente a ella que con esa película el paso un rato poco agradable- **como tú digas.**

Natsume coloco la película y esta empezó, Mikan estaba en su camilla y Natsume se estaba acomodando en una de las sillas.

_Ne Natsume, acá se está más cómodo- _y le señalo al lado de ella en la camilla.

**Sigo pensando que quieres estar más cerca de mí- **le dijo con una mirada burlona.

_Idiota entonces quédate donde estas._

**Bueno, bueno no digo nada- **se pudo de pie y se acostó al lado de ella.

La película si estaba dando un poco de miedo y Mikan estaba que ya no aguantaba más pero se aguantó por su orgullo, Natsume sabía que Mikan tenía miedo porque estaba tensa pero no dijo nada, él aunque ya se la había visto, de solo recordar que todo podía ser real, le dio escalofríos.

En una de las escenas Mikan no aguanto más y se abrazó a Natsume. Este se sorprendió pero sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, cuando el orgullo de ella no diera más.

Y así termino la película, aunque lo último fue aburrido para ellos. Natsume se levantó para coger otra película y tomar algo de comida.

**¿Qué quieres de comer? Traje sándwich y también hamburguesas.**

_Creo que con un sándwich estará bien._

**¿Soda o refresco?**

_Mmm… refresco._

Natsume regreso a su lado y esta vez había colocado una película de comedia.

Se rieron a más no poder hasta lágrimas les salieron de tanto reír hasta el punto que una enfermera llego para que dejaran de hacer tanto desorden, recordándoles donde estaban. Entonces Mikan le dio una piedra Alice a Natsume y le dijo que tratara de colocar una barrera para que el sonido no saliera de la habitación y evitar que los echaran de ahí.

_¿Bueno y ahora que hacemos?_

**¿Qué te parece jugar cartas?**

_¿Seguro quieres jugar?_

**Si además tengo tiempo sin jugar y hagamos esto más interesante, apostemos cosas, al igual tenemos muchos lujos que otros no tienen.**

_¿En serio quieres apostar?_

**Si, ¿por qué no?**

_Como quieras-_ le dijo Mikan pero lo que Natsume no sabía es que Mikan le estaba advirtiendo.

**Bueno, empecemos.**

_Natsume no sabía es que Mikan aprendió del mejor jugador de cartas, su papá y sabía muchas estrategias para ganar._

_¿Qué apostamos?_

**No sé, a ver… yo mi IPod y tú podrías prepararme de comer durante una semana.**

_Está bien- _lo dijo no muy segura- _empecemos._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¡Gane! Me debes tu IPod._

**Grrr está bien**_._

**Siguiente ronda ¿qué se juega?**

_¿Qué te parece mi portátil nuevo, que me dieron ayer y tu una salida a comer y me tienes que comprar todo lo que pida?_

**Está bien a jugar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Gane! Ja- ja a este paso te quedaras sin nada._

**¿Cómo es que juegas tan bien?**

_SE-CRE-TO_

**Grrr como quieras**

_Se ve tan lindo cuando hace así- pensó Mikan y sonrió._

**¿En qué piensas? **

_En que te dejare sin nada._

Mikan termino quedándose con el IPod, la salida a comer, un regalo pendiente y una consola de juego.

_Creo que lo dejare ganar en esta última- _pensó Mikan riéndose.

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estas riendo de mi desgracia?**

_No, solo que __esta situación me parece tan cómica- _y se rió a carcajadas.

**Bueno ya que esta es la última partida, lo que pida el ganador será sorpresa hasta terminar el juego.**

_Me parece bien._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Creo que en esta por fin te pude ganar, ¡eres un demonio jugando cartas!**

_Te lo estaba advirtiendo pero no entendiste cuando te estaba diciendo. Ahora te aguantas. ¿Bueno y que vas a pedir?_

**No lo sé me lo voy a pensar y te digo después.**

_Está bien, pero no vayas a exagerar._

**Mira quien lo dice, la que me dejo sin nada- **la miro con cara de "si-no-fueras-mi-amiga-te-asesinaría-por-hacerme-esto"

Mikan se rio aún más fuerte- _tu cara es muy chistosa- _y siguió riéndose con lágrimas a punto de salir de tanta risa.

Natsume también empezó a reír- **sabes me alegro haber ido a la misión contigo, así descubrí a una amiga en donde menos pensé que lo haría.**

Esto dejo a Mikan impactada- _sabes, también pienso lo mismo, gracias Natsume, tenía mucho tiempo en que no reía ni hablaba con alguien así como lo hago contigo ahora._

**Bueno creo que debemos dormir, mañana si podemos ir a clases y no creo que Jino esté muy contento con nuestra ausencia.**

_Si tienes razón- _Natsume se dirige a sacar una mantas del armario y las coloca en el sofá del cuarto- ¿_dormirás en el sofá?_

**No tengo donde más.**

_Tonto, en tu cuarto._

**Nha, aquí es mejor, además te dije que no te iba a dejar sola.**

_Eres un testarudo. Entonces, hasta mañana Natsume._

**Hasta mañana, corazoncitos.**

_Eres un maldito pervertido- _y le dirigió una mirada asesina- _deja de estar mirando mi ropa interior._

**Yo no las miro, tú me las muestras-**y le señalo a su bata, que la tenía levantada del lado derecho hasta el comienzo de su ropa interior en la cadera.

_¡Deja de mirar!- _se acomoda en la cama y se hecha a dormir.

Pero ni Mikan ni Natsume pueden dormir.

_¿Natsume, estas despierto?- _susurra Mikan

**Ujum**

_¿Podrías venir acá?_

Natsume se levanta y va a donde Mikan.

_Acuéstate a mi lado- _esto sorprende a Natsume así que tardo un poco en reaccionar hasta que lo hizo.

Mikan se voltea y quedan frente a frente.

_No sé por qué pero ayer que dormiste conmigo, sentí que dormí tranquila pero ahora hay algo que me inquieta. Se acerca el último mes del año y los estudiantes salen a visitar a sus familias desde mitad del mes. Yo nunca he salido por obvias razones, los de habilidad peligrosa, la mayoría están por graduarse y prefieren seguir solos pero a ti nunca te he visto salir, aunque no sabía que eras mi vecino, cuando caminaba por ahí paseando sin hacer nada, muchas veces te vi en las fechas en que se supone debías irte, ¿Por qué te quedas y no aprovechas y te vas?_

**Porque no tengo a donde ir.**

_?_

**Mis padres murieron en accidente de tráfico, estaba lloviendo y las calles estaban llenas de barro por un deslizamiento de tierra en la zona así que un camión perdió los frenos y simplemente arroyo el carro donde iban mis padres y mí…**

_T...tu ¿qué?- _Mikan tendría una su poción pero no quería que le confirmara, le dolería a ella también.

**A mi hermana- **Mikan sintió que le estrujaban el corazón y Natsume tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara. Ella solo pudo abrazarlo.

**Por eso llegue aquí, sin mis padres para protegerme, ni una hermana sin Alice a la que cuidar, no pude resistirme y me trajeron obligado hasta acá.**

_No somos tan diferentes, a los dos nos han arrebatado lo más preciado que teníamos- _ella soltó unas lágrimas y después de eso ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, entrelazados uno al otro, como si se les fuera la vida si no lo hacían.

Mientras ellos dormían, alguien los espiaba desde afuera de la habitación.

**PERSONA POV**

Al parecer esos dos están destinados a estar juntos, espero que no les vuelva a pasar lo ocurrido antes, solo espero que esta vez sí puedan estar juntos. Creo que pronto descubrirán muchas cosas y por ahora debo seguir con mi papel, no puedo permitir que me sigan manejando como lo hacen, ni tampoco puedo volver a unir mis lazos por ahora. Tengo que esperar el momento indicado, y hasta que ese momento llegue, mi querida Mikan, espero que puedas seguir adelante junto a Natsume y vuelvas a ser la misma de antes y que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo lo que les he tenido que hacer.


	7. Castigo

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

**Chic s, les quiero informar que no se hasta cuando pueda publicar el siguiente capítulo, esta semana ha sido muy estresante y un poco triste. Murió alguien muy querido de la familia así que tendré que viajar y ademas de eso me mudaré y mientras re-instalan el servicio de internet en mi casa no podre conectarme. Espero que sean pacientes, me comprendan y no me maten! jejeje. Bueno ahora si lean el capítulo y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

**.**

**CASTIGO**

Natsume fue el primero en abrir los ojos. La imagen de Mikan mientras dormía lo hizo estremecer.

**Se ve como un ángel mientras duerme quisiera quedarme siempre así, sin nadie que nos moleste.**

Se vuelve a acomodar para ver si puede dormir otra vez pero preciso llega una enfermera, la cual se sonrojo por ver la escena y con la cabeza gacha le dice que se pueden ir, ya Mikan está de alta además de que como alumnos, hoy es un día normal de clases.

**NATSUME POV**

Y me tiene que recordar que hoy hay clases, yo quisiera quedarme así un rato más, que se detuviera el tiempo si es necesario, pero desde hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que la vida es una puta conmigo, así que bueno, he aprendido a sobrellevarla. Ahora voy a llevar a Mikan a su cuarto para que se arregle para este día de clases.

Natsume toma en sus brazos a Mikan y la lleva dormida de regreso a la habitación, todavía era temprano, las 6 am y sus clases empezaban a las 7: 30 am, la mayoría debería estar dormido todavía, todos excepto quien los observaba desde una ventana de su bloque.

En la habitación de Mikan, Natsume la puso en la cama y fue a preparar el desayuno. Cuando termino, volvió con él y la llamo.

**Despierta dormilona, hoy si tenemos clases.**

Mikan empezó a abrir los ojos y a bostezar.

_¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?_

**Te traje en mis brazos, ahora a comer que se enfría.**

Los dos comieron y cuando terminaron Natsume se fue a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse y lo mismo hizo Mikan.

**MIKAN POV**

Hoy tengo tiempo así que usare la bañera que hace mucho no uso. A ver creo que hoy usare el jabón de frutos rojos, me encanta como huele, me falta la toalla y ahora si al baño- entra al baño y empieza a llenar la bañera, luego se sumerge en ella- que rico se siente esto, tengo rato sin poder disfrutar un baño como este, maldita academia que me pone a hacer misiones y si acaso tengo tiempo para dormir, comer y estudiar, porque eso sí está claro, ninguno de los de estrella especial, es decir, habilidad peligrosa, puede darse el lujo de tener un bajo promedio, no queremos ni imaginar que pueda pasar, bueno aunque no se pueden quejar, nosotros somos los que ocupamos las listas de los mejores alumnos de Gakuen Alice. Bueno y ahora lo que me tiene la cabeza echa nada es lo que está pasando con Natsume, no puedo explicar lo que siento cuando estoy con él, es como si lo conociera de toda la vida y… Waaa para que le echo cabeza, debe ser porque es la primera vez que tengo un amigo en mucho tiempo y si eso debe ser- Mira el reloj y solo faltan 30 minutos para entrar a clases- Wow el tiempo se me fue volando, terminare de bañarme y me arreglo y listo.

**NATSUME POV**

No sé explicar que me está pasando, esto que siento debe ser porque ella es la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí y porque es mi primera amiga, además de eso ¿qué más podría ser? Mejor me voy a duchar-salió de la ducha- Ahora que lo pienso todavía falta mucho para el inicio de clases, aprovechare y juego un poco con mi consola, será la última vez que la use, quien me manda a jugar cartas y a no entender lo que tratan de decir las mujeres… Creo que ya debo salir a esperar a Mikan.

* * *

Natsume salió de su habitación y espero recargado en la puerta.

* * *

Mikan se puso su uniforme, se secó un poco el cabello, lo dejo suelto y salió de su habitación. Natsume ya la estaba esperando.

* * *

_¿Te hice esperar mucho?_

**No solo como cinco minutos- **se ve linda, ahora si lo acepto que más da y huele como a fresas o cerezas, o los dos combinados. Mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

**Entonces vamos**_- _le extiende la mano a Mikan, pero ella no la toma.

**¿Qué pasa?**

_Aunque vallamos juntos, creo que delante del resto de personas no podemos ser así, recuerdas como somos para ellos, muchos nos tienen miedo y otros, respeto pero no sé si al vernos así, pensaran que pueden hablarnos. Tengo miedo de que alguien quiera ser amigo de nosotros pero no quiero salir herida si solo nos hablan y pretenden alabarnos por prestigio._

**No te preocupes, ahora eres muy importante para mí y al menos que no quieran que los rostice, es mejor que no se pasen contigo.**

_Gracias, Natsume- _le da un beso en la mejilla y le toma la mano y aparecen en el salón de clases.

Todos los quedan viendo y ellos simplemente no les prestan atención, como siempre, y solo hacen como si estuvieran ellos dos solos.

_Natsume, me debes una salida a comer._

**Si lo sé.**

_Qué tal si hacemos esto, vamos a comer hoy y te perdono lo de tu consola de juegos, ¿qué dices?_

**Bueno después de clases nos vamos a central town- **le dijo**- genial, me puedo quedar con mi consola- **pensó.

_Si genial._

Todos en el salón estaban atónitos, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Todos dijeron al unísono _**¡ ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAN JUNTOS?!**_

Mikan y Natsume se echaron a reír a carcajadas y todos los miraron preguntándose cuál era el chiste. Natsume los miro serio y Mikan también estaba seria.

**Si salimos no es de su incumbencia y por qué mejor no se callan y dejan de armar tanto alboroto por algo tan estúpido o ¿es que ahora nadie puede hablar entre amigos?**

_**¡ ¿SON AMIGOS?!**_

_No les interesa._

Y en eso llego Narumi.

Chicos saquen sus libros de inglés.

Las clases de Narumi y otros tres profesores pasaron muy lentamente.

**NATSUME POV**

Parece que al tiempo hoy se le dio por hacernos padecer con tanto aburrimiento. Es tan aburrido todo esto que ni siquiera sé por qué Mikan y yo estamos aquí además de que lo que estamos dando ya lo sabemos.

**MIKAN POV**

Tengo a Natsume al lado y una ventana al lado de Natsume, podríamos volarnos las clases si no fuera porque Jino viene para acá y no quiero faltar a otra de sus clases, no me puedo dar ese lujo.

En eso, entro Jino

Señor Hyuga y señorita Yukihira, creo que al fin se les dio por aparecerse en clases. Creo que tengo el castigo perfecto para ustedes.

Mikan y Natsume estaban estupefactos en sus asientos, Jino los iba a castigar y sus castigos no eran muy lindos que digamos.

He dicho que vinieran aquí y no han venido.

Ellos se levantaron y fueron hasta donde él estaba.

Muestren sus muñecas izquierdas- y así lo hicieron- les colocare este limitador de Alice por toda esta semana- se acercó a ellos y les dijo en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara- será mejor que ni piensen en utilizar sus Alices, sería muy doloroso sentir el máximo poder de un limitador.

Mikan y Natsume lo miraron con horror, si era por una semana y tenían que ir a una misión, no serían capaces de defenderse.

Además, señorita Yukihira, su castigo va más a fondo, sé que la clase no sabe cuáles son sus verdaderos Alices y creen que esta en nivel tres estrellas, así que no se si usted quiera decirles la verdad o lo hago yo.

Mikan estaba callada y estupefacta, tanto que no se dio cuenta en que momento Jino le dijo a toda la clase sobre ella y cuando volteo a ver a la clase, todos la miraban con miedo en los ojos, algo que detestaba, prefería mil veces el odio al miedo o temor.

Vuelvan a sus asientos y todos, saquen una hoja, tenemos un examen pendiente.

Todos de mala gana hicieron lo que el pidió y él les dio los ejercicios. De nada sirvió eso porque Natsume y Mikan a los 15 minutos ya estaban entregando sus exámenes y Jino los califico de inmediato y ambos sacaron un 10. Ellos se fueron del salón de clases hacia el árbol que más le gustaba sentarse a Natsume.

**¿Pero que se cree Jino? Ese idiota no sabe lo de las misiones o se hace el pendejo. Con esto no podemos ir a una misión y aunque Persona sepa que los tenemos, aun así nos obligara a ir. Además, nadie sabía lo de tus Alices, eso se mantenía en secreto para que no te molestaran.**

_Bueno por ahora no nos preocupemos y vamos a central town a relajarnos un poco. Detesto que me tengan miedo pero al igual antes nadie me hablaba y ahora que saben la verdad, seguirá así por todo lo que resta en este lugar- _le dijo Mikan para animarlo y que se le pasara el mal humor- _al menos te tengo a ti- _pensó ella.

**Bueno vamos- **Mikan le dio la mano y fueron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de central town.

**¿Qué quieres primero?**

_¡Quiero hawalon!_

**No sabía que te gustaran las cosas dulces.**

_¡Me encantan! Pero solo tú lo sabes ahora._

**Está bien, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.**

Natsume le compro el hawalon y luego Mikan pidió también comer comida francesa, la cual era la preferida de Natsume y los dos disfrutaron al comerla.

_Natsume_

_**Dime**_

_¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

Se sorprendió porque nadie le había preguntado eso.

**Cumplo el 27 de noviembre.**

_¡Pero eso es en 3 días!_

**¿Y que tiene?**

_¡No te he comprado nada! Eres mi único amigo, que cumple en tres días y yo no he comprado nada y lo que es peor, no sabía. _

**No te preocupes, nadie me ha dado nada.**

_Pero ahora es diferente, me tienes a mí. Así que después de terminar esto, te iras a tu habitación y yo comprare tu regalo._

Natsume alza los hombros- **como quieras, si está bien para ti.**

Mikan le regala una sonrisa radiante- **que linda sonrisa- **pensó Natsume.

**Pero entonces, dime cuando es tu cumpleaños también.**

_Mi cumpleaños es el 1 de enero._

**Bueno entonces tendrás tu regalo también ese día- **y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Y así terminan su comida y cada quién se dirige hacia lo que iba a hacer.


	8. Escogiendo un regalo y luego

**Chic s! no se si se pueda amar a alguien sin conocerlo pero amo a mi vecino que no tiene clave del internet y nunca lo he visto jejejeje. Todavía estoy un poco enredada con la mudanza y regresé ayer del viaje. Espero que todos esten bien, les deseo una feliz navidad un poco tarde :D Cuídense y les recuerdo DEJEN REVIEWS! :)**

**Gracias a**

**lukaluka night fever**

**nekomini**

**TECKK**

**Bloddy cherry**

**mia007**

**eve-tsuki**

**Por leer y comentar mi FF, ahora sin mas, a leer :D**

* * *

**. **

**ESCOGIENDO UN REGALO Y LUEGO…**

**MIKAN POV**

Bueno ahora que Natsume no está, qué le regalare, no tengo ni idea, por lo visto le gustan los mangas pero no se cual comprarle, si le regalo una camisa será una más de las que nos renuevan y colocan en nuestros closets, la verdad no sé cómo saben mis medidas exactas de TODO, prefiero no saberlo y hay ocasiones que creo que solo uso una muda de ropa una sola vez y no la vuelvo a ver. Bueno a ver que compro.

Ya sé, unos juegos para su consola. No, debe tener muchos. Es difícil de regalarle algo a los de estrella especial, tenemos muchos lujos- y Mikan empezó a ser envuelta en un aura de depresión.

Señorita ¿la podemos ayudar en algo?

Mikan se levantó y los miro desconfiada, luego se dio cuenta que solo eran trabajadores de la tienda.

_Si, quisiera saber que regalarle a mi mejor y único amigo._

_Bueno yo soy Misaki Harada de 18 años y este idiota de aquí es Tsubasa Ando de 19 años, pero puedes decirme Misaki si quieres._

**Y a mí Tsubasa- **le dicen sonriendo.

Mikan se da cuenta que también están en la academia y ve que no son malos así que decide preguntarles a ellos.

_Misaki- sempai, ¿podrías decirme que le puedo regalar a mi mejor y único amigo?_

_Bueno podrías darle una camisa o ropa en general. _

_Bueno Misaki- sempai, pero es que a los de estrella especial nos dan ropa cada mes y no creo que otra camisa haga la diferencia._

**¡¿Tu estas en habilidad peligrosa?!**

_Hay no me van a tener miedo_- pensó Mikan

_Si, ¿por qué?_

**Yo seré traslado a esa clase porque descubrieron que mi Alice es más fuerte de noche, sobre todo cuando hay luna llena.**

_¿Qué Alice tienes tú?_

**Yo era de habilidad especial porque puedo manipular las sombras y Misaki está en la misma clase y ella puede multiplicarse ella misma.**

_¿Podrían mostrarme sus Alices?_

Mikan se vio rodeada de muchas Misakis y luego se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover y su cuerpo se movía solo, cuando miro a Tsubasa se dio cuenta que ella estaba haciendo lo que él hacía.

_Tsubasa-sempai, ¿Por qué te pasaran a habilidad peligrosa?_

**Pues cuando es de noche, además de poder controlar al otro, también puedo hacer lo que yo quiero que haga o incluso, envolverlo en las sombras sin oportunidad de escape, es como si la sombra cobrara vida.**

_Nunca había visto ese Alice, creo que seremos vecinos en el bloque._

**Así parece, pero me separare de Misaki- **esto último lo dijo mirándola con unos ojos diferentes.

_Sabes que siempre estamos en la misma clase además llevamos casi todo el tiempo en la academia juntos y solo por este año que nos queda no va a pasar nada. _

Luego de eso ambos se tomaron de las manos y le dijeron a Mikan que los siguiera. Mikan aún estaba desconfiada pero los siguió atenta.

_Mira aquí pueden encontrar muchas cosas, puede que algo te llame la atención y lo compres como regalo. Yo una vez encontré este collar que tiene puesto el- _y le señalo el lindo pendiente que tenía Tsubasa en el cuello.

**Y yo le regale esta pulsera- **y la mano que tenía agarrándola la levanto y le mostro a Mikan la linda pulsera que tenía.

_Bueno sempais gracias- _y les dedico una linda sonrisa

_De nada mi querida Mikan, desde ahora podemos ser amigas, si quieres._

**De mi también puedes ser amiga.**

_Bueno sempais gracias._

**Bueno mi pequeña, nos tenemos que ir.**

_Cuídate, Mikan._

Y los dos se fueron dejando a Mikan para buscar el regalo. Después de buscar no encontró nada y ya se iba de esa tienda cuando miro algo que le llamo la atención, era un lindo reloj, decidió que ese era una de los regalos para Natsume, recordó que alguien le dijo, si un regalo es hecho por ti misma, es mucho mejor. Entonces recordó que mientras jugaban cartas, él le dijo que durante una semana cocinara para él, así que su segundo regalo era una deliciosa cena. Después de todo eso y haber escogido una caja para el reloj, se marchó feliz de la tienda. Iba caminando cuando su celular sonó, era persona, y le pedía a Mikan que estuviera a las 10 en el lugar de siempre.

**NATSUME POV**

Voy caminando hacia las afueras de central town para irme a mi habitación cuando en una de las tiendas me llama la atención una pulsera, cuando me acerque a verla veo que es muy bonita y me imagino la sonrisa de Mikan con ella puesta, no lo pude evitar y decidí comprarla, se la daría un día de estos. Llegue a mi habitación y decidí cocinar y llevar la comida a la habitación de Mikan y esperarla. Bueno mientras esto se termina de cocinar escuchare música. En eso me llego un mensaje de Persona, que nos encontráramos a las 10 en el lugar de siempre. Lo guarde y me dispuse a seguir con mi plan de la cena.

Ahora que la comida esta lista, voy a llevarla al comedor de Mikan. Listo ya deje la comida en la mesa ahora debo irme a cambiarme la ropa a mi habitación.

**MIKAN POV**

Cuando entro en mi habitación después de caminar desde el central town hasta mi puerta ya que no podía usar ningún Alice gracias a Jino, me di cuenta que algo olía muy rico y vi que en el comedor había comida para dos, me apresuro a guardar los regalos y me siento a esperar a Natsume. De solo oler la comida se me hacía agua la boca, no sé por qué dice que yo cocino rico si el también lo hace de maravilla- se ríe- pero bueno ya que.

Natsume entra a la habitación de Mikan y se da cuenta que Mikan ya lo estaba esperando.

**Hoy cocine yo, tampoco quiero abusar tanto de que cocines para mí siempre.**

_Bueno y entonces, a comer- _y le dedico una sonrisa, esa que solo Mikan puede darle para que su corazón se sienta cálido.

**¿Recibiste el mensaje de Persona?**

_Si, y estoy preocupada, no quiero ir a una misión con esto puesto- _le mostro la muñeca donde estaba el limitador.

**Yo también estoy preocupado y nunca antes he probado una descarga del limitador a su máximo poder.**

_La máxima que he tenido de la escala de 1 a 10 es 7 y aun así duele._

**Exacto de más de 7 nunca nos lo han colocado, ni siquiera persona.**

_Bueno solo falta esperar a ver que nos dice._

Durante el resto de la cena decidieron olvidarse del tema y disfrutar de su compañía.

_Natsume apenas son las ocho, ¿por qué no vamos a la piscina del bloque?_

**¿Piscina?**

_Pensé que sabias, mmm… al parecer nadie conoce ese lugar, solo yo, creo que algo bueno de llevar toda tu vida aquí encerrada y que puedas andar casi que por todo el territorio es que conoces muchas cosas, incluso unas que jamás imaginarias, pero bueno ¿te le apuntas?_

**Pero debe hacer frio.**

_No te preocupes, tiene calefacción y todo eso._

**Bueno déjame buscar una pantaloneta y vengo.**

Mientras Natsume fue por sus cosas, Mikan recogió lo de ella y espero a Natsume.

**Listo vámonos.**

_Bueno sígueme._

Salieron del bloque y caminaron en medio de los árboles que los rodeaban.

_Natsume_

**¿Qué?**

_Cuando te tome de la mano, no la sueltes por nada del mundo y no mires a tu alrededor, ese bosque tiene muchos espejismos y defensas, pero mientras no las mires ni me sueltes, no te pasara nada, y créeme, las consecuencias si no me obedeces son terribles._

**¿Cómo así?**

_La primera vez que lo atravesé tenía como 7 años y el bosque juega con los miedos que tengas. Entonces a los 7 años le tenía miedo a las sombras, fantasmas y cosas así, entonces el bosque proyectaba todo eso y te podrás imaginar el susto. Luego volví a los 10 sin querer y mi miedo pues era lo de mis padres, hasta que descubrí que si no los veía y corría muy rápido todo se desvanecía, pero si miraba al menos por el rabillo del ojo, todo se iba al infierno otra vez._

**Comprendo entonces no te soltare por nada del mundo.**

Siguieron caminando por un buena rato hasta que Mikan de repente le tomo la mano a Natsume.

_¡AHORA! CORRE Y NO MIRES NADA._

Y así lo hicieron hasta que Mikan se detuvo y Natsume se cocho contra ella, lo que hizo que el cayera sobre ella y se rieran a montón.

_Idiota te chocaste contra mí._

**No me dijiste cuando detenerme.**

_Touché, pero bueno llegamos._

Natsume no podía creer que ese edificio de tres pisos estuviera hay y el no supiera de su existencia.

_Entremos, ¿qué esperas?_

Mikan le jalo del brazo y corrió hacia adentro. La piscina era subterránea porque iban bajando unos escalones aunque a oscuras pero al parecer Mikan se sabía todo el camino de memoria porque bajaba las escaleras como si nada, Natsume pensaba que un escalón en falso y se caería otra vez. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, pudo respirar tranquilo.

_Quédate aquí y no te muevas solo trata de cubrirte un poco los ojos para que la luz no te los lastime cuando la encienda._

De repente las luces de la piscina se encendieron, y las del techo quedaron tenues, se veía muy bien.

_Ahora esperemos a que el agua se caliente un poco, estamos a un paso del invierno y no quiero congelarme viva- _y se rieron los dos.

**¿Cómo es que te sabes todo el camino a ciegas?**

_Creo que venir aquí tantas veces y las primeras siempre con accidentes de por medio me hicieron experta en saber hacia dónde ir._

**¿Y cómo sabes dónde está todo?**

_Simple, me aprendí el número de escalones hacia la piscina y el número de pasos hacia los interruptores de luz y la calefacción. _

**¿Y cómo es que si este edificio está sin usar, se mantiene bien la piscina?**

_Vengo de vez en cuando a hacerle mantenimiento junto a bear._

**¿Bear?**

_Si, él es un oso de peluche pero es producto de un chico con un Alice que le da vida a los peluches que hace el mismo. Pero…_

**¿Qué te pasa?- **pregunto preocupado al escuchar el tono que uso Mikan con lo último.

...

**¿Mikan...?**

_Él era un amigo mío cuando era una pequeña de cinco años pero murió porque su Alice es del mismo tipo que el tuyo, y como no tenía a nadie tampoco, decidió que con cada muñeco que creaba y lo regalaba, alguien estaría feliz y acompañado, no como él. Fue un idiota, no pensó ni en mis papas que lo querían también, incluso llegue a llamarlo hermano, pero ya era muy tarde, había usado mucho su Alice en muchos muñecos._

Natsume abrazo a Mikan

**No te preocupes, al menos ahora no está en este lugar y espero este en uno mejor.**

_Bueno si pero no vinimos a eso, vamos a cambiarnos, date la vuelta._

Y los dos se cambiaron.

_¿Natsume y estás listo?_

**¿Si y tú?**

_Lista, date vuelta entonces._

**Es muy linda, no puedo creer que el uniforme y la ropa oculten tanto- **pensó Natsume.

_Que cuerpo tan esculpido, se nota que entrena con persona- _pensó Mikan.

**Bueno señorita usted va para el agua-** Natsume la cargó y la arrojo a la piscina, luego él se tiro y los dos rieron.

Disfrutaron de ese rato nadando, peleando con agua y después simplemente se quedaron disfrutando del agua y la temperatura de esta.

**Mikan ya debemos ir a donde Persona.**

_¿Bueno trajiste tu ropa?_

**Si, nos damos la vuelta y nos volvemos a cambiar y dejamos las cosas aquí para volver por ellas más tarde.**

Mikan ya se estaba cambiando pero Natsume no y le iba a preguntar algo y se volteo.

**Mikan podrías…- **Mikan se puso como un tomate porque solo tenía la blusa y sus pantis puestos.

_¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DEJA DE MIRAR!_

Natsume estaba estático y se giró lo más rápido que pudo reaccionar.

**Lo siento pensé que no te habías comenzado a cambiar.**

_Pregunta primero la próxima vez, si es que hay próxima PER-VER-TI-DO_

**Mikan perdón no era mi intensión.**

_Te perdono pero vámonos antes de que se haga tarde, hoy tenemos que caminar aunque desde aquí es más fácil llegar._

Y así salieron y se dirigieron a donde persona.

.

* * *

.

**Si quieren ver cual es el reloj que Mikan le va a dar a Natsume, la pulsera de Misaki y el collar de Tsubasa, miren en mi perfil los links :) **


	9. Dolor

**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios, estos me alagan y me dan animo para continuar la historia.**

* * *

**.**

**DOLOR**

Mikan y Natsume se dirigían a donde estaba Persona pero Mikan estaba enojada con él por lo que había pasado antes.

**Te dije que no sabía que ya te estabas cambiando- **volvió a decir Natsume cansado de tanto repetirlo.

_No me importa, hubieras preguntado si ya estaba lista como yo te pregunte antes de meternos a nadar y no ser tan pervertido y voltear para verme._

Cansado de lo mismo, Natsume se acercó a Mikan, la abrazo por la espalda y le dijo en un tono seductor.

**Si hubiera querido verte lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, te hubiera incluso visto desnuda y devorarte con la mirada y en ese lugar nadie te hubiera salvado si yo hubiera decidido hacer otras cosas- **le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó a tiempo antes de que Mikan le asestara una patada en la entrepierna.

_ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO, DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, IDIOTA._

**Entonces deja de estar enojada conmigo.**

_Hash contigo no se puede._

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba en el lugar que Persona los había citado y solo faltaban dos minutos para las 10 exactas.

Se quedaron en sus lugares a esperarlo y cuando apareció, no vino solo, vinieron todos lo de la clase peligrosa con él.

Bueno mis pequeñines, hoy los he citado a todos porque quiero presentarles a alguien.

De entre las sombras salió Tsubasa.

Desde hoy, él es miembro de nuestro grupo y ocupara una de las habitaciones del piso #9. Adelante, preséntate.

-Mi nombre es Ando Tsubasa, tengo 19 años, mi Alice controla las sombras y en la noche, aumenta su poder y aun mejor si hay luna llena.

Bueno eso era todo, ya lo conocen ahora se pueden retirar, todos menos Shironeko, kuro neko y kuroi tori*.

Todos se retiraron menos ellos cuatro.

Bueno ahora ustedes tendrán su primera misión juntos, no va a ser nada difícil, ni tampoco nada fácil, solo quiero que le enseñen como se hace este trabajo. En estas carpetas esta toda la información, un helicóptero los espera en el claro del bosque oeste. Pueden retirarse.

_**Persona- **_Este ya se iba

¿Qué pasa mis queridos?

**Tenemos limitadores por toda esta semana.**

Antes han tenido unos y han ido a misiones.

_Sí, pero nunca antes con el máximo de descarga._

**Jino nos lo ha colocado solo por faltar dos días, el día de la misión pasada y al día siguiente.**

Bueno eso no lo sabía, pero al igual no me interesa porque no van a usar mucho sus Alices. Nos vemos- y los dejo a los tres hay.

_¿Natsume y ahora que hacemos?_

**Tratemos de no usar nuestros Alices y si se va a pelear, simplemente lo hacemos cuerpo a cuerpo.**

-Chicos y los limitadores en 10 esto, mmm… ¿duelen?

_Tsubasa-sempai gusto en verte y si, lo máximo que hemos usado es 7 y casi ni podemos usar nuestros Alices después de 3 usos. Pero eso no importa ahora, vamos a la misión, Natsume y yo lo manejaremos y a propósito, ¿cómo esta Misaki- sempai?_

Natsume sintió una punzada que nunca había sentido cuando Mikan le hablo a Tsubasa. **¿Pero quién es este tipo, ya Mikan lo conocía?- **pensó un poco enfadado pero no sabía por qué.

-Ella está muy bien aunque la extraño, antes éramos vecinos y estábamos en la misma clase pero ahora me pasaron a esta y al bloque de ustedes. No es lo mismo si solo la veo en el curso, ella simplemente es la persona más importante en mi vida, por eso es mi novia.

Natsume al escuchar eso se relajó-** ahorita seguimos hablando, vámonos a la misión, coloquémonos las máscaras, mucho gusto Ando, soy Natsume Hyuga.**

-Mikan ¿a él era a quien le estabas buscando regalo ese día?- le preguntó en un susurro.

_Sí, pero ahora, a la misión._

Cuando llegaron al bosque oeste, en el claro estaba el helicóptero y este los llevo al lugar que debían ir, era un campo abierto y según los datos, había una casa y hay debían buscar todo lo relacionado a un tal Reo pero no decían más nada.

La casa no fue difícil de hallar, era lo único que se veía en ese lugar.

**Estén pendientes, no sabemos que pueda pasar.**

Se acercaron sigilosamente y luego entraron a la casa pero se dieron cuenta que eso era solo la fachada porque cuando abrieron la puerta, había escaleras hacia un sótano.

_Wow esto es más grande de lo que parece._

-Sigamos bajando a ver qué tan grande era ese lugar.

La casa por fuera era de un solo piso pero en lo subterráneo habían 3 pisos más.

**Creo que aquí es donde debe estar lo que nos pidieron.**

-Yo me encargo de eso, ustedes vigilen por si alguien se acerca.

Tsubasa busco entre las carpetas el nombre de la persona y después de tanto buscar la encontró.

-Chicos ya nos podemos ir.

_Tantos años haciendo misiones y no creo que sea así de fácil, algo más debe haber. _

Cuando salieron de allí, un grupo de personas los estaba esperando.

_**¿A dónde creen que van con eso? Eso no les pertenece.**_

_Solo obedecemos órdenes- _dijo Mikan sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

_**Pues ellos también, así que chicos, atáquenlos y hagan con ellos lo que quieran pero a la chica la quiero para mi-**_luego miró a Mikan- _**la pasaremos muy bien juntos muñeca.**_

Mikan lo miro con desprecio y así, empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Tsubasa mantuvo a mucho quietos gracias a las sombras y como había luna llena, los envolvió en una capsula redonda hecha de las sombras de todos los que estaban dentro de ella.

-Creo que si se quedan quietos, podemos dejarlos libres.

Desde dentro de la bola se escuchó un rotundo no.

-Bueno no me dejan más opción- Tsubasa extiende su brazo y la mano la vuelve un puño, al hacer esto la capsula se deshizo pero atrapo a cada uno y los dejo como momias envueltas en sus propias sombras.

Mikan y Natsume quedaron sorprendidos y ellos seguían luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. En eso Tsubasa se les une encargándose de otro grupo, quedaban unos quince así que Tsubasa se encargó de diez y Natsume y Mikan de los otros cinco.

Uno de esos cinco empezó a desprender una luz de su mano y al parecer era hielo, Natsume al ver que los cuchillos de hielo iban hacia Mikan, utilizo su Alice y derritió el hielo y de paso noqueo al poseedor del Alice de hielo. Pero al hacer eso, el limitador le dio una fuerte descarga que lo dejo casi sin poder moverse. Mikan al ver esto y ella ya había noqueado a dos, decidió ayudarlo pero uno de ellos le iba a lanzar a Natsume algo parecido a una espada de metal, al parecer podía manejar este elemento a su antojo ya que todo lo que llevaba en el cuerpo de este material se convirtió en su espada, y el otro le iba a disparar, era de los pocos que no tenía Alice pero si arma.

Mikan no lo dudó ni un instante, no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su mejor amigo y menos en una misión así que uso el Alice de la barrera y la bala se chocó con esta, reboto e hirió al mismo dueño del arma y al de la espada, lo anulo y le saco una piedra Alice de su cuerpo, eso lo dejaría desgastado o noqueado, al parecer fue la segunda ya que cayó al piso como un muñeco.

Después de todo eso, la adrenalina disminuyo y Mikan pudo sentir el dolor estrepitosamente, jamás había tenido un limitador en 10 y este era solo para torturar a los enemigos para que hablaran, no se imaginó de dónde demonios Jino pudo haber sacado esos limitadores.

¿Chicos están bien?

**Yo no use mucho mi Alice y el dolor ya paso, ahora solo veo un poco borroso, y me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿dónde está Mikan?**

Cuando Natsume y Tsubasa se voltearon, Mikan estaba arrodillada al piso, temblando sin cesar, todavía sentía las corrientes en su cuerpo porque uso dos de sus Alices y uno de esos era el que menos controlaba.

_¡MIKAN!-_ Natsume llego corriendo a su lado y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados a mas no poder, evitando gritar y cuando quiso tocarla, el también sintió la electricidad en su cuerpo y alejo su brazo impulsivamente.

**Demonios no la podemos tocar, todavía está sintiendo las corrientes del limitador.**

¿Entonces como nos vamos de aquí si ella no se puede mover?

Natsume estaba desesperado, la veía sufrir y no podía hacer nada por ella.

-Tengo una idea, creo que va a funcionar- Tsubasa junto su sombra con la de Mikan, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y Mikan quedo envuelta en una capsula de sombra solo que esta vez Tsubasa no la hizo para enemigos, sino para su querida amiga Mikan.

-Podemos irnos, mientras este atada a mi sombra, estará allí. Cuando lleguemos a la academia ella estará mejor o incluso puede quedar inconsciente después de eso.

**Bueno vámonos.**

Se dirigieron otra vez al helicóptero y fueron rumbo a Gakuen Alice, donde fueron dejados en el mismo lugar. Llegaron a donde Persona y le entregaron los papeles.

¿Cómo les fue? ¿Me trajeron los datos?

Si, aquí tienes, ahora ¿ya nos podemos retirar?

Sí, pero antes ¿dónde está Shironeko?

Tsubasa señalo la capsula se sombra.

Creo que se excedió- risa burlona- bueno pueden irse- y los vuelve a dejar solos.

**Libera a Mikan a ver como esta.**

Al Tsubasa liberar a Mikan, quedó tendida en el piso.

Natsume se acercó a ella y al verla quedo sorprendido, no podía creer que un hilo de sangre saliera de su muñeca.

**¡MIKAN! **

-¿Qué sucede?

**De su muñeca sale sangre, vamos al hospital Alice.**

Al llegar al hospital Alice, Natsume busco al doctor y le mostro la muñeca de Mikan, ella estaba pálida y su muñeca no dejaba de sangrar. Ella empezó a convulsionar. Los médicos y las enfermeras enseguida la internaron.

Natsume estaba desesperado, ya habían pasado 2 horas y no había noticias de ella.

-Natsume cálmate, así no conseguirás nada.

**Es que siento que si la pierdo… no sé cómo explicarlo.**

-Trata de decirme. Creo que te puedo ayudar.

**Pues cada vez que la veo, me siento bien, su sonrisa es lo más bello que he visto últimamente y estar con ella es… inexplicable. Esto se va a escuchar raro pero incluso cuando la vi hablando contigo, cuando yo ni te conocía, sentí como si me oprimieran el pecho, luego me calme cuando dijiste lo de tu novia.**

-Sé que es lo que tienes.

**¿Qué es?**

-Eso mi querido amigo, se llama a-m-o-r. Pero creo que ya lo sabias aunque no querías aceptarlo.

Natsume estaba sorprendido por ello. Él se dio cuenta que Mikan le gustaba pero de ahí al amor no creía, pero parece ser que ahora lo abofeteaban, siempre había tenido respuestas para todo, menos para el amor. Y ahora, estaba aceptando lo que había querido negar hace mucho.

-Tranquilo, ella es fuerte, cuando salga de hay podrás decirle muchas cosas, solo espero que lo hagas a tiempo y no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde.

**Lo único que pido es que salga de ahí y pronto.**

**PERSONA POV**

Sin que ellos se den cuenta voy detrás de ellos hacia el hospital, no puedo creer lo que le está pasando a Mikan y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada en este momento. Espero que no sea nada grave aunque por la cara de Natsume no sé qué creer. Esos dos son el apoyo el uno del otro, espero que nada grave pase y ahora debo ir a hablar con el causante de todo esto, el que nos obliga a actuar como actuamos.

* * *

Kuroi tori* Ave negra

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! NO LES CUESTA NADA JEJEJEJE :)**


	10. Luchando

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan esta historia :) Ustedes me motivan a seguir.**

* * *

**.**

**LUCHANDO**

**NATSUME POV**

Demonios, llevamos 3 horas sin saber nada de ella, me voy a volver loco de tanto esperar, siento que cada minuto que pasa es una eternidad. Quisiera simplemente volarme toda la seguridad del lugar, porque tuvieron que colocarla sino yo sería capaz de entrar en el lugar donde tienen a Mikan, y estaría a su lado. Es exasperante esta situación, el no poder hacer nada y solo esperar, esperar por algo que podría volver a cambiar todo lo que ha pasado.

...

¿Quiénes vienen con la señorita Yukihira?

**Nosotros.**

Pudimos detener la hemorragia, el limitador Alice es el de máximo poder así que le lastimo mucho las venas de su muñeca izquierda. Es un milagro que no las haya reventado por completo, sino el resultado hubiera sido diferente. Menos mal y la trajeron a tiempo.

Ante lo que dijo el médico, Natsume abrió los ojos como platos y sintió un alivio en su interior pero al mismo tiempo estaba furioso por todo lo que había pasado. ¿Y si hubieran tardado más en darse cuenta? ¿Por qué no noto nada antes?

**Y ¿por qué a mí no me paso nada?**

Creo que si ella utilizo su Alice en mayor medida, las descargas serian continuas y si utilizo el Alice de barrera, como no lo controla bien, puede seguir sufriendo hasta que el Alice quede en completo reposo.

**Puedo verla.**

Si, adelante, habitación del quinto piso, puerta número 4.

**Muchas gracias. Tsubasa, ¿vienes?**

-Creo que es mejor que vallas solo tú.

**Gracias por todo- **y Natsume se dirigió a donde le dijo el doctor.

**MILAN POV**

¿Por qué todo esta oscuro? No puedo ver ni escuchar nada, solo hay oscuridad y vacío.

_Esta es tu vida- _dijo una voz en respuesta- _Esta es la vida que siempre has tenido._

¡No! Cállate, mi vida ya no es así.

_¿Entonces por qué no quieres despertar?_

¿Cómo que no quiero despertar?

_Si de verdad quisieras, ahora mismo no estarías aquí, y mucho menos estarías hablando conmigo._

No es que no quiera, es que no puedo, no sé cómo despertar.

_Para que quieres despertar, si en la oscuridad hay muchas cosas buenas._

¿Cómo qué?

_Nadie te molesta, nadie te puede herir, nadie te conoce ni sabe cómo eres, nadie quiere saber tu pasado, nadie se preocupa por ti, nadie te quiere._

Te equivocas. En la oscuridad solo hay dolor y sufrimiento.

_Lo hay, pero en menor medida que si despiertas. Si despiertas, tus amigos te pueden engañar, eso es más doloroso que si te enterraran cien espadas o si te quedaras aquí, en la oscuridad, como debería ser._

¡Mientes! Mis amigos no me engañarían y no me harían ningún daño.

_¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?_

No estoy segura solo lo sé.

_Que ingenua eres. ¿En verdad crees eso? Si es así, eres una estúpida que no sabe que es despertar de verdad._

Si sé que es despertar, es estar junto a mis amigos y vivir no importando lo que pueda venir.

_Y si despiertas, ¿crees que alguien te esperara? No eres nadie, todos te temen por ser peligrosa, nadie se va a acordar de ti cuando estés en la oscuridad, a nadie le vas a hacer falta, no tienes a nadie si despiertas, en cambio aquí, al menos me tienes a mí._

¡TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA.

_Y dime, ¿en qué me estoy equivocando según tú?_

En que yo si tengo a personas que me esperan, hice amigos, ellos me extrañaran si no despierto, tengo planes que hacer, por eso digo que mientes.

_¿Si crees que son tus amigos? La verdad yo no esperaría mucho de ellos. Ven y te muestro._

Mikan siente que es llevada hacia otro lugar.

_Vez ese salón de clases, están dando la noticia de que ya no estas, que no has despertado._

_**-Menos mal y se fue, ella me daba miedo.**_

_***Si menos mal, además de miedo, ella opacaba mi belleza, ahora si soy la más linda del salón.**_

_**+Ahora yo podre quedarme con sus cosas, me pregunto cuanto costaran, siendo ella de habilidad peligrosa.**_

_**_yo podre quedarme con Natsume Hyuga solo para mí.**_

¡DETENTE! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, NO ME SIGAS MINTIENDO!

_Esa es la cruda verdad además mira._

En otra escena.

_**Misaki, ya decidiste ¿que comprar?**_

_***Si, lo que pasa es que antes no sabía, estaba indecisa, ahora sé que no debo comprarle más regalos a nadie, es un alivio que **__ella__** ya no este.**_

_**Si cierto, pensé que tenía que gastarme lo del mes en regalos tanto para ti como para **__ella__**.**_

Deja de atormentarme.

_Por ultimo mira esta._

_**Genial, no despertó, ahora podré hacer misiones sin tener que poner en peligro mi vida por la de ella.**_

¡NO! DEJA DE MENTIRME, ELLOS NO SON ASI. MISAKI Y TSUBASA- SEMPAI ME DIJERON QUE QUERÍAN SER MIS AMIGOS. LOS DE MI SALÓN DE CLASES NO SON ASI CONMIGO, CASI NI ME DIRIGÍAN LA PALABRA, Y LOS QUE LO HACÍAN, NO ERAN TAN FRIOS CONMIGO. Y NATSUME, NATSUME ES MI MEJOR AMIGO, EL MISMO ME LO DIJO, YO SOY SU AMIGA, ASI QUE DEJA DE MENTIRME, ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA. QUIERO DESPERTAR, QUIERO DESPERTAR, QUIERO DESPERTAR!

...

_**Creo que lo comprendiste ¿cierto? Tus nuevos amigos te van a extrañar si no despiertas, los de tu clase no serán indiferentes, hay algunas personas que todavía no conoces y te extrañarían y tus padres no quieren que todavía los acompañes- **_esto lo dijo otra voz.

Y ¿quién eres tú?

_**Primero respóndeme, ¿Por qué quieres regresar?**_

Porque quiero volverlos a ver a todos, en especial a Natsume, él es muy importante para mí, quiero volver a verlo, si no lo hago, siento que no volvería a ser la que soy.

_**¿Por qué Natsume es especial? **_

Porque ha sido la primera persona desde hace mucho que se ha preocupado por mí, que no le ha importado ver como soy en verdad y porque me ha protegido y ayudado en muchas cosas y porque…

…

_**¿Te diste cuenta verdad?**_

Sí.

_**Entonces, ¿qué esperas?**_

Quiero despertar.

_**Adelante, hazlo.**_

Pero espera, ¿quién eres?

_**Creo que ya sabes pero te lo voy a confirmar, soy la voz de tu corazón así que despierta.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**MIKAN POV**

¿Por qué siento la mano tan cálida? Hay alguien al lado mío, ¿quién es? Tengo que abrir los ojos pero no puedo hacerlo. Qué te pasa Mikan, abre los ojos. Espera, por qué algo tibio está cayendo en mi brazo, alguien me está hablando, quiere que me despierte, pero ¿quién es? No puedo distinguir nada así. La voz me sigue hablando.

**NATSUME POV**

Mikan por favor despierta, por mi culpa tú estás así, no me dejes, te lo pido. Has sido la única persona que me ha aceptado como soy y eres la única que me ha puesto frente, por favor, abre los ojos. Si tan solo no me hubiera alejado tanto de ti, te hubiera podido proteger más, pero ahora no valen los hubiera, así que abre los ojos.

**MIKAN POV**

Alguien me está hablando, no distingo quien es, pero sé que debo despertar, muchos me esperan, sobretodo _él _y no lo quiero dejar solo, no en estos momentos, no por ahora sino en mucho tiempo más, necesito decirle tantas cosas, pero para eso debo despertar.

La voz se está haciendo más clara, quiere que no lo deje, su voz suena como si… como si estuviera ¿llorando? Cada vez es más fuerte, esa voz solo le pertenece a alguien, esa voz es de… _Natsume_.

**NATSUME POV**

Maldito Jino y su limitador, maldito este lugar por obligarnos a hacer sus misiones. Puedo maldecir a todo el mundo pero eso no va a hacer que despiertes, solo tú puedes hacerlo por favor despierta. Si no lo haces me volverías a enviar a la profunda oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido, tú has sido la persona que me ha mostrado otra vez la luz, lo que es disfrutar de la compañía de alguien, la que me ha hecho reír con sus acciones, la única persona importante para mí en estos momentos eres tú, Mikan despierta para poder decirte muchas cosas y por favor no me dejes.

**MIKAN POV**

No Natsume no es tu culpa que yo este así, yo fui la que te quise salvar, no tienes que atormentarte por ello, si tan solo pudiera levantarme para aclarar todo esto, despierta Mikan maldita sea.

Uhm ¿pero qué fue eso? ¿Acabo de escuchar bien? Me está diciendo que no lo deje. Natsume no te voy a dejar, no llores más, Natsume mírame, mírame trato de abrir los ojos pero no puedo, ¡quiero despertar! ¡Natsume!

.

Natsume siente como la mano que tiene sostenida entre las de él le da un leve apretón, en ese momento deja de llorar y mira a Mikan, esta tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

.

_No te eches la culpa de todo-_ dijo Mikan entre susurros-_ yo te quise salvar porque descubrí algo, nunca pensé que lo haría después de tanta oscuridad y dolor en mi vida pero ahora se y tengo claro, eres importante para mi Natsume._

Natsume no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Mikan lo había escuchado todo este tiempo, solo pudo abrazarla y fundirse con ella en entre sus brazos.

**No me vuelvas a hacer esto, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, de ahora en adelante, no te separas de mí.**

_De acuerdo, pase lo que pase, estaré siempre a tu lado, te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas._

**Bueno entonces deja llamo a un doctor para decirle que despertaste.**

* * *

**Y he aqupi este capítulo, y como siempre les pido, DEJEN REVIEWS! XD**


	11. Cumpleaños de Natsume

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me dejan comentarios que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo y DEJEN REVIEWS! Recuerden que no cuesta nada :D**

* * *

**.**

**CUMPLEAÑOS DE NATSUME**

Después del incidente en la misión y lo que paso con Mikan, a esta le dieron de alta en el hospital Alice. Natsume la acompañó hasta su habitación, Mikan quería darse un largo baño y descansar después de todo lo que había sufrido.

Al estar en la habitación de Mikan, ella se dirigió al baño, lleno la bañera y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días. Ella estaba un poco inquieta por lo que había descubierto que sentía hacia Natsume y tenía miedo de que no fuera mutuo.

**MIKAN POV**

Waaa… no puedo creer lo que está pasando, mi corazón se siente tan cálido- coloca las dos manos sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos- espero que esta sensación no desaparezca, es tan agradable- abre los ojos se sonroja a mas no poder- él ha estado muy pendiente de mí, al igual que Misaki y Tsubasa-sempai, y lo que no me esperaba nunca, mis compañeros de clase me enviaron un ramo de flores y una nota, al parecer me esperan otra vez en clase, aunque ellos no saben la verdadera razón por la que no he ido, ellos piensan que simplemente estoy resfriada y Natsume ha tenido que ir a clases sin mi estos días y todos lo bombardean con preguntas sobre mi salud.

Bueno ya el agua esta fría, mejor salgo de aquí, ya me dio hambre y ya casi terminan las clases así que preparare comida para los dos.

Mikan se cambió y se puso uno shorts con un blusón y unas sandalias sencillas, se peinó con una coleta alta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar todo.

Al rato, mientras ella está terminando de poner los platos, la puerta es abierta y es Natsume.

**Huele muy bien, pero se supone que debes descansar, habías perdido mucha sangre y…**

_Solo estoy cocinando, nada por lo cual uno se esfuerza demasiado._

**Está bien.**

Se sentaron a la mesa a comer y de vez en cuando Natsume le lanzaba granitos de arroz a Mikan en la cara.

_¡Deja de desperdiciar la comida!_

**Solo fueron tres granitos de arroz-**carcajada sonora- **te molestas muy rápido.**

Y Mikan hace un puchero y Natsume ríe aún más.

_Natsume, ¿Qué día es hoy?_

**Hoy es noviembre 26.**

_¡ ¿Qué?!_

**¿Qué pasa?**

_¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños y no he preparado nada!_

**No me importa, solo con que estés conmigo basta.**

Mikan se sonroja a más no poder por la mirada que le dio Natsume.

**Que linda se ve sonrojada- **pensó Natsume.

_Te vas ahora mismo de mi habitación, tengo mucho que hacer-_ y Mikan saco a Natsume a las malas de su cuarto.

**Pero eso no importa, yo quiero quedarme aquí.**

Y solo escucho un rotundo no detrás de la puerta. No le quedo de otra que retirarse a su habitación.

**MIKAN POV**

Estúpida, no llevaste las cuentas de las fechas y mírate ahora corriendo de un lado a otro para preparar todo lo de mañana.

Aún tengo el limitador así que no me puedo tele transportar a central town, toco coger el atajo del estúpido bosque que juega contigo. Hash que rabia pero bueno me voy ya o se me hará tarde.

**NATSUME POV**

Bueno si no puedo estar con ella ahora, entonces creo que jugare con la consola, aunque ya no tengo juegos con lo que entretenerme, todos ya me parecen aburridos de tanto jugarlos, mejor leo el nuevo manga que compre y no he tenido tiempo de leerlo por estar en las misiones o molestando a lunares bueno hoy es ositos- se ríe- valla a pesar de ser como es con los demás, si alguien más viera su ropa interior la delataría, que espero que no sea así, quien se atreva es mejor que lo piense muy bien antes si no quiere despertar con todo quemado a su alrededor. Bueno a leer se dijo.

**MIKAN POV**

-agitada de tanto correr- creo que por fin llego, ahora a comprar las decoraciones, creo que esa era la tienda en el que estaban los sempais. Si esta es –Mikan tomo todo lo que pudo y lo llevo a la caja, después de pagar se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación- estoy exhausta, esas maratones por el bosque no me gustan pero la situación lo amerita. Bueno, ¡a decorar se dijo!

Para suerte de Mikan, el cumpleaños de Natsume es sábado, hoy no tendrían clases, lo que significaba que podían estar todo el día juntos. Ella se levantó, se bañó y arreglo y luego se dirigió a la habitación de Natsume, toco la puerta y Natsume le abrió pero este no tenía camisa puesta y estaba medio adormilado.

_Nat-su-me- _dijo ella roja de la pena y de rabia al tiempo.

**¿Qué?-** dijo Natsume bostezando.

_¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- _pero esta vez Mikan le da una patada en el estómago. Hoy no se aguantó de no golpearlo.

Natsume cayó estrepitosamente porque no se esperaba esto y menos pudo reaccionar porque estaba adormilado todavía.

**Yo no soy un pervertido, tú eres la que viene a esta hora y yo apenas me iba a bañar.**

_Bueno entonces cuando estés listo, llegas a mi habitación-_ella le dio la espalda para ir a su habitación-_ creo que exagere con el golpe pero él se lo busco- _termino pensando.

Mikan se fue a su habitación y hay espero a Natsume escuchando música.

* * *

**.**

Natsume abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mikan pero no había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina así que subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de ella, al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que había un pastel en la mesa con unas velitas y Mikan estaba esperándolo con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa, esa que lo saco de la oscuridad en la que estaba.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Natsume._

Mikan empezó a cantarle el happy birthday, cuando termino le llevo la torta hasta Natsume.

_Pide un deseo._

**Que estemos juntos por siempre- **pensó Natsume y soplo las velas.

Mikan volvió a colocar la torta en la mesa.

_Natsume, aquí está tu regalo- _se acercó a él y le dio una caja blanca con cinta azul. Al abrirla encontró un reloj.

Natsume se colocó el reloj y dejo la caja en la mesa junto al pastel y se acercó a Mikan para darle un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido.

**Gracias, Mikan. Ahora yo te tengo un regalo.**

_Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños._

**No importa, cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano.**

Natsume saco una pequeña bolsita de su pantalón y la coloco sobre las manos de Mikan.

**Ya puedes abrir los ojos.**

Mikan abrió los ojos y saco lo que había dentro de la bolsita.

_Es muy hermosa, pero ¿por qué?_

**Mikan-** Natsume la miró como diciendo acaso no es obvio pero bueno el comprendía que ella era un poco despistada para algunas cosas- **acaso no puedo regalarle nada a mi mejor amiga-** Mikan no sabía que decir porque sintió que estrujaron su corazón al escuchar la palabra amiga. Pero cambio otra vez a su faceta alegre, no iba a arruinar el momento.

_Gracias Natsume, eres el mejor amigo del mundo- _y le dio un fuerte abrazo y Natsumelo correspondió pensando que solo eso podían ser, ya que más de amigos no creía posible.

_Bueno pero este no es todo tu regalo. Ahora vamos a ir a central town al parque de diversiones, pero tomaremos el atajo._

**¿Cuál atajo?**

_El bosque que juega contigo._

**¿Por qué será que ese bosque es así?**

_Simplemente porque te lleva a lugares que nunca imaginaste que existieran._

**¿Cómo así? Eso me lo tienes que explicar.**

_Tendremos mucho tiempo junto en la academia hasta que nos dejen salir, así que te mostrare todos los caminos que puedes tomar para llegar más rápido a cualquier lugar._

**Bueno hoy me enseñaras el que nos lleva a central town, ¿por qué nuestro edificio debe ser el más apartado de él?**

_No te preocupes, desde hoy, será el más cercano._

Y así pasaron toda la tarde juntos, Natsume hizo sufrir a Mikan entrando en la casa del terror, pues ella no le tenía mucho miedo, pero lo que te asustaba era creado por los Alices con las mentes más retorcidas, que Mikan gritara sola no significaba que los vellos de Natsume no se erizaran.

Luego disfrutaron de las demás atracciones como las diferentes montañas, desde la de agua, de la que salieron totalmente mojados, hasta la más mortal en la que daban vueltas y vueltas sin parar y todos terminaban vomitando, aunque en esta ellos no sintieron nada, ya estaban acostumbrados a sentir muchos vértigos. Cuando el cielo ya estaba pasando de ser azul a naranja, corrieron otra vez por el bosque y llegaron a su edificio.

Al entrar en la habitación de Mikan, ella se fue a buscar unos refrescos y luego regreso y se sentó al lado de Natsume.

_¿Podrías esperar media hora aquí?_

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

_Eso es una sorpresa pero solo quiero que esperes aquí y no te muevas._

**Está bien. Pero no tardes.**

Mikan se fue porque debía buscar la comida que había preparado para Natsume, le pidió el favor a Tsubasa que la guardara porque era una sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa se la llevo Mikan cuando bajo al piso donde él estaba y encuentra una nota para ella.

"La comida está en perfectas condiciones, salí con Misaki y no creo que vuelva a tiempo para abrirte la puerta así que pídele las llaves al ama de llaves, le dije que te las podía dar porque yo te estaba guardando unas cosas así que espero que todo este yendo bien"**.**

Mikan solo suspiro e hizo lo que decía en la nota, al abrir la habitación se dio cuenta que no era tan grande como la de ella pero aun así era muy espaciosa.

_Creo que las únicas habitaciones que parecen apartamentos de dos plantas son las que tenemos Natsume y yo, las de los pisos de abajo parecen solo apartamentos normales, pero bueno, por lo que se Natsume y yo somos los que más tiempo llevamos aquí encerrados así que debimos escoger estas al ser tan pequeños- _y se rio imaginándose a ella y a Natsume pelear por tener estas habitaciones.

_Bueno ya me voy o Natsume se va a aburrir._

Cuando Mikan llego a su habitación- apartamento, Natsume estaba viendo una película.

**Al fin llegas, estaba aburrido aquí solo- **y la mira con una mirada de cachorrito.

Mikan se sonrojo por esa mirada.

_Solo estaba buscando tu otra sorpresa, mira aquí esta- _y le muestra la bandeja con comida- _hice esta comida especialmente para ti-_ y le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Comieron los dos tranquilos la deliciosa comida.

**Estuvo muy rica la comida.**

_Gracias- _Natsume se levantó de su puesto y Mikan solo lo vio acercarse y luego fue abrazada por él.

**Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido desde que estoy aquí en este lugar- **y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y compitiera con el rojo de un tomate.

_Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿entonces ahora que hacemos? _

**Una maratón de pelicular de zombis.**

_Suena bien, entonces vamos a la sala._

Y así en compañía del otro, empezaron a ver las películas pero a mitad de estas, Natsume se dio cuenta que Mikan se quedó dormida, así que apago el televisor y se acomodó mejor y así quedaron dormidos los dos abrazados en el sofá.

**MIKAN POV**

Me siento un poco incomoda y no me puedo mover- abre los ojos y ve que está en el sofá junto a Natsume, quien la tiene abrazada a la cintura en un abrazo posesivo- creo que mejor estaremos en mi cama.

_Natsume…- _le dice en un susurro para no despertarlo alarmantemente.

…

_Oye, despierta- _pero el parece una piedra dormido.

**Deja dormir, estoy cansado.**

_Pero estoy incomoda, en la cama estaremos mejor._

Natsume medio abrió los ojos y luego su mirada se tornó un poco picara.

**Acaso ¿falta otro regalo?**

Mikan se sonrojo a más no poder.

_Sigo… diciendo… ¡QUE ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!_

**Pero ¿qué dije? Eres tú la que me está ofreciendo ir a tu cama, o-si-tos- **y la miro con una mirada coqueta.

_Nat-su-me… ¡ ¿QUÉ HACES VIENDO?!_

**Yo no las veo, tú me las muestras- **y le señala la blusa de tirantes que tiene una tira fuera de su hombro lo que deja descubierto parte de su sostén.

Mikan estaba tan roja y tan rabiosa que golpeo a Natsume en la espinilla, lo cual hizo que los dos cayeran del sofá y Natsume maldijera por lo bajo.

**Debo dejar de molestarla cuando esta tan cerca, sino nunca podré escapar de sus golpes- **pensó.

Al alzar la vista reacciono en la situación la que estaba.

Primero, Mikan estaba sobre él.

Segundo, él tenía su pierna en medio de las piernas de Mikan.

Y tercero y último, algo que seguro lo mandaría directo a los brazos de la muerte, tenía su mano sobre el trasero de Mikan.

Mikan estaba tan furiosa que incluso temblaba.

Natsume no pudo escapar de la golpiza propinada por Mikan. Luego ella lo hecho de su habitación y se hecho a dormir, pensando y riendo al recordar todo lo que había pasado hoy. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en sus camas, con una sonrisa en el rostro y Natsume aprendió una valiosa lección, si molestas a Mikan, es mejor que al hacerlo no estés en su radio de alcance de ataque.

* * *

**.**

**Los links del regalo de Natsume (el reloj y la caja) y el regalo de Natsume a Mikan y el estilo de las habitaciones de ellos, están en mi perfil :D **


	12. Cambios

**Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan comentarios, a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a los que la siguen y a los que me agregaron como autora favorita y me siguen, me hacen muy feliz :D**

* * *

**.**

**CAMBIOS**

Ya se había cumplido el tiempo en que Mikan debía regresar a clases, el limitador ya había cumplido su tiempo y se había quitado de las muñecas de Mikan y de Natsume.

Hoy Mikan se había despertado y arreglado con el uniforme para asistir nuevamente a clases, no sabía que iba a pasar hoy pero esperaba que no le dieran muchas vueltas al asunto.

**MIKAN POV**

Que pasara cuando aparezca en el salón de clases, no estoy dispuesta a que me hagan tantas preguntas o que me vuelvan a tener miedo, creo que hoy voy a hacer la diferencia. Me he arreglado para que vean la nueva yo, antes iba con unas colitas a lado y lado de mi cabeza porque no me gustaba que me vieran con el cabello suelto, la última vez que lo lleve así, tres chicos se me declararon el mismo día y yo con lo fría que era prácticamente los hice papilla y solo les decía, ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? Y así era antes.

Ahora estoy con Natsume, él ha sido la única persona que me ha visto fuera de clases, nunca me dejaba ver por ningún otro compañero porque era muy diferente. Ahora quiero cambiar eso.

Mikan salió de su habitación y Natsume la estaba esperando, la recibió con un beso en la mejilla y un buenos días, se tomaron de las manos y se tele transportaron hacia el salón de clases. Al verlos todos los chicos quedaron callados, al parecer tenían esta hora libre, entonces Mikan no aguanto más, ella quería romper el hielo.

_Compañeros, sé que me enviaron un ramo de flores cuando estuve en el hospital, gracias a todos por ese detalle._

Después de eso todos se acercaron y le preguntaron de cómo le había terminado de ir, que era lo que tenía, y muchas preguntas como esas. Incluso los más osados se atrevieron a preguntarle que si tenía novio y si no tenia, esperaban a que ella aceptara una invitación a salir con ellos.

Natsume que estaba solo asintiendo o negando cualquier cosa que le preguntaron, escucho perfectamente eso último así que se levantó y poso su mano en la cintura de Mikan.

**Escúchenme bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir. Si alguno de ustedes se quiere acercar demasiado a ella o trata de herirla, es mejor que lo piense dos veces si no quiere despertar rostizado.**

Todos los chicos tragaron sonoramente, esas palabras no eran ninguna broma, Natsume podría cumplir su palabra si quería, en ese mismo momento. Luego de eso siguieron hablando todos animadamente.

Mikan por ser tan densa no entendió la indirecta pero a todos los demás les quedo muy claro que Mikan era de Natsume.

Después de eso, Narumi llego al salón de clases.

Hola mis ya no pequeñines- y lanzo una mirada a Natsume y a Mikan- vamos a empezar a preparar lo de la gran noche de navidad y despedida. Como ustedes saben, muchos regresan a sus casas por esta época para pasarlo con sus familias y como todos los años, vamos a hacer la gran fiesta de tradición en Gakuen Alice. Este año la fiesta será el 20 de diciembre ya que ustedes se van el 22. Y como siempre, cada clase tiene que preparar algo especial, así que después del toque de cambio de hora, cada quien se va a dirigir a la clase de habilidad a la que pertenece. A por cierto, Natsume- kun y Mikan- chan, Jino- sensei los está esperando en su oficina.

Mikan y Natsume miraron a Narumi como si quisieran decir vuelve-a-llamarnos-así-y-estas-muerto.

Valla pero que miradas tan amenazadora- pensó Narumi.

Entonces Mikan y Natsume se dirigieron a la oficina de Jino. Cuando entraron, él les dijo que tomaran asiento.

_Me entere de lo que te paso Yukihira, sé que no estabas enferma así que no te sorprendas. Solo quería disculparme con ustedes por haber colocado esos brazaletes limitadores cuando sé que cumplen con las misiones de la academia, ya recibí mi castigo por eso, estoy suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, por eso no estuve con ustedes esta primera hora de clases. Solo quería decirles eso, se pueden retirar._

Mikan y Natsume se levantaron de sus sillas y se miraron.

_No lo disculpamos- _la cara de Jino era de enojo, después de pedir disculpas no había recibido lo que él esperaba- **lo perdonamos-** termino diciendo Natsume y ahora la cara el él era de incertidumbre y una sonrisa imperceptible surco su rostro y en su mente solo susurro un gracias.

Natsume y Mikan se dirigieron al salón de habilidad peligrosa, debían ir porque se supone que cada grupo debía planear algo, pero en ningún año ellos habían sido participes de esa celebración, si bien estaban en misiones, a veces simplemente nadie salía del edificio estrella especial. Pero hoy se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Persona les tenía preparado algo.

Bueno ya que estamos todos, saben que nosotros nunca hemos participado de las fiestas de final de año de este lugar.

Todos asintieron sabiendo que podría comenzar a dar los detalles de misiones, como era lo más común o que dijera cualquier otra cosa. Pero lo que iba a decir nadie lo esperaba.

Pero este año les quiero informar que como todas las demás habilidades, nos dicen que debemos armar algo y a nosotros nos ha tocado armar el show musical.

Ninguno de los ahí presentes sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, si fue Hayate, el poseedor del Alice viento, escupió el jugo que estaba tomando, Rui, el Alice de maldición, dejo de cortarse las uñas, Hajime, el Alice controlador de insectos abrió desmesuradamente su único ojo visible y Nobara, la otra chica del grupo, miro a Persona y se sonrojo. Todos gritaron un ¡¿QUE?! Al unísono, no podían creer lo que persona estaba diciendo.

Bueno entonces, sé que Hayate puede tocar la guitarra junto con Tsubasa la segunda guitarra, Hajime el bajo y Rui la batería, pero quien va a cantar.

Nobara tímidamente alzo la mano, ella se ofreció, entonces Mikan dijo que la iba a respaldar y Natsume dijo que el haría los coros.

-Propongo algo, mejor que nadie sepa quiénes somos hasta que no terminemos de cantar-dijo Tsubasa

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a prepararse.

Mientras que Mikan y Natsume, junto a Nobara, estaban esperando a que trajeran los instrumentos. Nobara se le acerca tímidamente a Mikan.

Yukihira-san, eto, sé que llevamos mucho tiempo… en la misma clase… pero nunca… hemos hablado… siempre me ha interesado ser… tu amiga, ya que somos las únicas dos chicas aquí…- cuando Nobara termino de hablar, estaba un poco sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

Mikan hizo que ella levantara la cabeza y le sonrió- _claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, Nobara-chan._

Y entonces hablaron animadamente mientras seguían esperando, se preguntaron qué canciones podían cantar para animar la fiesta y cada cuanto se detendrían para que sonara otra música de fondo. Al final decidieron que cantarían nueve canciones, cada tres canciones sonaría otra música y así sería el final de la fiesta. Luego llegaron los chicos y empezaron a ensayar.

**... **

_Waaa Nobara-chan cantas muy lindo_

Gracias Mikan-chan, tú también.

_Natsume, no sabía que tú también cantaras._

**Solo coros, no voy a cantar una canción completa.**

Las dos chicas se miraron y se rieron.

* * *

**.**

Mikan y Natsume estaban en la habitación de Mikan viendo películas mientras se acercaba la hora de dormir.

_Natsume._

**Uhm.**

_¿Por qué siempre estamos en mi habitación y nunca hemos estado los dos en la tuya?_

**Ahora ¿quién es la pervertida aquí?**

_Tú sigues siendo el pervertido aquí, solo que quiero conocer tu habitación._

**La semana que ya todos se hayan ido la conocerás, te invito a un día de video juegos en mi habitación.**

_Está bien, Natsume y ahora, ya vamos a dormir, no quiero tener ojeras mañana._

**Sigo insistiendo, ahora ¿quién es la pervertida?**

_Solo vete quieres._

**Bueno me voy, pero ¿no me vas a dar mi beso de buenas noches?**

Mikan le coloco una mano a lado y lado de su cabeza, se empino y le dio un beso en la frente.

_Buenas noches, Natsume._

**Buenas noches Mikan, hoy sí que ha sido un día lleno de cambios.**

**...**

**MIKAN POV**

Siento que estoy flotando, que sensación tan relajante. Pero ¿quién está llorando? Parece que proviene de detrás de ese árbol- tratando de acercase pero no se puede mover- es una pequeña niña pero no le puedo ver bien el rostro. Ahora se acerca un niño, tiene el cabello de color azabache pero tampoco puedo ver bien que pasa. Bueno al menos la niña ha dejado de llorar, se toman de las manos y se van- Mikan trata de seguirlos pero no puede- esperen ¡¿quiénes son ustedes?!- trata de gritar pero no sale sonido alguno de su garganta- ¡no se vallan!- y luego escucha una voz- _RECUERDA._ Mikan despierta sudando y exaltada.

¿Qué demonios fue ese sueño?-bostezo- mmm creo que no puedo dormir más, valla son las seis de la mañana, creo que me bañare, comeré y cambiare y saldré a distraer mi mente.

Mikan hizo esto y cuando estuvo lista se preparó para abrir la puerta.

**NATSUME POV**

Que sueño tan extraño, ver dos niños a los lejos sonriendo pero no les distinguí el rostro, creo que me estoy volviendo loco de tanto tiempo estar en este maldito lugar, bueno ya no puedo decir que sea maldito, encontré una luz aquí. Pero ¿por qué? Es tan raro, yo muy poco tengo sueños y si sueño, lo hago con mi familia, recordando buenos momentos aunque una que otra pesadilla recordando lo último… mejor dejo de pensar en eso, es temprano así que iré a caminar un rato.

Natsume se alisto y se dirigió a la puerta pero cual fue la sorpresa para ambos que estuvieran despiertos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

_Buenos días Natsume- _¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

**Buenos días- **que coincidencia.

_¿A dónde vas? Es muy temprano sabes._

**Pues lo mismo tendría que decir yo.**

_Solo es que no tenía sueño y como tengo tiempo quiero ir a caminar un rato._

**Lo mismo me pasa a mí, ¿quieres que te acompañe?**

_Bueno vamos, podremos ir al claro del bosque, me encanta ese lugar además de un árbol Sakura que esta hay._

**Bueno vamos- **creo que ya sé quién es la persona que ha estado cuidando mi árbol- y sonrió internamente al ver tanta coincidencia.

Después de caminar alrededor de unos quince minutos llegaron al claro del bosque, había comenzado a nevar desde la semana pasada así que Natsume uso su Alice para descongelar la nieve alrededor del árbol.

_Natsume, no era necesario que gastaras tu Alice en eso, muy bien podríamos haber quitado la nieve entre los dos o sentarnos sobre una manta._

**No fue nada, además quitar la nieve nos hubiera costado más tiempo y ¿dónde está la manta?**

_Idiota, solo tenía que tele transportarme y traer una, eran menos de un minuto para hacer eso._

**Bueno está bien pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ya es la costumbre de hacer esto en esta época del año.**

_¿A qué te refieres?_

**Pues que este es mi lugar favorito, aquí es donde me relajo, siempre vengo a este lugar después de un día agitado o cuando simplemente quiero escuchar la dulce melodía del viento.**

_Creo que tenemos algo en común, este lugar también es mi favorito- _y le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

**Bueno ven vamos a sentarnos.**

Y así, se sentaron en el árbol y primero escucharon el sonido del viento que hacia rozar las ramas de los árboles que ya no tenían muchas hojas.

_Sabes, tuve un sueño extraño, quisiera saber por qué soñé con eso. Es como si supiera pero al mismo tiempo no. Debes creer que estoy loca pero siento que eso ya lo había visto._

**Primero, no te creo loca y segundo, a veces uno tiene sueños así, lo digo porque me siento igual con un sueño que tuve, por eso me desperté temprano.**

_Bueno los sueños son solo sueños, así que no creo que importe mucho._

Natsume quería asentir a esa frase pero recordó que aquí en Gakuen Alice, los Alices de sueño podían crearte sueños y jugarte bromas y lo peor es que si se unían con Alices de ilusión, no sabías si era un sueño o era verdad. Simplemente prefirió callar y relajarse con la brisa. De repente Mikan empezó a cantar la misma canción que canto cuando él la llevaba al hospital. Se dejó llevar por la dulce voz de ella y poco a poco sintió que ya no escuchaba nada. Ambos se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro, Mikan apoyada en el hombro de Natsume y Natsume apoyado en la cabeza de Mikan.

**...**

Natsume fue el primero en abrir los ojos, miro el reloj y solo faltaban dos minutos para el inicio de jornada, así que despertó a Mikan y se tele transportaron a su aula y al mismo instante apareció el profesor por la puerta.

Bueno chicos, espero que estén bien y les traigo una noticia- con estrellitas en los ojos dijo lo siguiente- hoy serán las pruebas de vestuario para la gran noche, las chicas se dirigirán al bloque de preparatoria y los chicos permanecerán en este bloque de secundaria. Me pregunto cómo se verán con los diseños de este año, que tan lindas se verán las chicas- pero para ese momento ya nadie le estaba escuchando, las chicas se dirigieron a donde debían y los chicos miraron aburridos porque lo que tenían que hacer no era que les llamara la atención.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

¡KYAAAAA! Un grito de emoción se escuchó por toda la academia, las chicas habían llegado a medirse los vestidos y es que los de este año eran muy hermosos.

Chicas cálmense- trataban de decir las profesoras a cargo- sino, no podrán probarse en orden los vestidos- todas obedecieron las indicaciones, los vestidos estaban organizados por tallas y por pisos, así que a las del curso de Mikan les toco en el piso 3 junto con algunas chicas de preparatoria que eran un poco enanas por decirlo así.

**MIKAN POV**

No sé por qué tanto escándalo por unos simples vestidos, si son lindos lo tengo que admitir pero casi estallan mis oídos por el grito de todas estas locas al ver esto, me pregunto qué pasaría si vieran mi guarda ropa, no es por ser presumida pero bueno que más da, no puedo hacer más nada. Mmm… creo que es mi turno de medirme un vestido, creo que los dos diseños de este año escogeré este.

Wau Yukihira- san se ve muy linda con ese vestido- muchas la alagaron y otras tantas la miraron con envidia, y es que Mikan tenía un cuerpo esbelto.

Me pregunto que pensara Natsume al verme así, un momento pero en qué estoy pensando, Mikan sácate ideas raras de la cabeza, es solo un vestido y sí, me gusta como es pero ya deja de pensar en él.

Eto, Yukihira-san, ¿por qué estas roja?, tienes fiebre- era una chica de su curso que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Anna- creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.

No pasa nada, tranquila- dijo Mikan haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos y cabeza- bueno me voy a y se te ve muy lindo el vestido.

Gracias Yukihira-san.

Mikan…- Anna la miro sin entender- solo llámame Mikan.

Está bien, Mikan- chan- y le dirigió una sonrisa.

**NATSUME POV**

Que aburrido y pensar que antes simplemente nos dejaban nuestra ropa y nosotros veíamos si la usábamos o no, yo prefería quedarme en mi habitación jugando o simplemente estaba en una misión, y ahora tenemos que medirnos los trajes- cara de disgusto- creo que entre el modelo negro y el gris elegiré el primero, ahora solo falta medírmelo y llevarlo.

Me llevo este, queda bien y ya estoy aburrido de tanto estar aquí.

Natsy-chan- la persona que dijo eso y sabe que va a morir solo podría ser Narumi- te queda muy bien ese traje- Natsume le dirige una de sus mejores miradas asesinas a la que Narumi no le prestó atención y este se le acercó y le dijo al oído- me pregunto que dirá Miki- chan cuando te vea- Natsume se sonrojo de pensar en eso y rápidamente volvió a su cara de póker.

Wau este chico sí que intimida con la mirada- pensó Narumi- está bien, nos vemos luego. 

_**Después de terminar de medirse los trajes y vestidos, cada alumno se dirigirá a su clase de habilidad y seguirá con los preparativos de la gran noche- **_por altavoz avisaron a toda la escuela.

**...**

Mikan llego junto con Nobara al salón de habilidad peligrosa.

_Lamento llegar tarde, es que prácticamente no podíamos salir del bloque de secundaria._

-si… lo sentimos… mucho- dijo Nobara tímidamente.

**No se preocupen, al igual persona dijo que vendría con algo así que solo tenemos que esperar.**

-oye Natsume- se le acerco Tsubasa- ¿todavía no le has dicho?

Natsume solo negó con la cabeza.

-chico espero que no te tardes, después puedes arrepentirte- y con esto lo deja solo y se va a molestar a Hayate. Entra Persona al aula.

Bueno, la idea de Kuroi tori fue muy buena así que mande a hacer esto especialmente para ustedes-le entrega una máscara a cada uno- así nadie sabrá quienes son hasta que finalice el espectáculo.

Cuando todos ya estaban hablando, Nobara se dirigió a donde persona.

-Per... Persona- dijo Nobara- ¿tú que harás?

Esto lo dejo un poco sorprendido pero al tener su antifaz nadie se dio cuenta.

La verdad, simplemente veré el espectáculo.

-Pero…-

¿Pero qué?

-También eres de habilidad peligrosa así que tú también debes participar- le dijo esto con todo el valor que había recogido de quien sabe dónde.

Pero también soy un maestro-la verdad es que no quiero familiarizarme mucho con ustedes, no otra vez- pensó.

-Simplemente puedes abrir y cerrar el show, o podrías también al finalizar revelar nuestras identidades.

Persona vio la determinación en los ojos de Nobara y termino aceptando.

**PERSONA POV**

No quiero volver a hacerle daño a nadie y si me involucro mucho con ellos no sé qué pueda pasar. Y de todas las personas, tenía que ser precisamente _ella _la que me dijera eso, no le puedo negar nada. Ella es la persona más importante para mi ahora y por eso la tengo que proteger aunque me duela alejarla de mí, es por su bien.

**NOBARA POV**

No sé cómo pude decirle todo eso a Persona, pero no puedo negar lo que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de él. A él fue la primera persona que vi al entrar a este lugar, bueno más bien, la primera persona que vi cuando mis padres me abandonaron aquí.

Ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos pero para Natsume y Mikan, nada paso desapercibido.

Y así paso todo el día en la academia Alice, primero midiéndose los vestidos y trajes y luego terminando los detalles de la gran noche.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer y si quieren saber como son los vestidos y los trajes, vean mi perfil, hay coloque los diferentes links :D Cuídense, nos leemos XD**


	13. De compras y conociendonos

**wiii! como ha pasado el tiempo, ya estoy en el capítulo 13 :D gracias a todos los que me han apoyado. Ahora si, a leer y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS! Son gratis XD**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DE COMPRAS Y CONOCIENDONOS**

Los últimos días en la academia Alice habían sido un caos. Todos iban de un lado a otro preparando todos los últimos detalles de la gran noche. Otros estaban comprando los regalos que se iban a dar entre amigos o entre parejas. Pero otros, solo estaban pasando esos días como si nada, ese era el caso de la mayoría de los estudiantes de estrella especial, quienes solo estaban a cargo del show musical y por ende ya tenían todo listo y no había más nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

**MIKAN POV**

Esto es tan aburrido, estamos todos aquí sin hacer nada, bueno aunque Tsubasa aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para molestar y Nobara no aparece por ningún lado. Natsume estaba siendo víctima de Tsubasa al igual que Hajime y Hayate solo se burlaba. Rui, como cosa rara, estaba pendiente de su belleza así que ahora está haciéndose una mascarilla facial y yo solo les dirigí una mirada de no-me-molesten-si-no-quiere-morir porque no quería ser molestada por ellos. La verdad creo que ellos son lo más próximo que tengo a unos amigos, a parte de Natsume. Siempre hemos estado juntos en la misiones y eso aunque casi ni hablamos, cada quien respeta el espacio del otro, bueno todos menos el idiota de Hayate, ese chico es un inmaduro completo, a veces creo que parece el menor de todos ¡y la menor aquí soy yo! Me pregunto que estará haciendo Nobara, la forma en la que mira a Persona es como si ella… no, no puedo pensar eso aunque así también fue con mis padres- sonríe mentalmente- creo que ella podría llegar a cambiarlo mucho a él, al igual que Natsume lo hizo conmigo.

De repente, al aula en el que se encontraban llega una Nobara roja como un tomate y hace una gran reverencia a Mikan.

-Mikan-chan, por favor ven conmigo.

Mikan no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando fue jalada por la recién llegada hacia no sabía dónde. Los demás chicos solo quedaron viendo la escena con una gotita al estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas.

_Nobara-chan, ¿a dónde me llevas?_

La nombrada no respondió hasta no llegar a Central town.

Iban caminando, bueno Mikan iba siendo jalada por Nobara hasta que se detuvieron. Mikan miro donde estaban, era la calle de zapatos y accesorios en general.

-Mikan-chan, por favor… acompáñame a… comprar- esto lo dijo en un susurro.

_Perdón Nobara-chan no te escuche._

-Por favor acompáñame a comprar.

_Nobara- chan no tenías por qué jalarme así._

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- Mikan la tuvo que detener.

_Simplemente me hubieras dicho y hubiéramos venido tranquilamente, pero ya que estamos aquí, entonces ¡compremos!_

-Siiii- la miro con estrellitas en los ojos no literalmente.

_Mmm… Eto Nobara- chan, ¿qué vamos a comprar?_

-Es que… yo pensé que… con el vestido…

_Nobara-chan ¿por qué estas nerviosa? ¿No se supone que somos amigas?- _y le sonríe para darle confianza.

Nobara se sonroja y asiente.

-Bueno lo que pensé, es que con el vestido de la fiesta, necesitamos zapatos y accesorios para complementar todo. Además de eso, necesito que me ayudes a comprar los regalos de los chicos y el tuyo además del regalo para Per…- Nobara se sonrojo a mas no poder, Mikan pensó que le iba a dar algo de lo colorada que estaba, pero vio las intenciones y ya tenía una idea de por qué tanta vergüenza.

_No te preocupes Nobara-chan, somos amigas y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- _y le guiño el ojo. Nobara supo que ahora Mikan sería su compañía y no se sentiría sola nunca más. Solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Bueno ¿qué deberíamos comprar primero?_

-Creo que deberíamos iniciar por los zapatos.

**Mira allá están Yukihira- san e Ibaragi-san. **

Mikan y Nobara al estar en habilidad peligrosa siempre estaban alerta a cualquier situación, así que cambiaron sus expresiones y miraron a las que las nombraron.

_¿Qué pasa?- _pregunto Mikan indiferente.

**Mikan- chan**- dijo Anna-** ¿quieren acompañarnos a comprar?**

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Nobara y a Mikan, jamás alguien se les había acercado para algo en Central town y muchos menos para comprar.

_-Está bien- _asintieron las dos al tiempo.

**Mikan-chan, ellas son Nonoko, Sumire y Hotaru, me imagino que sabes quienes son, están con nosotras en el mismo curso.**

_Sí, pero…_

**¿Qué pasa?**

_Es que no conocía sus nombres de pila._

**Pues de ahora en adelante, tendrás que llamarnos por ellos-** le dijo Anna decidida.

**Y tú, Ibaragi- san, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre de pila? De ahora en adelante no habrá formalismos entre nosotras.**

-Eto… mmm… Mi nombre es Nobara, gusto en conocerlas- y les sonrió un poco apenada.

**Bueno ahora si chicas, vamos de compras, tenemos toda una tarde y las tiendas nos esperan.**

Todas dijeron si al unísono y se dedicaron a comprar zapatos y los diferentes accesorios e incluso, compraron cosas que no habían ido a comprar pero que les llamo la atención, como por ejemplo ropa de la última temporada, bolsos e incluso le jugaron una broma a Nobara, la cual al final estaba tan roja que casi llega a desmayarse. Luego de esto se despidieron y cada una tomo un rumbo distinto.

_**...**  
_

_Deberías haber visto tu propia cara- _decía Mikan entre risas a Nobara- _solo era ropa interior- _y seguía riendo- _¿Qué tal si la usas para el?- _Mikan le dijo en un tono sugestivo a Nobara y no aguanto tanto esta vez y simplemente empozo a correr.

Mikan entre risas trataba de detenerla, pero no podía parar de reír.

_Nobara-chan espera, todavía falta comprar los regalos… aunque creo que ya sé que le vas a regalar a él._

Mikan no dejaba de burlarse pero menos mal Nobara no escucho lo último.

-Mikan-chan eres muy mala- haciendo pucheros-

_Nobarita te vez adorable, pero ven vamos a comprar el resto de regalos._

Y así las dos chicas se dispusieron a comprar los regalos de sus molestos pero divertidos compañeros de su misma habilidad.

_Bueno, primero escojamos algo para Hayate._

-Hasta donde sé, su reproductor de música se dañó en uno de los ensayos al conectarlo al amplificador.

_Pero era obvio que eso iba a pasar, solo a él se le ocurre conectar las cosas como lo estaba haciendo, menos mal y nada más fue eso, ¿te imaginas donde haya sido el bajo de Hajime?_

-Creo que no estaría vivo ahora- y las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

_Creo entonces que será un reproductor de música idéntico al que tenía._

-Pero Mikan-chan, su reproductor era…

_¿Ehh?_

Era el más costoso de todos, él había estado ahorrando para comprarlo y pues, que es costoso.

_No importa, entre las dos el regalo será más económico además de que yo no utilizo mucho el dinero de cada mes así que tengo mucho ahorrado, pero espera aquí, ya vuelvo- _y dicho esto se tele transporto a su habitación.

**NOBARA POV**

Estoy tan feliz por todos los cambios que se han dado, primero Mikan-chan se unió mas a nosotros al igual que Hyuga-san, segundo, que nuestra clase sea la que arme el show musical si nunca antes habíamos participado de estas fiestas, bueno si nos daban los vestidos pero nadie los tomaba para ir a la fiesta, simplemente los dejábamos o en mi caso solo los miraba pensando que tal vez algún día si los pudiera usar y he aquí el año en que por fin participare de esta celebración. Bueno y lo más increíble para mi aun, que Mikan-chan sea mi amiga, es simplemente sorprendente que sea mi primera amiga mujer no como Rui- se ríe de lo que está pensando.

_¿De qué te ríes Nobarita?_

_ -_No… no de nada, simplemente recordé algo.

_Mmm… ¿Qué será ese algo o más bien alguien?_

-¡Mikan-chan deja de ser tan mala conmigo!

_Está bien, está bien, pero bueno entremos a la tienda._

_Listo ahora el regalo de Rui._

-Creo que sería feliz con un kit completo de belleza facial y corporal.

_Entonces el mejor lugar para eso está en el local de cosas de belleza, vamos está a una cuadra de aquí._

-Pero Mikan-chan, ¿cómo sabes eso?

_Eto pues… me gusta comprar mi shampoo de frutos rojos hay y también los jabones de baño, no sé pero los aromas de esa tienda son los mejores, ya se, a ti te debe quedar bien el olor de vainilla twilight._

-Está bien- y asiente con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

Entran a la tienda y buscan algo para Rui, cuando ven que hay un kit armado que viene con todo lo que él podría usar y que de seguro lo mataría de la felicidad, deciden comprarlo.

_Nobara-chan, mira este es el aroma perfecto para ti- _y Mikan deja que Nobara lo huela.

-Wau es muy suave y huele muy bien.

_Bueno entonces también llevare esto- _le dice a la cajera.

-Mikan-chan espera eso lo debo comprar yo- le dice muy apenada.

_No, no, no y no. Esto es un regalo de mi parte pero no es el regalo de navidad. Después de comprar los regalos de los chicos, cada una tomara un camino diferente y escogerá un regalo para la otra así que no hay peros que valgan._

Nobara vio que cuando a Mikan se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la sacaba así que solo asintió rendida.

Y así le compraron diferentes libros sobre insectos a Hajime, a Tsubasa le compraron una guitarra acústica, a Natsume le darían la colección completa de los nuevos tomos de su manga favorito, Mikan le había escuchado decir que no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprarlos porque se le había olvidado, y era verdad, al estar tanto tiempo con Mikan o preparando lo del show musical o una que otra misión de bajo rango de dificultad, en la cual ni siquiera usaban sus Alices, se le había pasado el tiempo. Y ahora solo faltaba el regalo para Persona.

_Nobara-chan, ¿qué le piensas regalar a __**el**_?

Nobara se puso roja otra vez- No lo sé.

_No sabes algo que le gusta o no sé, algún pasatiempo o lo que sea._

-No sé, nunca lo he visto más allá de una reunión con todos nosotros o después de una misión siempre se va y nos deja solos de nuevo.

Mikan sintió una punzada en la cabeza, no sabe por qué pero vio a Persona disfrutando de un postre en especial, un cheese cake con fresa.

_Creo que puedes regalarle un cheese cake con fresa-_ esto lo dijo con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero trato de simular su malestar.

-No sé si le guste lo dulce- dijo un poco desanimada.

_Confía en mí, sé que le gustara- _Mikan no sabía por qué estaba tan segura de lo que decía pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad.

-Bueno entremos a una tienda de postres, mira hay una hay.

_Bueno vamos y de paso compro hawalon._

-¿Ehh?

_Soy fanática del hawalon, me encanta._

Y las dos rieron mientras llegaron a la tienda. Al entrar se sorprendieron por la cantidad tan exagerada de dulces y postres por doquier.

-Esto es increíble, jamás imagine poder ver una gran cantidad de dulces así en mi vida.

Mikan solo le dio la razón asintiendo.

_Bueno busquemos lo que vinimos a comprar y salgamos._

**Chicas ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?**

Las dos se voltearon a verla con una cara de indiferencia.

_Solo queremos un cheese cake con fresa y dos cajas de hawalon._

La chica las miro un poco desconcertada por su cambio de actitud pero les indico donde estaban.

**Bueno, aquí está su pedido, disfrútenlo, por nada dicen que nuestros dulces y postres son los mejores de todo central town- **y les dedico una sonrisa.

Mikan y Nobara bajaron la guardia.

-_Gracias- _y ambas le devolvieron la sonrisa y se dirigieron a cancelar y luego salieron de la tienda, bueno aunque estaba tan llena que casi no salen y tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado con lo que llevaban en sus manos, en ese momento agradecieron que Mikan se llevara las bolsas de las demás compras a su habitación.

-Mikan-chan- la llamo un poco agitada- ¿por qué no llevas también esto a tu cuarto? Me da miedo que pase algo como lo de allá dentro- y señalo a la tienda de la que acaban de casi no salir ilesas.

_Está bien espera aquí no demoro en volver._

Mikan apareció en su habitación y guardo el pastel y el hawalon en el refrigerador.

**MIKAN POV**

¿Pero qué fue lo que vi ahorita? Mi cabeza todavía duele un poco, puede que este loca pero al que vi fue a persona comiendo un pastel como ese, espero y no equivocarme, y si no era persona sino alguien más, además de que estaba con- punzada en la cabeza- ¿mi padre? No definitivamente estoy loca pero bueno ya que, Nobara-chan me está esperando.

**NOBARA POV**

Espero que el cheese cake sea de su agrado, pero fue extraño que Mikan-chan escogiera ese postre en especial, ¿será que ella lo conoce más que yo?, bueno no sería nada raro pues ella está desde mucho antes que yo en esta academia así mejor no me pregunto más, me estoy haciendo un tornado en mi cabeza.

_Hola- _grito Mikan lo cual hizo que Nobara se espantara, ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya Mikan había llegado.

-¡Mikan-chan me asustaste! ¿Por qué haces eso?- e hizo un puchero.

_Yo solo llegue y dije hola pero parece que alguien estaba en otro planeta jejeje._

-No es eso, es solo que me estaba preguntando muchas cosas, pero no vale pensar en ellas ahora.

_Bueno solo falta que yo escoja tu regalo y tú el mío. Así que yo tomare por acá y tú por allá y nos encontramos en una hora en este punto._

-Está bien entonces nos vemos en una hora Mikan-chan.

Ambas tomaron diferentes caminos.

**MIKAN POV**

A ver ¿Qué le comprare a Nobara-chan? Mikan eres idiota no se te ocurrió preguntarle que le gustaba o que prefería, aunque conociéndola sabía que se iba a llenar de vergüenza y terminaría diciendo cosas como "nada" o "es un regalo así que lo que tú quieras está bien". Waaa mejor miro a ver que encuentro que me llame la atención.

Mmm… esa tienda se ve interesante, vamos a ver que hay- entrando en la tienda- falsa alarma, es solo una tienda de máscaras, maquillaje y… esas son… mmm genial, bromas pero ahora eso no- sale de la tienda- mejor seguiré buscando.

Después de entrar a un montón de tiendas, en las cuales nada me llamo la atención, al frente mío apareció la tienda que siempre me saca de apuros- se rio al recordar que Misaki y Tsubasa sempai tenían razón- bueno buscare algo aquí.

Bueno no veo algo que valla con ella, a ver solo he visto muchas joyas pero nada que refleje lo que ella es, esperen un momento, y ahora ¿por qué estoy hablando así? Bueno es verdad que me gusta dar cosas de acuerdo a la persona, creo que es algo de herencia- se rio al recordar a su madre comprándole cosas a ella de pequeña y diciendo "esto es mucho rosa para ti, no va contigo, mejor esto azul cielo" o "Mikan tú no eres de esas ropas, mejor te verías con esto- mostrándole un lindo vestido blanco con pliegues al final"- se limpió una lagrima que clamaba por salir pero siguió buscando el regalo de Nobara.

Waaa no encuentro nada y solo tengo diez minutos para encontrarme otra vez con Nobarita. Lo bueno es que ya le compre el regalo a Misaki- sempai, espero que le guste. Sola falta buscar en ese último estante, a ver si encuentro algo- Mikan miro detalladamente cada uno de los objetos que allí había y fijo su vista en uno específico- creo que encontré el regalo perfecto.

**NOBARA POV**

No sé qué comprarle a Mikan-chan, no se me ocurrió preguntarle nada sobre sus gustos, bueno creo que tendré que buscar a ver que me llama la atención. Pero es tan difícil así, no es lo mismo llegar y buscar algo específico, creo que ahora estoy en las mismas de cuando no sabía que darle a Persona- y se sonrojo al recordarlo y sacudió su cabeza- deja de pensar en eso. Bueno buscare tienda por tienda a ver, bueno entremos en esta- pero estaba tan distraída que no supo en donde entro- ¿pero… qué… es… esto?- estaba más roja que un tomate ya que entro a una tienda de lencería de la cual salió bolada.

Waaa ¿por qué no me fijo a dónde voy? Bueno ya ahora si tienda por tienda pero mirando antes que hay dentro- y así se la paso un buen rato hasta que entro en una tienda de antigüedades.

**Señorita ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- **Nobara se puso a la defensiva, era algo que no podía evitar después de tantos años en habilidad peligrosa y que muchos la molestaban por eso.

Solo quiero mirar a ver si encuentro un regalo- dijo con un tono de indiferencia, el clásico tono que utilizaban ellos, bueno Tsubasa no lo usaba, el solo estaría este año en habilidad peligrosa ya que al siguiente se graduaría, creo que descubrieron un poco tarde su poder, pensó ella nostálgica- ¿qué hubiera pasado si mi Alice no lo hubiera descubierto como lo descubrí? Tal vez todo sería diferente, aunque no creo que hubiera podido conocer a todos los amigos que tengo ahora ni mucho menos a **él. **

**Señorita pero para quien es el regalo.**

¿Para qué quiere saber?

La chica la miro confundida- **es para saber que buscamos dentro de todo esto, puede ser para una amiga o un amigo o tal vez… para un novio- **ante esto último Nobara se sonrojo y antes de que la chica pensara algo que no es- es para mi mejor amiga- ahora se permitió bajar la guardia por el momento.

**Bueno en este exhibidor hay detalles muy lindos, puede encontrar algo aquí y si lo haces me lo haces saber para empacarlo.**

Gracias- y le regalo una sonrisa.

Bueno a ver todo es muy lindo pero no sé si sea adecuado para una amiga- poso su vista en un objeto muy lindo- aunque ahora que lo pienso esto se vería muy lindo en ella, creo que llevare este. Mejor llamo a la chica para que lo empaque.

Hay no solo me quedan cinco minutos para encontrarme con ella otra vez. Mejor será que corra.

Mikan llego al lugar y Nobara todavía no estaba ahí, bueno aunque se tele transporto y faltaban dos minutos para que la hora se cumpliera, así que no tuvo afán y espero sentada en una de las bancas, mientras a lo lejos ve venir corriendo a Nobara.

-Mikan-chan- la llama- ya tengo tu regalo.

_Y yo el tuyo._

-Bueno entonces hasta dentro de unos días no sabremos que compramos

_Si, así que ven, toma mi mano._

-¿Para qué?

_Nos tele transportaremos a mi habitación._

-Pero…

_Nasa de peros, hay que preparar todo, envolver los regalos de los chicos, decidir que vamos a cenar entre nosotros, así que vamos a mi habitación que es más amplia y podemos alistar todo mejor._

-Está bien- y así aparecieron en la habitación de Mikan

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-Wau esto si es grande.

_Si, son las habitaciones más grandes, la mía y la de Natsume que es la de al frente, cuando tuvimos nuestras habitaciones no había más nadie en habilidad peligrosa, éramos los únicos estrella especial._

-¿Natsume? a si Hyuga- san. Pero, ¿por qué lo llamas por su nombre de pila?

Mikan no esperaba eso y se sonrojo. Nobara capto eso.

-Creo que ya tenemos un secreto mutuo que guardar- y las dos se rieron sonrojadas.

Al día siguiente seria 20 de diciembre, es decir, sería la gran fiesta de despedida y navidad así que sería la presentación de su show, luego el 21 todos los alumnos ayudarían a limpiar y luego irían a empacar para irse a sus casas el 22 así que el 23 Mikan y Nobara iban a decorar el salón de habilidad peligrosa y el 24 sería un día con comida y regalos para todos. Definitivamente, ese día sería el mejor para los estudiantes de estrella especial y para su maestro a cargo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ya se iban a dormir, pero Mikan quería saber más sobre Nobara, bueno las dos querías conocerse más, eran amigas después de todo.

_Nobara-chan –_Mikan-chan.

_-Tu primero._

_-No, tu primero- _y se rieron a mas no poder porque decían todo al tiempo.

_Está bien yo primero, es que, quisiera saber cómo es que terminaste en Gakuen Alice._

-Bueno…

Mikan vio el cambio melancólico en el rostro de Nobara así que decidió mejorarlo.

_Si no quieres no me dices._

-No es eso, es solo que es difícil.

_Pero no me tienes que decir nada si no quieres._

-No, quiero desahogarme.

_Bueno, te escucho._

-Bueno, a ver, yo tenía como nueve años cuando pasó. Estaba en la escuela, siempre he sido muy tímida y es algo que no me gusta, así que no hacia amigas y siempre volvía sola a casa. Mis padres siempre estaban en su trabajo así que el chofer me recogía cuando podía o si no, yo iba caminando porque no estaba tan lejos. Un día, encontré una nota de mis padres que decía que tenían una reunión y que iba a estar sola por un día así que como era costumbre eso, decidí quedarme en mi cuarto y me quede dormida.

Hizo una pausa y tomo aire.

-Despierto porque siento mucho calor y me doy cuenta que estoy rodeada de humo y al abrir la puerta de mi habitación veo que esta todo en llamas. Al tratar de salir por el balcón de mi cuarto, el techo se desmorona delante de mí, ya casi no podía respirar, y empiezo a pensar que voy a morir. En mi mente solo digo "que todo se apague" repetidamente, y en eso siento un extraño poder en mi interior, cuando abro los ojos, todo se está congelando alrededor mío y no puedo detenerlo, el hielo de mi Alice alcanzo a tres casas más. Me detuve fue porque me desmaye. Desperté en el hospital y todos me miraban como un bicho raro o como un monstruo. Los vecinos decían que por mi culpa perdieron todo y mis padres no sabían que hacer, ahora me tenían miedo, MIS PROPIOS PADRES ME TENIAN MIEDO Y ODIO, por mi culpa tuvieron que indemnizar a las tres familias, lo bueno es que tienen dinero suficiente como para esos imprevistos pero entonces alguien les dijo sobre los Alices, era un tipo extraño que les dijo que me podían traer aquí y recibían dinero por parte del gobierno, que si querían solo me verían al finalizar el año pero tendría que volver al año siguiente, pero sabes ¿qué fue lo que dijeron?- para este momento Nobara había empezado a llorar- "no queremos a un fenómeno en la familia, se la pueden llevar ya mismo para ese dichoso lugar del que nos habla, así que ni siquiera se despidieron de mí, pagaron la cuenta del hospital y el tipo me trajo hasta acá. La primera persona que vi fue precisamente a **el**-Mikan comprendió de quien se trataba- él fue el que me ayudo y me consoló aunque siempre ha sido un poco distante, creo que por eso fue que me enamore de él.

Mikan solo la consoló, la abrazó y dejo que se calmara.

-Gracias Mikan-chan, ahora siento que me quite un gran peso de encima, gracias por escucharme, eres mi única y primer amiga- y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

_Bueno ahora creo que es mi turno._

-¿Cómo y cuándo entraste aquí?

_Pues yo no entre aquí._

-Como así Mikan-chan.

_Es que yo nací aquí en Gakuen Alice._

Y así Mikan le conto su historia y Nobara lloraba por todo lo que le estaba contando, luego ambas se quedaron dormidas pero con la certeza de que tenían a una gran amiga al lado.

**NATSUME POV**

¿Qué habrá hecho Mikan en todo el día? yo me tuve que aguantar a estoy idiotas que ahora están arruinando mi habitación con su presencia pero bueno ya que, aun así la he pasado bien hoy, espero que ellas también se hallan divertido.

Hey Natsume- dijo Tsubasa- ven acá se supone que así como Mikan y Nobara tuvieron un día de chicas, nosotros tendremos un día de chicos así que deja de ser aguafiestas y ven es tu turno en la consola a ver si me derrotas, he descalificado a todos los otros- los cuales lo miran con cara de asesinos.

**Tsubasa dame el control a ver si te lavas la boca que solo dices mierdas, yo soy el único invicto en este juego.**

Y así pasaron todo el día entre juegos y molestias y durmieron en la habitación de Natsume, claro que los hizo dormir en la sala porque nadie se atrevería a entrar a su cuarto a menos que quisieran morir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer, DEJEN REVIEWS! XD**


	14. Fiesta

**Chic s el link de la canción con la que abren el show esta en mi perfil :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡FIESTA!**

Al día siguiente Nobara fue la primera en despertar así que con sumo cuidado se levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno.

**NOBARA POV**

Estoy tan feliz, ayer fue un gran día, me divertí mucho aunque las bromas de Mikan-chan me molestaban pero aun así terminaba riendo. Y después conocer sobre su pasado y ella el mío creo que nos dio más confianza la una a la otra-sonrió al recordar lo que paso ayer- A ver qué hago de desayuno, mmm… ya se será un desayuno al estilo americano.

**...**

Bueno ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él, mi corazón late frenéticamente cuando lo miro y cuando el voltea a verme trato de desviar mi mirada. Algún día seré capaz de decirle lo que siento- sonrió al pensarlo- sé que seré capaz de sacarlo de su profunda soledad. Mejor iré a despertar a Mikan-chan.

**.**

-Mikan-chan, despierta ya está el desayuno listo.

_Mmm… cinco minutos más._

-Despierta porque tenemos que hablar con los chicos, todos se quedaron en la habitación de Hyuga-san. A propósito, están armando un alboroto, compadezco a Hyuga-san.

Ambas rieron.

_Está bien, vamos desayunar._

_**.**  
_

_Wau Nobara-chan esto se ve muy rico._

-Gracias Mikan-chan- y se sonroja.

Desayunaron animadamente y luego Nobara fue a bañarse mientras Mikan lavaba los platos.

**MIKAN POV**

Me pregunto cómo habrá estado Natsume ayer, me imagino su cara tratando de aguantar al inmaduro de Hayate o al molesto de Tsubasa, o peor, al rarito de Rui pero él es tan bueno conmigo, siempre dándome consejos para mi cabello o mi piel, bueno aunque Hajime habrá estado en las mismas que Natsume- se rio de solo imaginar sus caras de enfado- bueno y ahora hay que hablar con los chicos para decirles unas cuantas cosas. Ahora que ya termine con los platos, organizare la cocina y me bañare e iremos a por los chicos. Listo voy a ver si Nobara-chan termino de bañarse.

No termino de subir las escaleras cuando Nobara iba a decir desde la puerta del cuarto.

-Mikan chan ya me bañe ahora puedes ir tú.

_Si pero antes déjame darte algo de ropa- _busca algo en el guardarropa- _creo que este vestido te quedaría muy bien._

-Gracias Mikan-chan.

_Bueno cámbiate mientras me baño._

Y así las dos estuvieron listas Nobara con un vestido sencillo de tiras de color lila y unas sandalias tres puntadas y Mikan con un vestido también sencillo pero de color amarillo pálido con unas sandalias tres puntadas también.

_Listo, vamos a ver si los chicos ya están listos, aunque por el desorden que escuche parece que no, mejor los esperamos allá._

Nobara solo se rio y salieron hacia el salón de habilidad peligrosa.

**NATSUME POV**

Estos chicos sí que son un tornado. En mi cocina parece que hubiera pasado un huracán y solo por preparar unos waffles y un simple jugo de naranja. Ahora le toca limpiar a Hayate y Rui que fueron los idiotas de la idea mientras yo los superviso con mi mirada asesina y mientras Tsubasa está bañándose y Hajime se fue a cambiar, lo hice tele transportar a su habitación y así hare con cada uno hasta que se vallan, necesitamos hablar todos con respecto a lo de hoy.

**Bueno ya que terminaron vallan a sus habitaciones a bañarse y cambiarse, espero que sea rápido porque las chicas nos esperan en el salón de habilidad peligrosa.**

_Si amo- _dijeron Hayate y Rui al escuchar la orden.

Estos idiotas y sus idioteces- Natsume le salió una venita en la sien.

Y así Natsume y los demás chicos que faltaban por alistarse, lo hicieron y se dirigieron a donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Cual fue la sorpresa de los chicos al ver a Mikan y Nobara en ropa común y corriente, siempre las veían con el uniforme o con la ropa de misiones, excepto por Natsume que ya había visto a Mikan aunque nunca usando un vestido.

Rui brinco y las abrazo.

Mikan-chan y Nobara- chan que lindas se ven- todos miraron a Rui como vuelve-a-tocarlas-y-mueres por lo cual las soltó inmediatamente y más por la mirada de Natsume- ese chico sí que da miedo- pensó.

_Bueno chicos vamos a hablar sobre nuestra puesta en escena de hoy._

Pero falta Persona- dijo Tsubasa.

_No te preocupes, él ya está aquí- _y ella señalo detrás de ellos y todos con una gotita al estilo anime detrás de su cabeza pensaron "¿en serio es humano?"

_Bueno Nobara-chan, continúa tú._

-¿Ehh? ¿Yo?

_Si, tu- _y la animo a que les contara su plan a los chicos. Nobara saco coraje y pudo hablar al fin.

-Bueno, hoy es la gran fiesta de despedida y navidad así que cuando cada uno se halla cambiado y estemos todos listos, iremos hacia la fiesta. Nosotros iremos normal y cuando sea el momento de nuestro acto, Persona nos dará la indicación, cada quien tomara sus máscaras de detrás del escenario y se posicionara en su lugar. Persona abrirá el show sin revelar la identidad de nadie, ni siquiera la de el mismo, luego se abrirán las cortinas y nosotros apareceremos y así comenzaremos y mostraremos todo lo que hemos preparado. ¿Algo que se me esté olvidando?

_Si, ustedes tendrán que esperar a que nosotras estemos listas, Nobara y yo nos cambiaremos en mi habitación. Esto es solo para lo de hoy. Mañana es diferente, todos limpiaremos la academia y luego el 22 como todos se van o bueno la gran mayoría lo hace, nosotros estaremos pendientes de la seguridad en la academia y después nadie estará aquí. El 23 nosotras dos decoraremos este salón para el 24 tener nuestra fiesta de navidad aquí, con comida y regalos._

Los chicos asintieron pero antes de irse.

**Chicos esperen, tengo una pequeña misión para todos ustedes.**

Todos asintieron con su cara de indiferencia pero por dentro tenían mala cara, incluso hoy tenían misión.

Después de los detalles, todos con ayuda de Mikan fueron tele transportados al bloque donde estaban sus habitaciones, luego de cambiarse y dirigirse al lugar de la misión se extrañaron que estaba todo desolado, al parecer el lugar estaba abandonado. Ya cuando se dirigían a la academia otra vez, todos iban en el barco pensativos.

-Shiro neko*- dijo Nobara- es extraño que nos hallan mandado a todos para allá.

_Si, lo se Ao yuki* - _le respondió Mikan. Incluso todos se preguntan lo mismo.

¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunta Hayate.

_Es un poco extraño esto Ao sora*_

Si lo sé, incluso Kurotama* está impaciente- dice señalando a Hajime.

_Pero Kuro neko* esta tenso, aunque como siempre Kuro noroi* está pensando en su belleza- _y tanto Mikan como Hayate y Nobara ríen en su mente por eso.

-¿Dónde está Kuroi tori*?

Creo que está viendo desde afuera a ver que si nos siguen.

-Solo espero llegar pronto a la academia, ya son las 5:30 y la fiesta empieza a las 8.

Y todo el trayecto hacia Gakuen Alice estuvo lleno de intriga, no sabían si los podían estar siguiendo o si iban a atacar en cualquier momento, así que todos estaban en guardia.

**...**

Llegaron sin ningún problema. Todos se fueron a su respectiva habitación

_Nobara-chan ven acá-_ ella se acerca y Mikan le da una pequeña piedra Alice- _cuando te bañes y estés lista para cambiarte usa esto para aparecer en mi habitación._

-Gracias Mikan- chan.

_Recuerda usar el shapoo con la fragancia que te di._

Nobara asintió y se quedó en su piso, el cual era el séptimo.

Después de Nobara, solo quedaban en el ascensor Hayate que era del octavo, Tsubasa del noveno y Mikan y Natsume en el décimo. Uno a uno fueron bajando hasta que solo quedaron los dos últimos.

**Mikan…**

_Dime Natsume- _y le regala una sonrisa.

**Te he extrañado- **y con esto la abraza y Mikan se pone más roja, mejor dicho casi llega al morado pero le corresponde el abrazo.- _Yo también te había extrañado. Bueno me voy a bañar y esperare a Nobara para alistarnos. Recuerda que nos deben esperar._

**Está bien, nos vemos-** le besa la mejilla y se dirige a abrir la puerta de su habitación y entra a su cuarto.

Mikan todavía estaba en la misma posición, su corazón latía a más no poder por tantas emociones juntas.

**MIKAN POV**

Mikan reacciona, debes bañarte para estar lista cuando Nobara venga, bueno ahora tomare una ducha, siento que después de cada misión la mejor forma de relajarse es con un baño y aun mejor es bañarme con mi shapoo preferido- casi con estrellitas en los ojos se mete a bañar-

-Mikan-chan ya llegue.

_Nobarita espérame ya casi salgo- _decía Mikan desde el baño.

-Está bien.

**NOBARA POV**

Mientras Mikan sale del baño, me empezaré a desenredar el cabello, ahora me doy cuenta que lo tengo muy largo, con delicadas ondas, me llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuando llegue aquí apenas y llegaba a mi espalda, a Persona le gustaba tocar mi cabeza y decirme "todo estará bien" aunque la forma como lo decía me parecía que estaba triste por algo. De pronto ya sabía lo que me esperaba, esto de la estrella especial, lo que implica por ende estar en habilidad peligrosa y al mismo tiempo hacer las misiones- suspiro- pienso que se siente culpable de que nos usen a nosotros y que él esté a cargo y nos tenga que dar las indicaciones, nos entrene y nos castigue, a veces puedo ver un deje de remordimiento en sus ojos, cuando no lleva su antifaz.

_Nobarita ya salí- _Mikan saco a Nobara de sus cavilaciones y se empezaron a peinar una a la otra.

-Creo que de peinados ya estamos bien ahora el maquillaje.

_Bueno los vestidos son rosas y tenemos el mismo diseño, así que como tu piel es blanca como la nieve y tus ojos grises resaltaré tus ojos con sombras negras y grises._

_Listo ahora lápiz negro para darles profundidad y expresión a tu mirada._

_Ahora el rímel y un poco de rubor rosa, tus labios con un color rosa pastel y listo, mírate._

Nobara no podía creer que la persona frente ella era ella misma.

-Gracias Mikan-chan, jamás me reconocería si me tomaran una foto así.

Mikan solo le sonrió, se veía muy linda con su peinado y maquillaje.

-Bueno ahora falta tu maquillaje. Como tu piel es blanca y tus ojos marrones, por cierto muy lindos-

_Gracias- _y se sonrojo.

-entonces quedan bien sombras de los tonos marrones y dorados. Te daré expresión a tu mirada con marrón oscuro y en tu parpado lo difuminare y luego echare un poco de dorado.

-listo ahora lápiz marrón pero no mucho. Por último el rímel, un poco de rubor y labial rosa claro. Bueno ahora mírate en el espejo.

Mikan se sorprendió, Nobara hizo un excelente trabajo.

_Me gusta mucho Nobara-chan, listo ahora los vestidos._

Chicas salgan rápido- les decía Rui tocando la puerta, bueno más bien los golpes eran de alguien más, al parecer Hayate era el que menos paciencia tenia- ¿o necesitan mi ayuda?- las chicas solo escucharon como Hajime, Tsubasa y Natsume le gritaron un "ni se te ocurra entrar". Las chicas solo rieron por las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

-wau Mikan-chan te vez muy linda.

_Tú también Nobara-chan. Bueno salgamos antes de que a los chicos les de algo._

Las chicas salieron y entraron al elevador, los chicos escucharon el elevador en el primer piso. Cuando voltearon todos dijeron "la próxima no vie…_" _quedaron con las palabras en la boca, no podían creer que los ángeles que tenían en frente eran Mikan y Nobara.

Mikan-chan y Nobara-chan- Rui ya iba a saltar encima de ellas cuando los buenos reflejos de Hajime lo detuvieron.

Tsubasa solo le dio con el codo a Natsume- apresúrate a decirle- fue lo único que le susurro.

Bueno ya que todos estamos listos, vamos- dijo Hayate.

**MIKAN POV**

Todos los chicos se ven tan guapos, Natsume de negro se ve muy bien, bueno Mikan deja de pensar eso. Aunque nunca había visto a ninguno de los chicos con traje, Hayate se ve más maduro y Rui se ve más varonil ambos con el traje gris. Tsubasa, Natsume y Hajime les queda bien el negro, Tsubasa se ve como un estudiante próximo a graduarse al igual que Hajime, pero Natsume es simplemente él, ya lo he visto incluso sin camisa, Mikan quien te escuchara diría que eres una pervertida.

**NATSUME POV**

Las chicas se ven como ángeles caídas del cielo, a Ibaragi-san nunca la había visto tan arreglada como ahora, la única vez que la he visto con ropa corriente fue en la reunión y ahora con el vestido se ve muy linda, espero que Persona aproveche- y se ríe mentalmente por su ocurrencia- y Mikan, se ve como una diosa, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de ella antes. Pero bueno ahora en la fiesta alejare a cualquiera que se atreva a acercársele.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Los chicos llegaron a la fiesta y todos los estudiantes los quedaron mirando, muchos murmuraban "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" otros incluso agregaban insultos "¿Quién invito a estos fenómenos?" por ser este la más decente de las palabras hirientes.

A las chicas las miraban con envidia porque primero, iban bien acompañadas, los chicos eran muy guapos, de paso ellas dos se veían como diosas.

Nobara se detuvo pero Mikan tomo su mano.

_Ahora no bajes la cabeza, mira sobre tu mentón y camina derecha, que los demás idiotas aprecien tu belleza- _y le sonrió para darle confianza.

Nobara asintió y se dirigieron al centro, al parecer ya iba a empezar la celebración.

Se apagan las luces y los reflectores apuntan a la tarima.

Buenos queridos estudiantes- dice Narumi- hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la navidad y decirnos adiós hasta el próximo año.

Después del largo discurso de Narumi, que incluso se inspiró tanto que Jino tuvo que entrar en escena para decirle que fuera al grano, dieron el orden del programa e inicio la fiesta.

Primero cada quien debía cortar un pedazo de torta, el pastel fue hecho por los Alices de cocina o afines, pero era un mito que si comías de la mejor parte del pastel tendrías buena suerte al año siguiente, pero si por el contrario comías de la peor parte, pues ya te imaginabas que podía pasar.

Mikan y Nobara se acercaron al pastel.

Mikan-chan, Nobara-chan, por aquí-  las llamo Nonoko.

-_H__ola ¿cómo estás?_

Bien, bien, miren comamos de aquí parece que es muy buena esta parte, Anna ayudo con el pastel así que sabe que partes son buenas aunque no sabe cuáles son las malas.

-¿pero eso no es hacer trampa?

Pues digamos que es tener ventaja sobre los otros.

Así que las chicas cortaron sus partes y llevaron una porción más grande para que sus amigos la compartieran entre ellos.

_Chicos miren, pueden comer de esta parte del pastel, dimos con una parte buena._

Gracias chicas- dijeron todos al unísono.

BUENO AHORA SE LES INVITA A LOS CHICOS A BUSCAR PAREJA PARA EL SIGUIENTE BAILE.

_Nobara-chan, mira, esta allá en la mesa de coctel._

-Pero Mikan-chan…-le dijo un poco sonrojada.

_Aprovecha ahora._

**MIKAN POV**

Mmm… quede sola, Hayate fue jalado por una chica que al parecer le gustaba, pues prácticamente tenia corazones en los ojos por él. Hajime saco a bailar a una chica de lentes que acepto bailar con él, Rui solo acosaba a los chicos pero no espero a que una chica lo sacara a bailar así que acepto y por ultimo Tsubasa busco a su novia Misaki. Todos estaban ya en parejas y creo que me toco pasar este momento solo.

Alguien tomo la mano de Mikan.

**Mikan, ¿me concedes esta pieza?**

Mikan no podía creer que Natsume la haya escogido a ella, estaba muy sonrojada y acepto.

BUENO ESTUDIANTES, CON LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN SE DA INICIO A LA RONDA DE BAILE.

Natsume y Mikan empezaron a bailar, parecía que solo existieran ellos dos en ese momento, sus miradas estaban conectadas.

_No sabía que bailaba, señor Hyuga._

**No esperaba menos de usted, señorita Yukihira.**

Ambos rieron por sus ocurrencias.

Mientras ellos bailaban…

**NOBARA POV**

Tengo que ser valiente, es solo un baile, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme, el traje negro se le ve muy bien y su cabello recogido, se ve tan diferente a lo que normalmente usa, bueno Nobara deja de pensar en eso, solo ve a él y dile todos deberíamos disfrutar de la fiesta, incluso él. Bueno allá esta, aquí voy- se acerca a persona.

-Persona…

_Dime Nobara_- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Debería estar bailando con alguien aunque eso me moleste pero es su felicidad-pensó.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

De todo lo que se le había ocurrido a Persona que Nobara le pudo haber dicho, se imaginó todo menos eso.

_Pero deberías bailar con alguno de tus compañeros de habilidad o de curso._

-Ya todos tienen pareja así que vine porque eres el único que no tiene todavía. Además que te quería decir que tu también deberías disfrutar de la fiesta.

Wau, esta chica ha dejado un poco su timidez-pensó.

_Está bien, bailare contigo. Entonces Nobara, me concedes esta pieza._

-Si, Persona.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, ambos estaban felices, no lo demostraban por fuera ya que Nobara solo estaba sonrojada mientras era llevada del brazo por Persona y este tenía una cara indescifrable.

**PERSONA POV**

Su aroma cambio y me agrada mucho pero solo puedo bailar con ella y nada más, creo que no se puede pasar de aquí, aunque me duela no puedo crear más lazos que solo un baile o una relación maestro-alumna. Si le llegaran a hacer daño por mi culpa no lo soportaría, solo espero que ella pueda alcanzar su felicidad aunque a mí me parta el alma. Ella, desde que la encontré llorando en un rincón del edificio de estrella especial, ha sido mi razón de ser fuerte y no dejar que sigan lastimando a estos chicos, pero no puedo hacer mucho, mientras el maldito director no deje su puesto, esto seguirá así. Aunque quiero que cambie porque ella...

**NOBARA POV**

Waaa… estoy bailando con Persona, no puedo creer de donde saque el valor pero me alegro de que Mikan me haya apoyado. Solo espero poder algún día decirle lo que siento y no solamente tener esta relación alumna- maestro. Desde que el me encontró y me dijo que todo estaría bien, he confiado en su palabra, solo espero que no le pase nada malo, veo en su mirada tristeza y soledad, quiero sacarlo de ese vacío porque el...

**PERSONA Y NOBARA POV**

es la persona más importante en mi vida.

BUENO AHORA TODOS SE VAN A MOVER AL RITMO DEL GRUPO A CARGO DEL SHOW MUSICAL.

Persona hizo la señal que todos esperaban así que con mucho sigilo, como estaban acostumbrados, desaparecieron entre la gente y se dirigieron atrás del escenario.

Como habían acordado, cada uno se colocó su antifaz, que para sorpresa de ellos se iluminaba.

Les dije que mande a hacer esos antifaces especialmente para ustedes. La luz que proyectan es del color de su piedra Alice- terminó diciendo Persona y salió al escenario, todo estaba oscuro afuera. Y ellos solo veían gracias a la luz que proyectaban sus máscaras. Así que la de Mikan era naranja, la que Nobara tenía era de color azul casi blanco, la de Natsume era roja, la de Hajime era verde, la de Hayate era blanca, la de Tsubasa era azul y la de Rui era amarilla. La de Persona era gris.

Bueno estudiantes de Gakuen Alice, solo prepárense para moverse y disfruten del show.

Y así Persona se tele transporto detrás del escenario y las cortinas se iban abriendo, dejando ver solo las máscaras brillantes, a este punto todos los alumnos estaban emocionados e intrigados porque no sabían cuando iba a empezar. De repente se escucha un piano y una dulce voz, todo el público estaba callado, ni siquiera los mismos profesores sabían de quien era la voz ni mucho menos quienes tocaban. Luego las luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo que la música aumento de ritmo y todo el alumnado empezó a bailar y a brincar al ritmo de la música. Así paso toda la primera tanda y nadie sabía quiénes eran los que estaban tocando, todos estaban muy emocionados y querían saber las identidades de los de la banda.

_Chicos lo hicieron fantástico- _dijo una muy animada Mikan, quien había decidido antes de empezar el show tocar un poco el piano, esa parte fue improvisada.

-Tú también lo hiciste muy bien Mikan- chan, sobre todo la improvisación, no sabía que tocaras el piano.

_Gracias Nobarita, y pienso que tu cantas muy lindo, y lo del piano pues solo escuche esa canción así que saque las notas a oído y me pareció que ya la conocía así que fue más fácil._

**Pues a mí me dejo impresionado eso. No sabía que tocaras y mucho menos que lo hicieras tan bien. Ibaragi-san, también cantaste muy bien.**

Mikan y Nobara estaban muy rojas, solo descansaron y volvieron al escenario. Toda la fiesta estuvo animada, el público enloquecía, los chicos en la última tanda ya estaban con los sacos abiertos, las corbatas sueltas y los primeros botones de las camisas, abiertos. Las chicas habían recogido sus vestidos de tal forma que no se arruinara y no obstruyera sus movimientos. Con esto algunas chicas subieron al escenario pero fueron detenidas a tiempo por los profesores que custodiaban la seguridad. Los chicos solo gritaban cosas como "las amamos" o "salgan conmigo alguna vez". Ellas solo se reían y seguían su actuación.

Luego de todo el show, Persona volvió al escenario.

Bueno alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado del show- todos gritaron eufóricamente- ¿quieren saber quiénes estaban detrás de las máscaras?- todos volvieron a gritar- bueno entonces con ustedes- sonido de redoble- en la batería Amane Rui, en el bajo, Yakumo Hajime, en la primera guitarra, Mitsudaira Hayate, en la segunda guitarra, Ando Tsubasa y las voces, Hyuga Natsume, Yukihira Mikan e Ibaragi Nobara- cada que nombraban a alguien, se iba quitando la máscara y ésta por ende dejaba de brillar.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y los chicos pensaban que les iban a lanzar cosas pero para su sorpresa, todos gritaron aún más fuerte "que geniales", "otra canción", "alguno de ellos debe ser mi novio", "ahora si me caso con la castaña" y comentarios así.

Ante el último comentario, Natsume se enfadó y miro al chico que lo había dicho. El chico supo que había metido la pata.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, los chicos eran rodeados por chicas y las chicas por los chicos.

Valla, creo que ahora tienen fanes- se rio Persona. Pero al decir esto se vio rodeado de chicas de los últimos años. Lo más común que decían "Sensei, fue muy buena su actuación". Persona al ver a Nobara vio que bajo la mirada pero pudo notar un dejo de tristeza y no supo por qué estaba así, si habían sido aceptados.

**NATSUME POV**

Que chicas tan molestas, no me dejan avanzar hacia donde esta momento, pero como se atreve ese a colocarle las manos encima a Ibaragi y a **MI **Mikan. Sí lo acepto soy celoso, pero es que ella es mía. Ya verán esos que con ellas no se meten y muchos menos con _ella._

Natsume prendió llamas alrededor de las chicas que ya estaban siendo muy acorraladas. Luego encendió unas alrededor de ellos para que las locas, como les había empezado a decir, los dejaran en paz. El grupo se juntó.

**¿Se encuentran bien?**

_-Sí, estamos bien. _

_Esos chicos son unos dementes, se atrevieron a tocarnos, si no fuera porque no podía moverme, ya estarían de camino al hospital. _

Con ese comentario todos se echaron a reír y se bajó la tensión del momento.

BUENO SE VA A DAR INICIO AL ULTIMO BAILE DE LA NOCHE, BUSQUEN SUS PAREJAS, YA SABEN CUAL ES LA TRADICION.

Otra vez se amontonaron alrededor de ellos pero ya cada uno tenía sus parejas así que fueron a la pista de baile. Y así como antes, con las mismas parejas, incluso Persona y Nobara, bailaron y Mikan junto a Natsume estaba cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro sin saber que la última canción era llamada la canción del amor y la tradición decía:

"**LA PERSONA QUE BAILE EL ULTIMO BAILE DE LA NOCHE CONTIGO, SERA QUIEN ESTE CONTIGO POR SIEMPRE".**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo. Por favor, dejen REVIEWS, me hacen muy felices con ellos :D Hasta el próximo, nos leemos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Kuro noroi- maldición negra- Rui

Ao yuki- nieve azul- Nobara

Ao sora- cielo azul- Hayate

Kurotama- alma negra- Hajime

Kuroi tori- ave negra- Tsubasa

Kuro neko- gato negro- Natsume

Shiro neko- gata blanca- Mikan


	15. Preparativos

**Bueno, a petición de una de las lectoras que dijo que se entienden los diálogos sin necesidad de la cursivas, negritas y subrayados, dejare de colocarlos :D **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**PREPARATIVOS**

Después de que terminara el último baile, ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, anunciaron que podrían retirarse a sus dormitorios y dieron las indicaciones de la actividad del día siguiente. Primero todos ayudarían a limpiar los sitios utilizados para la fiesta y luego cada quien recogería las cosas de sus habitaciones.

Nobara y Mikan se dirigían junto con los chicos a sus dormitorios.

-Bostezo por parte de ambas chicas- Estoy muy cansada- dijo Nobara.

-Yo también, parece que no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo- dijo Mikan

-Chicas solo estamos tensionados- dice Hayate- ayer prácticamente no dormimos, en nuestro caso, Natsume nos hizo acostar en el suelo y además de eso, tuvimos la misión en la que no pasó nada significativo pero aun así la tensión del momento fue enorme, así que solo relájense- y con eso coloca sus brazos en los hombros de las chicas y sigue caminando aunque siente en su espalda la mirada intensa de un chico en particular.

Tsubasa al ver la cara de Natsume solo le golpea la cabeza y cuando Natsume enciendo una bola de fuego en su mano que estaba dispuesto a lanzársela -chico cálmate, Hayate solo está molestando, en vez de ver la escena como un celoso sin remedio, deberías decirle pronto.

**-Hnmp… **

Tsubasa solo rio por la respuesta y siguió andando más rápido hasta brincar encima de Hajime, el cual simplemente hizo que aparecieran insectos y lo persiguieran. Todos rieron por esto pero Hajime solo tenía una venita en su sien. Ese momento fue agradable, mientras se dirigían a sus dormitorios.

-Bueno chicos, los próximos días serán agitados así que procuremos descansar- dijo Mikan.

Todos asintieron y subieron al elevador y cada quien se fue despidiendo.

-Natsume.

-Dime Mikan.

-Gracias por ser mi pareja de baile, aunque todavía me sorprende que bailes.

-Pues hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí.

-Creo que podría decir lo mismo. Bueno hasta mañana, descansa- Y como era costumbre, Mikan se acercaba a él, se empinaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana, Mikan.

Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones.

**MIKAN POV**

No puedo creer que ya hago eso sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo solo se mueve y después es que reacciono y aunque he aprendido a disimular mi sonrojo, mi corazón sigue latiendo a mil por hora. Bueno será mejor quitarme el maquillaje y cambiarme, mañana será un largo día.

**NATSUME POV**

Creo que me acostumbraría a seguir todos los días con la misma secuencia si al terminar el día Mikan hiciera lo mismo. Estoy tan jodidamente exhausto que mejor no me cambiaré y solo me quitare la camisa, no quiero pensar en más nada.

Y así, ambos se quedaron dormidos tras colocar sus cabezas en las almohadas.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos se despertaron alrededor de las diez de la mañana, algunos incluso a las once, ya que tenían que empezar a hacer las labores del día. Prácticamente tomaron un desayuno almuerzo y empezaron. Algunos estaban a cargo de quitar la decoración, entre ellos estaban los Alices que podían volar, otros, como los Alices agua, estaban a cargo de los pisos y ventanas. Otros, se encargaron de limpiar las hojas secas que se estaban acumulando en el patio, dentro de este grupo estaba Hayate, ya que con su Alice podía reunir un gran cumulo de hojas y los demás solo tenían que recogerlas. Los que no tenían un Alice como esos, simplemente tomaban los implementos de aseo y limpiaban.

Pero en el caso de Mikan, Natsume y Hajime, tenían otro encargo. Ellos estaban vigilando y buscando a los estudiantes que se volaban el aseo y simplemente escapaban de sus oficios. Todos los años era lo mismo, aunque nadie lo volvía a hacer, los estudiantes que eran transferidos en ese año no sabían lo que los estrella especial podían hacerles.

Un chico que tenía el Alice de levitación uso un skate para montarse en ella y volar pero no podía controlar su Alice todavía así que se salió de control. Mikan tuvo que buscar y usar una piedra Alice de su tipo para ayudar a controlarlo. El skate termino en un árbol y el chico encima de Mikan, ocasionando que Mikan lo mirara con desprecio, le diera una buena catedra y terminara castigado por su comportamiento.

**MIKAN POV**

Que niño tan travieso, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dado cuenta y además de eso, me lastime el tobillo y aunque no duele mucho, no puedo caminar bien del todo, tendré que ir a mi habitación a ver si tengo una piedra de curación o algo por el estilo. Pero eso puede esperar, otro niño está escapando de sus quehaceres.

Mikan vio que un niño corría pero se percató que iba llorando y no tenía rumbo, simplemente corría y corría y para colmo iba directo al bosque que juega con la mente.

-Hay no tengo que evitar que entre ahí- y lo alcanzo antes de que entrara al bosque.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué corres? Deberías estar ayudando a limpiar o bueno, por la hora que es, ya deberías estar empacando para ir a casa.

El niño, que tenía como unos siete años y el cabello gris claro, seguía llorando. Mikan vio que no contestaba y simplemente le aparto las manos de sus ojos e hizo que lo mirara. Sus ojos eran grises, casi del color de su cabello.

-Oye niño deja de llorar, así no escaparas de tus deberes- el niño solo la miro aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir- ¿qué pasa?

-No sé qué es este lugar, estoy hace unos días aquí, mis papas me dejaron en la gran reja negra (la entrada) me dijeron que siguiera a una persona pero ellos no vinieron conmigo.

Mikan pensó- pobre, otro chico abandonado a su suerte aquí, Mikan se compadeció del chico- Bueno, de ahora en adelante estarás aquí, tú debes tener un Alice y por eso tus padres te dejaron aquí, es porque te quieren que lo hicieron- Mikan sabía que eso era mentira pero no quería que el niño siguiera triste.

-¿Un Alice? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el niño inocente.

Mikan busco la forma de explicarse mejor y que el niño entendiera- Un Alice es una habilidad especial que tenemos todos los que estamos aquí en esta academia- Mikan vio como el niño cambio su mirada triste por una alegre y eso le hizo sonreírle a el también.

-Parece que eres de la división elemental, vamos y te llevo a tu dormitorio. ¿Qué rango de estrella tienes?

-¿Rango de estrella? ¿Qué es eso?

Mikan se dio cuenta que al parecer al niño no le habían explicado nada así que ella se tomó el trabajo de explicarle todo y llevarlo a los dormitorios de la sección elemental, que por lo general su rango era de dos a tres estrellas a esa edad.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, dime donde está tu habitación, en que piso.

-No lo sé, solo me dijeron que no tenía todavía mi propio lugar.

Mikan supuso que tenía una provisional- Al menos sabes de qué habilidad eres.

-No, no sé, es que tampoco sé cuál es mi poder.

-No es poder, se llamar Alice y además de eso, ¿cómo que no sabes? ¿Exactamente desde cuando estás aquí?

-Desde hace- contando con los dedos- como dos semanas.

-Creo que no han podido calificarte por motivo de las celebraciones, bueno busquemos a un profesor.

-¡Oni-chan!- el niño sale corriendo- así que tiene un hermano- pensó Mikan y voltea a ver quién es y se encuentra con unos ojos tan conocidos para ella. Carmesí contra avellana.

-Así que tienes un hermano –Mikan se rio.

-No es mi hermano, es un niño nuevo que lo encontré hace casi tres semanas y como estaba llorando, lo calme y me empezó a decir así.

-¿Oni-chan conoce a One-chan?- el niño mostraba una sonrisa ahora. Natsume y Mikan se permitieron reír por la ocurrencia del niño, pero los dos mayores dejaron de reír abruptamente cuando sintieron la presencia de una persona muy conocida para ellos.

-Persona- dijeron al unísono.

El nombrado salió de detrás de un árbol.

-Creo que los he entrenado muy bien. Bueno creo que ya conocieron al nuevo miembro de habilidad peligrosa.

-¿Qué es habilidad peligrosa?- el niño estaba muy confundido y Natsume y Mikan no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Voy a dejar al niño en su habitación y regreso- y así Mikan llevo al niño y cuando volvió, ellos la esperaban para terminar la charla que habían empezado.

-Explícate, Persona.

-Bueno, ese pequeño niño tiene el Alice de manipular espíritus malignos, sus padres lo dejaron aquí en la academia porque no aguantaban ver los espectros, que el sin control, provocaba. Así que como no tiene un buen control de su Alice yo me encargare de su entrenamiento. Mañana será pasado a una de las habitaciones del primer piso del bloque de estrella especial, tendrá un cuidado apropiado por parte de una de las mucamas por ser un niño.

-Me reusó- dijo Mikan- podrías esperar al menos a que cumpla más años.

-Para ese entonces será tarde, mejor desde ahora.

-Yo también me niego a que entrene, podríamos hacer un trato.

Persona ríe- me gustan los tratos.

-El dormirá conmigo- dijo Natsume- y…

-Nos encargaremos de las misiones que podrían en un futuro ser asignadas a él, solo tengo que enseñarle a hacer piedras Alice y así me las puede dar y las puedo insertar en mi cuerpo y Natsume seria siempre mi compañero de misiones- terminó diciendo Mikan.

-Me gusta ese trato, pero entonces no podría ser estrella especial y lo pondría en el rango de una estrella.

Mikan y Natsume vieron la situación, no podían hacer más por él, al menos lo librarían del futuro que ellos están viviendo.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él, si es una estrella no importa pues estará bajo nuestro cuidado- dijo Mikan.

-Y podría pertenecer a la habilidad especial, ya que por lo que veo no encaja en ninguna otra.

-Bueno, me gusta ese trato- y con esto desapareció.

**PERSONA POV**

Como se atreve el director. Maldito sea, es un pequeño niño indefenso, al igual que cuando Natsume y Mikan tenían esa edad incluso ellos eran menores. Al menos hicimos un "trato", tenía que seguir actuando aunque si ellos no lo proponían, yo no iba a ser tan exigente con el pequeño, no quiero que sufran. Aunque todavía no puedo hacer nada, es increíble que con el Alice que tengo, no pueda hacer mucho por ellos. Sobre todo, por _ella._

**…**

-Vamos por el niño- dijo Mikan- ¿Cómo es su nombre?

-No lo sé, creo que era Youichi aunque solo me dice Oni-chan y no le he podido preguntar el nombre completo.

-Bueno, tendremos tiempo para eso, vamos por el antes de que Persona se arrepienta.

Ellos fueron a buscar al niño y se dirigieron a su edificio, ya todos estaban hay en la salón común y al verlos llegar con el niño, sabían que algo estaba pasando.

-A partir de ahora, él se quedara en mi habitación- dijo Natsume- y con esto subió el asesor. Mikan se quedó con ellos y Nobara fue la primera en preguntar un poco temerosa por la respuesta.

-¿Él es… acaso… un nuevo miembro?

-No… bueno lo era.

-¿Cómo así? Explícate- exigió Hayate. Al parecer la paciencia no era su fuerte.

-Hicimos un trato con Persona, el niño se queda con Natsume, él y yo nos hacemos cargo del pequeño pero será de rango una estrella y nosotros tomaremos más misiones, como si fueran las misiones que el niño no hará, además de eso, yo debo usar su Alice.

Todos sabían que era lo mejor que podían lograr, pero al menos el pequeño no sufriría su mismo destino, ser los objetos de la academia.

**NATSUME POV**

-Oni-chan, ¿este es tu cuarto? Es enorme.

-Sí, este es mi habitación y la de one-chan es igual solo que en versión para chicas.

-Oni-chan, one-chan es muy linda- a Natsume le dio un tic en la ceja, hasta el pequeño niño lo había notado- Oni-chan, ¿mis padres vendrán por mí?

Natsume vio un brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que ellos hace mucho habían tenido y perdido.

-No pueden venir, por ahora tú no te puedes ir de aquí, estarás con one-chan y conmigo desde ahora aunque tendrás a tus compañeros de clase cuando inicien.

-Y entonces, ¿dónde están mis compañeros?

-Ellos se irán a sus casas y regresaran el otro año.

-Entonces ¿por qué yo no puedo ir también?

-Porque ahora estas a cargo de nosotros, es como si fuéramos tus padres- Natsume no sabía que más decir, no quería que el niño se enfrentara a la verdad siendo tan pequeño.

-Entonces serás mi otou-san y one-chan mi oka-san- Natsume se rio por su ocurrencia y le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos.

-No, simplemente seremos tus hermanos mayores y ahora vamos, te presentare a los que vivimos en este edificio. Y cuál es tu nombre, sé que eres Youichi pero ¿y tú apellido?

-Me llamo Hijiri Youichi y acabo de cumplir siete años hace poco- y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Natsume le devolvió una medio sonrisa y se dirigieron al salón común.

…

-¡One-chan!- el niño corrió hacia Mikan y esta lo cargo- el cuarto de oni-chan es muy grande.

Todos se rieron de su comentario.

-Bueno You-chan, ellos viven en este mismo edificio.

-Mucho gusto, Hijiri Youichi.

-Bueno, antes que nos presentemos, ¿qué dijimos de las formalidades? Se supone que quedaron suprimidas para nosotros así que pues You-chan, soy Tsubasa.

Todos asintieron y le dijeron solo sus nombres de pila al más pequeño y luego de esto, el estómago de este, empezó a sonar. Todos recordaron que ya era la hora de cenar así que prefirieron ir al central town para comer pizza.

**…**

De camino a central town, Mikan les enseño el atajo por el bosque aunque a You le tuvieron que tapar los ojos porque no entendía por que debía mirar solo al piso. Llegaron y se dirigieron al lugar de pizza, comieron animadamente, era bueno que estuviera casi vacío, la mayoría estaba empacando sus cosas o durmiendo aunque solo eran las siete, muchos estaban cansados por el día de limpieza.

**…**

-Oye Natsume- Hayate y Tsubasa se le acercaron y le pasaron sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza- ¿ya le dijiste?- y ambos sintieron que sus brazos ardían y por eso se alejaron.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso- dijo llorando Hayate.

-Ustedes son muy molestos y tu- dijo apuntando a Tsubasa- ¿acaso él sabe algo?

-Pues es obvio, se nota a leguas, creo que las chicas son las únicas que no lo han notado.

-No me jodas- dijo Natsume molesto.

-Recuerda que… después… puede ser… muy tarde- cada fragmento de la frase la iban diciendo pausadamente y luego huyeron a molestar a Hajime antes de que les quemara otra vez. Y así siguieron andando hasta los dormitorios. Mikan y Nobara se habían adelantado, ya que la castaña se quedaría en la habitación de la oji-gris.

Youichi estaba bostezando y quedándose dormido en los brazos de Natsume así que se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando el elevador abrió las puertas en su piso y salió de él, Mikan iba saliendo de su cuarto.

-Hasta mañana, You-chan, Natsume- y como era costumbre para Natsume, le beso la frente a él y a Youichi le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro en el elevador con su pijama ya puesta.

**NATSUME POV**

Entro a mi habitación y veo que Youichi está medio dormido, pero alcanza a decir algo antes de quedar totalmente en el mundo de los sueños, "one-chan estaba roja". No pude ver eso, creo que el sí porque la vio subirse al elevador mientras yo caminaba y él estaba en mis brazos mirando hacia atrás. Bueno buscare una pijama para él y tratare de colocarle al menos la camisa para que este mas cómodo. Ahora me cambiare e iré a la cama. Mañana será el último día de los estudiantes aquí y tendremos que vigilar todo.

Y así Natsume también se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Al día siguiente, todos se alistaron y estuvieron con Persona para recibir las indicaciones, pero antes, Natsume le advirtió a You-chan que no saliera de la habitación, le dejo los video juegos y sus mangas por si quería ojearlos porque si los leía no iba a hacerlo muy bien. Mikan le dejo comida y una piedra Alice de telepatía por si quería algo le hablara con la mente y ella respondería o estaría junto a él.

**…**

-Hoy estarán a cargo de la seguridad de todo el terreno que puedan abarcar. Usaran estos comunicadores- y les paso a cada uno los comunicadores- y Shiro neko, podrías insertar en cada uno una pequeña piedra Alice de barrera por si acaso, cada uno protegerá a lo que puedan abarcar. Listo, pueden retirarse.

Cada uno se dispersó hacia donde les había dicho Persona que vigilaran. Y vieron como los estudiantes eran recogidos por sus padres o llevados hacia el aeropuerto para ir a sus ciudades. Siempre era lo mismo, Nobara era la que estaba en un radio más cercano a Mikan, se le acerco por un momento y Mikan noto un dejo de nostalgia y tristeza en su mirada.

-Quisiera que mis padres también vinieran a buscarme, a veces sueño que ellos vienen y nos vamos todos hacia nuestra casa pero sé que es solo una fantasía.

Mikan solo le regalo una sonrisa triste y Nobara volvió a su puesto.

Y así pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y cuando terminaron, no había pasado nada, solo algunos chicos por los cuales no vinieron a buscarlos, lo cual sabían que debían sentir lo mismo que ellos, sentimientos como tristeza hasta odio, así que les toco vigilar que volvieran sanos y salvos a sus dormitorios. Al menos ninguno de los pequeños había quedado, porque sería muy triste que los más chicos sintieran lo que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a sobrellevar pero aun así dolía, aunque no lo mostraran a los demás.

…

-Buen trabajo, todo salió como se esperaba o incluso mejor. Pueden hacer lo que quieran por ahora- y con esto Persona los dejo y todos se permitieron dejarse caer en los muebles para descansar, habían estado mucho tiempo de pies, es más ni siquiera se sentaron.

-Chicos recuerden que en dos días será nuestra fiesta- dijo animada Nobara.

-¡Si!- dijeron Hayate y Tsubasa gritando de alegría.

-Mikan, Misaki estará con nosotros- dijo Tsubasa un poco apenado porque no le había dicho nada.

-Está bien, entre más seamos, mejor será- dijo Mikan sonriéndole lo cual hizo que Natsume sintiera una punzada en su corazón.

-Hajime, ¿por qué estás tan callado?- le preguntó Nobara.

-No es nada, solo que ahora que lo pienso, nosotros no les hemos comprado nada a ustedes. Ustedes dijeron que habría regalos pero no tenemos nada.

A Mikan y a Nobara les salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-No hay problema, mañana vamos a central town- dijo Mikan- ustedes compran lo que necesitan mientras Nobarita me acompaña a comprarle algo a You-chan y después ella y yo decoraremos el salón.

-Bueno, pero que vamos a comer, tengo hambre- dijo Rui que llego un poco tarde, todos se preguntaron donde habrá estado.

-Hoy cocinaremos entre todos- dijo Nobara.

-Bueno entonces, manos a la obra.

Y cocinaron pastas para que fuera rápido ya que hacia hambre, no habían podido comer más que el desayuno por estar pendientes de la seguridad.

-¡Hola!- todos se extrañaron por escuchar otra voz en su bloque. Pero Tsubasa reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-Misaki, ven a la cocina ya estamos listos para comer, deja las maletas en la sala y ven al comedor.

Luego Misaki apareció en donde ellos estaban.

-Misaki- sempai- dijo emocionada Mikan- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mi querida Mikan.

-Mikan ¿que dijimos de los formalismos?- le dijo Hajime. Todos se sorprendieron porque dijo eso, lo esperaban de todos menos de él.

-Está bien, Misaki aquí se hablan sin formalismos así que solo nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres.

-Oni- chan, one- chan- llego corriendo Youichi- termine de pasar el juego.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto una confundida Misaki, se extrañó de ver a un niño en el bloque. Ellos le explicaron la historia, al ser la novia de Tsubasa, sabia a cerca de las misiones.

Mientras Natsume se sorprendió de que Youichi se hubiera pasado el juego, no es que no se puede pasar en un día pero como él era un niño pequeño, eso lo cambiaba todo.

-Te felicito, You-chan- le dijo Mikan dándole un besito en la cabeza.

-Gracias one-chan- y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, You-chan- dijo Natsume y le alboroto el cabello.

Todos comieron y rieron animadamente. Este había sido un buen día después de todo.

Después de eso, se despidieron y las chicas durmieron todas en la habitación de Mikan, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para las tres así que durmieron hay. Los chicos se rehusaron a que Misaki durmiera con Tsubasa, a partir de hoy todas con Mikan o con Nobara pero no con él, no sabían que podían hacer esos dos a solas.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, después de alistarse y desayunar, todos se dirigieron a central town, todos los locales no estarían abiertos pero habría lo necesario para lo que necesitaban.

**CHICAS POV**

-Mikan, ¿qué le compraremos a You-chan?- pregunto Nobara que estaba dudosa de que comprarle a un niño de su edad. Ella había sido muy tímida de pequeña y no se había fijado en los gustos de sus compañeros de escuela a esa edad.

-Yo recuerdo que a uno de mis vecinos le gustaba mucho su bicicleta- dijo una animada Misaki- era un niño muy travieso pero adoraba su bici y también su consola de video juegos.

-Bueno lo de la bici está bien pero Natsume tiene una consola y como You-chan vivirá con él, entonces no creo que una consola sea necesaria. Lo otro es que no podrá montar siempre su bici, debemos estar con el cuándo quiera porque podrían arrepentirse del trato y alejarlo de nosotros- dijo una preocupada Mikan.

-Pues entonces ropa, es una estrella y no creo que sus padres lo trajeran con todas sus cosas- dijo Nobara.

-Si fue en mi caso- intervino Misaki- yo solo vine con un pequeño morral y una bolsa en la mano, así que la idea de Nobarita no esta tan mal.

Nobara le sonrió y Mikan asintió, así que se dirigieron a comprarle mudas de ropa y pijama a Youichi.

**CHICOS POV**

-Ehh! Esto es molesto, no tengo ni idea que se le puede regalar a las chicas, no conocemos sus gustos- dijo un Hayate inquieto sin saber qué hacer.

-Donde se metió el molesto de Rui- dijo Hajime- no creí que diría esto pero es necesario en estos momentos.

-Creo que está comprando algo, ya sabes, su belleza es lo primero- dijo Tsubasa alzando los hombros y moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo- hierba mala nunca muere.

-Bueno, las chicas pueden ponerse contentas con un collar, pulsera, alguna muda de ropa, si, en general, cosas de chicas- dijo Tsubasa ya que era el único que tenía novia.

-Mi querido Tsubasa, por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡NOS REGALAN LA ROPA!- le grito Hayate- además de eso, ellas compraron accesorios y muchas otras cosas por la fiesta de navidad y despedida- termino diciendo un poco más calmado.

-Al menos estoy dando ideas, no como OTROS que simplemente no hacen nada- dijo Tsubasa lanzándole una mirada a Natsume y a Hajime.

-Nobara podría gustarle un rico pastel- dijo des complicadamente Hajime- ella siempre coloca linda cara cada vez que come un postre en especial.

Hayate y Tsubasa estaban atónitos por el cambio en el, ¡¿que le habían echo a Hajime?!

-No recuerdo su nombre, creo que era parfeit, bueno significa "perfecto"- termino diciendo.

-Mikan podría gustarle un postre que se llama ambrosia o ambrosía, que significa, "manjar de los dioses"- dijo Natsume como si no importara pero Hajime y él se entendían perfectamente, les habían dado donde más les duele.

Hayate y Tsubasa se rindieron y fueron a comprar los postres de las chicas.

-Oye Tsubasa, ¿qué le piensas dar a tu novia?- le pregunto un inquieto Rui que venía feliz después de haber comprado medio almacén de belleza.

-Ya tengo su regalo desde hace mucho tiempo- y le alzo el pulgar con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Rui capto el mensaje, Hajime se lo estaba imaginando, Hayate quedo con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza y aunque Natsume no supo a qué se refirió, solo asintió.

**CHICAS POV**

-Bueno vamos a terminar de empacar los regalos y luego marcamos las tarjetas- dijo Nobara.

-Nobarita, trae los regalos mientras voy por unas bebidas, Misaki siéntate y ponte cómoda.

Misaki solo asintió.

-Bueno, a llenar las tarjetas. De: Mikan, Nobara y Misaki.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes agregarme, yo ni siquiera di un rabit para que compraran los regalos- dijo una apenada sempai.

-No te preocupes por eso, ayudaste con lo de You-chan- dijo Nobara.

-Entonces solo me deben poner en la tarjeta de You-chan- dijo replicando Misaki.

-No importa, al igual te pondremos en todas- dijo una Mikan determinada a no rendirse. Misaki solo tuvo que asentir y seguir empacando el regalo que tenía en su regazo.

Y así las chicas terminaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a arreglar el lugar, los chicos estaban jugando con la consola de Natsume o molestando a los que jugaban. Mañana seria la reunión y todos irían al salón de habilidad peligrosa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia :) me hacen muy feliz sus reviews :D Y como siempre les pido, DEJEN COMENTARIOS :D Cuídense, nos leemos :P**

**Pd: ¿alguien se imagina que le va dar Tsubasa a Misaki? quisiera saber si alguien adivina lo que tengo en mente jejejeje :D**


	16. Un día esperado

**Chic s gracias a los que comentan, los agregaron a favoritos y a los que siguen la historia o incluso a mi como autora :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**UN DÍA ESPERADO**

Después de arreglar el salón, las chicas volvieron a su edificio, estaban exhaustas, el salón de habilidad peligrosa hacía tiempo que no lo limpiaban, no era necesario, casi nunca estaban hay y cuando estaban, no era de su agrado así que daba igual en qué condiciones se encontraba. Pero fue diferente para ellas hoy, porque hay seria su celebración así que debían decorarlo apropiadamente. Colocaron luces, un cartel de Feliz Navidad, un pequeño árbol, limpiaron los pisos y ventanas, estas últimas casi ni dejaban pasar la luz por el polvo en ellas, ni se diga de las cortinas, que eran todas oscuras así que no ayudaban mucho al sol.

-Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo- dijo Misaki estirándose.

-Sí, le dimos otra cara al salón- dijo Nobara.

-Y ahora tengo hambre- dijo Mikan- creo que se nos pasó el tiempo volando hoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Misaki- me pregunto si los chicos ya habrán terminado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando llegaron al bloque, los chicos estaban en la sala común esperándolas con una lasaña. Todos comieron animadamente. Luego se eso, vieron unas películas y al finalizar, ya Hayate estaba en el décimo sueño abrazado a Hajime, el cual solo estaba tratando de calmarse para no golpearlo y Youichi estaba dormido en el regazo de Mikan.

-Creo que mejor vamos a descansar, estos días han sido largos- dijo Tsubasa el cual acababa de levantar a Misaki que se había quedado dormida en su hombro.

-Dame a You-chan, ve a descansar Mikan- le dijo el azabache a la castaña.

Mikan se movió con cuidado y le entrego al pequeño.

-Hasta mañana chicos- dijeron Mikan y Nobara.

-Mañana la reunión será desde las siete así que podrán hacer lo que quieran mientras tanto- dijo Misaki un poco adormilada.

-Bueno, hasta mañana- respondieron casi todos, Hayate ni por sentado se daba en donde estaba o más bien sobre quien estaba dormido.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente Mikan abrió los ojos y vio que Nobara seguía dormida pero Misaki no estaba en cama.

**MIKAN POV**

Dormí muy bien- dijo estirándose- creo que me hacía falta descansar, mejor será que deje dormir a Nobara, debe estar más cansada que yo si no ha despertado, la pregunta del millón es ¿dónde está Misaki? Mejor voy a preparar el desayuno, estoy hambrienta. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Son las doce del día! Con razón, eso explica mi hambre y que Misaki no este.

Bueno que voy a preparar, a ver, tengo cereal, huevos, jamón, queso, mmm… si tengo lo necesario para hacer creps con cereal y jugo de naranja –sonrisa- espero que le guste a Nobara.

…

Bueno iré a despertar a Nobara, ya está listo todo.

**NOBARA POV**

-Despertando- dormí demasiado bien, me siento renovada. Mmm… ¿dónde están Mikan y Misaki? –Se sonrojo- creo que he sido la más dormilona. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo, mejor bajare a ver si encuentro a alguien.

Nobara al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Mikan.

-Oh Nobarita ya estas despierta, te venía a despertar para desayunar bueno, por la hora que es ya debe ser almuerzo- y se ríe.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es casi la una de la tarde.

-Perdón por dormir mucho- Nobara estaba roja de la pena.

-No te preocupes, todos estábamos muy cansados, aunque cuando desperté Misaki ya no estaba así que no sé qué paso con ella. Pero ven, vamos a desayunar que se enfría.

-Bueno y gracias Mikan- y se sonrieron mutuamente. Luego de desayunar, se bañaron y cambiaron y fueron a buscar a los demás.

**NATSUME POV**

-Sonando un celular- Demonios quien está llamando, quiero seguir durmiendo y Youichi se va a despertar. Ni modo tengo que contestar.

-Hola, ¿con quién hablo?

-¡Natsume!- el mencionado se tuvo que apartar el celular de la oreja.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? Estaba durmiendo- Natsume pensaba las mil y un maneras de torturar a Hayate por despertarlo.

-Tengo un plan, cuando desperté me llego a la mente así que alístate y ven al cuarto de Hajime.

-¿Y por qué estas allá?- le preguntó para hacerlo molestar, en muy pocas ocasiones se podía sacar a Hayate de quicio.

-Oye tu, no creas cosas que no son, simplemente que fue al primero que desperté a y por favor, que las chicas no se enteren.

-¿Por qué no…?- quedo con la palabra en la boca porque Hayate corto la llamada.

Este idiota y sus ideas, bueno aunque sí que dormí, es casi la una de la tarde, mejor iré a la ducha y después despertare a Youichi.

Natsume se bañó y cambio, despertó a Youichi y mientras este se alistaba, el mayor preparaba una comida para los dos. Luego de esto, se fueron a la habitación de Hajime.

**CON MIKAN Y NOBARA**

¿Dónde está Misaki?- se preguntaban las dos- o más bien, ¿dónde están todos?- terminaron pensando al darse cuenta que ninguno de los chicos estaba en la sala común.

-Empiezo a creer que fuimos las ultimas en despertarnos- dijo Mikan a lo cual Nobara solo le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno salgamos a ver a quien encontramos, quiero comprar jabones con la fragancia que me recomendaste- le dijo Nobara y Mikan asintió, le tomo la mano y aparecieron en central town.

**.**

Bueno te enseñare el camino hacia la tienda para que lo sepas y de paso, compramos hawalon- le dijo Mikan casi con estrellitas en los ojos.

Mientras andaban, iban hablando de cosas triviales.

-Nobara… ¿desde cuándo sientes algo por _el?_

-Nobara se puso más roja que un tomate. Mikan pensó que le iba a dar algo.

-Bue…no pues… Eto… fue la primera persona que vi en este lugar… que me trato bien y además de eso, me dijo que todo iba a estar bien… entonces, no lo sé, pero mi interés por saber más acerca de él y querer ayudarlo… hicieron que sin darme cuenta… esos sentimientos despertaran- al terminar de decir todo esto, Mikan estaba con la boca abierta, nunca pensó que Nobara respondería de esa manera tan sentimental y de paso, que sus ojos tuvieran un brillo diferente mientras decía esto.

-Entonces, dime tú también desde cuándo, creo que nunca antes habían hablado y no creo que de un momento a otro…- Nobara no siguió hablando, Mikan estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tiene razón, ¿desde cuándo? Supe que era mi vecino, nos hicimos amigos pero, ¿por qué estos sentimientos? No lo comprendo- punzada en la cabeza- no creo que unos sentimientos puedan nacer de la nada –punzada en la cabeza pero más fuerte- ni mi cabeza, ni mi corazón lo comprenden, esta es la primera vez que pienso en el "desde cuándo"- punzada en la cabeza y en el corazón-

Mikan…

Mikan…

-¡Mikan!

Nobara trajo a Mikan de vuelta.

-Mikan, ¿estás bien? Perdón, no debí decir más de la cuenta- se disculpó una arrepentida Nobara casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Nobarita, no llores.

-Pero es que tu si estas llorando también.

Mikan no se había percatado de las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos y las limpió.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, ni yo misma se por qué- y se rio para que Nobara no se preocupara pero la verdad era que ella tampoco tenía la respuesta- bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que me llamo la atención muchas cosas de el así que supongo que no es que lo quiera, sino que me gusta simplemente- pero al decir estas palabras, las sintió como cadenas sobre su corazón.

-No creo que sea así, cuando lo miras, tu mirada toma brillo al igual que la de el- le dijo Nobara y empezó a andar y entro a la tienda de baño, dejando a una sorprendida Mikan.

-Mikan y Nobara, que bueno verlas acá- les dijo una animada Misaki.

-Misaki, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba al no encontrarte por ningún lado- dijo Mikan.

-Lo siento, es que la dueña del local me pidió ayer el favor que ayudara en la tienda hasta que ella volviera como a las cuatro de la tarde, lo cual es como en treinta minutos, si quieren compran y me esperan y después vamos a ver una película.

Y así quedaron, Nobara compro las cosas de la fragancia que Mikan le recomendó, la verdad es que le había gustado mucho el olor de la vainilla twilight. Mikan compro cosas de su fragancia favorita, y además de eso, compro un kit de baño con una fragancia para Misaki, peach melba. Se dirigieron a pagar y la dueña llego antes de lo previsto así que las chicas fueron a ver qué película podían ver y entraron al cine.

**...**

Las chicas ibas caminando de regreso al bloque, Mikan ofreció que podían tele transportarse pero Misaki dijo que caminar hacia bien así que, hay estaban de camino a su edificio.

-La película estuvo muy buena, me reí mucho- dijo Nobara.

-Tienes razón, todavía me duele el estómago de tanta risa- dijo Misaki.

-Sí, aunque pensé que duraba menos de hora y media- dijo Mikan.

-Sí, es que pensamos que por ser comedia iba a durar menos pero bueno, estuvo bien- dijo Misaki.

-Me pregunto si los chicos habrán aparecido- dijo Mikan.

-Pues, por lo que veo si- dijo señalando Nobara a los chicos que las estaban esperando afuera de su edificio y estaban con trajes.

-¿Qué traerán entre manos?- pregunto Mikan, la cual estaba confundida al igual que las otras dos chicas.

-Bienvenidas- dijo Hayate y todos estaban haciendo una reverencia.

-En lo que queda del día, serán atendidas por nosotros- dijo Hajime.

-Primero irán a sus habitaciones y se arreglaran, las estaremos esperando en la sala común- dijo Rui, guiñándoles un ojo.

-Luego de eso, empezaran las sorpresas- dijo Tsubasa.

Y con esto las dejaron pasar y Natsume fue el encargado de abrir las puertas de edificio junto a Youichi que estaba a su lado.

Ya en el ascensor, las tres estaban un poco confundidas.

-¿Qué es esa actitud?- pregunto Misaki.

-No lo sé pero lo vamos a averiguar ahorita- dijo Mikan.

-Sí, mejor vamos a alistarnos- dijo Nobara y el ascensor se detuvo en su piso, caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a su habitación, hoy estarían en la habitación de Nobara.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**CHICAS POV**

-Bueno chicas, están listas- Misaki fue la encargada de arreglar a Mikan y a Nobara- ya pueden mirarse en el espejo- y ellas se sorprendieron.

-Misaki, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?- pregunto Mikan señalando su cara y cabello.

-Simplemente se aprende, yo he participado todos los años en las fiestas que hacen aquí así que bueno, aunque ustedes saben maquillar, para ser la primera fiesta que van, estaban bien.

-Misaki- sem… Misaki, que nosotras no hayamos ido a ninguna de las fiestas anteriores de la academia, no significa que no hayamos ido a ninguna- dijo una apenada Nobara, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a llamar sin formalismos.

-¿Cómo así?- Misaki tenía millones de signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-En algunas misiones, nos toca mezclarnos entre el personal, así que debemos usar vestidos, maquillaje y todo eso- explico Mikan y en ese momento obtuvo la respuesta del cómo es que Natsume sabia bailar y se preguntó con cuantas chicas había bailado y prefirió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Pero eso no significa que tengamos mucha experiencia en esto del maquillaje y peinado- dijo Nobara- por eso nos sorprendemos de tu trabajo.

-Bueno ya que estamos listas, nos deben estar esperando.

**CHICOS POV**

-Eso es algo que nunca me ha gustado de las chicas, ¿por qué tienen que tardar tanto?- dijo el poseedor de poca paciencia.

-Cálmate, al igual no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar- dijo Natsume, el cual también estaba desesperado pero lo disimulaba.

-Bueno pero al menos me tienen que aceptar que tanta demora vale la pena- dijo Tsubasa dándole un codazo a Natsume.

-No molestes- le susurro este en respuesta.

-Bueno chicos solo esperemos, ellas han hecho mucho estos días- dijo Rui tratando de calmar a los desesperados de sus amigos, el perfectamente sabía que una chica tarda en alistarse, muchas veces el mismo llego tarde a muchos lugares por eso.

Escucharon el ascensor y las chicas salieron de él, definitivamente son ángeles, pensaron varios al tiempo.

Antes de que Rui se les acercara, Hajime le agarro el hombro y lo detuvo con su mirada penetrante.

-Chicas lo segundo de hoy, es un brindis- dijo Tsubasa- vengan acérquense.

Ellas se juntaron con ellos y cada una tomo una copa, las cuales fueron llenadas por Natsume.

-Esperemos un momento, falta un minuto- dijo Hajime.

-¿Un minuto para qué?- preguntaron las chicas al tiempo.

-Para que llegue la persona que falta- respondió simplemente. Y con esto, apareció el poseedor del Alice de corrosión o de la muerte como muchos lo llamaban.

-Listo, ahora que estamos todos- dijo Hayate- hago un brindis por nosotros, por lo que hemos logrado, por lo que hemos cambiado y por lo que nos falta aún- Todos se sorprendieron por esto y dijeron "salud" al unísono.

-Bueno, lo tercero de esta noche, será ir al salón de habilidad peligrosa- dijo Rui- cada uno de nosotros tiene una piedra Alice de tele transportación por lo que tengo entendido así que, chicas- se les acerco y les dio una piedra a cada una de ellas- tomen estas- previendo lo que Mikan iba a decir- no te preocupes, guárdala para otra ocasión. Mikan asintió y así todos aparecieron en su destino.

-Ahora, lo cuarto y último, se encuentra allá adentro- dijo Hajime señalando las puertas y con esto las abrió para darles paso a las chicas primero. Ellas quedaron sorprendidas porque aunque ellas decoraron el aula, ellos habían preparado comida, había un equipo de sonido, los regalos los acomodaron en un solo lugar y cambiaron el juego de muebles.

-Gracias chicos- y todas sonrieron.

-Y ahora, a disfrutar- dijo un animado Hayate con Youichi en sus hombros y haciendo que el equipo sonara.

Pasaron una velada muy animada, las chicas se animaron a cantar con el karaoke que Tsubasa había instalado sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, a sus voces se les unió un loco Hayate. Persona solo observaba todo, al igual que el día de la fiesta de despedida, tenía el cabello recogido, lo cual dejaba ver mejor sus facciones, Natsume observaba a Mikan cantar, Tsubasa estaba molestando a Hajime para que cantara y este solo le respondía con la mirada o con insectos por doquier.

**...**

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la parte de los obsequios- dijeron los más locos del grupo- y como siempre, primero las damas.

-Bueno, ven aquí You-chan- dijo Nobara- este es tu regalo de nuestra parte- y le mostro una caja de más de la mitad de su estatura, la cual al abrirla se encontró con ropa y uno que otro juguete- luego las tres le dieron un beso y se escuchó un susurro entre los chicos "suertudo" a lo cual las chicas rieron.

-Hajime, esto es para ti- Misaki tomo una caja se la entrego y encontró los libros que le habían comprado y le dio un abrazo el cual Hajime no esperaba y tardo un poco en corresponderlo.

-Hayate, ven aquí- le dijo Mikan- yo sé que esto te va a gustar- le entrega su regalo y enseguida lo abrió, sus ojos se aguaron- ¡CHICAS GRACIAS!- Y se iba a lanzar a ellas si no fuera porque Natsume lo detuvo. Ellas quedaron con gotitas detrás de la cabeza.

-Rui- le dijo Nobara- este es el obsequio de nuestra parte- le sonrió y le entrego el paquete, Rui al abrirlo tenia estrellas en los ojos y al mismo tiempo lagrimas- Gracias chicas, como me conocen.

-Natsume- le dijo Mikan- aquí está tu regalo- ella le entrego una caja que el vio que pesaba porque Mikan la traía con un poco de dificultad y al abrir su regalo vio la razón del peso, la colección de los tomos de sus mangas favoritos estaban ahí, frente a sus ojos -Gracias Mikan, Nobara, Misaki.

-Bueno solo falta un regalo- dijo Mikan- Persona acércate- este se acercó un poco incrédulo y vio que Nobara lo miraba un poco sonrojado con una pequeña caja entre sus manos. El la tomo y sintió que estaba frio, abrió el regalo y se encontró con un postre.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente pero en su mente solo se preguntaba cómo habían sabido que ese postre era de su gusto.

-Bueno ahora es el turno de las chicas- dijo Hajime.

-Mikan- dijo Rui- mira, este es tu obsequio- y le entrego una caja y cuando ella la abrió, se encontró con diferentes sabores de uno de sus postres favoritos, el manjar de dioses. Los miro con la palabra anhelo en los ojos- Gracias chicos- y les regalo una bella sonrisa.

-Nobarita- dijo Hayate- ven acércate- cuando se acercó le entrego una caja y al abrirla vio una gran porción, más bien una torta completa de su pudin favorito, definitivamente le quedaba bien su nombre, era simplemente perfecto- gracias chicos- dijo un poco sonrojada y también les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Misaki- dijo Tsubasa- acércate- ella se acercó y él le entrego una caja, ella la abrió y dentro de esta había otra, Misaki lo miro un poco desconcertada, no era momento para sus bromas, y así siguió abriendo otras tres cajas más dentro de esta y al final se encontró con una linda piedra Alice de color azul oscuro, y sabía lo que significaba, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas de felicidad que surcaron sus mejillas y terminaron en el hombro de su novio, ya que de un momento a otro lo abrazo- Gracias, Tsubasa, estoy tan feliz.

-Hajime y Rui aplaudieron, los otros los siguieron pero no sabían el por qué y Persona simplemente miraba la escena.

-¿Por qué Misaki se ve tan feliz?- pregunto en susurros Nobara a Mikan.

-No lo sé- le respondió Mikan y miraron a Hayate y este también las miro y les respondió con los hombros que no sabía que significaba.

-Es una promesa de amor- dijo Rui con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas de forma dramática- es una tradición aquí en Gakuen Alice, le entregas una piedra Alice a la persona que te gusta y si esa persona te da la de ella, es una promesa de amor. Creo que Tsubasa dio el primer paso, solo falta a ver si Misaki le da la de ella.

Natsume veía por el rabillo del ojo y de paso escucho claramente la explicación que dio Rui.

-Chicos disculpen la interrupción pero creo que alguien tiene hambre- dijo Hajime señalando a Youichi que ya estaba viendo entusiasmado la comida.

Todos rieron y se sirvieron la comida, luego se ubicaron en los puestos pero Mikan miro a Natsume y ambos asintieron entonces Mikan hizo que Nobara se sentara al lado derecho de ella y Natsume intencionalmente empujo a Persona y este le toco sentarse pero al mirar a su izquierda, estaba Nobara y con esto Natsume se sentó al lado de Mikan, los demás captaron toda la escena. Y así cenaron aunque nadie creyó que Rui comiera tanto, repitió tres veces su comida y todos se preguntaban cómo demonios hacía para mantenerse delgado.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Mikan al ver que Youichi había quedado dormido en su regazo. Todos asintieron y se tele transportaron a su edificio.

-Fue muy agradable este momento- dijo Hayate.

-Creo que ha sido el mejor día desde que estoy aquí- dijo Hajime y todos pensaron que definitivamente algo le habían hecho al verdadero Hajime.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Tsubasa mirando a Misaki.

-Hace mucho que no tenía un día tan bueno, gracias- dijo Persona por lo que todos se sorprendieron pero al darse cuenta, había desaparecido.

Cada quien se fue quedando en su piso, Mikan se iba a quedar en la habitación de Nobara pero recordó que no tenía más ropa allá así que subió a la suya y además que tenía a Youichi en brazos.

-Mikan, ven puedes darme a Youichi para que puedas buscar lo tuyo además que el pesa- le dijo el poseedor de ojos carmesí.

-Bueno- y con cuidado de no despertarlo le dio al pequeño y le beso la cabeza. Luego de esto, como era costumbre, le beso la frente a Natsume, le sonrió y se despidió con un hasta mañana. Ella entro en su habitación, tomo un pequeño bolso y metió lo necesario y se tele transporto al piso de Nobara, entro en la habitación y las chicas la esperaban.

-Si queremos mantener fresca nuestra piel debemos desmaquillarnos- dijo Misaki.

-Bueno- se estaban desmaquillando- pero dinos- dijeron Mikan y Nobara.

-Dinos ¿sobre qué?- pregunto la mayor.

-No te hagas- dijo Mikan.

-¿Cómo le vas a responder?- dijo Nobara.

Misaki se sonrojo- Eto… creo que… también le daré mi piedra- termino de decir tartamudeando- Las chicas gritaron de alegría.

-Bueno y ¿qué van a hacer cuando salgan de aquí?- pregunto Mikan.

-El año que viene nos graduamos, bueno y la verdad no sé, mis padres me dejaron aquí pero Tsubasa esta aquí porque lo encontraron.

-¿Cómo así que lo encontraron?- preguntaron las menores al tiempo.

-Bueno, es que él era un niño de la calle, solo tenía tres años pero era cuidado por un señor. Un día estaba manipulando las sombras de unas personas que trataban de golpear a su cuidador porque les había robado unos panes, pero su Alice no estaba controlado así que era intermitente y cuando casi lo iban a golpear, uno de los profesores de acá uso su Alice de detener el tiempo. Tsubasa al principio no entendía por qué los tipos malos, como los llamaba en ese entonces, no se movían, pero el profesor se acercó a él y le explico que así como Tsubasa podía manipular las sombras, él podía detener el tiempo pero solo por cinco minutos así que le dijo que había un lugar en el que podía estar mejor, su "padre", por decirlo así, lo siguió pero este se tuvo que despedir de él, le dieron un subsidio y así fue como llego acá- hizo una pequeña pausa- Digamos que el día que llego lo conocí, yo acababa de llegar en la mañana y él, en la noche así que nos tocó compartir una habitación provisional mientras nos daban nuestro rango de estrella. Terminamos siendo ambos tres estrellas y muy buenos amigos aunque como a los doce años, a Tsubasa le quitaron una de estas, nunca me quiso explicar la razón, pero lo descubrí, se metía mucho en problemas, era muy rebelde y pues Rui coloco la marca bajo su ojo, aunque la verdad nunca he visto que le cause nada.

Mikan y Nobara estaban casi al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar su historia.

-Pero Misaki, ¿cómo descubriste tu Alice?

-Bueno, mis padres nunca estaban en casa y andaba sola, solo estaba acompañada del personal que estaba pendiente de la casa, así que siempre pensé que quería una amiga, y cuando menos lo espere, me di cuenta que tenía otra yo al frente mío, y así jugaba conmigo misma, descubrí que podía hacer muchas de mi… pero todo siempre no es felicidad, mis padres llegaron un día y vieron muchas Misakis así que se asustaron y no sé cómo es que les dijeron de este lugar pero termine aquí. Fin de la historia.

-Bueno, pero ¿cómo es que terminaron siendo novios? y ahora, pues… ¿se podría decir que más que novios?- pregunto Mikan y Nobara asintió y la miro también.

-Bueno… a ver… ah si, siempre estábamos juntos, se podría decir que Tsubasa no se llevaba muy bien con todos, así que bromeábamos y decíamos que éramos pareja y que éramos como esposos, y un día, Tsubasa dijo "¿qué tal si hacemos nuestra broma más creíble?" pero yo al principio me reí y no le creí y le dije que dejara de bromear y cuando lo iba a dejar hay, me tomo de la mano y me giro, luego me miró fijamente y me dijo "yo no estoy bromeando"-para este punto ya Misaki estaba perdida en su relato y Mikan y Nobara solo la miraban encantadas por como contaba su historia- bueno así fue como terminamos siendo novios y bueno lo de hoy- y se sonroja.

-La historia de Misaki es muy linda- dijo Nobara.

-Sí, amor desde niños- dijo Mikan.

-Bueno ya ahora si vamos a dormir, estos días han sido muy largos, mañana podemos seguir hablando sobre estas cosas y les puedo dar consejos a ustedes- con esto les guiña un ojo, les da la espalda y se coloca una sábana que la tapa completamente dejando a las menores como tomates.

-Hasta mañana Mikan, que tengas dulces sueños.

-Hasta mañana Nobarita y tu igual.

Ese fue el final de ese día tan especial.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer :D Por favor DEJEN REVIEWS! XD Nos leemos, cuídense :P**

**Pd: las que respondieron la pregunta aqui esta, muchas dieron en el grano jejejeje y otras no se alejaron mucho de la verdad XD**

**Pd2: encontré una imagen de Natsume y Ruka para este FF :D el link esta en mi perfil. **


	17. Cosas que pasan

**Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**COSAS QUE PASAN**

Todos estaban dormidos pero Mikan despertó a Nobara, le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido y la siguiera.

-¿Qué pasa Mikan?

-Solo quiero darte mi regalo de navidad, ten- y le entrego una pequeña caja.

-Gracias Mikan, pero deja y traigo tu regalo también y lo abrimos al tiempo- Mikan asintió y espero a que Nobara llegara.

-Mikan, aquí está tu regalo- y también era una pequeña caja.

-Entonces a la cuenta de tres, uno, don, tres.

Nobara encontró un lindo collar con un dije en forma de copo de nieve y Mikan vio un hermoso prendedor que tenia piedras del color de su piedra Alice.

-Está muy lindo Mikan.

-Lo mismo digo Nobarita.

Ambas se sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo y volvieron a la cama tratando de no despertar a Misaki.

**...**

Al día siguiente, Mikan fue la primera en abrir los ojos.

-Despertando y bostezando- mmm… creo que soy la primera en despertar y apenas son las siete de la mañana, aunque esta mañana está más fría que cualquiera de las otras mañanas, hoy es 25 de diciembre, ayer fue un día divertido- mira hacia la ventana-

- Chicas despierten, despierten…- Mikan se estaba colocando un abrigo.

-¿Qué pasa Mikan?- dijo una adormilada Misaki y Nobara despertó atenta.

-Miren está nevando, vamos.

Las recién levantadas sonrieron, tomaron unos abrigos y salieron detrás de ella.

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver caer la nieve- dijo Misaki.

-Yo también, los años anteriores no había nevado, bueno si pero nunca la veía, solo amanecía todo cubierto de nieve- dijo Mikan y siente que alguien le lanza una bola de nieve, al voltear se encuentra con unos ojos carmesí.

-Tan temprano y ya están haciendo alboroto- dijo Tsubasa y se ganó una mirada asesina de Misaki.

-One-chan, Oni-chan, nieve, nieve- y Youichi les regala una radiante sonrisa.

Hajime venia caminando junto a Rui, el primero, bostezando y el segundo con una mascarilla facial y todos lo quedaron viendo raro pero él ni se percató de eso.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos, chicos contra chicas, entonces, ¡GUERRA DE NIEVE!- grito Hayate.

Y así empezó la guerra pero Nobara no se movía de su lugar, de vez en cuando lanzaba una bola de nieve pero de ahí, solo veía a todos jugar.

-Nobarita, ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto Mikan acercándose y esquivando las bolas de nieve que le lanzaban.

- Es que con mi Alice puedo hacer daño, si no lo controlo, la nieve puede dejar inconsciente a alguien.

-Entonces no lances bolas de nieve, simplemente busca otra forma- y con esto se aleja. Nobara vio que las chicas estaban riendo y lanzando bolas aunque fueran menos. Así que utilizo su Alice y cubrió de nieve a los chicos.

Las chicas rieron porque los chicos parecían muñecos de nieve humanos.

-Eso es trampa- gruño Hayate- ella puede usar su Alice.

-Es su especialidad así que déjala ser – dijo Misaki la cual le pidió los cinco a Nobara y esta los choco.

-Creo que ya deberíamos entrar, vamos a cambiarnos para no pescar un resfriado y después de eso tomemos un chocolate caliente o café- ofreció Nobara.

Todos asintieron y al encontrarse en la cocina, empezaron a preparar el desayuno aunque tuvieron que sacar a Rui y a Hayate, definitivamente si trabajaran de chefs se morirían de hambre, no eran malos, eran pésimos en la cocina, al final, los que cocinaron prepararon tortillas con queso y jamón, un poco de jugo y los que quisieron cogieron un poco de cereal con leche y ya reunidos en la sala común, todos tomaron una tasa de chocolate caliente aunque Hajime prefirió café.

-Bueno y ¿qué vamos a hacer de aquí al ocho de enero que regresen todos?- pregunto Tsubasa.

-No lo sé, tal vez podamos ir un día a central town para pasear en el parque de diversiones, y otro día podríamos simplemente cada quien tener su tiempo a solas y cosas así- propuso Rui.

-También podría enseñarles los deferentes caminos que pueden tomar por el bosque además de lugares que no conocen y que existen en este lugar- dijo Mikan.

-Esa idea me gusta- dijo Hayate- el espíritu de aventura es lo mejor- termino diciendo y todos tenían gotitas detrás de sus cabezas.

-Podríamos también saber más los unos de los otros- dijo Natsume.

-Bueno entonces hagamos una lista de actividades porque no me quiero aburrir en estos días, será mejor hacer algo por día para no acabarnos las ideas tan rápido- dijo Misaki.

-Ya vengo, voy por una libreta y un lápiz- dijo Nobara y con esto se tele transporto a su habitación y volvió a estar con el grupo.

-Nobarita, ve anotando las ideas y al final contaremos cuantas tenemos.

-One-chan, cárgame- le pidió Youichi y ella accedió.

-Bueno pero ya sabemos que el 31 nos vamos a reunir aquí y por eso vamos a comprar cosas para ese día y esperaremos el nuevo año todos juntos- dijo Hayate.

-Listo entonces, hagamos por fecha una actividad, sabemos entonces que hoy vamos a relajarnos- dijo Hajime.

-Mañana 26, Mikan nos enseñara los diferentes caminos que podemos tomar por el bosque- dijo Rui.

Y así siguieron armando las ideas, se les fue el tiempo entre discusiones y risas y al finalizar la reunión, ya era casi hora del almuerzo.

-Yo opino que no deberíamos cocinar, vamos a pedir que nos preparen algo, tengo tiempo sin probar nada que hacen acá- dijo Mikan.

-Yo no conozco la comida que hacen a los de estrella especial, solo he probado la de dos y tres estrellas o simplemente Misaki y yo comemos juntos- dijo el Alice de manipulación de sombras.

-Bueno, no se diga más, a pedir la comida- dijo un animado Hayate.

Mientras esperaban su pedido, que tardaba alrededor de una hora, encendieron el televisor y se quedaron viendo una película que estaban televisando, ya estaba empezada pero aun así la vieron. Casi inmediatamente que se acabó lo que estaban viendo, llego la comida que habían pedido.

Misaki y Tsubasa nunca habían visto la comida de las estrellas especiales así que quedaron sorprendidos y Tsubasa casi que tuvo que recoger la saliva del piso.

-Wau, esto sí que es un manjar digno de un rey- dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Por qué simplemente no piden siempre la comida en vez de cocinar?- pregunto Misaki que no podía creer que desaprovecharan esta comida.

-Llega un punto en que te aburres del mismo menú todos los días- dijo Hajime y todos los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Los menús se repiten cada mes así que pues, aburre, en cambio nosotros podemos inventar nuestros menús o ir a central town a probar lo que cocinan los Alices de cocina- dijo Hayate.

-Bueno entonces vamos a comer que el idiota esta que nos inunda el lugar- dijo Natsume señalando a Tsubasa que miraba con anhelo la comida.

-Buen provecho- dijeron todos al unísono aunque Tsubasa lo dijo más animadamente.

**...**

-Estaba deliciosa la comida- dijo Tsubasa aunque Misaki agacho un poco la cabeza y él lo noto- pero no más que tu comida- y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Dejen sus escenas para otro momento, hay niños cerca- dijo Natsume tapándole los ojos a Youichi.

-Perdón- se disculparon los dos.

-Bueno, yo quiero tomar una siesta- dijo Hayate bostezando- nos vemos mañana para comenzar nuestro plan para evitar el aburrimiento- y con esto los dejo a todos para irse a su habitación.

-¿De dónde saca tanta energía ese idiota?- pregunto Hajime.

-Yo también quisiera saber eso- dijeron todos al unísono con gotitas detrás de la cabeza.

-Oni-chan, tengo sueño- dijo el más pequeño del grupo.

-Está bien You-chan, vamos a dormir un rato, nos vemos- dijo simplemente Natsume al despedirse.

-Bueno ya que todos están yendo a dormir, entonces yo también me les uno- dijo Tsubasa- ¿vienes Misaki?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar se escuchó un rotundo no como respuesta por parte de los otros chicos. Tsubasa tuvo que irse solo, Misaki se fue con Nobara, Hajime salió, nadie supo hacia donde iba y Rui puso una telenovela. Mikan dijo que tenía cosas que hacer así que subió a su habitación.

**NATSUME POV**

Youichi se quedó dormido enseguida, creo que leeré uno de los mangas que me regalaron- se ríe- y pensar que Mikan tuvo en cuenta todos y cada uno de los mangas que no había comprado, cómo habrá echo para recordarlos todos, creo que tendré que preguntarle eso.

-Natsume estaba leyendo su manga y apenas iba por la tercera página cuando se tuvo que devolver a leer la primera, no estaba concentrado en lo que leía, su mente estaba en otra parte-

Demonios, no puedo concentrarme, solo pienso en ella, no puedo sacar la imagen de ella en la fiesta de despedida, ni la fiesta de nosotros ni mucho menos la imagen de cuando esta sonrojada. Mejor voy a dormir un rato también.

**MIKAN POV**

Me pareció que You- chan estaba diferente cuando me pidió que lo cargara, mejor voy a ir a central town, no tengo nada en mi nevera, tantos días cocinando en grupo que ni cuenta me di, ahora me toca ir y cuando regrese preparare una deliciosa cena.

-Mikan aparece en central town-

A ver, creo que entraré en esa tienda, se ve que venden variedad de alimentos, me pregunto qué será lo que preparare hoy, mmm… hare salmón al ajillo con un poco de arroz blanco, una ensalada sencilla y creo que será acompañado de vino blanco para él y para mí y para You- chan será mejor que le haga un jugo.

**...**

Creo que ya tengo todo lo necesario para esta semana y para la cena de hoy. Listo ahora, a mi habitación.

**NATSUME POV**

-Despertando- ¿Qué horas serán? Mmm… son pasadas las cinco, creo que dormí más que una siesta, mejor despertare a Youichi para que coma algo.

You- chan despierta- le susurro y le movió los cabellos pero al tocar la frente, sintió que su temperatura no era normal. Se alarmo al mirarlo bien y ver que tenía la respiración acelerada y no apaciguada como debería ser mientras duerme, además de eso, sus mejillas tenían un color rojo, escalofríos y unas gotitas de sudor por todo su rostro.

Demonios y ahora qué hago, no sé qué debo hacer en estos casos, no recuerdo que me halla enfermado antes, o bueno si pero no con fiebre, simplemente siento los efectos secundarios del uso de mi Alice. Será mejor que busque a Mikan, tal vez su madre le daba algo cuando se enfermaba.

Con esto, tomo una sábana para cubrir al pequeño y salió de la habitación pero no vio luz encendida en la habitación de al frente así que iba a bajar para buscar a Misaki y a Nobara pero el ascensor se abrió y vio a Mikan-

-Mikan…

Mikan vio a Natsume un poco acelerado y el bulto en sus brazos, supo enseguida que algo andaba mal, abrió su habitación y dejo pasar a Natsume.

-¿Qué le pasa a You- chan?

-Tiene mucha fiebre y escalofríos.

-Llévalo a mi cama y espérame allá.

Natsume hizo lo que le pidieron, al rato llega Mikan con un termómetro en una de sus manos y en la otra, una pequeña taza con agua y un paño colgado en el hombro.

-Debo saber que temperatura tiene y vemos si es muy grave o solo debemos esperar a que se le pase.

Mikan coloco el termómetro debajo del brazo de Youichi, espero un tiempo y miro.

-Está muy alta, casi llega a los 40 grados, será mejor que le coloque estos paños en la cabeza y después le damos un baño.

Natsume solo asentía a lo que le decía Mikan, no sabía cómo manejar esa situación.

Después de mojar varias veces el paño, Youichi dejo de temblar y su temperatura solo estaba un grado por encima de lo normal.

-Ya podemos bañarlo- le dijo Mikan a Natsume. Mikan fue al baño a llenar un poco la bañera.

-Natsume ¿podrías meter a Youichi a la bañera y sostenerlo mientras le echo agua?

Natsume asintió, tomo a Youichi en brazos, lo despojo de su camisa y pantalón y lo dejo en ropa interior. Luego lo deposito con cuidado en la bañera y Mikan llego detrás de el con un paño, se agacho de tal manera que su rostro quedo cerca del de Natsume y le pasaba el paño mojado al pequeño por su cuerpo.

-Es muy hermosa- pensó- no es momento para eso- se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de todo eso, Natsume seco a Youichi y luego lo envolvió en una toalla seca, fue a su habitación por una pijama y volvió, lo cambio y vio que este abrió un poco los ojos.

-Oni-chan, One-chan- les sonrió- gracias- y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Natsume lo iba a cargar para irse a su habitación.

-Quiero dormir con One-chan- susurro el pequeño. Natsume lo volvió a dejar en la cama y Mikan se acostó junto a él.

-Oni-chan, quédate conmigo- Natsume asintió y se acostó al otro lado de él. Youichi sonrió y se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Gracias… Mikan.

-De nada, pero cuando te vi y vi el bulto en tus brazos me preocupe mucho.

-Yo también, no supe que hacer, estaba en otro planeta por momentos, nada más hacia lo que me decías porque…

Mikan vio que quedó callado y solamente le sonrió- No te preocupes son cosas que pasan, se lo que se siente, yo cuidaba a mi "hermano" cuando le daba fiebre por su mal uso del Alice.

-Es que una vez mi hermana tuvo fiebre y pues estábamos los dos solos, yo le puse pañuelos en la frente y no la dejaba sola pero ella no se mejoraba, yo solo tenía como cinco años y ella unos tres, cuando mis padres llegaron, ella casi ni se movía, la llevamos al hospital y el medico dijo que la trajimos a tiempo, un poco más tarde y la historia hubiera sido diferente.

-No te preocupes, no paso a mayores, con razón vi a Youichi diferente a la hora del almuerzo, pero ya está bien- dijo esto moviendo suavemente sus cabellos grises.

-Creo que deberíamos comer.

-Me toco posponer la cena por lo que veo, será mejor preparar algo sencillo, quédate con él por si alguna cosa, ya vuelvo- Mikan salió de la habitación y preparo unos emparedados e hizo un jugo para el pequeño.

-Ya estoy aquí, ten, espero que te gusten- y le paso un plato a Natsume. Comieron en silencio y Mikan le dio de a sorbos el jugo a Youichi. Mikan se levantó, iba a llevar los platos pero Natsume hizo un gesto y ella se los dio, el los llevo a la cocina, los lavo y cuando subió, encontró a Mikan cambiada con su pijama.

-Ve por un pijama para dormir.

-¿Quién dijo que necesito pijama?- y al decir esto se quita la camisa y queda con una camisilla y la pantaloneta que tenía.

Mikan agradeció que solo estuviera la tenue luz de su lámpara porque Natsume hubiera visto su sonrojo, no comprendía el porqué de su sonrojo si ya lo había visto sin camisa y en algunas misiones le toco ir a hoteles y estar en la piscina y había muchos chicos que ligaban con ella pero los mandaba a la puta mierda.

-Listo, hasta mañana Mikan.

Mikan se le acerco, le beso la frente y se despidió. Pronto los dos quedaron vencidos por el sueño.

**MIKAN POV**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todo esta oscuro? ¿Quién está llorando?- aparece una silueta a lo lejos y parece ser una niña pero no puede verle el rostro- espera pequeña, ya voy, no sigas llorando- sin saber por qué, ella también está llorando en el sueño y su corazón se estruja pero por más que corre no alcanza a la pequeña, luego aparece otra silueta, parece un niño pero tampoco le puede ver la cara- ven, deja de llorar, no es para tanto, solo una raspadura- dijo el pequeño

-Pero es que no lloro por eso.

-Entonces por qué.

-Es que me siento sola.

-No te preocupes, estás conmigo- y se van alejando. Mikan trata de gritar que esperen, ellos solo la miran, luego se miran mutuamente y le dicen- aunque la mente olvide, el cuerpo recuerda. Y con esto, ella despierta, un poco agitada y ve que aún es de noche, mira su reloj de mesa y son las dos de la mañana- Mejor vuelvo a dormir- mira a Youichi y está bien y luego mira a Natsume y al parecer tiene una pesadilla- Natsume- lo llama en un susurro para no despertar a Youichi.

**NATSUME POV**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hacen esos niños allá? No puedo distinguir quienes son. Oigan esperen- trata de alcanzarlos pero no puede.

-Te dije que no te fueras- dice el niño.

-Pero es que vi un lindo conejo y lo seguí- dijo la niña

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, me preocupe mucho.

-Está bien, entonces vamos- Natsume trata de correr más rápido y alcanzarlos- esperen, quiero hablar con ustedes- los niños se detienen, lo miran y le dicen- la mente olvida pero el cuerpo recuerda- Esperen…

Natsume… Natsume… ¡Natsume!

El nombrado abre los ojos y se encuentra con una preocupada Mikan.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta la castaña.

-Solo fue un sueño.

-Por la forma en la que estas, no creo que fuera solo un sueño.

-Fue un poco raro pero ya paso, sigamos durmiendo, todavía no ha salido el sol.

-Está bien- y así los dos vuelven al mundo de los sueños.

**...**

-Oni-chan… One-chan…

-mmm… -Mikan abre un poco los ojos y ve a Youichi sentado al lado de ella- ¿Qué pasa You- chan?

Youichi señala hacia la espalda de ella y cuando ella voltea ve a Tsubasa enojado, Misaki tratando de calmarlo, Hajime está sosteniendo a una Nobara desmayada y roja, Rui esta con estrellitas en los ojos y Hayate está a punto de reír.

Mikan despierta completamente.

-¿Qué hacen en MI habitación?

-¡MIKAN!- grito Tsubasa enojado- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE YO NO PUEDO DORMIR CON MISAKI Y TU SI PUEDES ESTAR CON NATSUME?!

Con los gritos de Tsubasa, Natsume se despierta y la mente de Mikan hace enlace y comprende la situación.

-Tsubasa, no es lo que crees- dice Mikan negando fuertemente con la cabeza y los brazos, cuando ella siente que le colocan un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir nuestro sueño?- pregunto Natsume con un tono que denotaba que hoy sería el funeral de alguien.

Mikan estaba roja y casi que iba a terminar como Nobara.

-LO INTERRUMPO PORQUE TU ESTAS AQUÍ CON MIKAN Y YO NO PUEDO ESTAR CON MISAKI.

-ah, es solo eso. Es que Youichi tenía fiebre y quería que su ONE-CHAN y ONI-CHAN durmieran con él.

A Rui se le quitaron las estrellitas de los ojos, se había hecho muchas ilusiones y Hajime suspiro, por ese malentendido habían hecho tanto alboroto y Nobara estaba en sus brazos inconsciente.

-Suertudo- murmuro Tsubasa.

-Bueno ya dejen este espectáculo- dijo Rui- se nos hace tarde para nuestros planes.

Todos se fueron a cambiar.

-Mikan, ¿nos vas a enseñar todos los caminos?- pregunto Natsume antes de irse a su habitación con Youichi a su lado ya mejor.

-Si, excepto uno.

-¿Cuál?

-Ya te darás cuenta- y con esto cierra la puerta y Natsume no pudo seguir preguntando.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-Bueno chicos, ¿preparados para correr?

-¡Si!- dijeron los más enérgicos del grupo, los otros solo asintieron.

-Para ir a central town, nos ubicamos entre estos dos árboles que están marcados- dijo señalando y mostrando las marcas- y vamos a correr derecho, guíen sus cuerpos y traten de no desviarse, es como si estuviéramos en un entrenamiento con Persona, solo guíense por sus sentidos de ubicación, Misaki, toma la mano de Tsubasa, ya que tú nunca has entrenado y You- chan, tu iras en los hombros de Oni-chan pero llevaras esto en los ojos.

Misaki asintió.

-¿Por qué One- chan?

-Digamos que para ti sería más divertido así- Youichi le regalo una sonrisa, dejo que Natsume lo cargara y Mikan le coloco la venda en los ojos.

-¡Aquí vamos!- y todos empezaron a correr a través del bosque, corrieron lo más derecho que podían, cuando Mikan sintió la luz en su rostro les dijo que se detuvieran.

-Ven, aquí estamos- les dijo mostrando el central town- y solo fueron tres minutos por el bosque, normalmente nos toca caminar por quince minutos y tomar un transporte que tarda otros cinco.

-Esto es una paradoja, ¿cómo se supone que el tiempo cambia?- pregunto confundido Hajime.

-Ni yo misma se por qué pero solo sé que me ahorra mucho tiempo cuando no puedo tele transportarme, entonces ahora, regresemos- y emprendieron otra vez rumbo hacia donde empezaron, su bloque.

-¿Qué otros caminos hay Mikan?- dijo Hayate emocionado.

-Bueno, si nos ubicamos de frente al bosque, entre los dos árboles y damos un solo paso a la derecha y corremos, estaremos en el bloque de salones de la clase elemental y si damos tres pasos hacia ese mismo lado, terminamos en los dormitorios de los de sin estrella y una estrella. Hacia la izquierda, dando tres pasos, llegamos al bloque de clases de secundaria, ese es el que tomo a veces y si damos cinco pasos, llegamos al bloque de preparatoria. Por último, los bloques de dormitorios de dos y tres estrellas están a siente pasos a la izquierda.

-Y ¿no podemos llegar al de los profesores y cuatro estrellas?- pregunto Nobara.

-No, porque esos bloques no son hacia este lado- señalo dentro del bosque- son hacia aquel lado- dijo Mikan señalando el camino que normalmente tomarían- entonces, ¿a dónde quieren ir primero?

-Pues a mí me interesa el del bloque de preparatoria- dijo Hajime.

-Creo que es el que podemos tomar nosotros- dijo Rui señalándose a él, a Hayate, a Tsubasa y a Misaki.

-Es triste pero si nos vamos el año que viene, quedaran solo con Hayate- les dijo Tsubasa, ya que se graduaría junto con Misaki, Rui y Hajime.

Mikan quiso cambiar el ambiente…

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Nobara, lo cual sorprendió a Mikan- lo que importa es que estamos aquí y ahora. Todos asintieron.

-Entonces Mikan, dijiste que nos ubicamos en frente de estos árboles, damos cinco pasos a la izquierda y listo, ¿a correr?- Pregunto Hajime.

-Eto… tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo se si voy bien? Es decir, mis pasos no son del mismo tamaño que los tuyos- dijo Hayate.

-Pues, simplemente da cinco pasos normales y no exageres al darlos, es como si caminaras- respondió Mikan.

-Bueno, ¡corramos!- dijo Hayate y todos lo siguieron. Así pasaron todo el día, descansando para el almuerzo y luego cuando terminaron, se sentaron todos en la sala común.

-Mikan, ¿cómo es que aprendiste eso?- pregunto Hajime.

-Les cuento después esa historia, dijimos que sería algo por día, así que eso será para después.

Hajime solo asintió pero Hayate quería saber en el momento, como no se calmaba, Mikan tuvo que usar la piedra Alice de somnífero para que durmiera por al menos quince minutos.

-One- chan, tengo hambre.

-You- chan, tenemos que preparar la cena pero si quieres puedes tomar esto mientras tanto- le dijo Misaki dándole un vaso con un poco de jugo.

**...**

Mientras unos cocinaban, otros limpiaban el comedor y cuando la cena estuvo lista, todos comieron con ansias, habían estado corriendo todo el día. Cada uno fue a dormir, Mikan hoy se quedaría con Nobara pero mientras recogía algunas cosas en su habitación recordó que varias veces tuvo que volver al bosque porque alguno de los chicos se les había dado por desconcentrarse y abrir los ojos. Tuvo que volver dos veces por Hayate y cuatro por Rui, el ultimo solo pensaba en que el sudor le haría mucho daño a su delicada piel así que mientras corrían se detenía a secar su rostro así que fue fácil para el perder la concentración.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo una voz conocida sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-En lo que hicimos hoy, estoy cansada pero me divertí mucho.

-Sí, todos nos divertimos.

-Les mostré todos los lugares.

-No todos, falto uno.

-Sabía que lo descubrirías.

-Pero, ¿por qué no les dijiste? Se colocaran como locos cuando sepan.

-Ellos pueden ir a la piscina normal de estudiantes, aunque no tiene calefacción.

-No me has dicho el por qué.

-Simplemente porque ese lugar solo lo conocemos tu y yo y bueno Bear- y se ríe al recordar a su amigo y como era su relación antes.

Natsume solo le sonrió de medio lado- ¿Y de que te ríes?

-Recuerdos, bueno me voy, me están esperando- Y como siempre, se despidió de él de la forma acostumbrada y fue a la habitación donde la esperaban sus amigas.

**...**

-Mikan, ¿por qué demoraste? Solo ibas a buscar unas cosas.

-Es que hable con Natsume un rato.

Misaki y Nobara se transmitieron miradas cómplices.

-Con razón estas roja- Mikan se sorprendió pues pensó que no lo estaba.

-Y además vienes con una cara diferente.

-Y tienes un brillo especial en los ojos.

Mikan no supo en que momento sus amigas se habían vuelto en su contra. Después de la tortura psicológica, se quedaron dormidas.

**...**

**MIKAN POV**

Otra vez un sueño con esos niños pero la pregunta que siempre me hago pero no obtengo la respuesta es ¿quiénes son? Cada vez son más frecuentes estos sueños y por qué cuando me despierto mi corazón duele, no lo comprendo, y que demonios significa esa frase, necesito hallar una respuesta y pronto, estos sueños me dejan muy pensativa.

Lo que Mikan no sabía es que otra persona también tenía un sueño parecido y también trataba de hallar el significado de "la mente olvida pero el cuerpo recuerda".

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer y por favor, lo que siempre les pido DEJEN REVIEWS! SON GRATIS :D**

**Pd: Si quieren ver los regalos de Mikan y Nobara vean mi perfil :D**


	18. Historias

**Chicas/os gracias por todo su apoyo :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**HISTORIAS**

Los días pasaban y solo faltaban dos días para fin de año y en cada uno de los días, hacían algo diferente. Terminaban agotados porque Hayate los llevaba al trote y el no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Mikan se encontraba caminando por la Academia, ese día salió de su bloque pasadas las nueve de la noche, no quería ir a la cama todavía, su cuerpo se lo pedía, estaba agotada, pero su mente no quería entregarse al sueño. Estaba pensando que se acercaba el fin de año y por ende, su cumpleaños. Sin darse cuenta, estaba pasando ya por el bloque de maestros.

-Mikan- La aludida detuvo su andar y voltio a ver a la persona que la llamo.

-Kazumi- san, tiempo sin verlo- le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así- le dijo y venia caminando hacia ella.

-Lo siento, no es costumbre- el solo suspiro.

-¿Puedo acompañarte en la caminata?

-Está bien, vamos.

-Y ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

-No lo sé, solo quiero apartar cosas de mi mente, no llevo rumbo.

-Entonces ya somos dos- y le sonríe- Entonces ¿por qué no vamos por algo de comer?

-Pero central town ya debe estar cerrado.

-No te preocupes, quién dijo que iríamos allá- Y con esto tomo la mano de Mikan y corrió. Se internaron en el bosque y llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, Mikan reconoció a su gran amigo.

-Bear, tiempo sin verte, pero me he dado cuenta que has cuidado el lugar- Y con esto entraron a la cabaña, el pequeño oso de peluche con vida les sirvió un poco de té con unos panes.

-Gracias Bear- le dijeron los dos al tiempo.

-Mikan… ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa?

La nombrada dejo de comer y agacho un poco la cabeza.

-Es un sueño que he tenido últimamente, son diferentes escenas pero siempre me dice lo mismo.

Kazumi la miro interesado en su relato- Y ¿qué te dice exactamente?

-"La mente olvida pero el cuerpo recuerda" eso es lo que siempre me dicen pero no logro saber quiénes son los de mi sueño- El mayor ya sabía para donde iba la conversación, pero por más que le molestara no poder decir nada, tuvo que morderse la lengua, ella sola debía hallar la respuesta.

-¿Cómo son las personas que aparecen en tu sueño?

-Son dos niños, pero no les veo sus rostros, es una niña y un niño, por lo que veo son muy unidos pero no logro saber quiénes son, siempre despierto.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías seguir soñando, algún día sabrás quienes son y por qué te dicen eso.

-Kazumi- san si…- El mayor la miro con unos ojos indescifrables- si vienes con otro de tus métodos raros para zanjar la conversación, mejor ve al grano.

Él se rio por la cara de Mikan, ella se parecía mucho a su padre cuando lo hacían enojar aunque físicamente se parecía más a su madre.

-No es eso, solo que te estoy dando un consejo, tal vez tus sueños son señales, solo síguelas y mmm…- bosteza y se estira- ya se hizo muy tarde, mejor ve a tu habitación a descansar.

-Está bien, nos vemos Kazu…- Mikan no termino de hablar cuando el mayor la interrumpió con una carraspeada- Esta bien, me rindo, nos vemos tío Kazu- y con esto le regala una sonrisa y se tele transporta a su cuarto.

**NATSUME POV**

Youichi quiere dormir con Mikan y ella no aparece, tendré que esperarla en su cuarto.

Natsume se sienta en uno de los sofás de la sala de Mikan- Oni-chan, tengo sueño- le dice el pequeño restregando sus ojos.

-Lo sé pero One-chan no está aquí.

-Pues entonces la esperaré en su cama, le dices que la espere pero tenía mucho sueño- Y entraron a la habitación de Mikan.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, ven y te dejo arropado.

-Noooo, Oni- chan, no me dejes solo, acuéstate aquí también.

Natsume no le podía negar nada a los ojitos grises de Youichi así que se acostó a su lado.

**MIKAN POV**

Waaa, estoy cansada- bosteza- ni siquiera me quiero cambiar, hace mucho frio pero bueno, tendré que buscar una pijama abrigada, espero encontrar una, tengo tiempo sin comprar nada pues aquí me dan todo y pienso que en su lista de compras tendrán algo como "ropa para dormir en invierno".

Mikan busca entre la ropa y encuentra lo que buscaba y empieza a quitarse el abrigo y luego subió un poco su blusa.

-Qué lindo espectáculo.

Mikan se giró e iba a gritar si no fuera porque Natsume le hizo una seña para que callara y le señalo a un Youichi dormido profundamente. Mikan se le acerco, lo tomo del brazo y aparecieron en su sala.

-¿Quién te crees para entrar así en MI habitación?

-Solo cumplí el deseo de Youichi, él quería dormir con su One- chan, a propósito te manda a decir que te espero pero tenía mucho sueño.

-¿Entonces tu que hacías hay?- dijo todavía exasperada Mikan pero controlando su tono de voz para no despertar al pequeño que estaba dormido en su cama.

-Me pidió que no lo dejara solo- Natsume respondía sus preguntas calmadamente, le gustaba hacer enojar a Mikan.

-¿Por qué te quedaste viéndome? Casi y me quito la blusa- Mikan estaba roja de la furia contenida.

-En primer lugar, tú tienes la culpa por ser una despistada que deja la puerta abierta y en segundo lugar, si hubiera querido verte, me hubiera hecho el dormido y no te hubiera llamado la atención y tú te hubieras cambiado sin notar mi presencia, sakuritas.

-Eres un idiota, ¿por qué vez mi ropa interior?- Mikan estaba que explotaba, su punto de paciencia para no explotar estaba llegando al límite, lo hacía por Youichi, no quería despertarlo.

-Yo no las miro, tú me las muestras- y Natsume le señala hacías abajo, su falda en algún momento se había desabrochado y deslizado por sus piernas. Mikan ahora estaba roja tanto de la ira como de la pena y golpeo a Natsume en la espinilla y lo más rápido que pudo se tele transporto al baño.

**MIKAN POV**

¿En qué momento mi falda callo? Demonios, que vergüenza, mi corazón está a mil por minuto, Mikan respira y tranquilízate, solo trata de olvidar este incidente, mejor cámbiate y ve a dormir- se dijo a si misma- Youichi debe estar en el quinto sueño y tu aquí en el baño queriendo dormir- Mikan se cambió y al salir, se acostó al lado de Youichi y se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente-

**NATSUME POV**

Diablos, no sé cómo pude estar tan calmado, mi autocontrol estaba en su punto crítico, por poco y lo mando al diablo, ver a Mikan tan roja y su falda que se calló, que no se di fue acción de la vida para fastidiarme, no sé qué estuviera haciendo ahora- Natsume se pasa su mano por el rostro y suspira- si no fuera porque Youichi está dormido y mañana esos idiotas aparecerán para fastidiarme, me quedaría aquí pero Mikan debe estar enfadada, su golpe no fue muy lindo que digamos pero, demonios por qué usa tantas faldas, mejor iré a mi habitación, tomaré una ducha fría y luego, a dormir- Natsume hizo lo que planeo y luego callo en el mundo de Morfeo al poner su cabeza en la almohada.

**...**

Al día siguiente, la actividad era saber la historia de cada uno, el punto de encuentro era la sala común. Mikan llego y ya estaban Hajime, Natsume, Nobara y Misaki. Mikan miro a Natsume y desvió su mirada, todavía estaba enfadada. Misaki y Nobara se dieron cuenta de eso, fueron a la cocina y le hicieron señas a Mikan para que las siguiera.

-Desembucha- dijo Misaki.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Mikan haciéndose la desentendida.

-No te hagas, miraste a Natsume y si las miradas mataran, Natsume llevara tres minutos muerto- dijo Misaki.

Mikan se rindió y suspiro- Ayer lo encontré en mi habitación con Youichi, quería dormir conmigo y convenció a Natsume pero…- para este punto Mikan estaba roja.

-Perooo…- Misaki y Nobara la miraron acusatoriamente.

-Pero Natsume casi me ve cambiarme y cuando empecé a discutir con el…

-Mikan di de una buena maldita vez- dijo Misaki exasperada por escuchar tantas pausas en su relato.

-Pero mi falda se desabrocho y cayó al piso- terminó diciendo Mikan más roja que un tomate, casi morada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron las dos interesadas al tiempo y Mikan les tapo la boca.

-No quiero que se escuche en todo el lugar.

-Está bien y con razón estas enojada, es más, ¿cuál es el plan de venganza?- Le pregunto Misaki.

Mikan la miro con una gotita detrás de su cabeza- Estoy enojada con él, solo espero una disculpa.

-Pues entonces, no le dirijas la palabra hasta que se trague su orgullo y te pida perdón- dijo la mayor.

Mikan y Nobara solo la miraron con gotitas detrás de la cabeza.

-Chicas ya estamos todos- las llamo Rui y salieron de la cocina y se acomodaron en uno de los sofás.

-Bueno, antes de empezar, quiero advertir que habrán historias tristes así que por favor, nada de lágrimas o lastima, solo nos limitaremos a escuchar las historias y lo que cuenta es el ahora, lo del pasado escrito esta y no se puede hacer nada por el- dijo Hajime, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Para escuchar el orden de las historias, sacare sus nombres de esta bolsa- dijo Rui mostrando una bolsa con papelitos dentro, el orden quedó así: Nobara, Rui, Hayate, Tsubasa, Hajime, Natsume, Misaki y Mikan.

-Bueno Nobarita, te escuchamos- dijo Hayate y Nobara narro su historia de cómo fue que termino en Gakuen Alice y en habilidad peligrosa pero omitiendo los detalles que incluían a Persona.

-Creo que es mi turno, mmm… a ver, si mal no recuerdo, tenía ocho años cuando entre aquí, soy hijo de un magnate petrolero aunque para este punto ya no debo existir para él y según me informaron, mi madre falleció en un accidente de tren pero bueno, descubrí mi Alice cuando estaba en un parque y unos niños me molestaron y me quitaron mis juguetes, me decían que como era rico podía comprarme otros pero me quitaron mi juguete favorito, yo les dije que me lo devolvieran y ellos se alejaron, entonces de la furia, les grite que eso era mío y cuando me di cuenta, ellos estaban en el piso quejándose del dolor y en su frente les deje un punto negro. Para mala suerte mía, en ese parque había alguien de la academia y vio todo el espectáculo, cuando llegue a casa al rato llego el mismo tipo y mi padre al oír dinero a cambio de mí, no dudo en entregarme. Y así es como termine aquí. Siguiente.

-Lo mío no fue con tanto drama, solo que cuando tenía nueve años, estaba jugando en la playa y un balón venia directo a mí y cuando levante el brazo para cubrir mi rostro no sentí el golpe, al despejar mi vista, todos me miraban raro y veo que el balón está en frente mío cortado a la mitad. No supieron explicar esto y yo lo deje pasar pero secretamente buscaba la razón por la cual pude cortar el balón y cuando menos me di cuenta, dominaba mi Alice pero solo para lanzar ventiscas. El cómo termine aquí, bueno pues un vecino me vio haciendo eso y les dijo a mis padres y ellos asustados buscaron ayuda y la ayuda fue gente de aquí. Mis padres se divorciaron porque mi padre no creía que yo era hijo suyo y mi madre estaba dolida y de paso me echo la culpa a mí de que ellos se hubieran separado. Acá entrené con Persona y puedo entonces, lanzar ventiscas, cortar y escuchar sonidos que vengan con el viento a mucha distancia. Fin de la historia y tengo hambre- todos rieron por la forma tan fresca de ser de él e hicieron una comida sencilla para seguir con sus historias.

**...**

-Llego mi turno, bueno yo era un niño de la calle, solo tenía tres años al entrar aquí, alguien me cuido desde que me encontró envuelto en trapos y se hacía cargo de todas mis necesidades. Un día yo tenía hambre y le dije que acababan de sacar unos panes del horno para la venta, le pregunte si podía comprarlos y él dijo que tal vez mas tarde. Me dijo que me quedara sentado esperándolo pero no le hice caso y lo seguí, me escondí para que no me viera y lo vi tomando los panes pero unos tipos lo persiguieron hasta un callejón sin salida, al ver que lo iban a golpear les grite que no se movieran y así fue, al principio pensé que me habían hecho caso pero vi que ellos estaban estupefactos y no se movían y luego cuando lograron moverse se volvieron a detener pero esta vez apareció un maestro de acá, me dijo que al parecer yo podía manejar sombras con mi sombra así como él podía detener el tiempo, nos sacó de ahí y nos trajo hasta acá aunque a mí "padre" se podría decir que era como un padre, le dijeron que no podía verme mas pero que tendría un subsidio y pues ese día conocí a Misaki. Creo que algo bueno después de todo y le sonrió a la mencionada lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

-Hajime es tu turno- le dijo Hayate.

-Es solo que yo llegue acá porque mi tío, que no era nada mío, ni siquiera sé por qué le termine diciendo así, trabajaba en un zoológico y a mí me gustaba más la parte de los insectos y mi tío veía que yo podía jugar con las arañas venenosas o con cualquier insecto, estos solo se posaban en mí y no me pasaba nada así que me agrego como un espectáculo. En un día normal, venia mi show y dentro de los espectadores había una persona que me miraba fijamente, esto me puso nervioso y los insectos se volvieron hacia el público, ese espectador era un Alice de feromona de aves y me dijo sobre esta academia, hablo con mi tío y pues no sabía que el zoológico estaba que cerraba y cuando le ofrecieron dinero, me dejo venir y al principio estaba en la clase somática pero vieron que podía usar insectos venenosos para atacar así que me pasaron a esta clase. Se me olvidaba, entre aquí a los siete años pero habilidad peligrosa entre con ocho.

-Eto… ¿por qué…?- Hayate no termino de decir la pregunta.

-Las vendas que tengo ocultan una cicatriz que obtuve cuando era pequeño, por eso las tengo.

-Natsume, te toca- le dijo un ansioso Hayate.

-Mis padres estudiaron en esta Academia y lucharon para que ni mi hermana, ni mucho menos yo estuviéramos aquí, mi mama sabia de cual era mi tipo de Alice, pues ella también era como yo pero aun así, de nada sirvió, pues todos ellos murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía seis años y quede solo y pues, sin nadie que me cuidara, a los de la academia les fue fácil traerme acá.

Todos pensaron que eso había sido muy corto pero bueno, así era Natsume.

-Misakiiiii- Hayate quería saber cómo es que esos dos terminaron juntos. Misaki conto como fue que descubrió su Alice y conoció a Tsubasa, ya que Hayate quería saber y cuando al fin termino de contar, era el turno de Mikan.

-Pues todos ustedes llegaron acá, unos más pequeños que otros, pero nadie me gana- y se rio por su comentario, Hayate quiso saber por qué- yo nací en este lugar- y con esto, les explico a todos su historia.

-Pero entonces como es que tú y Natsume no se conocían de antes, si los dos empezaron a entrenar a los seis, debieron ser pareja desde entonces- dijo el más hiperactivo del grupo a lo cual Mikan y Natsume reaccionaron y sintieron unas punzadas en sus cabezas y a sus mentes llego la misma frase de siempre, disimularon su molestia.

-Yo creo que nos entrenaban por aparte porque hasta hace poco termine siendo pareja de este- dijo Mikan señalando a Natsume.

El azabache no dijo nada, simplemente no le dio importancia.

-One- chan, Oni- chan- llego Youichi corriendo- ya me aburrí de jugar solo, jueguen conmigo.

-Ya voy You- chan- dijo Mikan sonriéndole- ven acá un momento- el pequeño se acercó y ella lo cargo.

-Mañana iremos a comprar lo de la comida del 31- dijo Rui- y ahora ya todos pueden ir a hacer lo que quieran, mañana nos encontraremos en el bosque para coger el atajo, así nos acostumbramos a el- con esto todos se despidieron.

-You- chan, vez a jugar con Oni- chan, yo debo ir a hacer unas cosas con las chicas.

-Está bien, pero algún día tendrás que jugar conmigo- y con esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Natsume.

**...**

Las chicas estaban en la habitación de Nobara, Mikan estaba algo distraída.

-¿Qué te pasa Mikan?- pregunta Nobara acercándosele.

-No lo sé, es como si supiera que se me ha olvidado algo importante, pero no sé qué es.

-No te preocupes, a veces se nos olvidan cosas pero aunque sea importante, sabrás manejar lo que pueda pasar por haberlo olvidado.

-Gracias Nobarita- Mikan se sintió más tranquila con las palabras que le dijo su amiga.

-¿Dónde está Misaki?

-¿No la escuchaste?- Mikan negó- Dijo que iría por unas toallas limpias y se llevó las que teníamos y de paso va a buscar un poco del pastel que quedo de la cena que pedimos.

-Bueno entonces vamos a cocinar algo para acompañarlo con el pastel- Nobara asintió y cocinaron en la cocina de Nobara, era más pequeña que la de Mikan, pero estaba bien dotada. Ya estando casi lista la cena, llego Misaki.

-Chicas, siento la demora pero la mucama se acaba de desahogar conmigo- se rio- escuche prácticamente la historia de su vida desde que estaba en la barriga de su mama, bueno no pero ustedes me entienden- y sigue riendo.

-Ya la comida está casi lista- informo Nobara a la recién llegada.

-Qué bueno porque tengo mucha hambre, ah sí, encontré este calendario del próximo año, pensé que podríamos anotar los cumpleaños de todos aquí.

-Está bien, mañana recogemos las fechas- dijo Nobara.

-Pero empecemos por las nuestras, yo cumplo el 4 de junio y Tsubasa el 15 de julio. Tu Nobarita ¿cuándo cumples?

-El 4 de septiembre.

Misaki ríe- las dos nacimos un día 4- Nobara también ríe por esto.

-Y ¿tu Mikan?

-mmm… ¿qué?

-Estas en las nubes, que cuando cumples.

-El primero de enero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?!

Mikan tenía una gotita detrás de la cabeza- porque no es costumbre que alguien me pregunte eso.

-Bueno entonces ahora debemos comprarte un regalo- dijo Nobara.

Mikan iba a reprochar- No digas nada, solo aceptas el regalo, tu veras que haces con el- dijo Misaki.

Mikan se rindió y no le quedo de otra que comer.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas fueron las primeras en estar en la entrada del bosque, el primero en llegar fue Hajime.

-Hajime, por lo que veo eres el mas responsable de los chicos-se rio Mikan- ¿cuándo cumples?- termino preguntando. El quedo un poco sorprendido, hacía mucho que no le preguntaban y mucho menos celebraba un cumpleaños.

-El 9 de octubre es mi cumpleaños- Nobara encerró en un círculo la fecha en el calendario y anoto el nombre de su amigo.

-Listo, solo nos falta Rui, Hayate y Natsume con You- chan- termino diciendo Misaki.

-Hay vienen todos- dijo Nobara. Cuando estuvieron reunidos, Nobara pregunto las fechas y todos también se sorprendieron por esto.

-2 de octubre- dijo Rui. Nobara encerró la fecha y miro a Natsume.

-27 de noviembre- dijo Natsume y la princesa de hielo busco el mes y encerró el día. Ahora fue el turno de Hayate.

-17 de Febrero- respondió este con una gran sonrisa.

-You- chan, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Mikan cargándolo ya que él se lo había pedido.

-Creo que es el 13 de abril- dijo el niño un poco confundido.

-Pero You- chan, me dijiste que habías cumplido siete hace poco, pensé que era menos de un mes- le dijo Natsume al pensar que el pequeño estaba confundido.

-No Oni- chan, ese día es mi cumpleaños pero fue hace poco, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por su respuesta y Nobara simplemente anoto.

-Bueno, al parecer la próxima en cumplir es Mikan- dijo Misaki- aunque no sabíamos y ahora debemos correr a buscar un regalo.

-Pues lo buscas el otro año, central town no abre mañana, todos estarán en sus casas- dijo Hayate que no comprendía el dilema de Misaki.

-El problema mí querido amigo es que Mikan cumple el primero de enero- le dijo la mayor de las chicas.

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos, vámonos ya y después de comprar lo que necesitamos, buscamos los regalos de Mikan- dijo el Alice de aire.

-No se preocupen por los regalos- dijo Mikan apenada.

-Nada de peros, compramos las cosas y tú te vas y nos dejas a nosotros comprarte un regalo- dijo Tsubasa.

Mikan se rindió y emprendieron la marcha por el bosque hacia su destino, pasaron casi toda la mañana buscando los alimentos para la cena y las bebidas, las chicas querían escoger lo de mejor calidad así que iban a muchas tiendas a ver cuál vendía el mejor producto mientras los chicos cargaban las bolsas de la comida.

-Creo que esto era todo- dijo Hajime mirando las bolsas que ellos llevaban.

-Si, ahora Mikan se debe ir y nosotros nos quedamos comprando algo para ella- dijo Hayate.

-Pero los alimentos se deben refrigerar o se dañaran- dijo Mikan.

-Pues entonces nos tele transportamos, dejamos las cosas y volvemos pero tú te debes quedar allá- dijo Tsubasa.

-Está bien, vamos.

**...**

-Listo Mikan, nosotros nos vamos y tú nos esperas- dijo Tsubasa y se tele transporto con los chicos excepto dos.

-Oni- chan, yo me quiero quedar. One- chan, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

-Está bien You- chan, vamos pero ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Oni- chan me prometió que jugaríamos los tres.

-You- chan, jugaremos los tres pero hoy no, nosotros vamos a comprar un regalo para One- chan- el azabache le contesto al peli gris conciliadoramente.

-Pero Oni- chan…

-Nasa de peros, jugaremos otro día- le revolvió los cabellos y con esto, también se tele transporto al central town.

**NATSUME POV**

Todavía no me puedo sacar la imagen de Mikan de la cabeza, voy a volverme loco si sigo así, al menos You- chan me mantiene con la mente despejada pero a veces viajo a otro mundo y eso hace que se enoje conmigo por dejarlo jugando solo. Y ahora no sé qué podría regalarle a Mikan, no estoy seguro que le daré de regalo de cumpleaños.

-Oye Natsume- Tsubasa golpea en la cabeza al nombrado y lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- le responde con una mirada indescriptible.

-Solo que vamos a escoger un pastel pero no sabemos que le puede gustar más, tu eres el que más la conoce.

-… Le encanta el hawalon pero no creo que hagan pasteles de eso.

-Y ¿quién dijo que era necesario que hubieran?

Tsubasa guía a los chicos hacia una tienda, saluda al dueño como si lo conociera de siempre.

-Viejo ¿podrías hacer un pastel de hawalon?

-Sí, pero ¿para cuándo lo necesitan?

-Pues para hoy mismo ya que central town no abre mañana.

-Lo tendré listo en tres horas entonces- Y con esto Tsubasa se despide dejando a un grupo boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo es que conoces al mejor cocinero de central town? Casi ni habla con nadie y si lo hace, solo es para atender a la clientela- pregunto un asombrado Hayate.

-Digamos que, es un viejo amigo- y con esto los deja y entra en otra tienda junto a Misaki que solo le sonríe al grupo y lo sigue. Todos entran en esa tienda y compran los gorritos de cumpleaños y cosas por el estilo.

**...**

-Ya deberíamos ir por el pastel- dijo Hajime.

-¿Dónde está Natsume?

-No lo sé pero ahorita lo veremos así que nosotros vamos a buscar el pastel mientras el aparece.

**NATSUME POV**

Llevo caminando toda la tarde y no he encontrado un regalo que me llame la atención, me pregunto si podre encontrar algo para ella, todo lo que veo es lo mismo siempre, ropa y joyas, lo primero porque tenemos suficiente y lo segundo, no es que las pueda usar de seguido. Creo que entrare en esta tienda, parece que es la última de este lado de central town.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- le pregunto una señora.

-Gracias, solo voy a mirar.

-Si le interesa algo me avisa- Natsume asintió con la cabeza.

Que tienda tan extraña, tiene muchas cosas antiguas y otras nunca vistas en ninguna otra tienda, quien en su sano juicio se supone que va a comprar un cuervo disecado, de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos- Natsume se detiene delante de una vitrina- señora ¿podría mostrarme esto?- la dueña de la tienda se le acerca y le muestra el objeto.

-Este es un buen regalo, es de lo nuevo que llego y lo mejor es esto- la señora abrió el objeto- puedes colocar cualquier detalle dentro- Natsume queda sorprendido por lo que se podía hacer con el objeto, le pareció diferente pero bonito el detalle así que lo llevo, solo esperaba que su regalo le gustara y que descubriera el mensaje que colocaría implícito en él.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Las Fechas de Cumpleaños las tome de la Wiki Gakuen Alice, dicen muchos datos de los personajes y una queda O.O ¿Cómo demonios saben eso si en ningún lado del manga lo mencionan? Pero bueno eso no importa jejeje.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE SON GRATIS! JEJEJE. Bueno ya los dejo en paz. Cuídense, nos leemos :P**


	19. Año nuevo, vida nueva

**CHIC S perdón! No me maten! Estuve de viaje y no pude llevar mi compu :S Espero que no me condenen jejeje y aquí les dejo el capítulo.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA**

El último día del año había empezado, estaban preparando las cosas que iban a necesitar, la comida, la decoración y la ropa. Todos estaban trabajando en eso.

**MISAKI POV**

Mmm… todos estamos corriendo, nos despertamos tarde, con las actividades de estos últimos días ya no tenemos casi energías… Mmm, creo que eso rimo pero bueno- sonríe sola- espero que todo salga bien.

Misaki ve a lo lejos a algunos chicos que estaban acostados en el pasto o lanzando piedras al pequeño lago congelado y se les acerca.

-Hey, ¿qué hacen aquí?- ella se extrañó que estuvieran tan cerca del bloque de estrella especial.

Uno de los chicos se le acerca.

-Solo estamos aquí porque no tenemos más nada que hacer, este es el primer año, para algunos, que no vienen por ellos y se quedan aquí y para otros, pues ya nos acostumbramos a que de vez en cuando si no es siempre, nos quedemos en esta academia para fin de año. La mayoría de estos chicos- dijo señalando a un grupo que estaba detrás de ellos- están pasando por la primera opción.

-Déjala Yu, a ella eso no le importa, ella no está sufriendo, no vez la sonrisa de idiota que tenía plasmada en la cara.

Misaki al oír aquello del otro chico se enfureció y el chico no pestañeo cuando tenía a una Misaki delante de él, a otras dos sosteniéndolo para que no se moviera y a la que parecía la original, ya que no se había movido de su puesto, mirándolo con unos ojos fúnebres.

-Yo que tu cuidaría esa boquita floja que tienes…- dijo una de las Misaki.

-A no ser que quieras sufrir- dijo otra, y saco más copias de ella.

-Y nosotras juntas, somos peligrosas- dijeron todas las Misaki al tiempo y con esto se volvió una sola otra vez y se alejó.

El chico quedo inmóvil por un momento.

-Oye, espera- le grito.

Misaki se voltio y se acercó- ahora que querrá este- pensó.

-Perdón por mi actitud es solo que detesto cuando mis padres se olvidan de mí, solo porque sus Alices desaparecieron al crecer no significaba que el mío también iba a ser así. Desde hace dos años que no vienen y ni siquiera contestan mis cartas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mochiage.

-Bueno Mochiage- kun, no te preocupes por eso, te doy un consejo, no desperdicies las esperanzas pero tampoco las mantengas a flote, más bien ahorra los rabits que recibas y cuando salgas de aquí podrás cambiarlos por dinero real y así poder subsistir mientras te estabilizas. Si te soy sincera, no creo que tus padres vuelvan pero puedes contar con tus amigos al igual que yo lo hice- y con esto le regala una sonrisa y se marcha.

-Sempai espera- Misaki se detiene- ¿por qué me diste ese consejo?

-Porque me parece que era lo correcto.

-Y ¿desde cuando tus padres no vienen por ti?

-Desde siempre- termino diciendo Misaki y son esto siguió su marcha dejando atrás a los chicos.

**TSUBASA POV**

Definitivamente soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener a Misaki como novia, lo que les dijo a esos chicos fue muy inspirador, me pregunto si los chicos seguirán su consejo, mmm… me parece que si lo harán por la cara que pusieron cuando ella se marchó. Mejor voy y la alcanzo.

Misaki no pudo seguir andando y supo la razón al instante al sentir como era abrazada por detrás.

-Muy buen consejo el que le diste a los chicos- Misaki se sonrojo.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Mmm… digamos que la mayor parte de la conversación. ¿Te había dicho cuanto te quiero?

Misaki estaba muy roja, casi tan morada como una remolacha.

-Bueno vámonos que nos deben estar esperando además tengo hambre.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Misaki todavía un poco sonrojada y se tele transportaron a la sala común de su edificio.

**...**

-Hey chicos llegamos, traje lo que faltaba y Misaki consiguió algo- dijo Tsubasa entrando a la cocina.

-Gracias Tsubasa, justo a tiempo- dijo Mikan que era la que estaba dirigiendo la cocina, se podría ver que era la Master Chef en ese momento.

-De nada mi pequeña Mikan. Y bueno, que hay de comida, por lo que veo ya almorzaron.

Natsume se sentía extraño, sabía que sombritas, como lo había empezado a llamar, estaba con Misaki pero aun así, el sentimiento no desaparecía.

-Sus platos están en el refrigerador, pueden calentarlo en algún horno de la cocina de algún cuarto porque el de acá _alguien_- dijo mirando fijamente a Hayate- lo estropeo- termino por decir Natsume.

-Ok, entonces ahora venimos- Tsubasa tomo los platos de la nevera y se dirigió a la habitación de él para usar su horno aunque a decir verdad, nunca lo había utilizado.

-Misaki, ya puedes sentarte, no necesitas quedarte en la entrada de la habitación.

-No es eso, es que me sorprende el tamaño de estas habitaciones, aunque me he quedado en la de Mikan y en la de Nobara- al recordar la razón le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza y se sonrojo un poco- es increíble esto.

-Lo sé, pero con algo se debe compensar lo de las misiones, entonces conociendo las habitaciones de dos, tres y cuatro estrellas y esta de estrella especial, ahora se cuáles son las diferencias- Misaki se sentó a comer- la de dos estrellas solo tiene una cama y el pequeño baño, la de tres incluye un baño más grande y la cama es más cómoda y hay un poco de espacio para colocar muebles y cosas así, las de cuatro estrellas son habitaciones similares a estas, solo que no tienen comedor, solo tienen cocina estilo pantry, una pequeña sala y el cuarto con su baño.

Misaki analizo lo que dijo- Se supone que nada más deberías conocer la de dos, tres y especial, ¿cómo es que conoces el estilo de los de cuatro?

-Es que una vez me lastime el pie y no podía andar, un sempai me encontró, su nombre era Subaru Imai- san y tenía el Alice que podía quitar el dolor y al mismo tiempo el Alice que podía retransmitirlo. Bueno en fin, él alivió mi dolor pero me llevo a su habitación para vendarme el pie, por eso es que se cómo son esas habitaciones.

-Y ¿qué paso con el sempai?

-No lo sé, debería estar graduado pero a veces lo veo aquí, creo que es médico en el hospital Alice o al menos ayuda con su Alice.

-Mmm ya- Misaki le sonrió y terminaron de comer en un agradable silencio

-Esto estuvo delicioso, creo que ya podemos bajar- dijo Tsubasa.

-Si vamos antes de que vengan por nosotros- se burló Misaki, conociendo a sus amigos, eran capaces de venir por ellos si demoraban más de lo necesario.

**...**

-Listo, ya está todo arreglado ahora solo falta arreglarnos nosotros mismos, somos un desastre- dijo Rui viéndose la ropa que estaba manchada de comida y polvo.

-Deja de quejarte y muévete quieres- le dijo Hajime ya que Rui estaba en la entrada del elevador y el primero en quedarse era el único Alice de feromonas de ese edificio.

Todos fueron quedándose en sus pisos, Nobara se quedó con Misaki y Mikan siguió con Tsubasa y Natsume y un Youichi dormido en sus brazos balbuceando cosas entre sus sueños.

-Oigan chicos, nos vemos en poco más de una hora- se despidió Tsubasa y las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras subían, se bajaron del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo hacia sus respectivas puertas, Mikan le paso a Youichi a Natsume y sin más, entro a su habitación.

**MIKAN POV**

-Suspiro- de modo que así son las cosas, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, pero bueno, seguiré el consejo de Misaki, mejor voy a tomar una ducha e ir con las chicas- Mikan se bañó y se tele transporto a la habitación de Nobara.

**NATSUME POV**

Esto está mal, muy mal, ella sigue enojada conmigo, he extrañado la sonrisa que siempre me da, hoy no recibí ni una sola palabra dirigida a mí, o si lo hizo, solo fue para darme indicaciones en la cocina- suspiro de frustración- espero que todo cambie, y pronto- Natsume entro al baño dejando a Youichi dormido y luego sale del baño.

-¡Oni- chan!- dijo Youichi asustado.

-¿Qué pasa You- chan?

-Tuve un sueño.

-Pero si estas llorando es porque fue una pesadilla.

-No es eso, es que vi a One- chan pero ella no estaba junto con nosotros, ella estaba al otro lado y no pudimos alcanzarla por más que corrimos- espíritu saliendo de detrás de Youichi-

Natsume al verlo se sorprendió, sabía cuál era el Alice del pequeño pero nunca lo había visto.

-Creo que debemos empezar a entrenar tu Alice, no lo controlas bien. Por estar asustado llamaste a un… lo que sea que sea eso- dijo señalando a su espalda.

-Pero oni- chan, ellos son mis amigos- le dijo el pequeño con tono inocente y agarrando al espíritu y luego a otro que salió.

Natsume solo suspiro- bueno, ve al baño a ducharte y cuando salgas vemos que te colocas para esta fecha, espero que las chicas te hayan comprado ropa para ocasiones como hoy.

El pequeño asintió con una gran sonrisa y se fue a bañar junto con sus "amigos".

**...**

-Oni- chan, te vez bien- le dijo el pequeño al encontrar a Natsume cambiado cuando el salió del baño- espero que one- chan se vea muy bonita- sonrió aún más.

Natsume solo asintió a su comentario con una pequeña sonrisa- Bueno, vamos a ver dentro de tu ropa a ver que te colocas.

Youichi terminó vestido como una versión pequeña de Natsume.

-Oni- chan, ya vamos.

Salieron de su habitación hacia el ascensor.

**CHICAS POV**

-Oigan ya estoy aquí- dijo Mikan al aparecer en la sala de Nobara.

-Mikan estamos en el cuarto.

Mikan entro y ya las chicas estaban maquillándose.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Mikan?- pregunto la ojigris.

-Solo estaba arreglando un poco mi habitación antes de meterme al baño.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué esperas? Péinate y yo me encargo del maquillaje- le dijo Misaki un poco impaciente.

**...**

-Mikan…- dijeron Nobara y Misaki al tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-No vas a usar ese simple vestido para tu cumpleaños- dijo Misaki.

-No es un simple vestido, es solo un vestido de coctel.

-¡NO!- dijeron las dos mayores al tiempo.

-Entonces ¿qué pretendes que use? ¿Dónde voy a encontrar algo en este momento?

Misaki quedo en silencio, el vestido de Mikan era lindo pero muy sencillo para la ocasión especial.

-Mikan, podrías usar esto- no supieron en que momento Nobara se había ido y regresado solo que esta vez trajo en sus manos un hermoso vestido color rojo hasta por encima de las rodillas y un escote en V.

-Eso es perfecto para ti Mikan- grito la mayor de las chicas.

Mikan estaba encantada con el vestido- ¿De dónde sacaste esto Nobarita?

-Mmm… lo vi un día en una vitrina pero no había encontrado una ocasión para colocármelo, pero creo que ya encontré la ocasión y la persona que lo va a usar- dijo Nobara regalándole una linda sonrisa a Mikan.

-Gracias Nobara- le dijo Mikan con lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos y dándole un abrazo.

-Mikan no llores que vas a arruinar mi perfecto trabajo en tu rostro.

Mikan se secó los avisos de lágrimas y sonrió. Luego se cambiaron y bajaron, todo estaba bien, habían colocado una música de fondo de bajo volumen y los chicos estaban cada uno en sus cavilaciones que no se dieron cuenta cuando las chicas bajaron.

-Misaki- dijo Tsubasa casi que con la boca abierta- definitivamente cada vez eres más hermosa- le susurro en el oído pero lo alcanzaron a escuchar las otras dos chicas que estaban junto a la mencionada.

Natsume alzo la vista al escuchar a Tsubasa llamar a su novia, y vio a la persona que estaba esperando, sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la belleza que irradiaba Mikan, ella lo miro y el no desvió la mirada, la quedo viendo con esos ojos carmesí que hacían que a Mikan se le acelerara el corazón. Ella se sonrojo y termino desviando la vista, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Nobara, que había estado viendo todo y sonrió para sus adentros.

-One- chan- corrió Youichi hacia ella y le pidió que viniera con él. Mikan lo siguió y salieron a la pequeña terraza que hay tenían.

-One- chan, mira el cielo, está lleno de estrellas, me gustan las estrellas- le sonrió Youichi y los dos miraron al cielo.

-Tienes razón You- chan, el cielo se ve muy hermoso.

-No más que tú, Mikan- a la mencionada se le fue la respiración y se puso colorada pero no voltio la mirada.

-Gracias- Mikan no supo de donde salieron las palabras sin tartamudear de lo nerviosa que estaba, estaban los tres solos en ese lugar.

-Perdón por lo que paso, no quise molestarte ni mucho menos verte, fue solo un accidente y por lo de entrar en tu cuarto sin permiso, pues solo hice lo que You- chan me pidió.

-¿Qué pasa one- chan? ¿Estas enojada porque dormí contigo?- al pequeño ya le iban a salir las lágrimas.

-No You- chan, es por otra cosa que _estaba_ enojada- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y lo cargo para darse la vuelta y ver de frente a Natsume.

-Está bien Natsume, te perdono pero entonces desde ahora- le tendió una piedra Alice y la inserto en el- _podrás decirme lo que quieras con tu mente- _le dijo ella pero sin mover su boca.

-_Está bien, te consultare las cosas antes de hacerlas- _le dijo el comprendiendo que la piedra Alice era una piedra de telepatía.

-Perdón si interrumpo algo pero vengan que ya vamos a empezar con los juegos- dijo Hayate- Persona también está aquí aunque no creo que juegue.

Los cuatro entraron otra vez a la sala y empezaron los juegos.

**MIKAN POV**

La estamos pasando genial aunque Persona solo está mirándonos, su mirada es como si estuviera triste por algo y Nobara lo mira de vez en cuando como si estuviera preocupada, creo que tratare de leer su mente, espero que ya no tenga mi piedra de anulación con él.

_Solo espero que sigan así de unidos, quisiera poder estar con ustedes pero siempre me están vigilando, demonios ¿por qué no puedo tener una barrera?_

¿Barrera? Yo podría colocar una y podría interactuar con nosotros.

-Chicos, creo que nos están observando, dejen y coloco una barrera para que no nos molesten- Mikan procedió y se dio cuenta que la mirada de Persona por un segundo estaba sorprendida pero lo disimulo- no sé qué estará pensando, gaste lo último de la piedra de leer mentes pero espero que ahora si se nos una.

-Bueno ya que podemos continuar, el siguiente juego es en parejas- dijo un animado Rui.

-Pero solo somos nueve- dijo Hayate.

-Podemos hacer que alguien no juegue o que nos rotemos.

-Eso no sería justo- dijo Hajime- Persona, ¿podrías jugar?

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa y solo asintió sin ningún atisbo de emoción en su voz.

-Ya que somos diez, seriamos cinco parejas pero va a ser al azar, tomen un papel de esta bolsa y los que tengan los mismos colores se unirán.

Todos así lo hicieron al final las parejas quedaron así:

1. Hajime y Mikan.

2. Tsubasa y Youichi.

3. Misaki y Hayate.

4. Rui y Natsume.

5. Persona y Nobara.

**PERSONA POV**

¿Por qué será que la vida tiene que jugar tanto conmigo? Demonios esto es una mala pasada del destino o es simple coincidencia, creo que ya ni se cuándo es algo peor que otra cosa. Bueno, al menos estamos bajo una barrera y no me pueden ver, creo que podre interactuar con el grupo un poco. ¿De qué tratara el juego? Mejor no pienso en eso, es solo un simple juego ¿no?

**NOBARA POV**

-Morada como una remolacha- No puedo creer que me haya tocado ser pareja de él, de todos los aquí presentes, tenía que ser _él. _Solo espero que este juego no sea tan pesado, sé que conozco a Hayate y Rui pero nunca logro saber que traman. Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, es un simple juego ¿no?

Lo que no se imaginaron ninguno de ellos ni mucho menos Nobara y Persona era que el juego trataba de hacer relevos, pero no cualquier relevo, habían varias estaciones, ninguno supo en que momento Rui y Hayate armaron todo, todos pensaron que debió ser al momento de lo de la comida, son pésimos cocinando así que al menos sabían que son buenos para algo.

-La primera estación de relevos será pasándose limones en cucharas que estarán es sus bocas- dijo Hayate.

-Luego será una manzana que ira entre su cuello y pecho- Rui prosiguió.

-Y por último, será con unos pequeños mondadientes- dijo Hayate y Rui mostro un mondadientes pero lo partió a la mitad- pasaran un anillo por el- hicieron una demostración- Y lo mejor de todo…

-Y ¿ahora qué?- pensaron todos.

-¡Irán con las manos atadas a la espalda! Y entonces ¡que empiece el juego!

Cada grupo empezó el juego, para Tsubasa fue difícil ya que Youichi era muy pequeño y Natsume no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz Rui al tenerlo tan cerca de su cara. Los demás estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Nobara disimulaba su sonrojo pero a veces era inevitable para ella y terminaba perdiendo la concentración, Misaki y Mikan eran las que estaban mejor coordinadas pero al final, Hajime y Mikan ganaron porque eran los más cuidadosos, Hayate no tenía paciencia así que en la última ronda dejo caer mucho el anillo.

-Creo que ha sido trampa, You- chan es muy pequeño- se quejaba Tsubasa- si mi pareja hubiera sido Misaki seguro hubiéramos ganado.

-Si claro, hubieras aprovechado para otras cosas- le codeo Rui a lo cual se enojó con él y se sonrojo un poco.

Después de eso jugaron otras cosas y ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para año nuevo.

-Solo quiero que el próximo año sea mejor que todos los años anteriores- dijeron muchos al tiempo- quiero que empecemos una nueva vida dijo Mikan. Todos asintieron y empezaron con la cuenta regresiva.

5…4…3…2…1…

-¡FELIZ AÑO Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIKAN!

Youichi estaba en los brazos de Natsume y ellos se acercaron y el pequeño le coloco una corona en la cabeza a Mikan que decía feliz cumpleaños, los demás estaban buscando los regalos, los habían escondido de la vista de ella.

-Mikan es la hora de los regalos- dijo emocionado Hayate- ábrelos, ábrelos.

-Está bien pero no seas impaciente.

-Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar- dijo Rui.

Mikan vio sus regalos y les agradeció a los chicos por esos detalles.

-Bueno y ahora el pastel- dijo Misaki viniendo junto con Tsubasa que traían el pastel, le cantaron el happy birthday y Mikan soplo las 17 velitas. Luego de eso partieron la torta y se la dieron a probar a Mikan, ella al morder su pedazo de torta, no podía creer el sabor, era hawalon pero en forma de pastel, para Mikan era simplemente, la mejor combinación del mundo.

-Chicos, muchas gracias- dijo cuándo tragó el primer bocado- Me encanta el hawalon, gracias Natsume- Ella se imaginó que quien les había dicho que pastel era mejor comprar, fue él.

Pasaron el resto del rato manchándose la cara de pastel unos a otros, Nobara fue capaz de ensuciar de pastel la nariz de Persona, este solo le sonrió e iba a hacer lo mismo pero ella huyo, de nada sirvió correr porque él apareció frente a ella y le ensucio la mejilla.

Mikan y Natsume ensuciaron a Youichi, uno en cada mejilla y el pequeño hizo pucheros, se veía muy adorable. Hayate y Rui estaban sobre Hajime mientras que Tsubasa estaba tratando de limpiarle la cara a Misaki pero de la risa no podía.

Luego del juego, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

**MISAKI POV**

Ya todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Tsubasa le toco organizar un poco el lugar, perdió la apuesta- se ríe al recordar su mala suerte- primero le toco con Youichi y ahora le toca limpiar el lugar. Sera ahora porque después puede ser tarde.

Misaki se acerca a Tsubasa lentamente y lo llama, él le sonríe.

-Misaki, ¿por qué no te has ido a dormir todavía?

-Mmm… porque primero quería hacer algo- diciendo esto, llevo sus dos manos a su pecho y brillaron. Tsubasa sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Creo que con esto nuestra promesa queda sellada- Misaki se le acerca y le da un beso el cual Tsubasa corresponde gustoso y la abraza.

-Sigo insistiendo, creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo- y cuando termino de decir esto, volvió a besar a Misaki.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, puede que Nobara me esté esperando para dormir.

-Quédate conmigo otro rato- le pidió Tsubasa.

-Lo siento, mañana podemos tener todo el día libre para nosotros- Misaki no dejo que Tsubasa siguiera insistiendo, le dio un beso y se tele transporto a la habitación de su amiga.

**NOBARA POV**

-Restregándose los ojos- Estoy tan cansada, tengo mucho sueño, Misaki dijo que venía al rato, no creo que sea capaz de esperarla despierta, mejor me desmaquillo y voy a la cama- Nobara se da cuenta de que había una nota en su mesa, se acerca y la lee.

_Gracias por hacerme disfrutar del rato que pasamos jugando._

_Pd: El postre que me diste de regalo de Navidad estaba delicioso._

Nobara se sonrojo al saber quién sería la única persona capaz de entrar en su habitación sin ser visto y de paso recordó que Mikan no coloco los nombres de ella y Misaki en el regalo de Persona, solo coloco de: Nobara, para: Persona. Con esto fue a hacer lo que pensaba, estaba feliz. Luego quedo profundamente dormida, tanto que no sintió cuando Misaki llego casi aplastándola.

**MIKAN POV**

-Bostezo- Que cansancio, quiero simplemente dormir por días para renovarme, la he pasado muy bien, este ha sido el primer cumpleaños en mucho tiempo que disfruto –se rio al recordar lo de esa noche- solo espero que podamos celebrar todos los próximos cumpleaños antes de que se gradúen en este nuevo año- Mikan llega a su mesa y ve una nota, la abre y la lee.

_Sé que leíste mi mente, pero gracias._

Mikan sonrió al saber quién había dejado la nota, se dispuso a desmaquillarse y a cambiarse…

_-Mikan, ¿puedo ir a tu habitación?_

_-Si, solo espérame en la sala y salgo._

Cuando Mikan salió de su cuarto cambiada, encontró al dueño del par de ojos carmesí.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ya me lo habías dicho- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Pero lo dijimos en coro, no te lo había dicho personalmente- le refuto- además, que no te he dado mi regalo.

-Pero ya me dieron los regalos cuando estábamos todos.

-Pero yo te quiero dar mi propio regalo- Natsume saco una cajita de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Mikan.

Ella la recibió y abrió la caja, encontró una hermosa cadena de oro envejecido con un dije en forma de corazón y con una piedra roja dentro del corazón.

-Es hermosa- dijo Mikan con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te la puedo colocar?

-Si, adelante- Natsume toma la cadena y se la coloca a Mikan.

-Tratare de mantenerla siempre conmigo- le dijo Mikan sonriendo y Natsume le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo para que puedas descansar y voy a ver a Youichi, tengo que enseñarle a manejar su Alice, lo usa sin control, a veces despierto en la noche rodeado de espíritus o lo que sean esa cosas.

Mikan se rio- Esta bien, le ayudaremos a controlar su Alice- entonces se despidieron de la forma acostumbrada.

**MIKAN POV**

Es muy hermosa la cadena, espero que nunca la pueda perder- y ya en su cama, callo al mundo de los sueños.

**NATSUME POV**

Solo espero que logre encontrar el significado de esa cadena- pensó esto entrando a su habitación y luego se durmió junto a Youichi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer y como siempre les digo, DEJEN REVIEWS!  
Pd: El collar que le da Natsume a Mikan esta en mi perfil, a ver si descubren el mensaje secreto del collar :D Cuídense, nos leemos :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**LO SIENTOOOO! NO ME MATEN :( He estado muy ocupada viajando y no me dejan llevar mi preciado portatil :S pero bueno les dejo el nuevo capítulo y es en honor a mi (nuestro) querido Hayate Matsudaira que cumple años hoy :D FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAYATE! :)**

**.**

* * *

**. **

Han pasado muchas cosas desde el cumpleaños de Mikan, los estudiantes que estaban con sus familias han regresado, todos han iniciado un nuevo curso. Misaki había sido cambiada a habilidad peligrosa al ver que su Alice podía ser muy útil y porque la habían estado vigilando y habían visto como acorraló a Mochiage y cuando Hayate la provoco vieron que era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero nuestro querido grupo no han tenido muchas misiones que realizar y al parecer todo está en calma. Al parecer pero….

-¡CALLENSE!- acababa de gritar por primera vez en su vida Natsume, lanzándole una mirada asesina a sus compañeros de habilidad. Y todo porque casi meten la pata.

***FLASH BACK***

Mikan iba corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos, Misaki y Nobara estaban riendo hablando de temas triviales mientras la esperaban y los chicos estaban perdidos cada uno en sus asuntos. Mikan llega con una gran sonrisa y saluda a todos, Rui y Hayate se le acercan y se dan cuenta del collar que llevaba, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la nueva prenda usada por Mikan hasta ahora que ya empezaba a cambiar el clima por uno más cálido y no llevaba las habituales chaquetas y bufandas.

-Oye Mikan- dice Rui- ese collar es muy bello.

-Si, y esa piedra roja llama mucho la atención- dijo Hayate y Tsubasa junto con Hajime se les acercan para ver.

-Fue un regalo de Natsume- les dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto qué piedra será esa- dice observándola de cerca Tsubasa, mirando a Natsume como quien conoce que hay detrás de eso a lo que los demás asintieron al mismo tiempo que Tsubasa decía aquello.

-Yo creo mmm…- empezó a decir Hajime- que esa es la piedra Ali…

Hajime no pudo terminar de decir nada más por el grito y la mirada que les dirigía el poseedor de ojos carmesí.

***FLASHBACK END***

-Natsume, no debiste gritarles así, mira que hasta asustaste a You- chan- le dijo Mikan con el ceño fruncido. Natsume solo suspiro y empezó a andar hacia la salida, los chicos cómplices de la travesura se reían y las chicas ya habían captado todo, todos ya estaban enterados de lo que estaba pasando, todos excepto la implicada, a veces podía ser tan densa.

Después de superado el "incidente" como lo había llamado Natsume, se dirigían todos a comer a central town.

**NATSUME POV**

-Suspiro- esos idiotas como que quieren morir, no dejan de hacerme este tipo de cosas, por qué demonios quieren meterse en lo que hago y en la relación que llevo con Mikan –suspiro- aunque por un lado tengo que agradecerles que nos concedan un tiempo a solas a Mikan y a mí y se lleven a jugar a Youichi, pero a veces es demasiado, y más que Mikan no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella…

-¡Natsume!- lo llama Mikan a lo que el voltea a verla y ella lo agarra del brazo y le sonríe- estas como en otro planeta, te había estado llamando pero no volteabas a verme –pucheros-

Natsume ríe al ver su expresión- demonios, es que no se da cuenta lo linda que es- pensó.

Se encontraban en la entrada del bosque y empezaron a correr hacia su lugar de destino. Pasaron una tarde- noche muy divertida, llena de bromas por parte de los chicos hacia Natsume y las chicas solo reían a más no poder.

-Risas- Chicos mi ba…barriga duele de t…tanta risa- dijo entrecortadamente Misaki y las otras dos chicas del grupo seguían riendo y asintiendo a lo que la mayor dijo.

-Lo siento pero hoy es un día de relajación- dijo Hayate- y lo mejor para relajarse es la risa.

Y así siguieron sus bromas hasta que regresaron a sus habitaciones.

…

Cada quien se fue quedando en su piso, hasta que solo quedaron las chicas, que dormirían con Mikan, y Natsume con Youichi en su espalda.

-Mi estómago duele- dijo Nobara- Hayate sí que me hizo reír, es muy divertido.

Los demás asintieron y no se habían percatado de la presencia de alguien más que los estaba escuchando.

-Hasta mañana Natsume y You- chan- se despidieron las chicas. Natsume solo asintió y Youichi les sonrió.

**...**

-Ne Mikan, ¿cuándo le vas a decir?- pregunto la mayor ansiosa y Nobara la miraba con unos ojos acusadores.

-¿Cuándo le voy a decir qué a quién?- pregunto confundida.

-Hay no te hagas, ¿cuándo le vas a decir a Natsume?- dijo la peli-rosa.

-Todavía no entiendo a qué te refieres- Mikan tenía muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Hay por favor Mikan, ¿cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?- termino por decir Nobara. Mikan se puso roja como un tomate.

-Dejen de decirme que lo haga, para él solo somos amigos y nada más. Es más, por qué me preguntas eso, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo en su defensa Mikan dirigiéndose a Nobara, con lo cual se colocó morada como una remolacha y Misaki solo reía.

-Ya párenle ustedes dos, solo ustedes sabrán cuando decirles- les sonrió- pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde- pensó lo último.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-Oye Natsume.

-Hmh.

-Sabes, detesto cuando solo contestas con un monosílabo.

-Hmh- Y tú no sabes lo linda que te vez enojada- pensó.

-Deja de hacer eso quieres.

-Hmh.

-Exasperada- Contigo no se puede- suspira- mejor iré al grano. ¿Cuándo vamos a jugar con tu consola? Le dijimos a Youichi que jugaríamos con él y siempre me pide que juguemos, ya no sé qué más escusas decirle y cómo hacer para animarlo después de rechazarlo tantas veces, define la fecha y hora porque lugar, ya sabemos- se ríe.

-Está bien, puede ser mañana, es domingo y todos podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-Está bien- y con esto Mikan se despide y va a recoger a Youichi que está jugando con unos amigos que hizo en su clase.

-Sabes You- chan, te tengo una sorpresa- le sonríe y a Youichi se le ilumina la mirada.

-¿Qué es one- chan?

-Mañana jugaremos todo el día los tres con la consola, como lo había prometido.

-¡Si!-

**Sonido de celular.**

Mikan saca su celular.

_Tienen una misión mis gatitos, estén en el lugar de siempre a las 6 pm._ Al leer el mensaje voltea a ver a Natsume y los dos asienten.

-Vamos You- chan- Mikan toma su mano y se acerca a Natsume y luego se tele transportan y aparecen frente a la habitación de Nobara.

Mikan toca la puerta y Nobara junto a Misaki abren y se sorprenden al encontrarse a los tres frente a ellas.

-¿Qué pasa Mikan?

-¿Podrían quedarse con You- chan esta noche?

-Sí, claro, pero…

-_Una misión- _fue lo que le contestó Mikan a las chicas con la mente.

Ellas solo asintieron, tomaron a Youichi después de despedirse de sus "hermanos" y entraron a la habitación otra vez.

-Debería llevarle un pijama a Youichi- dijo Natsume.

Mikan asintió y entro a su habitación.

**MIKAN POV**

Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría otra misión y yo que me estaba acostumbrando a no tener que hacer nada- suspiro- bueno en media hora debemos estar en el punto de encuentro, la pregunta es por qué tan temprano.

Mikan solo se cambió y espero a que Natsume tocara su puerta. Cuando llego, se dirigieron al lugar indicado y a los dos minutos, cuando se cumplió la hora exacta de la citación, apareció Persona.

-Bueno mis queridos gatitos, se preguntaran por que los he citado a esta hora y no a la acostumbrada.

Mikan y Natsume con la mirada le dieron la respuesta.

-Pues verán, hoy tendrán que infiltrarse en una reunión de las familias más adineradas del país, los detalles de la misión la tienen en las carpetas- aparecen unas carpetas frente a ellos- y un helicóptero los estará esperando. Mikan y Natsume hicieron ademan de retirarse- Antes de que se vallan, les dije que tenían que infiltrarse, así que tendrán que ir vestidos para la ocasión.

De entre los arboles salieron unas cuantas personas, llevando los trajes que usaron ellos para la fiesta de navidad- Ellos se encaran de arreglarlos y después de eso, si se pueden retirar- y con esto desapareció y cada quien fue acogido por un grupo para cambiarse.

**...**

Ya estaban en el helicóptero, estaban leyendo lo que decía la carpeta.

**NATSUME POV**

Genial, tenemos que infiltrarnos solo para buscar a un estúpido bastardo que dejo de patrocinar la Academia y ahora está reclamando su dinero. No es que me moleste que dejen de patrocinar pero sin ellos, nosotros nos quedamos sin nuestro pago mensual. Que estúpido- suspiro- al menos le daremos una grata visita.

**MIKAN POV**

Que fácil será solo hacer esto, con una sutil amenaza será suficiente, y de paso puedo disfrutar de comida gratis- sonríe- esto será sencillo.

El helicóptero sobrevoló el lugar y los chicos se tele transportaron y aparecieron dentro de la mansión sin ser vistos y empezaron a buscar a su objetivo.

-Con esta cantidad de gente, no creo que pueda hablar en privado con el sujeto en cuestión.

-No te preocupes kuro neko, algo se nos ocurrirá.

-¿Alguien quiere decir unas palabras a la persona que esta de cumpleaños?- como un golpe de suerte, Mikan aprovecho esto y Natsume entendió la señal.

-Yo quiero decir algo, bueno más bien, quiero cantar algo- Mikan le pidió a la orquesta una canción y empezó a cantar, tenía la piedra de feromonas y la usó, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Natsume se encargó de la sutil amenaza mientras Mikan distraía a todo el público.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Terminó diciendo Mikan y bajo del escenario a esperar a su compañero, así que se dirigió a la barra para tomar un poco de agua.

-Hola- la saludó el que al parecer, era la persona por la que se celebraba.

-Hola- respondió simplemente Mikan.

-Nunca te había visto, ¿de quién eres hija?

-No te interesa- respondió sin emoción alguna en sus palabras.

-Wau pero que cambio de actitud, primero al cantar eres una y ahora eres otra. Tal vez si subimos y vamos a una de las habitaciones cambies de opinión- y con esto coloca una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Mikan y comienza a subir hasta revelar un poco su pierna. Mikan para no armar algo que arruinara la misión simplemente se tragó su ira.

-Está bien, vamos- y le sonríe de forma gatuna, algo que no sabía que podía hacer y que motivó aún más al chico.

-_Este chico me va a sacar de quicio, Natsume apresúrate- _le dijo con ayuda de la telepatía.

-_Ya voy, ya termine mi parte pero ahora debo dejar todo como lo encontré, por nada dejes que se sobre pase contigo-_ Natsume estaba hirviendo de la ira pero no podía demostrar mucho en sus pensamientos, solo mostro su parte de preocupación.

-_Tranquilo, este chico no sabe con quién se metió- _y con esto ya habían llegado a la habitación, el chico acorralo a Mikan contra la pared y empezó a subirle el vestido con una mano mientras con la otra iba a bajar el cierre de la espalda. Iba porque Mikan utilizo la piedra Alice de somnífero y lo dejo inconsciente, luego borro los recuerdos de lo último que había pasado.

-_Natsume ¿ya estás listo?_

_-Si, te espero en la parte trasera de la casa._

Luego de eso, se encontraron y cuando se iban a retirar, Mikan percibió la presencia de alguien más y lo último que vio fue una persona saliendo de entre los arboles con un arma dirigida a Natsume, a ella empujando a su compañero y un ardor terrible en su brazo izquierdo.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**NATSUME POV**

Demonios Mikan vuelve y haces lo mismo, al menos la bala no te hizo una gran herida, pero como diablos vas a aparecer así frente a Youichi- se desordena los cabellos- esto no debería estar pasando, por estar pensando en cómo hacer sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa al bastardo que se atrevió a tocarte , me distraje y no sentí la presencia del otro sujeto- suspiro de frustración- ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, debo llevarla a que le cierren la herida, ya la limpie y la vende pero es mejor que la revise alguien más.

Natsume lleva a Mikan al hospital y la deja a cargo del personal mientras él se dirige a donde Persona.

-Veo que tardaste un poco más de lo debido y ¿dónde está la gatita?- como detesto dirigirme así a ellos pero no puedo hacer otra cosa- pensó.

-Fue herida y la dejé en el hospital- le dijo Natsume con rabia contenida en sus palabras, quería gritarle que todo era su culpa y la de la Academia por mandarles a hacer las estúpidas misiones, pero se controló. Por otra parte, Persona estaba preocupado bajo la máscara que tenía puesta.

-Así que fue herida, bueno será mejor que la próxima se cuiden mejor- y con esto desaparece- pobre mi querida Mikan, algún día quisiera que me disculparas por todo, porque sé que no obtendré tu perdón. Lo mismo para ti, Natsume.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-Despertando- Pestañea confundida- Se da cuenta de donde se encuentra- Suspiro- Al final pudimos salir de ese lugar, al menos solo fue una pequeña herida aunque ardió como los mil infiernos. Espero que nadie se dé cuenta, tendré que usar blusas manga largas por ahora para tratar de disimular.

-"¿Al menos fue una pequeña herida?" Demonios Mikan estuve muy preocupado por ti, no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi caer, pensé que había pasado a mayores.

-No te preocupes, por heridas así no nos desmayamos recuerdas, solo que esta vez estaba agotada de usar tantos Alices al tiem… Natsume abraza a Mikan y ella después de salir del asombro corresponde el abrazo- no vuelvas a hacerlo, prométemelo.

-Natsum…

-Solo prométemelo.

-Está bien- Mikan termina el abrazo y le sonríe.

-Ya podemos ir a nuestras habitaciones.

-Está bien.

Mikan y Natsume se tele transportan a su piso y se despiden como normalmente lo hacen, Natsume antes de entrar a su habitación se voltea.

-Recuerda que mañana jugaremos con Youichi.

-Si, lo sé, es una promesa- sonríe y entra a su habitación.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-One- chan, despierta, one- chan-

-despertando- You- chan ¿qué hora es?

-Es hora de jugar con oni- chan y conmigo- sonríe.

-Está bien, espérenme allá, voy en un momento- Mikan trato de alejar a Youichi para que no se diera cuenta de su herida- ¿Dónde está oni- chan?

-Oni- chan esté esperándonos en la sala.

-Bueno, en un rato los alcanzo.

Youichi salió del cuarto y se fue con Natsume a la habitación de este a esperar a Mikan.

**MIKAN POV**

-Suspiro- Menos mal dormí con un pijama con mangas o Youichi hubiera notado la venda en mi brazo y hubiera empezado a hacer preguntas, no quiero que se entere que tenemos misiones, no por ahora y mucho menos que este triste.

Mikan se bañó y se cambió, preparo su desayuno y luego se dirigió a la habitación de al frente.

-One- chan, tardaste mucho- hizo pucheros con lo cual Mikan se rio.

-Es que tenía que comer algo- le revolvió los cabellos y lo cargo- entonces, ¿qué vamos a jugar?

-Esto- Mikan se asustó al ver como un espíritu o lo que sea, le trajo a Youichi uno de los juegos hasta sus manos, el entrenamiento de su Alice había avanzado mucho, casi que ya podía controlarlo por completo aunque todavía no sabían qué tipo de Alice era.

Jugaron todo el día con el pequeño, tanto en la consola, como juegos de mesa y cualquier otro que se les ocurriera o recordaran.

**...**

-Bostezo- Oni- chan, one- chan quiero dormir.

-Está bien You- chan, ya te llevo a la habitación- le dijo el poseedor del Alice de fuego.

-Pero yo quiero dormir con los dos- hizo pucheros.

-_No, después se da cuenta de mi herida-_ fue lo primero que pensó Mikan y le dijo a Natsume, no pensó en que dormirían los tres juntos sino en la herida.

-You-chan, one- chan dormirá otro día con nosotros, pero hoy no.

-Está bien.

Natsume llevo a Youichi a la cama y lo dejo dormido, luego regreso con Mikan, la cual ya estaba casi dormida en el sofá.

-No vayas a llenar mi sofá con baba.

Mikan despertó- Idiota- fue lo único que dijo y arrugo el ceño.

Natsume solo rio por su actitud- Solo bromeaba, ya deberías ir a dormir también, mañana hay clases y ninguno de los dos dormimos mucho anoche después de la misión.

-Sí, estoy cansada y Misaki dormirá conmigo hoy, ya lleva tres días quedándose con Nobara, todavía no le han asignado una habitación así que no se ha podido mudar, si mal no recuerdo mañana será cambiada oficialmente a nuestra habilidad.

-Bueno entonces, hasta mañana Mikan- Y ella le da el beso en la frente de despedida y se dirige a su habitación a esperar a Misaki. Natsume se cambia por ropa más cómoda y Mikan hace lo mismo y ambos quedan profundamente dormidos.

**...**

**NOBARA POV**

-Así que hoy dormirás con Mikan, bueno entonces ve que te debe estar esperando, mañana tenemos clases- le sonrió Nobara terminando de ayudar a Misaki a recoger sus cosas.

-Si, gracias Nobara, nos vemos.

Misaki sale de la habitación y Nobara se dirige a cambiar pero siente que alguien entra en su habitación.

-¿Qué se te quedo Misaki?- Nobara casi se desmaya de lo colorada que estaba, en su puerta estaba nada más ni nada menos que Persona. Ella solo tenía un pijama que consistía en un short corto con una blusa de tiras.

-Per… Persona, ¿qué haces aquí?

Él se rio de forma sarcástica- Sabes algo, ni siquiera yo sé.

Nobara no comprendía nada pero antes de ella poder decir algo, él siguió hablando.

-A veces no sé qué me pasa y simplemente ahora no tengo otro lugar ni otra persona a la que acudir- Nobara entendió que ella era la única persona que lo había aceptado tal y como era, desde que el la encontró llorando- El sentirse tan solo es molesto, no lo sopor…- Persona no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue abrazado por Nobara, ella lo abrazo y el solo se quedó quieto, luego correspondió el abrazo- Gracias- fue lo único que dijo y para no causar nada, borro de la memoria de Nobara, eso que había pasado, ese momento en que se quitó su máscara de frialdad frente a una persona, solo lo recordaría él.

-Lo siento mí querida flor de la nieve- La depositó en su cama, la arropó y le beso la frente, desapareciendo de la habitación.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Las siguientes semanas fueron un poco pesadas, eran los exámenes del primer corte y todos estudiaban, sobre todo los de habilidad peligrosa, eran los mejores de sus clases. No tenían casi tiempo para nada.

-Esta semana ha sido la peor semana de mi vida- dijo Hayate.

-No exageres, siempre dices eso en las semanas de exámenes- dijo Rui golpeándole la cabeza a su amigo y haciendo que este se enojara.

-Pero es la verdad, esta ha sido la peor.

-Y seguirás diciendo eso de las que vendrán- dijo Hajime que venía leyendo un libro.

-Chicas, creo que necesitamos un día de spa para relajarnos- dijo Rui alcanzando a las chicas que iban delante de ellos- se imaginan ustedes conmigo en un jacuzi disfrutando de un baño de burbujas- Rui tenía estrellitas en los ojos pero sus compañeros lo miraban casi que desgarrándole la piel con la mirada- Pero sí que dan miedo esos- pensó.

-Ne a propósito, ¿dónde está Natsume?- pregunto Misaki.

-Fue a comprar unos zapatos para You- chan, está creciendo muy rápido y casi nada le queda ya- respondió Mikan.

Todos siguieron caminando hacia su edificio, querían descansar. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, al llegar al bloque, encontraron un mensaje para ellos, tendrían una reunión y tal vez, una misión también.

**...**

Natsume llegó junto con Youichi y Mikan lo estaba esperando en su habitación.

-¡One- chan!- Youichi corrió a sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las compras?

-Bien, pero unas chicas locas nos perseguían a cualquier lugar a donde íbamos- Youichi se acostó en el sofá- tengo sueño, y lo mejor fue que oni- chan me cargó para correr más rápido pero aun así, esas chicas son una dementes- Mikan se extrañó de escuchar esa palabra nada propia de un niño de 7 años, pero comprendió de quien la había aprendido.

-Pero ya están aquí, a salvo de las chicas dementes- se rio un poco.

-One- chan, no te rías, nos es gracioso- el pequeño hizo unos pucheros adorables a lo que Mikan rio más y Natsume solo veía la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, casi imperceptible pero hay estaba.

-_Natsume tenemos una reunión y una posible misión. Tenemos que dejar a Youichi dormido y odiare tener que hacer esto pero tendré que usar somnífero en él._

_-No te preocupes, aunque no me guste la idea a mi tampoco, no quiero que despierte en la mitad de la noche y se dé cuenta que no estoy con él._

Mikan procedió y luego se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse para lo que les esperaba al igual que Natsume.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Todos estaban en el lugar acordado, uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra alguna y con sus respectivas mascaras.

-Veo que están todos ya, eso me gusta, que sean puntuales- apareció Persona en una rama de un árbol y luego bajo de esta.

-Bueno su compañera desde hoy es oficialmente una de nosotros, ocupara una habitación del cuarto piso y su nombre será Shiroi Tori y será la pareja de misión de Kuroi Tori.

Todos asintieron, Tsubasa estaba feliz por dentro, él podía protegerla en las misiones aunque sabía que ella se podía defenderse muy bien sola pero aun así estaba preocupado, muchas cosas podrían pasar. Por su parte Misaki también tenía una mezcla de emociones, feliz de poder estar con Tsubasa pero triste de que le resultara una carga para el en las misiones.

-Bueno, esa es la primera parte de este reunión, lo segundo es que tendrán una misión pronto, tal vez la más importante de todas- y la última- pero no será hoy, tendrán que prepararse bien, conocer las ventajas y desventajas de sus Alices para que el trabajo en equipo sea eficiente- por su bien- y la misión sea un éxito- sin bajas- pensaba mientras hablaba.

-Eso es todo por ahora, pero quédense conmigo mi pareja de aves y gatitos.

Los demás desaparecieron y se quedaron los mencionados.

-Como siempre, los detalles de la misión estarán en las carpetas que a su vez están en el jet que los espera en el aeropuerto. Y antes de que pregunten, llegaran allá en un helicóptero. Listo, se pueden retirar- y con esto desapareció.

**LOS DEMAS CHICOS POV**

-Espero que les vaya bien en la misión, será la primera de Misaki- dijo Nobara.

-No te preocupes, ella es fuerte y nuestros amigos no dejaran que le pase nada malo- le dio ánimos Hayate y le hizo cosquillas.

-Se ríe- De… deten…detente- sigue riendo hasta que él se detiene- sí, yo se eso pero aun así la preocupación siempre esta- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- pero confió en todos.

-Bueno y entonces, ¿cómo vamos a saber cuáles son las ventajas y desventajas de nuestros Alices?- pregunto Hajime.

-Pues, por cuanto tiempo podemos usarlos y cosas así, pienso yo- Respondió Rui.

Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta del rubio, era muy raro que diera buenas opiniones u opciones.

-Ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de nuestros Alices nunca los hemos llevado al límite porque tenemos la ayuda de piedras de otros Alices- dijo Hajime.

-Bueno, eso lo tenemos que hablar entre todos, vamos a tener que esperar a que los chicos vuelvan de la misión- dijo Nobara.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Hayate coloca un brazo sobre los hombros de la única chica que estaba con ellos- y no te preocupes más- le regala una sonrisa y ella la corresponde.

Todos fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones, bastante tensa fue la semana y ahora tenían otra cosa en que pensar y alguien que los observaba de lejos estaba muerto de celos.

-Tal vez sea mejor para él para ella- pensó- todo sería mejor así.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS :D Cuídense, nos leemos :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chicas, como he estado muy ocupada, he decidido que subiré un capítulo cada fin de semana, cuando pueda les diré si puedo subir dos... espero que me comprendan :) ahora si, a leer :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Después de que Persona les dio las indicaciones, ellos se dirigieron al lugar en el que se encontraba el helicóptero, no sabían que les esperaba y por qué tenían que ir tan lejos, pero Mikan tenía más o menos una idea.

-Chicos antes de que nos vallamos- Mikan se acercó a Tsubasa y a Misaki, colocó sus manos en los brazos de ellos y una pequeña luz emano de ellas- les acabo de insertar un fragmento de piedra Alice de telepatía, así será más fácil comunicarnos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tsubasa pero Misaki tenía una duda.

-¿Cómo puedo usar un Alice que no es mío? El único que se usar es el de tele transportación, solo tengo que pensar en el lugar al que voy y listo pero y este.

-Tranquila, solo debes concentrarte a la persona que quieras decirle algo y decir en tu mente las palabras- le respondió Mikan.

-_Por ejemplo, te amo- _dijo Tsubasa a lo que la peli rosa se sonrojo, si no fuera por la máscara que llevaba, la pareja de gatos se hubiera dado cuenta.

-_No hagas eso- _le refuto a Tsubasa. Mikan se dio cuenta de que estaban practicando como usar el Alice adquirido temporalmente, Misaki solo miraba a Tsubasa y se notaba que estaba un poco… enojada pero ¿sonrojada?

-Oigan pájaros, no se gasten el Alice, solo les di un fragmento a cada uno- Ambos asintieron y entraron al helicóptero.

**...**

-Así que solo tenemos que cuidar a un viejo gordo y "poderoso"- dijo Tsubasa en un tono aburrido.

-No es solo eso, es uno de los principales patrocinadores así que cada vez que pide que sea escoltado por nosotros, es porque no va a un lugar cualquiera- dijo el poseedor de ojos carmesí- quien sabe en que estará metido.

-Normalmente sus guardias son los que lo escoltan, hoy no va a un lugar nada sano- dijo la castaña- que desperdicio de tiempo.

-Oigan, pero no solo va a estar el- interrumpió Misaki a lo que sus acompañantes la miraron- miren aquí dice, en la última parte, que su hijo estará presente.

-Eso explica el refuerzo de seguridad- dijo Natsume.

-Bueno, tendré que mantener una barrera alrededor de nosotros y así estaremos a salvo, y si atacan, ustedes pueden usar sus Alices porque he practicado y pude hacer que la barrera solo sea traspasada de un lado.

Todos asintieron y bajaron del helicóptero para entrar en el jet. Hay los esperaba uno de los guardaespaldas del sujeto implicado, él ya había conocido a Mikan, es la quinta vez que ella lo tenía que escoltar, aunque por lo general venia sola, solo una vez vino con Hajime y Hayate.

-Bienvenidos, tomen asiento, estaremos llegando a nuestro destino en unos 15 a 20 minutos- les informo el escolta.

Los chicos solo asintieron y sin decir más, subieron al jet y tomaron asiento.

**...**

Llegaron al lugar y allí se encontraba el patrocinador junto con su hijo, ambos tenían chalecos anti balas y muchos escoltas, Mikan de inmediato alzo una barrera sobre todos ellos.

-Gracias por cumplir mi petición- se les acercó con una sonrisa de… ¿alivio?

-_Ni que nos pudiéramos negar a venir- _pensaron todos al tiempo y querían reír por su ocurrencia pero debían mantenerse serios delante de todos ellos.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí podemos irnos entonces- con esto todos subieron al carro y salieron del aeropuerto.

**...**

**MIKAN POV**

Llegamos a un casino, pero no cualquier casino, es el más popular de la ciudad, me pregunto qué clase de gente deja entrar a menores de edad a estos lugares, yo entré por primera vez cuando tenía 13 años y muchos tipos me quedaban mirando- pervertidos- pensaba cada vez que pasaba por eso.

Subimos a un tercer piso y entramos en una oficina, hay había otro tipo de gente reunida, eran 4 sentados y cada uno con dos escoltas.

-Hasta que decidiste aparecer- dijo uno de los que ya se encontraban allí y tenía un cigarrillo en su boca- pides que te escolten unos niños, estas demente.

Nuestro cliente no dijo nada solo asintió y se sentó pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, nadie más se dio cuenta de ese detalle, nadie excepto nosotros.

-¿Espero que estén preparados para perder?

-Eso lo veremos- hablo otro de los tipos.

Empezaron a jugar, apostando grandes cantidades de dinero, nuestro escoltado iba ganando la mayoría de partidas y su hijo solo estaba observando al igual que nosotros.

_-¿Qué estará pensando el hijo?- _le preguntó a los chicos.

-_No creo que sea nada bueno, al parecer, ni siquiera quiere estar aquí- _le respondió Tsubasa y los otros dos solo asintieron.

Creo que leeré su mente, es una suerte que le haya pedido una piedra Alice a un compañero de la clase.

…_e va a salir de sus manos, es mi padre, lo sé, pero detesto este vicio que tiene por las apuestas y lo peor es que quiere que yo también entre en él. Solo espero…_

No pude terminar de leer lo último que estaba pensando porque tuve que concentrarse en la barrera.

-Creo que yo gano todo, señores… Nos veremos en otra ocupación- ya se iba a retirar, cuando…

-Eso lo veremos- responde uno de los tipos, el de apariencia más repulsiva, el que solo nos miraba a Misaki y a mí. Esa frase fue una alarma para hacer la barrera más resistente aunque me estaba costando un poco mantenerla.

Todos sacaron armas de debajo de la mesa, el chico se veía asustado y el viejo solo estaba confiado.

-¿En serio quieren disparar?- preguntó con voz presumida.

La respuesta fue una serie de disparos que no llegaban a tocarlo pero Mikan podía sentir como si le estuvieran punzando todo el cuerpo.

Al detenerse fue un alivio para ella, los demás no sabían que había pasado.

-Eso fue todo por hoy, _amigos- _se empezó a retirar y Misaki aprovecho para multiplicarse y darles un golpe certero en el cuello y desmayar a todos, Tsubasa usaba las sombras de ellos para poder moverlos y dejarlos a todos en un solo lugar mientras que Natsume derretía la punta de las pistolas que veía iban a dirigirse a ellos y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por Mikan, se veía pálida, sabía que la barrera era su debilidad.

**...**

-Buen trabajo chicos, espero que este esfuerzo se los compensen, hablare con su director para que así sea- con esto se fue pero su hijo no se movió del lugar.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado, ahora apostaras lo que has ganado y lo perderás todo y volverás a ir con esos tipos y no siempre podemos salir ilesos o pedir ayuda…especial- le espeto el chico.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- su padre ya iba a abofetearlo cuando Tsubasa detuvo su movimiento al retener su sombra, Mikan y Natsume se colocaron en medio de los dos y Misaki hablo.

-Lo siento, pero nuestra misión es proteger a los dos clientes, incluso de entre ellos mismos.

El sujeto en cuestión reacciono a lo que iba a hacer y cayó al piso de rodillas.

-Lo… siento…-sus palabras salieron entre cortadas- a veces no me controlo…

-Bueno ahora ya nos podemos ir- dijo Tsubasa y todos empezaron a caminar hacia el jet, Natsume se quedó un rato más.

-_Si necesitas ayuda nos puedes contactar- _le dijo al chico con su mirada fría de siempre.

-Gracias- fue lo único que le pudo responder, un poco asombrado porque no sabía cómo le había podido decir eso sin mover su boca.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-Bostezo- Estoy tan cansada- dijo la peli rosa.

-Todos lo estamos- dijo su novio.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- les dijo Mikan a los dos hombres presentes y se tele transporto junto con Misaki a su habitación.

-Ehh… mañana tendré que mudarme al cuarto piso, ¿qué opinas, azul claro o blanco?

-…

Misaki voltio al no recibir respuesta y vio a Mikan desmayada en el piso.

-Mikan…- corrió hacia ella.

-_Natsume, Mikan se desmayó y…- _no termino de hablar cuando ya tenía a los dos chicos al frente.

-Se excedió con su Alice de barrera, siempre hace lo mismo- dijo Natsume ocultando su preocupación- solo debe dormir y mañana todos podemos faltar a clases.

Natsume tomo a Mikan en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama.

-No puedo hacer nada, siempre haces lo mismo, te excedes y nos preocupas a todos, me preocupas a mí- le da un beso en la frente y se va.

-Misaki ya puedes ir a dormir y Tsubasa, también.

-Que frio es este chico- pensaron al tiempo y luego cada quien se dirigió a su habitación y en el caso de Misaki solo entro al cuarto de Mikan y cayeron al mundo de los sueños.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**NATSUME POV**

_-Oye tú, ¿qué haces hay acostada?_

_-Nada, solo veo el cielo a ver si puedo verlos._

_-Si puedes ver ¿qué?_

_-Tonto, tú no sabes, pero si quieres también puedes ver el cielo a ver si vez tú también._

_-Está bien, pero no sé qué buscar._

_-Lo que quieras._

_-Bueno, veo una casa._

_-No, yo veo una tortuga._

_-Yo ve…_

_..._

-Oni- chan…

-Oni- chan… despierta… Oni- chan…

-Mmm…

-Oni- chan tengo hambre y tenemos clases.

-Youichi, hoy yo no iré a la escuela pero espera y te preparo el desayuno.

Otra vez un sueño como esos, desearía saber que se supone que esos sueños significan- suspiro-

-Youichi, ven a comer- el pequeño se acercó corriendo.

-¿No vas a comer?

-Está bien, comeré contigo y luego te envió al salón.

-Está bien.

Los dos comieron en silencio, Natsume estaba comiendo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Youichi lo miraba preocupado. Luego de terminar, Natsume hizo tele transportar al pequeño porque sabía que solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que empezaran las clases. Después de eso volvió a dormir, lo necesitaba.

**...**

**MISAKI POV**

- Despertando y bostezando - wau he dormido como una bebe, lo necesitaba- mira hacia su lado- mejor no despierto a Mikan y voy a cambiarme, debo mudarme al cuarto piso hoy y ya es más de medio día- toma las cosas de baño y entra- espero que Tsubasa ya este despierto para que me ayude y tal vez Hayate me pueda ayudar también, me debe una por provocarme – se ríe - aunque casi lo mando al hospital.

Misaki se bañó, cambio e hizo comida, le dejo preparada un poco a Mikan y salió hacia la habitación de Tsubasa.

Al llegar, toco y Tsubasa abrió la puerta adormilado todavía.

-Menos mal ya estas despierto, necesito que me ayudes con la mudanza- le sonríe y entra a la habitación.

-Ya desayune, solo falta bañarme y cambiarme y te ayudo, si quieres puedes colocar lo que desees en el televisor o escuchar música, lo que quieras.

Misaki asintió y espero a que su novio hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

**...**

**MIKAN POV**

_-Oye tú, ¿qué haces hay acostada?_

_-Nada, solo veo el cielo a ver si puedo verlos._

_-Si puedes ver ¿qué?_

_-Tonto, tú no sabes, pero si quieres también puedes ver el cielo a ver si vez tú también._

_-Está bien, pero no sé qué buscar._

_-Lo que quieras._

_-Bueno, veo una casa._

_-No, yo veo una tortuga._

_-Yo ve…_

- Despertando - Mmm… ¿cómo llegue a mi cama? Mmm… Misaki me debió haber ayudado, por lo que veo es tarde, mejor me iré a bañar.

**...**

Tengo hambre, a ver que cocino- entra en la cocina y ve una nota con un plato tapado.

_Te deje algo preparado, me fui a donde Tsubasa para que me ayude a mudar._

Mikan sonrió y se dispuso a comer.

¿Por qué otra vez esos sueños? No comprendo que significan. A veces creo que me estoy volviendo loca, mejor termino de comer y voy a ver como esta Youichi, ya debió haber regresado de clases.

Mikan fue a la habitación de Natsume y no recibió respuesta al tocar así que entro y encontró con que Natsume estaba bajando las escaleras secándose el cabello y sin camisa.

-¡Pervertido! Ponte algo encima.

-La pervertida es otra por entrar así a mi habitación- Mikan estaba roja de la pena y la ira y Natsume solo se reía.

-Por lo que veo no has comido, te preparare algo- Mikan fue a la cocina, como si no tuviera importancia y empezó a cocinar mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Natsume a su espalda.

-Por qué no se va y me deja cocinar tranquila, no se da cuenta que mi corazón esta tan acelerado que creo que incluso puede escuchar mis latidos- pensaba.

-Es tan linda, y lo peor es que no se da cuenta, tengo que estar espantando a los que se le acercan con miradas repulsivas y ella es tan densa para darse cuenta de eso, y de los celos… si lo acepto, de los celos que demuestro cuando habla con algún chico.

-Natsume…-Mikan

Los dos se miraron, habían dicho sus nombres al tiempo.

-Natsume, ¿qué ibas a decir?

-Di tu primero.

-Solo que ya la comida esta lista- le sonríe- y tú.

-Yo… -agacha la cabeza un poco apenado, incluso un pequeño sonrojo apareció- yo solo… quiero decirte… que t…

-¡Oni- chan! ¡One- chan!- llega feliz Youichi e interrumpe la escena, Natsume solo suspira- ¿pero en qué demonios estabas pensando Natsume?- se reprochó mentalmente.

Mikan estaba un poco sonrojada- Hola You- chan, ¿cómo te fue en clases?

-¡Súper!- les regalo una sonrisa brillante- Me fue muy bien en los exámenes.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti You- chan- le da un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza.

-Yo también lo estoy- le regala una sonrisa y le revuelve los cabellos.

-Bueno, vengan y coman, les prepare para los dos una rica comida-les sonríe.

-Y tu one- chan no vas a comer.

-No cariño, yo ya comí antes de venir acá, solo quería ver como estaban y después iba a ver en que podía ayudar a Misaki.

-No creo que necesite ayuda, sombritas la va a ayudar y además que no es que sea tan difícil, ella no tiene muchas cosas, solo prácticamente su ropa.

-Mejor te quedas a ayudarme a mi one- chan- le sonríe- mi tarea está difícil.

-Pero oni- chan te puede ayudar.

-Pero entre los tres sería más rápido y quiero jugar.

Mikan se dio por vencida y se quedó con ellos, ayudando a Youichi y luego jugaron.

**...**

**NOBARA POV**

He terminado de arreglar toda la habitación, no tenía más nada que hacer para quitarme esto que siento, es como si estuviera olvidando algo, no sé qué será, algo me falta, siento un vacío como si hubiera perdido algo importante y no recuerdo que es.

_Tocan la puerta_

-Ya voy… ah hola Hayate pasa.

-Solo vengo por algo de Misaki.

-¿Ehh?

-Es que le debo una así que estoy ayudando con su mudanza.

-A bueno comprendo, entonces no demores, conociendo el humor de Misaki- les salió una gotita al estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas.

-Está bien- le regala una sonrisa y empieza a recoger las cosas que tenía en una lista y las iba tachando.

Cuando termino, Nobara le abrió la puerta y el salió cargando una caja.

-Hasta luego y gracias- y con esto se tele transporto.

Nobara volvió a entrar a su habitación, sentía que la observaban pero pensó que solo eran sus ideas, luego empezó a cocinar y después de comer, durmió.

**...**

-Aquí están las cosas que habías dejado donde Nobara.

-Gracias, mmm… creo que eso es todo.

-Ehh, ¿no hay comida?

-No, así que ya te puedes ir- le dijo Misaki con una venita en su frente. Hayate se fue haciendo una actuación de pobre mendigo.

-Me debía una y pensaba que le iba a dar comida- Tsubasa se le acerca y la abraza por atrás.

-Tranquila, tu sabes cómo es el- se ríe- más bien comamos algo, tengo mucha hambre- se separa de Misaki y va a la cocina.

Misaki sonrojada y saliendo de la sorpresa, también lo sigue a la cocina.

-¿Qué preparamos?- pregunto el de la estrella debajo de su ojo.

-No lo sé, que tal pollo al ajillo con ensalada verde y jugo de fresa.

-Wau…

-¿Qué?

-Es solo que esa receta se oye complicada.

-No, no lo es, solo tenemos que hacer el pollo normal y al final le echamos algunas especias, la ensalada lleva solo vegetales verdes y el jugo, pues es un simple jugo.

Tsubasa se ríe- y sí que soy afortunado- pensó.

-mmm… ¿de qué te ríes?

-De nada- se sigue riendo.

-Oye…- Misaki se le acerca mucho y cuando Tsubasa levanta el rostro, ya que se había doblegado de la risa, sus rostros quedan muy juntos.

-Tranquila no es nada, es solo que recordé muchas cosas- con esto le toca la nariz y se hace a un lado para poder abrir la nevera y sacar las cosas.

**TSUBASA POV**

No sé si Misaki no se da cuenta de lo que hace o el que está mal soy yo, se me acerca demasiado y solo quisiera besarla hasta que se me acabe el aire y… demonios estamos aquí solos, control Tsubasa, control, no puedes hacer eso aquí, menos en una academia como esta.

-Oye, llevas en la misma posición mucho tiempo, tienes cara de idiota, ¿en qué piensas?- Misaki estaba al lado de Tsubasa mirándolo, él podía sentir la respiración de ella en su rostro, cuando reacciona, se aleja de ella.

-Solo pensaba en cosas- se ríe nerviosamente.

-Está bien, ya la ensalada esta lista, vez preparando el jugo mientras termino el pollo, ya le falta poco.

Tsubasa asintió y cuando estuvo listo todo, comieron en un cómodo silencio, Tsubasa sin querer se quedó dormido en la mesa mientras Misaki se había ido a bañar.

**...**

-Tsubasa…

-Mmm…

-Tsubasa, despierta, deberías ir a tu habitación, ya es tarde, ve a descansar.

Tsubasa levanto un poco la cabeza de la mesa y se encontró con la vista más sensual que había visto en su vida, Misaki solo llevaba un pijama de short con blusa de tirantes y el cabello mojado, algunos mechones se pegaban a su rostro y cuello y las gotas de agua bajaban por sus brazos y pecho. El reacciono tan bruscamente que cayó de la silla y encima de Misaki. Cuando se percató de la situación, se iba a incorporar cuando siente algo suave en su mano y al mirarla, se da cuenta de lo que está tocando. Misaki está morada como una remolacha y Tsubasa se incorpora lo más rápido que puede.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón… no me mates…- le pidió sonrojado e incluso arrodillado.

Misaki se incorporó, seguía sonrojada y solo miraba al piso- No pasa nada… algún día…

-¿Ehh?

-Nada…

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… entonces, hasta mañana- le da un beso de despedida y luego una sonrisa y se va.

-Tonto…- Misaki todavía estaba avergonzada así que se fue a su cama a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**...**

-Vamos a dormir, tengo sueño- dijo Youichi restregándose los ojos con su pequeña mano.

-Está bien, despídete de one- chan.

-No quiero, ella debe dormir conmigo- hizo pucheros.

-You- chan, no puedo dormir contigo, dormir contigo significa dormir también con oni- chan.

-Y ¿qué tiene de malo?- pregunto inocente.

-One- chan necesita descansar, tú y yo también y dormir los tres en la misma cama seria incomodo- lo cual era mentira porque en sus camas cabían perfectamente los tres.

-Pero la vez pasada dormimos todos bien en la cama de one- chan- Youichi ya iba a empezar a llorar.

-Está bien, dormiremos los tres- le sonrió Mikan para que se calmara- déjame ir a cambiarme.

-Sí, pero no demores mucho one- chan, tengo mucho sueño.

Mikan rio por las acciones del pequeño- Esta bien, no tardo.

Mikan se cambió y volvió a la habitación de al frente y encuentra a Natsume sin camisa otra vez, cambiando a Youichi.

-One- chan, ya estamos listos para dormir.

-Estamos…?

-Si, ya nos cambiamos- le sonrió inocentemente.

-Pero oni- chan no tiene…

-He dormido así desde que los amigos de Youichi las dañan, no sé por qué les gusta destrozarlas.

-Es…está bien… vamos a dormir-

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**YOUICHI POV**

_Qué lugar tan bonito, los arboles de flores rosadas están florecidos y todo está fresco, creo que buscare a oni- chan_

…

_-Oni- chan, te encontré- _le sonríe.

-_Dime You- chan ¿qué quieres?_

_-Oni- chan, ¿verdad que one- chan es muy linda?_

_-Si, ella lo es._

_-Podemos ir a buscarla, quiero ir a jugar, ¿podemos?_

_-Está bien, vamos a ver si la encontramos._

_-Oni- chan, ya la vi, mira allá, en la colina._

_-Vamos a encontrarnos con ella._

_-Oni- chan, no la hemos alcanzado aún, ¿por qué?_

_-No lo sé You- chan, corramos._

_-Oni- chan, ella se está alejando y todo se está volviendo oscuro._

_-…_

_-¿Oni - chan? Oni - chan ¿por qué te alejas?_

_-¡Oni - chan!One - chan!_

-¡Oni - chan! ¡One - chan!

-¡Oni - chan! ¡One - chan!

-You- chan despierta, You – chan - lo llamaban desesperadamente Mikan y Natsume. Despertaron al oír sus gritos llamándolos y por su llanto.

-¡Oni - chan! ¡One - chan! - Los abraza y sigue llorando.

-Ya paso You- chan, ya paso- Mikan le sobaba suavemente la espalda y Natsume la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron preocupados.

-Estaba con oni- chan buscando a one- chan pero no la podíamos alcanzar entonces él y yo comenzamos a correr y todo se volvía negro y después oni- chan también se alejaba de mí y yo los llamaba pero no venían.

Mikan y Natsume lo miraban preocupados y simplemente lo abrazaron.

-No te preocupes You- chan, oni- chan y one- chan estamos aquí contigo, solo fue una pesadilla- le dijo Mikan para tranquilizarlo.

-Vamos a dormir otra vez, tenemos clases mañana- dijo el mayor de los chicos.

-_Usa somnífero en él, lo hará descansar._

_-Pero…_

_-Yo sé que es molesto hacerlo pero no quiero que vuelva a tener otra pesadilla._

_-Está bien…_

Mikan uso la piedra Alice mientras abrazaba al pequeño y este iba quedando profundamente dormido.

-Espero que pueda descansar- dijo Natsume.

-Sí, yo también.

-Solo fue un mal sueño.

-Vamos a seguir durmiendo.

Los dos volvieron a entregarse al sueño pensando en que solo había sido eso, un sueño, pero lo que no saben es que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, y las pesadillas, también son sueños.

**...**

**PERSONA POV**

Mi pequeña flor de la nieve – suspiro – será mejor que escriba.

_Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti si así puedes tener una vida tranquila, ya has socializado mas con el grupo y te la llevas muy bien con tus compañeros y en tus clases también has empezado a entablar conversaciones, me duele esto pero será lo mejor, no puedo decir que para los dos porque mentiría, esto me está costando pensarlo y escribirlo, aun mas, siento que mi corazón, sé que muchos piensan que no tengo pero sí, mi corazón se estruja cada vez que digo que te voy a olvidar, que te dejare ser libre, que hagas una vida lejos de mi… No puedo imaginarlo pero tengo que aceptarlo. Gracias por las sonrisas que me regalaste, por tomar mi mano aquel día aunque te dije que no lo hicieras, por no darme desprecio como lo hacen todos… Espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, que no te lleve a la oscuridad como lo haría yo, que florezcas aún más… Lo siento y gracias…_

… Pienso que esta será la carta que le entregare, después de tratar de plasmar todas las ideas de la manera más sencilla posible, he terminado…

_Sonido de celular_

_-Recuerda entrenarlos muy bien para la misión, no quiero perdidas…_

_ESP_

No, todavía no puedo entregar esta carta, solo después de la misión final, solo después de eso y por ninguna razón antes, yo debo protegerlos en esa tarea, no puedo dejar que ninguno salga herido, no puedo abandonarlos, no puedo abandonarla. Si las cosas se tornan peligrosas, los hare regresar quieran o no… aunque confió en ellos, desde tan pequeños siendo utilizados para los propósitos de la academia, siendo entrenados por _mí_, lo cual me molesta pero sé que están preparados, han superado muchos obstáculos y aun así, todo puede pasar… Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, guardo la carta y voy a dormir…

_Izumi- sensei, solo espero poder cumplir con mi promesa…_

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Gracias por leer y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS! SON GRATIS JEJEJE. Cuídense, nos leemos :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Perdón no me maten! Se que merezco tomatazos, golpes, insultadas por tardar tanto pero he estado muy ocupada ultimamente, y se supone que todavia no estoy en la universidad...me pregunto como sera cuando empiece :S Bueno sin mas disculpas (_ _||) aqui esta el nuevo capítulo :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Todos los chicos del bloque de estrella especial quedaron en reunirse en la sala común después de la hora de almuerzo, tenían un tema pendiente por discutir.

Hajime estaba mirando por la ventada y Rui estaba cortando sus uñas mientras Hayate escuchaba música acostado en el sofá. Ellos se sorprendieron al ser los primeros en llegar.

-Me estoy aburriendo – suspiró y dijo Rui.

-No deben tardar – después de decir esto salieron del ascensor Mikan, Natsume y el más pequeño del grupo.

-Lo siento chicos – se disculpó Mikan y fue a la cocina mientras sus acompañantes miraban de mala gana a Hayate para que les diera espacio en el sofá.

-Solo falta las otras dos chicas y sombritas – dijo Natsume sentándose.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto? – pregunto Hajime aun mirando por la ventana.

-No lo sé, Misaki se mudó ayer y Nobara no sabría qué decir, Tsubasa debe tener un dolor de espalda como el infierno al igual que yo ahora, cargamos varias cajas – dijo Hayate, quien había puesto pausa a la lista de reproducción.

-Hola chicos – saludo Misaki saliendo del elevador con Nobara – eh, ¿dónde está Tsubasa?

Todos negaron al tiempo así que Misaki fue por él.

**MISAKI POV**

Ese idiota se debió haber quedado dormido, bueno aunque me ayudo ayer – se sonrojo por recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos – Misaki deja de pensar en eso, cuando llegue el momento, no vas a comportarte así, así que mejor deja de pensar en lo que no puede pasar por ahora.

Misaki llega a la habitación de Tsubasa y no recibe respuesta al tocar así que decide entrar y se encuentra con un Tsubasa vestido de negro profundamente dormido.

O por Dios, tuvo una misión solo… debió haber estado agotado, me ayudó y de paso le toco hacer un trabajo – Misaki suspira y se acerca a Tsubasa para despertarlo suavemente. Cuando lo despierta, parece que estuviera ido y cuando reacciona, ve a Misaki a su lado y se sonroja.

-Vine a ver por qué no habías bajado, todos te estamos esperando para empezar la reunión.

-A sí, es que me quede dormido – Tsubasa se rascaba detrás de la cabeza, si Misaki supiera que estaba pensando el al verla a ella en su habitación, definitivamente estaba en otro planeta al despertar.

Cuando ya se encontraron todos en la sala, Mikan puso a dormir a Youichi, le molestaba tener que hacer eso, pero era necesario. Luego Hajime tomo la palabra.

-Todos sabemos que forma de Alice tenemos, Rui, Natsume y yo tenemos el mismo tipo, así que no podemos excedernos en nuestro uso, para el resto de ustedes es diferente y pueden usar su Alice cuando quieran pero aun así llega un punto en que se van a cansar y ese punto no sabemos cuál es. Misaki es buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a pesar de no haber sido entrenada tanto como nosotros, se puede defender, si tuviéramos que dejar de depender de nuestros Alices, podríamos pelear simplemente o usar tele transportación de inmediato, el que se sienta cansado tiene que irse, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada – quiso decir a perder a alguien – tenemos que saber que piedras Alices necesitaremos para esta misión así que Mikan, te encargo esa tarea – la castaña asintió – ¿qué más podemos decir?

-Creo que Hayate, Nobara, Misaki y Tsubasa deben mirar hasta qué punto pueden usar su Alice – sugirió Natsume.

Todos se dirigieron hacia afuera del edificio pero antes Mikan llevo a Youichi a su habitación para que no despertara adolorido por dormir en un sofá un poco rustico. Cuando se encontraban todos, Mikan le dio a Misaki una piedra Alice de barrera para que pusiera una alrededor de ellos, así nadie los vería y nadie podría salir herido si alguien perdía el control de su Alice.

**...**

Nobara respiraba agitadamente- Ya encontré mi limite – anunció con voz queda.

-Está bien, ya puedes descansar- le sonrió Hayate. Nobara se sentó debajo de un árbol para mirar a los otros, Tsubasa se veía agitado al igual que Misaki pero dijeron que todavía podían dar un poco más y Hayate parecía que no hubiera hecho nada, esta híper activo, como siempre. Nobara siempre había admirado la capacidad de su compañero de misión, siempre estaba activo o sonreía aunque estuvieran exhaustos. Sonrió cuando él la vio y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ellos siempre habían tenido esa acción, pero para alguien que los observaba, no hacía más que estrujarle el corazón.

**...**

-Por hoy hemos terminado – anunció Tsubasa estirándose y bostezando, Mikan retiro la barrera y todos se dirigieron a comer, pidieron que les hicieran la comida y después de eso, vieron una película juntos, pero a la media hora de esta, ya todos estaban dormidos. Persona los vio y los tele transportó a cada uno a su habitación.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban confundidos porque no sabían cómo habían llegado hasta sus camas, la mayoría pensó que fue Mikan.

-Les dije que no fui yo – repetía Mikan después de responder la misma pregunta que todos le habían hecho cada que uno por uno llegaba a la cocina.

-Entonces, ¿quién?...- esa era la pregunta que quedo en el aire.

-Yo tengo una idea de cómo averiguar, podemos buscar a alguien que tenga el Alice de viajar en el tiempo y Mikan puede tomar una piedra de esa persona y averiguar por nosotros – dijo Hayate.

-La única persona que conozco con ese Alice es nuestro ex profesor de habilidad especial, Nodaichi- sensei.

-Está bien, yo me encargo – Mikan fue en busca del profesor.

**MIKAN POV**

Esto será sencillo y siendo sigilosa como he aprendido con tantos años en habilidad peligrosa entrenando con Persona, nadie se dará cuenta de que estuve aquí. Primero debo entrar en el dormitorio de los maestros y después buscar la habitación de Nodaichi – sensei. Que suerte, aquí viene la persona que estaba buscando.

Nodaichi iba leyendo un libro cuando Mikan lo sigue y sin hacer el mínimo ruido, se acerca a él por detrás y a unos centímetros de su espalda, ella coloca su mano y extrae una piedra Alice. Cumplió su misión. Ahora que tenía la piedra con ella, debía usarla para averiguar lo que tanto les intrigaba. Ya estaba a punto de usar la piedra cuando una voz muy conocida para ella la detuvo.

-No creerás que te dejaré ir sola, ¿o sí?

-Está bien, puedes acompañarme – le regalo una sonrisa y los dos partieron hacia el pasado.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Los chicos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo y mucho menos sabían cómo les iban a dar la noticia a los demás… Persona fue el que los llevo a cada quien a su habitación, bueno no llevar precisamente pero ese era el sentido.

-¿Cómo lo tomarán los chicos? – le preguntó la castaña al azabache.

-No lo sé pero quiero ver sus caras.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, todos los estaban esperando ansiosamente, el pequeño Youichi estaba haciendo pucheros y lo primero que hizo al verlos llegar fue echarse en sus brazos y reclamar.

-Oni- chan, one- chan, son muy malos conmigo, me dejaron solo todo este tiempo, si no fuera por sombritas me hubiera aburrido.

A Tsubasa le salió una gotita al estilo anime detrás de su cabeza – al pequeño se le dio por costumbre llamarme también así – fue lo que pensó.

-Bueno entonces, ¿quién fue? – preguntó un emocionado Hayate a lo que todos miraron otra vez a los recién llegados ansiosos por saber la respuesta.

Mikan y Natsume se miraron, suspiraron y dijeron al tiempo… _Persona._

Todos quedaron en shock y más aun Nobara.

-¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Rui que había permanecido cayado, algo raro en el últimamente. Además de que su forma de actuar había cambiado también y muchas veces se perdía por un tiempo.

-Bueno ya que está resuelto, podemos morir en paz- dijo Hayate, a lo cual todos respondieron con una risa. El resto de lo que quedaba del día fue de ocio y después todos a dormir.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**MIKAN POV**

Estoy agotada, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo no son fáciles de asimilar -suspira – mejor voy a descansar.

**...**

_-Oye, ¿por qué lloras?_

_-Mmm?_

_-Te pregunté que por qué lloras, acaso además de llorona eres tonta._

_-El tonto es otro- le saca la lengua._

_-Como digas, fresitas._

_-No seas mirón._

_-Entonces ¿por qué llorabas? Mira que eres tonta te he preguntado lo mismo tres veces._

_-Me siento sola._

_-No eres la única- susurró._

_-¿Dijiste algo?_

_-No nada._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Mi nombre es-_

*sonido de despertador*

-Despertando- un sueño otra vez, casi supe quién era el niño del sueño –suspiro de frustración – estúpido despertador. Mejor me alisto para las clases.

**NATSUME POV**

_-Oye deja de hacer eso…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Eso…_

_-¿Qué eso?_

_-Estar punzando mi brazo con tu dedo._

_-¿Y si no quiero?_

_-Eres molesta ¿sabias?_

_-Y tu idiota ¿sabias?_

_-Y ¿por qué soy idiota?_

_-Porque nunca me llamas por mi nombre._

_-Está bien, te llamare por tu nombre -_

-Oni- chan, despierta, tenemos clases.

-Despertando – You – chan te he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario que te despiertes tan temprano, podemos tele transportarnos a nuestros salones.

-Pero es que…- Youichi agacha la cabeza con un leve sonrojo el cual Natsume noto y no quiso profundizar el tema.

-Pero ya que estamos despiertos, hoy caminaremos hacia el salón de cada quien, te dejo en el tuyo y luego yo me dirijo al mío.

-Está bien – Youichi le regalo una bonita sonrisa y se fue a bañar mientras Natsume cocinaba.

-Pero qué demonios… casi descubro el nombre de la niña en mis sueños…- suspiro de frustración – pero qué más da, al igual no voy a hacer nada con su nombre solamente – Natsume pensaba mientras cocinaba y cuando ya estuvieron listos los dos, salieron de su habitación para caminar, al llegar al ascensor Mikan los llamo.

-Parece que también madrugaron hoy- se rio Mikan un poco.

-Si, You – chan me despertó, está acostumbrado a caminar hasta su bloque de clases cuando sabe que podemos tele transportarnos.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando una caminata no hace daño – les sonrió Mikan y empezaron a caminar hacia sus salones.

**...**

-Hasta luego You – chan – Mikan le beso la mejilla y le sonrió y Natsume solo le desordeno el cabello y el entró a su aula.

-Bueno vamos a nuestra aburrida clase, hoy darán lo que ya nosotros dimos hace más de un año.

-Nos toca aguantar simplemente – le response Natsume rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Llegan a clases y cuando el profesor entra al salón, que no precisamente para placer de ellos era Narumi.

-Chicos, hoy se reunirán con sus respectivos compañeros de habilidad para preparar lo que van a hacer para el festival Alice.

Natsume y Mikan no prestaron mucha atención, nunca antes la habilidad peligrosa participaba de este festival, ellos solo eran espectadores.

-… los salones han sido reasignados porque están remodelando el edificio donde se encontraban así que a continuación les diré los lugares a donde tendrán que dirigirse:

-Elemental shool division: habilidad latente.

-Middle school división, bloque 1: habilidad somática.

-Middle school división bloque 2: habilidad especial.

-High school división: habilidad técnica

-Dormitorios estrella especial: habilidad peligrosa.

Mikan y Natsume quedaron sorprendidos y todos fueron dejando el salón y ellos todavía no habían salido del asombro y se dirigieron hacia donde se les había indicado.

**...**

La castaña y el azabache llegaron y solo faltaban los más grandes del grupo. Cuando todos estaban reunidos, apareció Persona.

-Ya que están todos aquí, podemos empezar a ver qué actividad vamos a realizar para el festival, no somos muchos así que no creo que sea problema ponernos de acuerdo.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Rui.

-Tal vez podamos hacer competencias, les podríamos colocar obstáculos nivel principiante a ver si pueden pasarlos y los ganadores podrán escoger quien será su sirviente por un día… bueno eso fue lo que hicimos en un año nosotros los de habilidad especial, pero el que sería su sirviente, era escogido al azar, ya que nuestros nombres estaban dentro de lámparas de genio – explico Misaki, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Nadie tenía otra opción y esa era una buena idea. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue preparar los obstáculos y reglas tanto del juego como las que se deben tener en cuenta si alguien llega a escoger a algunos de ellos como esclavo.

**...**

**..**

**.**

-¡Oni – chan! ¡One – chan! – Llegó un sonriente Youichi – ¿Adivinen que me toca hacer en el festival?

Mikan lo abraza y luego él sonríe.

-Dime You- chan, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo que asustar a los que entren a nuestro stand y el que logre pasar todas las pruebas, será premiado con no sé qué cosa, no me acuerdo bien.

-Y ¿por qué estás tan feliz?

-Porque podré usar mi Alice, hemos entrenado así que lo usare mejor y nadie podrá pasar de mi lugar – dijo aquello con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero a Mikan no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-_Natsume, esto no me gusta, todavía no sabemos el tipo de Alice que él posee y un uso exagerado de el en el festival, lo podría dejar exhausto por varias horas e incluso días._

_-No te preocupes, de vez en cuando le iré a dar una vuelta._

_-Está bien._

El tema quedo allí y después de comer y despedirse, inútilmente porque Youichi quiera que durmieran juntos, cayeron en el mundo de los sueños.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

La semana paso y todos estaban listos para el festival. Cada habilidad estaba atendiendo su stand y los que ya habían hecho su trabajo, se disponían a disfrutar de los demás puestos de entretención. Los de habilidad peligrosa estaban esperando la llegada de las personas, era primera vez que participarían y para sorpresa de ellos, la gente había empezado a llegar.

-Las reglas del juego son sencillas, quien pueda pasar todas las pruebas podrá escoger a alguno de nosotros para que sea su esclavo por un día.

-¡Si! – muchos tenían corazones en los ojos y Mikan se rio al leer sus pensamientos.

-Que tontos, tenemos reglas para la hora de escoger a alguien, eso sí, si hay un ganador – pensó.

Así empezaron, eran solo 10 pruebas y casi ninguno pasaba de la tercera, los chicos pensaron que si llegaban a atacar a la academia, estarían en serios problemas, nadie se sabía defender y no tenían buenos reflejos. Los visitantes cada vez eran más numerosos y eso alegro mucho a los host del stand, algo que disimularon muy bien.

-Tenemos al primer ganador – anunció Tsubasa – o más bien, a la primera ganadora. Entonces chica, dime a quien escoges.

La chica sonríe y se sonroja.

-Escojo a Rui – dijo la chica a lo que Tsubasa se sorprendió, lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y lo que lo dejó aún más desconcertado es que Rui la saludó como si la conociera desde hace mucho y le besó la mejilla. Tsubasa sabía que algo había estado pasando entre ellos así que mejor los dejo ir.

Toda la tarde paso sin ningún problema, los de estrella especial se turnaron para visitar los otros puestos y cuando acabó el día, estaban agotados pero felices. Estaban recogiendo sus cosas cuando llega corriendo un chico y se acerca a Mikan y Natsume, solo bastó escuchar las palabras Youichi Hijiri para estar en un segundo corriendo con el chico que había llegado por ellos.

El chico los iba guiando y Natsume y Mikan sabían muy bien a donde llevaba ese camino, solo había un lugar, el hospital Alice. Eso no tenía muy buena espina y al llegar le agradecieron al chico y se dirigieron a buscar al médico para que les diera los detalles.

-Otra vez ustedes – se rio un poco – siempre los veo juntos, ahora ¿qué pasó?

-Doctor, ¿qué le sucedió al estudiante Hijiri Youichi? – preguntó una angustiada Mikan. El doctor cambio su expresión, sabía que lo que les iba a decir no era nada bueno.

-Lo siento – agachó la cabeza – por los síntomas que mostró, tengo que decirles que el Alice del niño es igual que el de usted señor Hyuga.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre ellos, no lo podían creer, Mikan había tenido el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y esto lo confirmaba.

-Lo bueno es que usted lo puede aconsejar de cómo usar su Alice apropiadamente, él debe estar confundido, no le habían explicado todavía lo de los tipos de Alice, pueden ir a verlo.

Los dos asintieron, el doctor les indicó la habitación y ellos fueron, encontraron a Youichi con la mirada perdida. Mikan se sentó junto a él en la camilla y le acarició la mejilla a lo cual él reacciono.

-One – chan – dijo el pequeño con un hilo de voz.

-Está bien You – chan – Mikan le regala una sonrisa y el la abraza y llora. Natsume solo ve la escena, otro con su mismo Alice, en ese momento agradecía haber hecho el trato con Persona de cambiar de papeles con Youichi.

-Lo siento one – chan, oni – chan.

-¿Por qué lo sientes You – chan?

-Porque no les dije nada cuando usaba mi Alice y me sentía un poco cansado, creía que era normal – Mikan lo abrazó fuerte.

-No te preocupes You – chan, Natsume cierto que no importa, cualquiera puede cometer ese error.

El azabache solo asintió y le revolvió los cabellos. Mikan sabía que el oji carmesí no era bueno con las palabras así que se rio en voz baja a lo que Youichi la miro extrañado y Mikan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno ya vámonos de aquí, este lugar es deprimente – dijo Natsume con fastidio. Mikan buscó la ropa de Youichi y se la dio, después de cambiarlo se tele transportaron a la habitación de ella.

-One – chan tengo hambre.

-Lo sé pequeño, ya voy a preparar algo, dime ¿qué se te apetece? – le toca su pequeña nariz a lo que Youichi ríe.

-¿Apetece? – La mira un poco confundido.

Mikan rio suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había preguntado, a un niño de siete años, bueno a ella la han tratado como un adulto desde hace mucho así que no estaba acostumbrada a usar otras palabras a veces. Natsume solo veía la escena desde el sofá, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué deseas para que yo lo prepare?

-¡Pollo! – dijo con entusiasmo.

-Está bien acompáñame a prepararlo – Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

**NATSUME POV**

¿Cuándo seré capaz de decirle? Los idiotas no dejan de molestarme con lo mismo e incluso las chicas se pusieron de su lado –gruñido de frustración – la verdad es que tengo miedo de ser rechazado, que se dañe nuestra amistad por eso, y maldita sea, cuando alguien dice algo como "sigamos siendo amigos", es solo cuento, eso se debe sentir incomodo – suspiro – y ella no se da cuenta de lo que hace, de las miradas que atrae – frunce el ceño – mejor dejo de pensar en eso – cierra sus ojos y se recuesta en el sofá.

**...**

-Oni – chan ya podemos comer – Youichi lo despierta con una sonrisa radiante – yo ayudé a one – chan.

-Eso está bien – le revuelve los cabellos – vamos.

Comieron y rieron, vieron una película aunque Youichi se desmayó, lo cual hizo que Mikan pasara un susto pero Natsume sabía que era normal, se había excedido con su Alice y más aun sin saber su tipo, Youichi estaría débil por al menos dos días más. El azabache tomó al peli gris en sus brazos para ir a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana Mikan – ella se le acerca y le besa la frente y luego besa a Youichi.

-Hasta mañana – ella le sonríe y luego Natsume se tele transporta a su cuarto.

**MIKAN POV**

_Qué lugar tan bonito, la brisa es suave y fresca. Desearía poder sentirme así de tranquila todos los días._

_-¡Eres muy lenta, corre más rápido! – _grita un niño a lo que Mikan voltea y a lo lejos ve a dos pequeños corriendo.

-_Idiota, estoy corriendo casi a la par contigo _– la niña le responde mientras ambos corren y la niña cae.

-_La idiota eres tú por caerte -_ Mikan trata de alcanzarlos preocupada pero no puede y su voz no sale de su garganta.

-_Eres un tonto, no me duele._

_-¿A si?_

_-S….si_

…

_*_sonido de despertador*

Demonios voy a tener que apagar esto para poder saber más sobre los sueños, aunque tenga que faltar a clase.

Mikan se levantó de la cama enojada, siempre pasaba lo mismo y no sabía que le molestaba más, si la curiosidad por saber sobre esos niños o que tuviera los sueños. Sin más, se dispuso a bañar, cambiar y desayunar para después ir a clases. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una nota en la entrada de su habitación…

-Genial, una misión…

**NATSUME POV**

_Las voces de unos niños se escuchan a lo lejos pero por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos…_

_-La idiota eres tú por caerte._

_- Eres un tonto, no me duele._

_-¿A si?_

_-S…sí._

_-No lo creo, déjame ver._

_-¡Auch!_

_-Vez, si te duele, ya empezaste a llorar._

_-Porque tú me lastimaste._

_-Eres un tonto, na…_

…Una puerta se cierra con fuerza y hace que Natsume casi caiga de su cama…

-¿Pero qué demonios? – pensó.

-Oni – chan mira esto, encontré una nota, creo que es de one – chan para ti, no la quise abrir – le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Eres un buen chico You – chan – le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos y tomando la carta.

_Misión…los espero a las 8: 00 a.m. _

Natsume quería hacer una mala cara pero tenía a Youichi en frente.

-Sí, es de one – chan, dice que ya se va a ir primero a clases, tiene algo importante que hacer.

-Está bien, voy a bañarme.

Después que Natsume preparo el desayuno y se bañó, llevó a Youichi a su curso e hizo ademan de irse a su bloque cuando en medio del camino se tele transporta de regreso a su habitación para cambiarse por su ropa de misión.

_-Mikan, ya estoy listo._

_-Yo también._

Los dos volvieron a encontrarse al tele transportarse al lugar de encuentro, esperaron a que persona apareciera.

-Bueno mis gatitos, no tardaran mucho, podrán volver para la segunda jornada de clases, solo tendrán que ir a un encuentro de uno de los ex alumnos, necesitamos sus servicios así que vamos a enviarle las peticiones con ustedes.

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron a uno de los autos negros de la academia en camino hacia lo que les tocaba hacer.

-_¿Quién crees que sea él?_

_-No lo sé pero bueno, al igual solo tenemos que entregar esto y ya – le hace seña con la carpeta que tenía en sus manos._

_-Entonces, nunca creí que diría esto pero la misión será aburrida._

_-No importa, al igual nos pagan, bueno algo así._

Los dos rieron por lo que el conductor se los quedó mirando extrañado pero lo dejo pasar por alto.

-Hemos llegado – anunció el chofer.

-No tardaremos – le informó Mikan.

-Lo sé, nunca lo hacen.

**...**

Un hombre se baja del auto que estaba parqueado esperándolos y les abre la puerta para que entren, dentro encuentran a una persona que podría ser perfectamente un profesor de la academia. Los chicos como siempre, llevaban las máscaras y Natsume simplemente entrego la carpeta y esperó una respuesta. La persona en frente de ellos leyó el contenido de la carpeta y suspiró.

-Lo pensaré – fue lo único que dijo – por cierto, soy Masachika Shiki, ¿será que puedo tener el honor de saber sus nombre?

-No se nos está permitido – dijo Natsume simplemente.

-Si quisiera podría buscar en sus mentes pero por respeto, mejor pregunto.

Mikan y Natsume se miraron.

-_Está bien, preséntate tu primero – _le dijo Mikan.

-Hyuga Natsume.

Shiki no reaccionó ante su nombre, solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Mikan Yukihira.

Los ojos del sujeto que estaba en frente de ellos se abrieron a más no poder.

-Yu…Yukihira – Mikan no pudo reaccionar cuando tenía a Shiki abrasándola – Estas viva.

Natsume miraba la escena con desprecio detrás de su máscara, ¿quién se atrevía que era ese sujeto para tocar a _su _Mikan?

-¿Quién demonios es usted? – Mikan lo separó de ella bruscamente y se refirió a él con un tono seco mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa al igual que Natsume.

-Tranquila, yo soy algo así como un tío. Fui muy buen amigo de tus padres, bueno primero de tu madre. A decir verdad yo estaba enamorado de ella pero tu padre se ganó su corazón. Pero eso no viene al caso, me alegra que estés bien, aunque ya me di cuenta que tienes el mismo destino que ellos… habilidad peligrosa.

Mikan aún estaba tensa y no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, y lo que la dejaba más intrigada aún era que el tipo no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro. Natsume por su parte estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Ya se pueden retirar, díganles que lo pensaré pero yo colocaré algunas condiciones… Mikan, por favor cuídate. _Cuídala – _termino diciéndole a Natsume con la mente, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido y solo asintió.

**...**

Regresaron a la Academia y dieron las razones a Persona, luego se dirigieron a la segunda jornada de clases, pero Mikan estaba en otro planeta pensando en muchas cosas, todas pasando tan seguidas, pero sobre todo pensando en tres personas, Masachika Shiki, su "tío" como se había hecho llamar, Youichi, y su tipo de Alice y por último, Natsume, la persona que se ha robado su antes frio corazón.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer ^_^ Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo. Se que estoy tardando en subir nuevos capítulos pero POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! SON GRATIS! XD Cuídense, nos leemos :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aqui el nuevo capítulo ^_^ espero no haber tardado tanto :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mikan y Natsume estaban regresando a su bloque con Youichi a la espalda del azabache profundamente dormido. Cuando llegaron los chicos los estaban esperando en la sala común.

-Vaya, al fin aparecen – dijo Hayate por lo cual recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de Hajime.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Mikan un tanto intrigada.

- Lo que pasa querida Mikan – Rui se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras cuando Natsume le lanzo una mirada de muerte – lo que pasa es que tuvimos otro ganador mientras ustedes salieron corriendo y como la persona a la que él quería no estaba presente, le dijimos que se podría correr el "día de esclavitud".

-El punto es, que el ganador pidió a Mikan y el próximo sábado, serás su "esclava" durante todo el día – terminó por decir Hajime con su tono serio de siempre.

Natsume estaba tenso pero no lo demostraba, ¿quién demonios se atrevía a pedir a Mikan con su sirvienta personal? ¿Desde cuando pasó de sirviente a esclavo o esclava?

-¿Y quién es la persona? – preguntó Mikan.

-Un estudiante de habilidad somática, esta con Nobara en su grupo – dice Hayate.

-Es un chico normal, a mi parecer no va a causar nada de problemas – dijo Nobara regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Mikan a lo cual ella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Está bien, ¿ya le explicaron las reglas? – preguntó la castaña.

-Si, nada de besos, abrazos, propasarse en general – decía Tsubasa mientras todos asentían y miraban a Natsume y la única que no notaba esto era la despistada castaña.

-De acuerdo, solo será el sábado, ¿qué más da? He aguantado toda la vida siendo una esclava de la academia.

Todos asintieron y entraron al elevador y cada quien se iba quedando en su respectivo piso.

**...**

Mikan y Natsume ya se iban a despedir.

-Ne, Mikan…

-Dime Natsume…

-Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer en caso tal de que el sujeto se sobrepase contigo.

-Lo sé, no creo que lo intente, si es que quiere morir claro está – rio un poco bajo para no despertar a Youichi y Natsume sonrió de medio lado aunque en sus adentros seguía preocupado.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, los chicos entrenaban, planeaban estrategias con ayuda de Persona de casos que se podrían presentar y cada vez se unían y sabían más el uno del otro.

-Qué alivio que hoy no tuvimos clases – dice Mikan sentándose.

-Mikan, mañana es tu día de ser esclava, ¿cierto? – pregunto Misaki lanzándole una botella de agua a la nombrada y sentándose en frente de ella debajo de un árbol.

-Sí, es mañana – respondió la castaña y tomó un sorbo de agua.

-Los únicos escogidos fueron Hajime, Rui, Hayate y tu – se sentó Tsubasa junto a Misaki y se secó el sudor de la cara con una toalla que estaba colgada alrededor de su cuelo sobre los hombros.

-De todos los que se presentaron… solo cuatro de nosotros… pudieron ser escogidos – dijo Hayate llegando corriendo y acostándose en el césped respirando agitadamente.

Los demás se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron a descansar, ya estaba avanzando la tarde y la comida los esperaba en el comedor común. Cuando ya estaban listos, caminaron hacia su bloque y entraron al comedor, la comida les hacía agua la boca y se dispusieron a comer sin decir ni una palabra. La verdad es que habían estado entrenando duro y necesitaban recargar energías.

**...**

-Chicos, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Rui arrojándose al sofá de la sala.

-No lo sé, quisiera ser como Youichi, siempre tiene energía y cuando no hay clases, los profesores los llevan al parque de central town – dijo Hayate arrojándose junto al rubio ya no tan afeminado, algo que los tenia desconcertados a todos.

-Tan solo está empezando la tarde, juguemos a algo – dijo Misaki.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas? – sugirió Nobara.

-Si, esa idea me gusta, pero pongámosle precio – dijo Hayate a lo que Tsubasa y Rui se unieron.

-El que sea encontrado primero en cada partida, ya que es muy difícil ser encontrados por obvias razones, tendrá que cumplir con una sentencia. Pero no podemos usar nuestros Alices ni tampoco podemos irnos más allá del territorio de nuestro bloque, ¿queda claro?

Todos asintieron y al primero que le tocó contar fue a Natsume, el cual solo rodó los ojos y de mala gana contó.

**...**

**MIKAN POV**

¿Dónde me podré esconder? Mejor busco un lugar en el que no pueda sentir mi presencia y que sea seguro. Creo que si escalo este árbol estará bien – sube al árbol y busca la posición adecuada – listo, aquí será difícil que me encuentre.

Mmm… ¿qué hace Persona por aquí? ¿Hacia dónde ira? Me pregunto por qué está caminando, si va a la oficina del director, creo que sería más fácil simplemente tele transportarse. Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en el juego.

**PERSONA POV**

Al menos los chicos se están divirtiendo, aprovecharé para tomar una caminata y aclarar mi mente – suspira detrás de su máscara - ¿podrá ser que nunca seré capaz de ser libre? De poder demostrar mis sentimientos abiertamente, que nadie piense que soy solo una marioneta aunque no lo sea, que…

Persona no pudo terminar de hilar las palabras en su mente cuando siente que alguien lo choca y cae al piso, cuando mira hacia lo que lo había golpeado, ve una cabeza con una cabellera tan reconocible para él y se sorprende.

**NOBARA POV**

No sé en donde esconderme, Hyuga es uno de los mejores rastreadores además de Hajime, y va a ser difícil esconderme…mmm…creo que detrás de este arbusto estará bien.

Nobara escucha un sonido de detrás de ella y al darse vuelta ve a una lagartija, una bastante grande a su parecer y para evitar gritar, se tapa la boca con sus propias manos y solo sale de los arbustos corriendo pero choca con algo o más bien con alguien.

-Abre los ojos – ¿ropa negra? El único con esta ropa es…es… - pensaba y se negaba a alzar la cabeza.

-¿Ao yuki? – Persona se levantó y ayudó a ponerse de pie a Nobara, la cual seguía con la cabeza gacha y esta sonrojada.

-Lo… siento, no sabía hacia donde iba.

-¿Te hiciste algún daño? – le preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz pero por dentro se preguntaba por qué estaba temblando.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se disponía a irse cuando siente que su pierna duele un poco y se tambalea y al darse cuenta, tenía una cortada en su muslo, la cual había roto su pantalón y Persona la estaba sujetando del brazo.

-Sí estas herida, nada grave pero lo estas – sin más, la cargó al estilo princesa y aparecieron en su habitación. Para Nobara todo fue muy rápido, cuando reaccionó, Persona la había dejado en una silla y ella estaba compitiendo con el color de una barra de hierro a la brasa.

-Creo que tengo una piedra Alice de curación – abrió un cajón y sacó un cofre. Luego se dirigió a ella y colocó una piedra Alice color verde claro sobre su pierna y se curó.

-Gra…gracias.

El no respondió nada y fue a dejar la caja en su lugar.

-La próxima vez sé más cuidadosa – le dijo – no quiero que te pase nada, ni siquiera que te pasen estos pequeños accidentes – pensó – aunque suene un poco egoísta – suspiró por lo bajo para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Nobara asintió y se iba a colocar de pie cuando el apareció delante de ella y la obligo a sentarse, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Contrólate – se decía a si mismo mientras quitaba sus manos de sus hombros – verla tan sonrojada…demonios contrólate - ¿Cómo es que terminaste herida?

Nobara solo miró hacia abajo – E…estaba escondida y vi una horrible lagartija y me asusté, siempre les he tenido repulsión… tú lo sabes muy bien – terminó diciendo en un susurro.

Ah, con que fue eso… – pensó y se rio por lo bajo al recordar la primera vez que ella se asustó con un animal de esos.

**FLASH BACK**

-Ya vuelvo, iré a buscar algo.

Persona solo asiente y la espera de pie junto a un árbol disfrutando del día soleado y la suave brisa que se sentía. Luego escucha un grito y se dirige hacia donde proviene y encuentra a una Nobara echa bola y temblando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? – se agacha y muestra un rostro preocupado debajo de la máscara. Ella lo mira y luego señala a un animal que está en el tronco del árbol frente a ellos.

-¿Tienes miedo de este pequeño animal? – dice esto acercándose al tronco y tomando a la lagartija entre sus manos – él debería tenerte miedo a ti, tu eres más grande que él.

-A…aléjalo – decía llorando y echándose para atrás.

-Está bien, lo dejaré – coloca al animal en el tronco y este se queda hay quieto - ¿qué era lo que buscabas?

La chica reacciono y miro sus manos – Lo siento – susurró y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo sientes pequeña flor de la nieve?

Ella le muestra su mano y ve una flor aplastada entre ellas. Persona solo se acerca a ella y toma su mano entre las suyas y toma la flor.

-No te preocupes, está bien – si hubiera podido, hubiera sonreído pero no podía mostrarse así ante ella ni ante nadie.

Le acaricio la cabeza y regresaron al bloque de habitaciones de estrella especial.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Gracias, se colocó de pie y Persona la guio hasta la puerta de la habitación, ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se fue.

Persona se dirigió hacia su sofá y se arrojó a este, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Nobara llegó a la sala común y encontró a todos sentados y luego la miraron.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Hayate – nos preocupaste.

-Me corte la pierna y fui a buscar una piedra de curación, pero ya estoy bien – le dijo tranquilizándolo y apartando de su mente todas las imágenes de ella y Persona para no sonrojarse.

-Bueno te perdiste del juego, después de Natsume contó Rui y luego Hayate. Luego caímos en cuenta de que no estabas y vinimos a ver si estabas aquí, ya íbamos a salir a buscarte y apareciste – dijo Misaki sentada junto a Mikan que le dirigían una mirada como diciendo "sé que ocultas algo" por lo que se puso nerviosa y prefirió sonreír tímidamente.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno ya que se hizo de noche, mejor será comer algo y dormir, para algunos de nosotros mañana será un largo día – todos miraron a Mikan y a Natsume.

Mikan solo asintió encogiéndose de hombros pero no encontró el doble sentido en esas palabras.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-¿Dónde se supone que me debo encontrar con el chico?

-Calma Mikan, él va a venir para acá así que no te preocupes por eso – le respondió Misaki.

-Otra cosa más… ¿por qué demonios debo usar este vestido? – dijo con una venita sobre su sien, tenía un vestido al estilo maid – café.

-Tú fuiste la única chica escogida pero los chicos usaron los trajes que teníamos el día de la actividad.

Mikan solo se encogió de hombros y aun mantenía la venita sobre su sien y a regañadientes dejo su habitación y se fue a esperar en la sala común. Natsume al verla no podía creer que en serio la habían vestido así, ¿hasta donde llegarían los chicos a empujarlo fuera de sus límites?

-Mikan – chan – Mikan se puso de pie, estaba sentada en el sofá esperando por el chico.

-¿Quién eres y por qué me llamas con tanta familiaridad? – le preguntó ella con una mirada sin emoción alguna.

-Lo siento… – el chico agachó la cabeza – por hoy tú serás mi sirvienta y pensé que podía llamarte así solo por hoy.

-Ehh, ya veo…bueno pero solo por hoy.

-Gracias – levanta la cabeza y está un poco sonrojado.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos primero? Bueno más bien ¿qué tengo que hacer primero?

-Puedes acompañarme a central town, quiero comprar unas cosas que necesito.

-Está bien pero una pregunta, ¿cuál es tu Alice?

-Mi Alice es el Alice de los aromas.

-Nunca lo había escuchado, ¿cómo funciona?

-Mi Alice me permite crear aromas y al mismo tiempo puedo oler las cosas casi como un perro. Los aromas que creo pueden causar efectos tranquilizantes en las personas, incluso hasta ponerlas a dormir.

-Interesante saberlo – empezaron a caminar hacia central town – ¿te parece si mejor nos tele transportamos?

-Cómo quieras tu Mikan – chan – Mikan solo asintió y aparecieron en el centro del lugar. Mikan no demostraba ninguna emoción pero por dentro estaba muerta de la vergüenza, todos la quedaban viendo.

-Perdón pero no se tu nombre – el chico la ignoró totalmente y siguió caminando a lo que Mikan le toco tragarse su rabia, no podía herir de ninguna forma a su "dueño" bueno al menos no por ese día.

**...**

Durante ese día, comieron y pasearon por central town, claro que a Mikan le tocaba pagar todo, ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Mikan – chan, ¿podrías acompañarme a dejar estas cosas en mi habitación? – dijo agachando la cabeza.

Mikan solo asintió y dejó que el guiara el camino, vio que era el camino hacia las habitaciones de tres estrellas, ósea su Alice no era tan normal después de todo. Luego de que entraron en la habitación, Mikan dejo las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Creo que eso es todo.

-¿Te…te gustaría algo para beber?

Mikan un poco desconfiada respondió – un poco de agua estaría bien.

-Puedes tomar asiento mientras yo me preparo un jugo.

Mikan se sentó y estaba haciendo notas mentales de como devolverle este "favor" a las chicas, andar vestida de un lado a otro así… de solo recordarlo le daba vergüenza.

Mikan escucha la licuadora y luego siente como le tapan la boca y nariz con un pañuelo. Lo último que ve es la sonrisa maniaca del supuesto chico pacifico que estuvo con ella todo el día, y después…todo negro.

**NATSUME POV**

-Oni – chan, ¿dónde está one – chan?

-No lo sé You – chan, creo que ya debió haber vuelto, vamos a ver a su habitación.

-Está bien oni – chan – le sonríe y sale al pasillo a esperar al azabache, luego tocan la puerta pero no reciben respuesta.

-No ha llegado, que raro – pensó.

-¿One – chan? – el pequeño de ojos grises mira al azabache y este solo le alborota los cabellos.

_-¿Mikan?..._- no recibe respuesta – _Mikan ¿dónde estás?_

_-_…

-_Demonios Mikan esto no es gracioso._

_-_…

-You – chan, lo siento.

-¿Por qué oni…? – no terminó de preguntar cuando Natsume uso insomnio en él. Luego lo llevó a su habitación y lo acomodó en su cama. Después salió corriendo del edificio y trato de ubicar a Mikan.

**...**

**..**

**.**

-Abriendo un poco los ojos - ¿dónde estoy? – susurró.

-Al fin abres esos hermosos ojos que tienes.

Mikan enfocó la vista pero no reconoció a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba atada a ¿una cama?

-Que dura eres, ¿no me reconoces? Estuve contigo todo el día.

-Pero… tú no eres…

-Si, si, si…no soy joven, en realidad solo soy siete años mayor que tu – se rio – mi Alice es el de cambio de forma pero estoy infiltrado en este lugar con el Alice de los aromas.

-¿Pero…?

-Fue difícil mantenerme escondido todo este tiempo y fingir ser un chico tímido cuando en realidad – se acerca a su rostro – no lo soy – sonríe de medio lado y le lame su mejilla.

Mikan lo miró con ira – Maldito, esta me las pagaras.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?

Mikan trato de usar su Alice de intangibilidad, lo que le permite traspasar las cosas pero sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y al mirar a su izquierda, vio que tenía un extraño limitador, nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Qué…qué es…esto? – dijo temblando, todavía recibía descargas en su cuerpo y estaba tratando de no demostrar tanto dolor, lo cual era casi imposible.

-Esto te dará descargas eléctricas cada vez que trates de usar tus Alices, y lo que es mejor, no te dejará usarlos – se rio con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, lo cual asustó a Mikan.

-¿Qué…piensas…hacer…me?

-Nada, solo te sacaré de este lugar para que trabajes para nosotros.

-¿Cómo…saldremos de… aquí?

-Eso se lo dejaré a mi equipo.

-¿Entonces, por qué estoy amarrada? – ya había dejado de pasarle corriente el extraño limitador.

-Oh…no creías que ibas a irte y trabajar para nosotros así como así…sabes, estar infiltrado tiene sus riesgos…así que estoy cobrando mi recompensa – mira a Mikan con unos ojos indescriptibles, lo cual hizo que ella se asustara y se moviera un poco incomoda.

-Puedo gritar y vendrían a ver qué pasa – el tipo se empezó a reír.

-¿En serio crees que no tome las medidas necesarias? Puse una barrera anti sonido alrededor de esta habitación, podrás gritar todo lo que quiera, y sí que lo vas a hacer, y nadie se dará cuenta – se rio y con una sonrisa torcida y se colocó encima de ella.

**NATSUME POV**

-Oigan ustedes, ¿han visto a Mikan? – Misaki y Tsubasa venían comiendo unas paletas de helado y lo miraron sin entender – no ha regresado y se supone que ya a esta hora debería estar aquí.

-No la he visto hoy – dijo Tsubasa.

-Yo no la he visto desde que la arreglé junto con Nobara.

-Demonios, esto no me da buena espina, tengo un mal presentimiento y no me gusta.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarla, le avisare a los demás para que también empiecen la búsqueda, cualquier cosa, usamos telepatía para avisarte.

Natsume asintió y siguió su camino, tratando de concentrarse en la presencia de ella, pero no recibía nada.

-Demonios – choca con alguien y se da cuenta que es el chico rubio de su clase y venia junto a su novia Imai. Siente una pequeña molestia en su cabeza pero no le presta atención.

-¿Han visto a Mikan? – pregunta agitado y preocupado.

-¿Te refieres a Yukihira – san? No la he visto – respondió el rubio y su novia sin expresión alguna solo negó.

-¿Dónde estará? – susurró.

-Podemos ayudar, espera un momento – dijo el rubio a lo que Natsume recordó su nombre.

-¿Cómo puedes ayudar Nogi, cierto?

-Si, espera…- después de unos segundos algunos animales vinieron hacia él y luego miró a Natsume.

-La última vez que la vieron fue entrando al edificio de tres estre… - Ruka no terminó de hablar cuando Natsume tomó rumbo a esa dirección.

-Mikan, por favor, resiste…

**...**

**..**

**.**

-Sabes, todo el día con este vestido…debe ser una broma y una distracción para el control de cualquier chico en sus cabales – empezó a desatar su corset y Mikan a temblar de miedo y mirarlo con terror.

-¿Qué… haces? – le preguntó por inercia, ella perfectamente sabía que iba a pasar.

-Nada que no será bueno…al menos para mí – le sonrió torcidamente y empezó a desabotonar su blusa. Mikan seguía temblando y forcejeando pero los nudos no cedían y sus muñecas se estaban lastimando.

-De nada vale que te muevas, al igual terminaras más herida aun.

-Suéltame, no me toques… – Mikan le dijo con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Ehh…no me digas que…Ehh esto es más interesante aun – se rio y abrió su blusa a lo que Mikan solo apartó la mirada, sonrojada y llorando.

-Qué bonito cuerpo, y pensar que seré el primero – se ríe y toma uno de los pechos de la castaña y los aprieta suavemente sobre la tela del sostén.

**MIKAN POV**

¿Voy a terminar así? Esta forma no me gusta para nada – lagrimas empiezan a salir cada vez mas de sus ojos – Lo siento Natsume, fui muy confiada… ni siquiera pude decirte lo que siento – Mikan siente que le bajan la falda y trata de mirar.

-Por favor…no – susurra llorando – el infiltrado la mira y sonríe.

-Ohh vamos, esto te va a gustar – le quita el sostén a lo que ella se sonroja a mas no poder y aparta su mirada.

-¡Nooo! – El tipo agarra su cabeza – mírame, quiero que me mires.

Mikan seguía llorando – no puedo hacer nada – era lo único que pensaba mientras el tipo jugaba con sus pechos. Mordió uno de sus pezones hasta que lo dejó rojo, casi sangrando y Mikan solo cerró los ojos esperando a que todo pasara rápido. Pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

**NATSUME POV**

Ya casi llego, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, por qué si se supone que está aquí, no puedo sentir su presencia – Natsume entra y trata de concentrarse pero nada – eso es, debe haber una barrera. Demonios así se me dificultará aún más buscar.

_-Chicos, edificio estrella especial, ya. _

Todos aparecieron en frente de él y se dividieron en grupos para que cada uno buscara en un piso.

**...**

-Te dije que me miraras – le gritó mientras le sostenía la cabeza con las manos, luego una de sus manos la fue bajando por su cuello, luego pasó por entre sus pechos, su estómago hasta que llegó al comienzo de sus pantis.

-No, no, no…por favor no – Mikan lo miraba llorando y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, el golpe le rompió el labio.

-Shhhh…tranquila, todo va a estar bien – metió su mano entre sus pantis y empezó a mover sus dedos.

Mikan se vio obligada a mirarlo, no quería otro golpe, pero aún seguía llorando y quería que todo acabara rápido. Él, ya se disponía a bajar su ropa interior cuando la puerta fue abierta y el no pudo voltear cuando recibió una fuerte patada por parte de la peli rosa y Nobara cerro el lugar con hielo.

Mikan temblaba y no sabía que estaba pasando, no podía ver nada. Luego ve a Misaki a su lado, la cual le coloca una sábana encima y la mira con tristeza, luego Nobara congela las cuerdas y al jalarlas, se rompen. Las tres se abrazan.

-Awww…que escena tan conmovedora, creo que tendré aún más diversión.

-Ni lo sueñes – Misaki lo miro con ira, nadie debía atreverse a poner un solo dedo encima de Mikan y menos dañarla, se multiplico y empiezo a atacar al infiltrado, el cual no podía esquivar la mayoría de golpes y termino inconsciente en el piso. Luego lo tele transporto con los chicos y les dio unas indicaciones, sin decir ningún detalle de lo que había pasado. Luego se volvió a tele transportar a la habitación y Mikan aun temblaba y lloraba en los brazos de Nobara, ella se acerca y la abraza otra vez.

-Shhh…ya pasó…ya estamos aquí – Mikan se desmaya…muchas emociones juntas.

_-Nos vamos a su habitación, ¡NO NOS MOLESTEN! – _con esto se tele transportaron y le pusieron una ropa más cómoda a la castaña, luego se durmieron juntas.

**...**

**CHICOS POV**

-¡Esto es inquietante! – decía Hayate moviéndose de un lado a otro de la sala común mientras Rui tenía la cabeza gacha y Rui miraba por la ventana.

-Cálmate Hayate, me estas estresando a mi también – dijo Tsubasa jalándole el brazo y haciendo que cayera al sofá, junto a él.

Natsume estaba al otro lado de él y solo miraba al piso y movía la pierna con impaciencia, en su cabeza no había nada, solo vacío.

-¿Cómo alguien se pudo infiltrar así? – pregunto Hajime aun mirando por la ventana y con su tono calmado de siempre.

-No lo sé, y quien sabe si alguien más estará infiltrado en estos momentos – dijo Rui hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la sala.

-No dormiré hasta que Misaki me expliqué que demonios paso allí – dijo Tsubasa a lo que todos asintieron y esperaron lo que quedaba de la noche allí, al igual estaban acostumbrados a trasnochar y mañana no tendrían clases.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Mikan abre sus ojos un poco adolorida y mira a las chicas que ya están despiertas con unas miradas preocupadas sobre ella. Luego todas las imágenes del día anterior se vienes a su mente y se estremece.

-Gracias – es lo único que susurra. Misaki se levanta de la cama y va en busca del cofre de piedras de Mikan y busca la de curación, tenía el labio hinchando y era mejor curarlo o los chicos se preocuparían.

-Mikan… - toma entre sus manos la cara de Mikan a lo que la castaña se estremece y llora – Shhh… soy yo, Misaki – coloca la piedra sobre la herida y empieza a curar.

-Ya está listo.

-Gracias – susurra.

-No queremos que nos cuentes nada y no sabemos que se siente así que no vamos a decirte palabras que en realidad estarán vacías – dijo Nobara y la abraza.

Mikan solo asiente y les sonríe débilmente y las abraza a las dos. Luego se da cuenta que aún tiene el brazalete y se lo quita.

-Mikan… esto – Misaki se coloca la mano detrás del cuello y lo soba un poco – el tipo este… mmm…

Mikan sabiendo a donde se dirigía la pregunta negó efusivamente.

-Gracias a que llegaste a tiempo – le sonríe y Misaki la abraza y llora mientras Nobara también empieza a llorar.

-Lo siento…no sabía… - decía la peli rosa.

-Tranquila, nadie sabía nada. Mejor olvidemos esto sabes.

Las dos asienten a lo que Mikan dice.

-Y… ¿qué le diremos a los chicos? – preguntó Nobara.

-Diremos que el tipo tenia a Mikan amarrada a una silla…eso y más nada y que yo me encargué de patearle el trasero – dijo Misaki para tratar de hacer reír, lo cual funciono.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron mientras reían. Ahora tenían que enfrentar a los chicos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar :) DEJEN REVIEWS! Hasta la próxima, cuídense, nos leemos :P**


	24. Chapter 24 parte 1

**Perdon! Recibo tomatazos (se escribe asi?) He estado muy ocupada ultimamente pero eh aqui al fin un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**MIKAN POV**

_-Risas-_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Risas burlonas- Niña tonta…_

_¿Eh? ¿De qué se ríen?_

_-Pues de que más va a ser, de ti…_

_Pero…. ¿por qué?_

_-¿Qué crees? ¿Que _él_ te va a querer ver después de lo que te hizo el sujeto ese?_

_No… los entiendo…_

_-Claro que sabes de que estamos hablando…_

_Se equivocan…_

_-Tu querido Natsume te va a odiar por el resto de tu vida si se entera de lo que pasó._

… _Pero…pero…_

_-¿Qué? No puedes hablar porque es verdad niña tonta._

_No, ¡eso no es verdad!_

_-Si lo es…_

_No_

_No…_

No…

-¡Mikan despierta! – decía una Nobara preocupada mientras la zarandeaba y Misaki tenía una mirada preocupada sobre la castaña. La oji ámbar estaba agitada y aturdida.

-Eh? – miraba hacia todos lados.

-Tenías una pesadilla – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación de parte de Misaki.

Mikan las abrazo temblando.

-Perdón, las desperté.

-No te preocupes – decía Nobara mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente y seguía un poco preocupada.

Al rato las tres volvieron a quedar dormidas.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**NATSUME POV**

-Despertando y mira hacia su lado – Youichi todavía está dormido. Será mejor ir a bañarme y cambiarme y luego ver a Mikan.

**...**

-Abriendo la puerta - ¡Natsume!

-Ahora ¿qué quieren? – voltea y ve a todos los chicos saliendo del ascensor.

-Pues que crees, queremos ver a las chicas, ¡ayer estaban raras! – venia gritando prácticamente Hayate a lo cual Natsume le quema un poco el pelo, lo cual hace que este grite y trate de apagar el fuego.

-Idiota, Youichi está durmiendo todavía.

-Está bien pero ¿cómo quieres que me calme? Estoy preocupado y cuando estoy preocupado actuó así – decía moviendo sus brazos.

-Él tiene razón – dijo Hajime y los demás asintieron.

-Bueno entonces vamos a verlas – dijo Tsubasa.

Asintieron y entraron a la habitación de al frente, Hayate estaba gritando que quería ser el primero en preguntar…

**...**

**..**

**.**

Las chicas estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Luego empiezan a escuchar unas voces que cada vez se hacían más fuerte. Despertaron de un portazo.

-¿Quién demonios se atreve a quitarme mi sueño? – dijo Misaki en un tono bajo pero mortal a lo que se escucharon varias tragadas de saliva en seco. Nobara estaba restregando sus ojos y luego Mikan solo los miró con la vista perdida en quién sabe dónde.

-Lo sentimos Misaki pero queremos saber ¿qué demonios pasó ayer? Casi nos entregas al tipo muerto.

-Y muerto debería estar – pensó la peli rosa – nada, solo que el idiota que se mete con mis amigos, se mete conmigo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué…?

-El muy maldito tenía a Mikan amarrada y casi la saca de la academia, no se puede saber cómo demonios pero lo iba a hacer y para colmo, le puso un limitador extraño…

Los chicos miraron a Mikan y ella solo les sonrió – ya estoy bien, gracias a todos ustedes – trato de que fuera la mejor sonrisa aunque el único que la conocía muy bien se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-Está bien, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí – le dijo Hayate con una sonrisa y su súper energía de siempre.

-Bueno ya nos vamos entonces – dijo Hajime.

-Hasta luego – les dijo Rui, lo que los dejo un poco desconcertados ya que siempre usaba la palabra queridas o amores.

Los chicos se fueron y volvieron a quedar solas.

**NATSUME POV**

Tendré que hablar con ella cuando este sola…

-Hey Tsubasa…- el chico sombra lo miró sorprendido, no lo había llamado sombritas como estaba haciéndolo últimamente.

-Dime.

-Podrías cuidar de Youichi, llevarlo al parque o a algún otro lugar, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Tsubasa se lo quedo viendo y asintió.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

-Mikan, eres… no sé cómo decirlo…. ¿Cómo puedes sonreír tan natural? – preguntó Nobara.

-No lo sé, solo traté de pensar en algo lindo.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos después, voy a ir a tomar una ducha y cambiarme – Misaki las abraza y se va del cuarto.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? – le pregunta Nobara a la castaña a lo cual esta niega.

-Está bien – la peli gris la ayuda a organizar la cama – yo también me voy entonces – se despide y luego Mikan se sienta junto a la ventana, las imágenes del día anterior le vienen a la mente y sacude la cabeza, encoge sus rodillas y abraza sus piernas luego descansa su frente sobre sus rodillas.

**NATSUME POV**

Ahora debo despertar a Youichi y preparar el desayuno, no he comido nada y si él despierta, me imagino que tendrá hambre – Natsume entra a su habitación y Youichi estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Oni – chan – le regala una sonrisa – tengo hambre.

-Lo supuse – se ríe un poco ocultando su preocupación por cierta castaña – ve a bañarte mientras yo cocino algo.

Youichi asintió y Natsume fue a cocinar, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

…Siento una fuerte presión en el pecho, sé que algo le sucede y necesito saber que es, no puedo estar tranquilo viendo a la persona que amo en otro estado, sé que su sonrisa fue falsa, no me puede engañar así, la conozco muy bien…

-Oni – chan ya estoy listo y estoy hambriento – dijo el pequeño llegando a la cocina.

-Justo terminé, puedes sentarte.

Youichi se sentó y Natsume le llevo el plato a la mesa, luego se sentó y comieron los dos hablando animadamente, bueno más bien el pequeño que le estaba contando sus sueños a Natsume.

**...**

Luego de un rato, tocan la puerta. Natsume se imaginó que era Tsubasa, y no estaba tan equivocado, llegó el chico sombra junto a su novia Misaki.

-Hola Natsume, aquí estamos como me pediste – susurró – bueno You – chan vinimos aquí para invitarte al parque – Ante esto al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Oni – chan, ¿puedo ir?

-Claro que puedes pequeño – le revuelve el cabello y salen los tres de la habitación.

Ahora Natsume quedó solo para lo que tenía planeado hacer.

**MIKAN POV**

Ese sueño… ¿será verdad? – cierra sus ojos y unas lágrimas comienzan a salir – no puede ser, él no me puede odiar por eso…no fue nada ni paso nada ¿cierto? … además, las chicas no le van a decir nada y yo mucho menos… no va a pasar nada – seca sus lágrimas y se dirige a tomar una ducha –

**...**

Mientras se bañaba, restregaba su piel con el jabón, quería quitarse todo rastro de lo que le sucedió el día anterior, tenía rabia consigo misma, por ser tan confiada si siempre había sido desconfiada de todos y tenía rabia con él, por atreverse a amarrarla, colocarle un limitador y tocarla, sobretodo, tocarla. Se cambió y peinó mientras trataba de sonreírse a sí misma frente al espejo – no pasó nada – se dio ánimos y dejo el baño. Se asustó al encontrar a Natsume sentado mirando por la ventana y luego él voltea y la mira.

-Hola – le dice Mikan y sonríe un poco.

-No lo hagas…

-No haga ¿qué? – dijo un poco confundida.

-No sonrías si no lo sientes.

-¿A qué te refieres? – se colocó un poco nerviosa y más cuando él se empezó a acercar a ella.

-Algo te está pasando y no me quieres decir – Natsume le fue a tocar el rostro y Mikan se alejó por inercia, lo cual dejo a Natsume confundido y Mikan quedo quieta.

-¿Por qué mi cuerpo me dijo que me alejará? – Mikan estaba preguntándose eso mientras Natsume la miraba un poco triste. Mikan se alejó y salió del cuarto para colocar la toalla que había usado en la zona de abrir la ropa. Natsume la siguió y cuando la alcanzo, le coloco las manos sobre los hombros, a lo que Mikan se estremeció.

-A….aléjate – Mikan se alejó de Natsume temblando y con lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos, cada toque que recibía, pensaba que iba a pasar lo mismo del día anterior, Misaki le había dicho que podía pasar eso, eran auto reflejos de su cuerpo.

-Mikan…- Natsume no sabía que le estaba pasando y trato de acercarse y Mikan se alejó otro paso y bajo la cabeza, algunas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer.

-¿Qué está pasándote? – le pregunta preocupado.

-N…nada…

Natsume se acerca más a prisa y la braza y Mikan empieza a temblar en sus brazos.

-No me mientas, no me gusta que me mientas…sé que algo te está pasando y no me quieres decir…sabes, es doloroso que no confíes en mi…después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… de que conoces mi vida y yo la tuya… y sobre todo porque… porque yo te…

_Yo te amo…_

Mikan estaba sorprendida, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir cada vez más rápido y dejo de temblar, no podía creer que él sentía lo mismo que ella, lo abrazó fuertemente y Natsume la abrazó a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenía miedo de su respuesta, le besó la cabeza y descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Mientras tanto, Mikan tenía un debate mental, las imágenes del día anterior y lo que estaba pasando ahora le hacían tener muchas emociones al tiempo, lo cual hizo que se desmayara. Natsume la sostuvo y la miró preocupado.

**NATSUME POV**

No sé qué le está pasando pero esto no se ve bien, tendré que esperar a que despierte y hablar con ella, a decir verdad tengo miedo de su respuesta, de haber mandado al carajo nuestra amistad con esta confesión – carga a Mikan, la lleva de vuelta a su habitación, la acomoda en su cama y se sienta junto a ella – me toca esperar – se acuesta y mira al techo y poco a poco queda dormido.

**MIKAN POV**

_-Risas-_

_¿Eh?_

_-¿Qué pasa niña tonta?_

…_¿Por qué… se ríen tanto?..._

_-Que por qué…pues porque _él _te va a odiar…por eso…_

_No… _él _dijo que me ama…_

_-¿Y le crees así de fácil?_

_S…si_

_-No nos hagas reír mas…nuestros estómagos dolerán…_

…_Pero _él…

Él _dijo eso porque no sabe nada….cuando lo sepa… - se ríen fuertemente – te va a odiar…_

_No es cierto…_

-Puede que lo mejor sea contarle…la verdad es mejor no ocultarla…

_¿Quién eres tú?_

-Tú lo sabes…

_Pero…_

-Lo sabes…ya una vez hablamos…

-_Ya, ya… Ella puede tener razón en eso…pero aun así te adiará, y no podrás evitarlo._

_No es cierto_

_-Si lo es…_

_No _

_No _

¡No!

-Mikan ¡despierta! – Mikan abre los ojos y se encuentra con unos carmesí tan conocidos para ella, él la estaba sujetando por los hombros y luego la abraza.

-¿Qué te está pasando? – Natsume le preguntó en un tono suave mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Mikan no había notado que estaba llorando hasta que se tocó el rostro y sintió la humedad. Estaba temblando.

-N…no me pasa…

-No me mientas, por favor – Natsume la abrazó más fuerte.

-…

-Dime algo por favor…

-Tengo miedo… – Mikan le susurró mientras sus lágrimas volvían a salir otra vez, silenciosas y puras.

-¿De qué? Yo estoy aquí y sabes que te protegeré…incluso con mi vida… - Mikan lo abraza fuerte, había dejado de temblar y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, unos brazos en los que se sentía segura.

-Mikan…

-Tengo miedo…de…

-Dime… lo que sea…

-Miedo de tu reacción…de que me odies…

Natsume la deja de abrazar y la mira a los ojos – yo nunca te odiaría – le sonríe gentilmente y Mikan se sonroja, estaban muy cerca, ella podía sentir su respiración en su cara. Ella solo asiente y mira hacia otro lado. Se aleja de él, se levanta de la cama y va hacia la ventana. Natsume solo la mira, esperando.

Ella se sienta al lado de la ventana y mira hacia afuera, había un atardecer hermoso poniéndose.

-Si quieres saber…déjame terminar y no me interrumpas hasta que termine…- le dijo ella en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara desde su cama.

-Está bien, soy todo oídos, prometo no interrumpirte hasta el final.

Mikan seguía mirando por la ventana. Empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, contó la historia pausadamente sin voltear a mirarlo.

**NATSUME POV**

No…puedo…creer lo que me está contando mi Mikan…con razón Misaki quería matar al maldito ese…ojala lo hubiera hecho….pero que estoy diciendo, nosotros no matamos gente…aunque lo merezcan pero….demonios que rabia tengo…

**...**

Natsume se levantó de la cama y esperó a que Mikan terminara, cuando ella se quedó en completo silencio, comprendió que ella había terminado su historia. La abrazo por la espalda a lo cual ella se sorprendió.

-Nat… ¿Natsume?

-No me importa que pasó… me importa que estas bien, que no te paso nada, que estas a salvo aquí conmigo…

-Natsume…. – Mikan susurró – Y ¿qué si sí me hubiera pasado algo? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Natsume la abrazó aún más fuerte – Ya te lo dije Mikan, te amo y desde ahora te prometo que no te pasará nada – le susurró él al oído.

-Natsume…. – él esperaba lo peor – yo…yo…

**...**

**_.._**

**_._**

_También te amo_

Mikan se soltó de su abrazo, se volteó y lo miro de frente, estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a él.

-Mikan…estoy… no sé cómo decirlo, más que feliz…no puedo expresar lo que siento – la abrazó fuertemente.

-Natsume….gracias… - lo abrazó y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Creo… que podría pasar toda la eternidad así.

-¡One- chan! ¿Dónde estás?

Mikan y Natsume se separaron al escuchar la voz de Youichi cerca, Natsume fue a la puerta y encontró al pequeño que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Oni – chan? ¿Dónde está one – chan?

-Aquí estoy Youichi – ella sale de la habitación y le besa la mejilla. Él le regala una sonrisa radiante y le jala la mano. La guía al sofá y se sientan.

-¡Fue muy divertido el parque de diversiones!

Tsubasa y Misaki estaban en la puerta y le hacían señas de disculpa a Natsume pero este solo les sonrió un poco, lo cual los dejo desconcertados y comprendieron que era buena señal.

-Misaki y Tsubasa, ¿cómo están? – preguntó la castaña. Ellos entraron a su habitación y se sentaron. Youichi les empezó a contar todo lo que había hecho junto a los más grandes en la habitación.

**...**

**..**

**.**

-Chico la pasamos muy bien y todo pero creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, tengo hambre – dijo Tsubasa y luego suspiró.

-Se pueden quedar, one – chan cocina muy rico y podíamos cocinar entre todos.

-Eto…- Misaki y Tsubasa se miraron con gotitas anime detrás de la cabeza.

-One – chan… ¿se pueden quedar?

-Esta bien You – chan, vamos a cocinar entre todos porque la verdad es que hace hambre – Mikan dijo aquello porque hasta ahora caía en cuenta que no había comido en todo el día y hasta ahora había caído en cuenta de eso.

Cocinaron y rieron de lo que Youichi decía que le parecía interesante, como que uno de sus compañeros que tiene el Alice de dar vida a lo que imagina que está haciendo, cuando estaban en la zona de juegos, usó la arena y creo un monstruo e hizo a los maestros correr. Fue un momento muy divertido, comieron tranquilamente y al final, los mayores se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando al peli azabache y a la castaña junto al pequeño que estaba medio dormido en el sofá. Natsume lo cargó y el pequeño se aferró a él.

-Natsume…- ella se sonrojó un poco, se habían declarado mutuamente y sabía perfectamente que se supone que venía, estaba nerviosa.

Natsume se acerca lentamente a ella y le acaricia la mejilla tiernamente con la mano libre que tenía. Colocó su frente junto a la de ella y se sonrojo un poco, nada comparado con el sonrojo en la cara de la castaña, pero lo estaba.

-Oni – chan…- Youichi lo llamó en un susurro, lo cual hizo que los mayores se sonrojaran aún más y se separan. El pequeño en los brazos del azabache lo miró.

-Tengo mucho sueño oni – chan, vámonos – se restregaba los ojos y Natsume se enojó porque lo había interrumpido pero al igual, quien puede enojarse con Youichi al fin y al cabo, es un pequeño.

-Está bien You – chan, ya nos vamos.

A Natsume no le quedó de otra que solo despedirse con la mano, ya que el pequeño lo estaba apurando a que se fueran a dormir pero antes.

_-Mañana te espero a las 10 am en central town – _le dijo el oji carmesí a la castaña con lo último de la piedra Alice de telepatía.

Mikan no pudo decir nada porque el chico la dejo sola en la habitación y además, ya no tenía esa piedra Alice consigo.

**MIKAN POV**

Eto…eso sonó como si fuera una orden... – va hacia su habitación – gracias a Youichi no… o pero que estoy pensando, estúpida Mikan… deja de pensar como una niña, has tenido que actuar hasta como una zorra en algunas misiones y ahora te acobardas – suspira – será mejor que deje de pensar en eso y mejor voy a dormir…

Mikan se cambió su ropa, miró por la ventana la luna en el cielo por un rato y luego, se acostó en su cama para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**NATSUME POV**

Youichi – suspira – ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que nos has interrumpido pero aun así, eres solo un pequeño – piensa y sonríe mientras lo acomoda en la cama y él se va al closet a buscar una muda – nah mejor me quito solo la camisa – se quita la camisa y luego mira por la ventana un rato – si tan solo tuviéramos un poco más de libertad, con cada misión que hago, aunque no utilizo mucho mi Alice, siento que cada vez tengo menos energías – suspira – solo tres años más y seremos libres al fin, pero antes tenemos que acabar con la habilidad peligrosa o sino los próximos estudiantes que tengas Alices como los nuestras, seguirán siendo los conejillos de indias de este lugar – mira a Youichi y sonríe un poco – al menos pudimos salvar a uno.

Natsume va hacia la cama y se duerme prácticamente de inmediato.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**MIKAN POV**

Hoy me he despertado emocionada, tanto así que estoy despierta desde las siete y media de la mañana y como tengo tiempo de sobra, usaré la tina hoy – sonríe complacida al ver la tina con agua caliente frente a ella y la fragancia que tanto le gusta, se sumerge – oh si, esto es vida – se ríe un poco y cierra los ojos – ahora que lo pienso, Natsume no me dijo en qué lugar nos encontraríamos, solo dijo central town, pero no exactamente donde… mmm… creo que le dejaré una nota por debajo de su puerta que diga un lugar, nos encontraremos en frente de la tienda de dulces y postres – sonríe y sale de la tina.

…

Mikan se cambió y desayunó, y luego salió de la habitación, dejó una nota debajo de la puerta de Natsume y se dio tiempo para ir caminando hacia central town, sin tomar el atajo por el bosque.

**NATSUME POV**

Hoy será mi cita con Mikan y primero debo dejar a Youichi con Hayate a ver como la pasa – se ríe un poco y mira al pequeño que está dormido a su lado – será mejor que prepare el desayuno y luego despertar a Youichi para bañarme y cambiarme – salió de su cama y bajó a la cocina, ve hacia la puerta y ve un pequeño papel – genial una misión – toma el papel y lo lee, luego sonríe y va a cocinar.

**...**

-Youichi hoy estarás con Hayate, tengo que hacer algo hoy.

-Si oni – chan – le regala una sonrisa mientras desayuna – prometo que me portaré bien.

-Eso lo sé – le revuelve los cabellos y siguen desayunando – te traeré hawalon.

-¡Si!

Al rato Natsume deja a Youichi con Hayate. El pequeño llamó a uno de sus "amigos" para atormentarlo a lo cual Natsume se rio y Hayate solo pensó "este será un largo día".

-You – chan, no sobre utilices tu Alice.

-Sí, lo sé.

El azabache se va y se tele transporta al lugar de encuentro. Cuando aparece en el lugar, Mikan venia caminando escuchando música y al verlo le sonríe y guarda su reproductor.

-Hola Natsume…

Natsume le besa la mejilla a lo que Mikan se sonroja un poco – hola Mikan, ¿cómo estuvieron tus sueños?

Después de unos segundos, ella reacciona.

-Bien, dormí como una bebé – se ríen un poco los dos – a donde vamos a ir.

-Mmm… pensé que te gustaría probar la nueva atracción de central town – Natsume le muestra los boletos a Mikan.

-Y ¿cuál es la nueva atracción?

Natsume le toma la mano y comienzan a caminar. Mikan se pregunta a donde van pero se queda en silencio mientras camina con él, tomados de la mano. A los pocos minutos de estar caminando, se divisa una gran atracción.

-Esta atracción es una casa embrujada y al mismo tiempo, una montaña rusa en la cual los vagones van a una velocidad que es casi imposible mantenerse en equilibrio al bajarse de ella.

-Desde cuando…

-Invento de Imai Hotaru en colaboración con los Alices de ilusión para la casa de los espantos.

-Oh ya veo bueno suena divertido, tengo tiempo sin montar en una atracción del parque desde que mis padres…. – a Mikan se le apaga un poco la voz y cuando se dio cuenta quiso cambiar el rumbo de lo que iba a decir – bueno más bien tengo tiempo sin encontrar una que me llame la atención así que ¡vamos! – Mikan jala a Natsume hacia la fila.

-Creo que no somos los únicos interesados en subir – dice Natsume viendo la fila y un letrero a su lado que avisa "desde aquí se tiene que esperar 45 minutos" a lo que a Mikan le sale una gotita al estilo anime por la frente.

-¿Quieres esperar Natsume…o vamos a otro lugar? – Natsume captó que los ojos de Mikan se apagaron un poco cuando dijo lo segundo así que sonrió.

-Esperaremos, además puede que más tarde sea aún más larga esta fila – Mikan le regalo una gran sonrisa, esa que le gustaba tanto, al hacer eso Natsume siente una punzada en la cabeza y ve a una pequeña niña que sonríe como Mikan y luego vuelve en sí. La castaña nota la cara del azabache y se preocupa un poco.

-Ne Natsume, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le dice acercándose aún más a él y le toca la frente – ¿te sientes bien? estas un poco caliente.

Natsume compone su cara y le sonríe – estoy bien es solo que….siento que olvidé algo – y en parte era verdad.

-Está bien – le sonríe y ya habían avanzado hasta el cartel 30 minutos.

**...**

**..**

**.**

-¡Al fin llegamos! – dice Mikan y Natsume entrega los boletos.

-Tengan cuidado, la casa embrujada juega con sus recuerdos, a los que ustedes les temen – les dijo uno de los encargados de la atracción mientras los hacia pasar hacia uno de los vagones. Mikan y Natsume se miraron y luego miraron al frente para cuando empezaran a andar.

El vagón empezó su recorrido, primero era una parte solo de subidas y bajadas rápidas, vueltas y luego se detenía de un momento a otro.

-Wow eso fue genial – dijo Mikan – todo da vueltas. Natsume solo asintió y luego entraron en una casa con boca, algo que los hizo reír un poco. Luego de un rato de solo oscuridad, muñecos de miedo, Alices de ilusión haciéndoles ver fantasmas y una que otra mano que tocaba sus espaldas era lo único que recibían, ya estaban cansados o más bien aburridos de eso, hasta que el vagón se dividió en dos y cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes.

-¡Natsume! ¡Mikan! – dijeron al tiempo tratando de tomarse de las manos pero ya era demasiado tarde y ya cada uno estaba siendo llevado hacia un túnel diferente…

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, se que no merezco reviews por la tardanza...Cuídense, nos leemos :)**


	25. Chapter 24 parte 2

**_PERDON! NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE Y CUANDO ESCRIBO SIEMPRE ME INTERRUMPEN PIDIENDOME QUE HAGA COSAS...Y SI ACEPTO LOS TOMATAZOS QUE ME DARAN POR LA DEMORA...ENTONCES A LEER SE DIJO! :D_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

_-¡Natsume! ¡Mikan! – dijeron al tiempo tratando de tomarse de las manos pero ya era demasiado tarde y ya cada uno estaba siendo llevado hacia un túnel diferente…_

**NATSUME POV**

¡Mikan! …. Maldición… Esto ya no me está gustando.

_-¿Natsume?_

-Esa voz…- el chico mira hacia todos lados pero no distingue nada y solo encuentra lo mismo, oscuridad…

-¿_Natsume oni – chan? _

Él se petrifica por un segundo

-Un momento… Esa es…. ¡Aoi!

-_Si, ¿quién más voy a ser?_ _baka oni – chan… yo estoy muerta por tu culpa, ¡todos lo estamos por tu culpa! _

Eso…no es cierto… eso no fue mi culpa…ellos decidieron que era mejor así…. – pensaba.

-Te equivocas… no es…

-_Natsume…_

_-_Padre…madre…

-_Hijo, tienes que aceptar que fue culpa tuya y solo tuya…_

-Ustedes se equivocan…

Pero que estoy diciendo…todo esto es una ilusión… solo no prestes atención Natsume y ya está, cierra los ojos…

Imágenes en su cabeza empiezan a aparecer, él con sus padres y su hermana todos jugando y felices, luego lo que sucedió antes del accidente, después en la morgue al identificar sus cuerpos y él llorando y por último el momento de su entierro.

-¡Basta!

Y lo peor, lo que más lo asustó… Mikan mirándolo con odio y diciéndole cosas horribles y una de las frases quedó grabada en su mente…_tú lo prometiste…prometiste que me protegerías con tu vida y no lo has podido cumplir_….fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios y luego sus ojos quedan abiertos hacia él con un profundo odio reflejados en ellos.

**MIKAN POV**

¡Natsume! …. Demonios… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

_-¿Mikan?_

-Esa voz… ¿de dónde proviene? – Mikan mira a su alrededor y solo encuentra oscuridad.

-_Estamos aquí, junto a ti…_

Esas son las voces de… ¡mis padres! – pensó sorprendida.

-Papá, mamá…

-_Mikan, debes venir con nosotros…_

-Pero ¿qué…

-_Por protegerte, estamos donde estamos, queremos que vengas también acá…_

Esto no es verdad es solo una ilusión…Mikan concéntrate y trata de usar tu Alice de Anulación… Pero ¿qué demonios? No puedo usar mi Alice…este lugar ahora si no me gusta para nada…cierra los ojos Mikan…

Imágenes de sus padres con ella, cuando la entrenaban, cuando jugaban, los momentos que pasaban juntos y luego cuando le avisaron que habían muerto…

¡No! ¡Basta!

**...**

Mikan y Natsume empezaron a ver una luz al final del túnel.

-Al fin esta tortura acabó – pensaron aliviados los dos. Luego sintieron como sus vagones se sacudieron y allí cayeron en cuenta que se unieron otra vez.

-¡Mikan! ¡Natsume! – dijeron los dos al tiempo y luego sintieron un vacío, había empezado la segunda parte de la montaña rusa. Solo les quedó acomodarse y disfrutar de las curvas, subidas y bajadas vertiginosas.

**...**

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen…

-¿A qué te refieres Mikan?

-Lo que dicen es que al terminar la atracción, es casi imposible mantenerse de pie – dejo esto mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol y se sujetaba de la manga de Natsume.

-Eso es verdad – sonríe de lado mientras sujetaba a Mikan de la cintura y la guiaba para sentarse en una de las sillas de Central Town - ¿quieres que te traiga algo? – pregunta mientras mira a su alrededor solo encontrándose con parejas abrazándose o besándose y ningún lugar de comida.

-Creo que…un helado estaría bien…todo me sigue dando vueltas lo cual no me gusta – dice Mikan alzando la cabeza y Natsume nota que está un poco pálida.

-Mikan…

-¿Mmm…? – ella ladea la cabeza un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí… ¿por qué preguntas? – dice ella un poco confundida.

-Eh…pues te vez un poco pálida, eso es todo…pero creo que debe de ser de tantas vueltas en esa cosa – señala hacia la atracción de la que se acababan de bajar.

Mikan lo mira incrédula, ella se sentía bien, bueno no tan bien pero tampoco era para estar sin color… ¿o sí?

-No te preocupes, entonces ¿puedes traerme un helado? – ella lo mira con estrellitas en los ojos prácticamente a lo cual es azabache se ríe y asiente. Él empieza a alejarse de ella mientras piensa.

**NATSUME POV**

¿Cómo terminamos de este lado del parque? …. Todos están en parejas y no hay nada más que árboles y bancas cerca – suspira pesadamente mientras camina – por otra parte… nunca había pensado que la muerte de _ellos _había sido culpa mía…pero el encargado dijo que la atracción jugaba con tu mente…es decir que en algún momento yo…llegué a pensar…que yo…¿los asesiné? – se detuvo en seco y sacudió su cabeza – no eso no es posible – sonríe un poco y mira al cielo – ellos están bien, eso lo se… - sigue caminando mientras divisa la tienda de helados, se acerca y compra los helados – que bueno que no me he gastado lo último de la piedra de tele portación o si no, estos helados no llegarían intactos a donde ella esta – sonríe y se tele transporta y aparece en frente de Mikan.

**MIKAN POV**

Ya me siento mejor…creo que no debí comer tanto en el desayuno pero la verdad era que estaba ansiosa y cuando estoy así, solo como por inercia – suspira – y pensando en lo que escuche en la atracción…yo sé que ellos no me culpan – sonríe suavemente y mira hacia arriba – ellos, donde quiera que estén, me cuidan y sé que no quieren que los acompañe todavía, ellos siempre me decían que querían que yo tuviera una vida feliz y tranquila después de salir de aquí…porque si, ellos estaban conscientes que mientras estuviera aquí adentro, solo podía cumplir misiones y ser un juguete para la academia – suspira otra vez y mira hacia el frente – falta poco…seré libre… pero antes, debo destruir la habilidad peligrosa para que ningún otro chico con Alices "peligrosos" sean metidos en esto…

**...**

Natsume aparece en frente de Mikan y le sonríe, le da el helado y se sienta al lado de ella. Mikan ahora nota a su alrededor que solo hay parejas cerca y se sonroja un poco. Lame su helado y Natsume ve eso lo cual hace que se sonroje.

-Estúpidas hormonas – piensa y mira hacia otro lado mientras come su helado.

-Ne Natsume…- el voltea y la mira. Ella sonríe y le pone un poco de helado sobre la nariz a lo cual él se ríe y le pone helado a ella también, a lo cual los dos ríen.

-Tan adorable – piensa Natsume mientras le limpia la nariz y luego se limpia la de él.

Mikan está sonrojada por la cercanía y voltea hacia el frente y sigue comiendo su helado hasta que termina. Natsume también hace lo mismo.

-Bueno y ahora ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunta la castaña entusiasmada y mira a Natsume.

-Sígueme – él se levanta de la silla y le sonríe, la toma de la mano y la empieza a caminar. Mikan se sonroja porque están caminando agarrados de la mano como una verdadera pareja, como los demás – Mikan pero que dices si ya son pareja o ¿no?... bueno la verdad es que él no me ha dicho nada pero…

-Mikan…. – Natsume llama su atención.

-¿Eh? Si, ¿qué pasa?

-Mira bien donde estamos…

Mikan mira a su alrededor y le sonríe… los dos asienten al tiempo y empiezan a correr por el bosque solo mirando sus pasos para no ser engañados con ilusiones otra vez. Se detienen y Natsume le cede el paso a Mikan.

-Espera aquí entonces – le sonríe y entra al edificio y empieza a bajar los escalones. Natsume la sigue de cerca sin que ella se dé cuenta. Ella cuenta los pasos hasta encender las luces y se sorprende al ver lo que encuentra.

Las luces no se encendieron por completo, dejando una iluminación tenue, perfecta para un ambiente romántico. Había una mesa y un par de sillas, bear encendió unas velas sobre la mesa y luego fue hacia ellos e hizo una reverencia. Natsume le indico a Mikan que se fueran a sentar, él abrió la silla de ella y la acomodó. Luego él se fue a sentar también y bear colocó un plato de comida frente a ellos. Mikan le agradeció a bear y lo abrazó. Luego miró a Natsume.

-¿En qué momento preparaste todo esto? sobretodo ¿cómo convenciste a bear? – Mikan estaba más sorprendida por lo segundo, bear no se llevaba bien con nadie, a ella le costó mucho sudor, sangre y lágrimas, sobretodo sangre para que el pequeño oso de peluche con vida la pudiera aceptar.

A Natsume le salió una venita en la sien al recordar que el "osito" no es lo que aparenta y que al final lo convenció por Mikan de por medio.

-Digamos que encontré que tenemos algo en común – o más bien alguien dijo en su mente y sonrió – será mejor que comamos antes de que se enfríe. Mikan asiente y empiezan a comer. No se habían dado cuenta que tenían hambre hasta que terminaron de comer todo rápido y en silencio, algo que los hizo reír mentalmente cuando cayeron en cuenta de eso.

-Ya que terminamos – dijo Natsume – por qué no me cuentas que viste en la atracción en la que nos montamos hace un rato.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Si, ¿por qué no? Al menos que tu no quieras claro está – le sonríe y le acaricia su mano. Mikan se sonroja un poco.

-Solo mis recuerdos de mis padres, lo de siempre… ¿qué hay de ti?

Natsume se tensó un poco, la verdad es que a pesar de todo, lo que paso en la atracción lo había dejado pensativo.

-También recuerdos de mi familia y…. – Natsume negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando el fuego de las velas.

-Y…? – dijo Mikan ladeando la cabeza un poco.

Natsume la miro – solo que según la ilusión, yo tenía la culpa de sus muertes.

Mikan apretó su mano – a mí me paso igual pero sabemos que no es cierto eso – ella le sonríe.

-Bueno, yo no estoy tan seguro de eso…. – dijo Natsume en voz baja mirando hacia la piscina. Mikan se quedó un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué… quieres decir?

-El día en que ellos murieron…nosotros…bueno yo inicie una discusión porque yo les decía que mejor era que me dejaran entrar a este lugar porque siempre teníamos que estar mudándonos de ciudad en ciudad…yo no quería que ellos, sobretodo Aoi, siguiera cambiando de amigos y mis padres no podían socializar mucho…pero ellos decían que no, que eso no importaba…que primero era la familia es decir yo…

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, familia es familia – ella le acaricia la mano y él la mira.

-Ojala fuera solo eso…nosotros íbamos a ir a buscar una nueva casa pero yo les dije que no quería…hay todo empeoró…siendo tan pequeño, recuerdo que lloré y corrí por toda la casa, casi incendio el jardín si mi padre no me detenía… ellos decidieron dejarme y se fueron solos, yo les grité que ojala y no encontraran nada…y pues…así fue…no encontraron nada ya que en mitad de camino… pasó lo que pasó…

Natsume no supo en que momento Mikan se había levantado de su silla y había ido hacia el para abrázalo. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente con una mano y con la otra la espalda.

-Solo eras un pequeño, olvida eso, no fue tu culpa, fue la del otro conductor…

Natsume abrazó a Mikan por la cintura y se acurruco entre sus brazos…un gracias susurró y alzo la mirada para sonreírle. Se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó fuertemente…volvió a decirle gracias, esta vez susurrando en su oído y acariciando su mejilla. Sus caras se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que las distancias se hicieron nulas al momento que Natsume juntó sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso tierno y algo torpe para los dos, pero tierno al fin y al cabo. Luego se separaron un poco, Mikan estaba sonrojada y Natsume seguía acariciando su mejilla.

-Te amo…Mikan – le sonríe tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti…Natsume… - lo abraza y se acurruca en sus brazos.

-Bueno, que tal si nos damos un baño. Señala la piscina y ropa adecuada para cada uno sobre unas sillas.

-De acuerdo… ¿eh? ¿dónde está bear? – Mikan mira alrededor.

-Creo que ya se marchó – Natsume sabía que se había ido porque habían acordado que el oso se iría cuando ya sirviera la comida.

-Esta bien, conociéndolo creo que va a ir a comer algo – se ríe un poco y va hacia la ropa – Eto…Natsume…

Él la mira – ¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi traje de baño? – preguntó ella, la verdad es que estaba confundida sobre eso.

-Simple…

-¿Cómo que simple?

-Entré a tu habitación mientras dormías y lo encontré – le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella se sonrojo y arrojó la toalla sobre su cabeza.

-¡Eres un pervertido ¿sabías?! – dijo ella roja de la vergüenza y la rabia. Para encontrar su traje de baño debió haber visto toda su ropa interior. Ella no supo en que momento Natsume se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Puedo ser un pervertido, pero así me quieres ¿no?

-…

Mikan quedo muda por un momento…. – idiota…. – dijo suavemente a lo que a Natsume solo le causo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno vez a cambiarte, te espero en el agua entonces.

-Pero tú no te has cambia…. – Natsume empezó a quitarse la camisa delante de ella.

-Está bien ya voy – dijo marchándose hacia lo que antes era el baño y las duchas – hombres – pensó con una gotita al estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

**NATSUME POV**

Bueno será mejor entrar al agua – Natsume se sumerge y nota que el agua esta fría – estúpido oso me las va a pagar – salió del agua para prender la calefacción y vuelve a entrar al agua – la calefacción va a tardar un rato y Mikan ya viene para acá, mejor usare mi Alice – el agua se calienta casi de inmediato – listo ahora mantener la temperatura será trabajo para la máquina – Natsume pensaba mientras escucha unos pasos y voltea, Mikan venía con el vestido de baño y tapándose con una toalla delante de su cuerpo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no saltas ya a la piscina? Ya nos habíamos metido antes, salta ya – le sonríe.

-Eto… - Mikan se sonroja más.

**MIKAN POV**

Bueno ya que, creo que estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida profundamente. Normalmente si Persona entra a mi habitación o incluso solo deja una nota bajo mi puerta, me doy cuenta de inmediato. Nota mental, guardar todo bajo llave. Sera mejor que me cambie, Natsume no es muy paciente que digamos – Mikan empieza a desvestirse y se coloca el vestido de baño, se sonroja al mirarse en el espejo – creo….que crecí un poco… y ¿ahora? – Mikan mira hacia sus cosas, ve una toalla y la toma – bueno iré al igual dentro del agua no se va a notar – ella se dirige a donde esta Natsume.

**...**

-¿Qué ocurre Mikan?

-No mucho, ¿podrías por favor mirar hacia otro lado? – dice ella agachando la cabeza un poco y mirando hacia otro lado.

-De… acuerdo – Natsume se extraña un poco pero mira hacia otro lado, Mikan lo ve, suelta la toalla y se sumerge en el agua.

-Ya puedes mirar – dice ella a lo que él voltea y ella sonríe y le lanza agua en la cara.

-Oh… ¿no hiciste eso?

-Si, si lo hice y mira – le lanzó más agua en la cara – y lo volví a hacer – se ríe.

-Mikan…. No debiste hacerlo…

-Oh vamos solo es un juego – se ríe un poco y le lanza más agua.

-De acuerdo, solo un juego ¿eh?

-Si – ella le lanza más agua y Natsume uso una de las piedras Alice que estaban en su collar, la piedra del Alice de agua y sin que Mikan se diera cuenta, hizo una ola detrás de ella.

-Mira que dices que solo es un juego.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qu… - ella no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta cuando fue tragada por una gran ola y un torbellino en el que ella dio vueltas y miro a Natsume que se estaba riendo. Mikan siente como la parte de arriba de su vestido de baño se suelta y no tiene tiempo de agarrarla cuando sale volando del torbellino fuera de la piscina y ella cae en el agua cubriéndose con sus manos.

Natsume se reía agarrándose su estómago y casi llorando pero se detiene porque vio que ella no detuvo la caída. Intenta acercarse pero ella da un paso hacia atrás cuando siente las vibraciones en el agua y se da cuenta que él está caminando hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques! – ella grita sonrojada y abrazándose a si misma fuertemente.

-Oh vamos Mikan solo fue un juego, tu misma dijiste eso.

-No…no es eso – ella mira hacia otro lado – ¿podrías darte vuelta y mirar hacia otro lado de nuevo por favor?

Natsume cae en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se sonroja fuertemente, mira hacia otro lado y siente cuando Mikan sale del agua.

-Me avisas cuando pueda voltear otra vez – no recibe respuesta y se da un golpe mental – te pasaste esta vez Natsume – pensó.

-Ya puedes mirar – dice ella en voz baja y él voltea. Ella lo está mirando sonrojada y con cara de pocos amigos. Él se sonroja aún más.

-Calma Natsume – piensa – estúpidas hormonas…

Mikan vuelve a caer en cuenta de su traje de baño.

-¡No mires! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! – grito ella lanzándole a él una toalla en la cara y el grito prácticamente se escuchó en todo el área a pesar de que estaban un poco bajo tierra.

Natsume no pudo esquivar la toalla porque estaba petrificado – valla pero veo que ha crecí…pero que estoy pensando – tomo la toalla de su cara – y también que fuerza tiene auch.

-Tú fuiste la que dijo que ya podía voltear y así lo hice – le refutó el azabache.

-…. – Mikan seguía enojada y avergonzada. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

Natsume se rio por lo bajo y salió del agua y abrazó a Mikan por detrás sonriendo.

-Creo que me pasé un poco con lo del torbellino…perdón – puso su frente sobre el hombro de ella y sintió como el corazón de Mikan se aceleró, lo cual hizo que sonriera aún más.

Mikan no decía nada, solo trataba de calmar su agitado corazón, pero era en vano.

-Deberíamos volver a nuestro edificio – fue lo único que pudo decir Mikan.

-De acuerdo vamos.

-Primero iré a cambiarme – ello lo detiene y toma sus cosas para dirigirse al baño.

Natsume se cambió rápido antes de que ella llegara y recogió algunas cosas, las otras se las dejaría a cargo del oso de felpa.

Mikan regresó y salieron de ese lugar notando que ya estaba el atardecer. Ambos caminaron agarrados de la mano hacia su edificio. En el camino se encontraron con Anna y Nonoko, bueno más bien ellas los notaron y los llamaron, lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran y soltaran sus manos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ellas.

-¡LO SABIAMOS! – dijeron, bueno gritaron ambas con estrellitas en los ojos, lo cual hizo que Natsume y Mikan se taparan los oídos.

-Sabíamos que tenían algo…. – dijo Anna.

-O que iban a tener más bien – dijo Nonoko corrigiendo a Anna.

Mikan y Natsume no decían nada, Mikan pensaba en que Natsume aún no le había propuesto nada y él por su parte tenía en su mente que todavía no era oficial y ahora lo sabían, no por ser grosero pero era la verdad, las más chismosas de toda la academia.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Después de despedirse o bueno más bien de zafarse de las chicas, llegaron a su edificio. Ya en su piso, Mikan invitó a Natsume a pasar a su habitación.

-Todavía es temprano, ¿qué podemos hacer? – pregunto el azabache sentándose en uno de los sofás.

-Tengo una película, tal vez podamos verla, me la recomendaron mucho – el chico asintió y Mikan coloco la película, la verdad sí que era buena y más aún la banda sonora que la hacía aún más interesante.

**...**

-¿Qué te pareció la película? – dijo la castaña levándose para apagar el televisor.

-Me pareció un poco buena…pero…

-¿Uhm? … Pero…?

-Me decepcionó un poco el final…. – Mikan se sentó a su lado otra vez.

-¿Por qué? – ella también le parecía así pero quería saber su opinión.

-Solo porque…. – Natsume se le acerca y susurra – los protagonistas no quedaron juntos…. – ella se sonroja y hace que suban a la habitación de la castaña, él la guía hacia la ventana. Ella estaba confundida, que se supone que hacían allí.

-Mikan…. Perdón por tardar tanto pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Natsume suelta de pronto y la chica estaba tan feliz que en un segundo subió a las nubes y bajo a su habitación otra vez.

-Mikan… ¿no vas a responder nada? – dijo él al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

-¿Eh? Oh claro que ace…. – ella no terminó de decir la respuesta cuando fue callada por un beso de parte de él. Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho mientras se besaban. Natsume cortó el beso para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle tiernamente y la abraza.

-Nunca me dejes, por favor…. – le susurra dulcemente y Mikan le devuelve el abrazo.

-Eso puedes darlo por hecho.

-Entonces sellemos nuestra promesa – dice el en tono pícaro y deja un poco el abrazo sin soltarla totalmente, solo para poder verle el rostro. Mikan conocía ese tono y se estremeció un poco.

-¿Co…cómo?

-Siempre he sido yo el que te ha besado….bésame tú ahora…

Mikan se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Eres un pervertido….no puedo hacer eso…. – decía ella en voz baja y sonrojada tapándose la cara con las manos. Natsume sonríe tiernamente y le retira las manos de su cara.

-Por favor, no ocultes tu cara de mí, eres hermosa, no tienes por qué hacerlo – Mikan sabía que estaba más roja que una trozo de hierro en las brasas, casi que estaba casi al borde del desmayo y golpea el pecho del azabache.

-No digas cosas así…

-Tú me conoces bien y sabes que no te puedo mentir….ahora bésame, es fácil, mira – él le da un beso corto.

-Idiota…

-Esperaba otra reacción pero no importa…

-…

-Estoy esperando…

Mikan lo mira y se le acerca, le da un beso tierno mientras sigue sonrojada. En eso, una luz brillante sale de su pecho. Mikan siente algo cálido en su pecho y al notar el calor que irradia ella, Natsume termina el beso lentamente y Mikan coloca su mano en su pecho y una piedra Alice de color naranja claro aparece en su mano.

-¿Uhm? … ¿Una piedra Alice? – pregunta confundido el oji carmesí.

Mikan sonríe y besa la piedra.

-Natsume, quiero regalarte esta piedra….estaba pensando en todas las cosas que me han pasado, en mis padres, en mis amigos, en…ti…. – toma aire y se la entrega a él – quiero que la conserves.

Natsume se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

-Tonta…

Mikan lo mira confundida.

-Esperaba otra reacción pero no importa…. – ella se ríe un poco y Natsume también.

-Acabas de hacer una de las leyendas de esta Academia.

Mikan estaba aún más confundida y Natsume solo ríe, le abre los primeros botones de su blusa y Mikan se petrifica.

-¿Qué…haces?

-Shhh…. – le coloca un dedo sobre sus labios y le muestra el collar que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños – ahora yo tengo tu piedra y tú la mía.

Mikan cae en cuenta y recuerda algo.

**FLASH BACK**

-Mikan que lindo collar el que llevas…

-Oye, esa piedra…parece la piedra….

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Y recuerda, aunque nos separemos, nos peleemos o incluso aunque me odies, jamás te devolveré esta piedra – Natsume besa el regalo entre su mano. Mikan sigue sonrojada y asiente y luego Natsume agrega la piedra de Mikan en la mitad de su collar de piedras Alice.

-Gracias por este regalo Mikan – él la besa dulcemente y Mikan corresponde el beso felizmente. Esa noche, la luna fue su única confidente de la promesa que se hicieron mutuamente.

Mikan bosteza suavemente y Natsume la carga al estilo princesa. Mikan se sorprende.

-¿Qué…qué haces?

-Llevo a una linda princesa a dormir…. – se ríe un poco – aunque lo de linda no sé si creerlo.

Mikan hace pucheros – que linda se ve – pensó el azabache, le encantaba hacerla enojar.

-Tonto, yo podía caminar por mi cuenta – dijo ella siendo depositada en la cama y arropada.

-No, la linda princesa debe dormir…. – él le da un beso en la frente – duerme bien – le sonríe y Mikan le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Tú también, espero que sueñes con ángeles – ella le dice.

-Tu eres mi ángel, soñaré contigo – dijo en un susurro y Mikan ya había cerrado sus ojos y Natsume se tele transporta a su habitación, Mikan cae dormida casi inmediatamente al igual que Natsume, ambos estaban agotados por el largo día pero felices.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :) ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y TOMATAZOS...HASTA LA PROXIMA ^_^)/**


	26. Chapter 25

**UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO! TRATÉ DE NO TARDAR TANTO COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

El aroma de los cerezos estaba impregnado en el ambiente, la suavidad de las hojas al ser acariciadas por el viento estaban susurrando secretamente como si algo fuera a pasar ese día.

Mikan despertó sintiendo algo extraño, se estiró y se dirigió a la ventana donde el día anterior había hecho su promesa con Natsume, al recordarlo sonrió dulcemente y se sonrojo un poco. Luego suspiro.

-Esto no está nada bien, hoy será la misión por la que nos hemos estado preparando… pero no dejo de sentir esto en el pecho, estoy un poco asustada porque siempre que he tenido esta sensación ha sucedido algo y…. – toma el collar con la piedra Alice roja que tenía colgando en su cuello con sus manos – no quiero que pase otra vez – suspira otra vez – será mejor no pensar en eso y no pasara nada.

Ella se dirige al baño para prepararse para un nuevo día de escuela, faltaba poco para que los estudiantes tuvieran el receso de mitad de año y todos estaban entusiasmados aunque eso significaba que tendrían otra ronda de exámenes finales…

**...**

-Oni – chan despierta – el pequeño Youichi tenía su cara sobre la cara de Natsume.

-Mmm…. – Natsume abre los ojos y se encuentra con los del pequeño.

-¡Oni – chan! – Él le sonríe y lo abraza – los extrañe a los dos… ¿dónde está one – chan? Quiero ir a verla.

Natsume le revuelve los cabellos.

-Tranquilo You –chan, nosotros podemos ir más tarde, ella también debe estar despertando.

-Oni – chan…. – el pequeño ladea la cabeza un poco y Natsume lo mira bien, ya Youichi se encontraba con su uniforme listo para irse a sus clases.

-¿Qué…qué hora es?

-Faltan 20 minutos para que inicien las clases oni – chan.

-¿Ya tomaste tu desayuno?

-Sí, Hayate me cuidó muy bien y fue divertido molestarlo con mis amigos – se ríe un poco y se sienta al lado de Natsume y este se levanta corriendo hacia el baño.

Ya en el baño Natsume se quita sus ropas y entra en la ducha.

-¿Cómo es que dormí tanto? Si no hubiera sido por Youichi, no me hubiera despertado – suspira mientras se está bañando – y hoy es la famosa misión por la que nos hemos estado preparando… solo espero que todo salga bien – sale de la ducha y va a su cuarto a cambiarse y colocarse el uniforme. Youichi nada más lo sigue con la mirada.

-Oni – chan, 10 minutos…

-Si lo sé, entonces vámonos.

-¿No vas a desayunar? – ya estaban en la sala y Natsume se devuelve, toma unos panes y se sirve un vaso de jugo y sale con Youichi de la habitación. Come tan rápido como puede y se tele transporta al frente del salón del pequeño.

-Nos vemos luego pequeño – le revuelve los cabellos.

Él asiente y sonríe, luego entra a su salón de clases y Natsume se tele transporta a su aula, en el asiento de la última banca y espera a su novia…sí, ya era oficial y eso le saco una sonrisa imperceptible. Escucha unos susurros y todos mirándolo y supo enseguida a que se debía.

-Creo que el chisme se corrió demasiado rápido, claro, conociendo a las informadoras – suspira mientras piensa y recuerda el momento cuando él y Mikan se encontraron con Ana y Nonoko.

Mikan aparece al lado de él y al sentarse, el azabache la toma por la cintura y las abraza pegándola a su pecho, lo cual la toma desprevenida y se sonroja pero lo oculta para los demás escondiendo su cara contra el pecho de Natsume.

-Te vez linda sonrojada – le susurra al oído y Mikan se estremece por el tono que usa al decir aquello. Él le da un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonríe. En el salón se hace un silencio sepulcral y entra Narumi saludándolos efusivamente.

-¡Hola mis amores! – dijo en un tono meloso pero al ver que todos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos y él no fue el centro de atención, pasó la mirada por todo el lugar hasta dar con la pareja sentada en lo último del salón.

-¡Mi – chan y Natsy – kun! ¡Ustedes están juntos! – dijo con un escándalo y a todos les corrió una gotita al estilo anime detrás de la cabeza – pero ¿cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Por qué no me había enterado de nada?!

Mikan y Natsume lo miraron con unos ojos que incluso podrían congelar el mismísimo infierno. Narumi recordó lo que le habían dicho que no los volviera a llamar así y tragó en seco. Mientras nuestra pareja pensaba que, primero, no le interesa, segundo, no le interesa y tercero, ¡no le interesa! Y le trasmitieron el mensaje por medio de telepatía.

Después de superado el asunto, el día paso sin más, Mikan seguía sintiendo que algo iba a pasar.

-¿Sucede algo Mikan?

-No es nada, tengo un presentimiento pero no es nada, creo que estoy siendo paranoica.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo – le toma la mano y le besa la frente mientras caminan fuera de su salón hacia sus dormitorios.

_-Por favor se les informa a los estudiantes pertenecientes a Habilidad Peligrosa, presentarse en la oficina del ESP…. gracias por su atención._

Mikan y Natsume se miran, y se tele transportan al lugar indicado. Al llegar, solo faltaba Hajime, algo muy inusual, más bien extraño, él siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar.

-Ya que todos están aquí – llegó el último miembro del grupo y Persona prosiguió – la misión de hoy empezará a las 8 p.m.… decidimos adelantarnos una hora para volver pronto a la Academia – o porque creo que va a tardar más de lo esperado – pensó.

-Hay que molesto, una hora antes y yo que quería descansar un poco – suspiró Rui y a los demás les corrió una gotita al estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

Después de aclarar unos asuntos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaron ultimando detalles hasta que faltaba media hora para dar inicio a tan dichoso acontecimiento. Los chicos se dirigieron a ir por sus trajes y marcaras e ir al punto de encuentro en la mitad del bosque. Todos excepto una persona.

**PERSONA POV**

Estoy observando unos papeles y siento que aún hay alguien en la oficina.

-¿Qué se te…. – no pude terminar de formular la pregunta cuando mis ojos debajo de la máscara se encontraron con esos tiernos ojos grises que tanto me gustan, mejor dicho, que tanto amo … sí, hacía algún tiempo que lo había aceptado, había dejado de pelear contra estos sentimientos que cada vez crecían y crecían y yo me ahogaba en mentiras al decir que no eran reales, que no existían estos sentimientos hacia ella y mucho menos podía aceptar el hecho de que yo era un profesor y ella una alumna, aunque cuando pensaba en ello recordaba a Izumi – sensei y Yuka – sempai … ellos también fueron profesor y alumna, así que ya no tenía más excusas para negar esto que siento, y mírenme ahora, hablando conmigo mismo mientras no puedo apartar la vista de ella … me encanta verla sonrojada … es tan delicada, como un copo de nieve que se puede derretir en mis manos…

-Pe...Persona…. – ella susurra y es suficiente para traerme de vuelta del mundo de mis pensamientos … preferiría mirar sus ojos directamente pero no quiero que ella vea en mis ojos mi alma … sí, con ella no puedo ocultar nada … siempre ha sabido leerme …

-Dime – digo volviendo a mirar los papeles evitando sus profundos ojos.

**NOBARA POV**

Veo cómo te van marchando hacia sus habitaciones para prepararse para la misión y yo permanezco aquí, esperando a que él note mi presencia. Cuando menciones unas palabras que no alcanzo a descifrar porque estoy tan nerviosa que no si las palabras que voy a decir van a salir de mi boca y alcanzar a llegar a sus oídos. Mis ojos se encuentran con los lugares de la máscara donde están los suyos y siento como si estuviera desnudando cada capa de mi piel hasta llegar a mi alma … no puedo evitar sonrojarme y trato de hablar pero las palabras no pasan de mi garganta a mi boca y el sigue mirándome hasta que al fin algo sale de mi boca …

-Pe…Persona…. – fue solo un susurro lo que pude pronunciar pero parece que me escuchó y se recompone en su asiento.

-Dime – él solo dice eso y mira unos papeles, los mismos que tenía antes de que la mirara a ella.

Trato de hablar hasta que encuentro valor de no sé dónde.

-Tengo una duda … al entrar al lugar nos dividiremos con nuestras parejas…

-Prosigue, ¿cuál es el punto? – él no me mira, sigue organizando los papeles.

-Tu entonces… ¿irás solo? – él me vuelve a mirar y sigo hay, en pie, mirándolo de frente y sonrojada.

**PERSONA POV**

Ella empieza a hablar y yo sigo mirando los papeles pero en realidad solo es una distracción para no mirarla… no quiero encontrarme otra vez con esa mirada.

-Tu entonces… ¿irás solo? – esa pregunta hace que la mire, esta hay, imperturbable y roja casi como una brasa en frente de mi esperando por una respuesta.

-Hay más posibilidades… de sobrevivir… si tenemos un acompañante…. – ¿pero qué? ¿Está preocupada por mí?

-Sí, yo estaré solo – dije sin más y volví a mirar los papeles pero me sorprendí y mi mascara calló por el movimiento…

**NOBARA POV**

No puedo evitar preocuparme, él ha estado conmigo desde que llegué a este lugar …

-Sí, estaré solo – fue lo único que dijo y volvió su vista a los documentos. No sé por qué pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo, tengo miedo de que esta misión sea peligrosa y sin más, doy unos pasos rápidos y silencioso, o al menos a mis oídos ya que mi corazón late a mil por minuto y ensordece mi sentido, le doy un abrazo, sé que se sorprende porque se tensa un poco y su máscara cae, creo que más bien me abalancé sobre él, que vergüenza, ahora mi cara debe estar muy roja.

**PERSONA POV**

Después de reaccionar, noto como esconde su cara sobre mi pecho así como hacia cuando era pequeña y venia llorando a mí, claro que ahora está sonrojada ... Quien me viera ahora, ¡estoy sonriendo! Solo le acaricio la cabeza y la tranquilizo, como cuando era pequeña … hacía tiempo que no pasaba por esto.

-Estaré bien – trato de decir lo más serio que puedo para que mis emociones no se noten en mi voz, siempre he sido bueno escondiéndolas, pero no de ella. Ella solo asiente y se levanta despega de mi como un resorte, me da la espalda y se tele transporta y yo estoy aquí solo, con una sonrisa que si me viera en un espejo, preguntaría ¿quién es ese con sonrisa de idiota? Será mejor que también me cambie para la misión.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Estando en el centro del bosque, un helicóptero los esperaba, todos subieron después de las respectivas indicaciones. Con un para caídas a sus espaldas, cuando estaban sobre el lugar, saltaron usando piedras Alice de invisibilidad, no podían arriesgarse a tele transportar porque podían ser detectados con mayor facilidad.

-Estamos en tierra, ya podemos avanzar – dijo Persona, hoy se comunicarían telepáticamente.

Entraron y les pareció sospechoso que no hubiera nadie, era mucho mejor ya que así menos personas saldrían heridas. Al seguir avanzando, Hajime quedo viendo una de las cámaras.

-Maldición, ya saben que estamos aquí, las cámaras detectan el calor corporal…prepárense, en cualquier momento seremos emboscados.

Siguieron caminando y abriendo puerta tras puerta para encontrar solo maquinas. En una de esas puertas, encontraron una cama limpiamente tendida y… ¡una cuna de bebé! Mikan se acercó pero no había rastros de nada así que salió de la habitación y llegaron a otras. Hayate accedió y encontró registros de niños y adultos Alice, tipos de Alice, cuantas generaciones habían mantenido el Alice … Mikan retrocedió y chocó contra Persona y no pudo evitar susurrar …

-Por Dios… un programa de reproducción … debemos destruir toda la información – término diciéndoles telepáticamente.

-Hayate empezó a destruir los archivos y asegurándose de que no hubiera una copia. Natsume por su parte, al ver que Hayate terminó, le encendió fuego a todo lo que estaba en la habitación.

No quedó rastro de nada y siguieron avanzando. Pero fueron emboscados y el enemigo poseía tanto Alices como gente normal y usaban gafas de visión térmica. Peleaban y se defendían pero cada vez aparecían más y más. Se escuchó una voz de quien sabe dónde.

-Hoy no saldrán de aquí – tras de eso una risa y ya los chicos estaban llegando a su límite. Seguían luchando y fueron forzados a separarse. Uno a uno se fue tele transportando fuera del lugar. Tsubasa fue noqueado en un intento por salvar a Misaki ya que sus clones habían desaparecido a medida que iba agotándose.

-¡NO! – Misaki grito y se acercó a su novio que yacía en el suelo.

-¡VETE! – le grito Natsume en la mente cubriéndola y la peli rosa acepto mientras el azabache peleaba. Al darse cuenta, Hajime y Nobara ya no estaban y Hayate había sido herido con un cuchillo por lo cual se le acercó lo más rápido que pudo, le toco el brazo y lo tele transporto fuera del caos. Solo quedaban él, Rui y Persona…a Mikan no la había visto desde que se separaron y no podía usa su Alice de telepatía si se encontraba fuera de su rango. Persona los miró y ellos asintieron.

-Creo que es un jaque – dijo Natsume riendo ante una cámara y junto a Persona y Rui, empiezan a destruir el lugar. Cansados, vuelven a la academia, más exactamente al hospital Alice, Hayate había sido herido pero más grave de eso nada. Todos estaban agotados.

-¿Dónde está Mikan? – pregunta Natsume sentándose siendo atendido por una enfermera.

-No lo sé, creí que venía con ustedes, de último – dijo Misaki y Natsume se levantó y la enfermera se tuvo que mover rápidamente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su Mikan no estaba.

-¡Natsume! – Nobara venia corriendo y una enfermera detrás de ella tratando de detenerla.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes correr o la herida se abrirá! – gritaba la enfermera pero Nobara no se detuvo hasta llegar.

-¿Herida…se abrirá? – pensó Persona.

-Natsume, tienes que salvarla, ella me salvo, es mi culpa…. – Nobara lloraba a mares – alguien me ataco antes de que pudiera reaccionar y Mikan se abrió paso entre muchos, ella me envió aquí y solo pude ver como ella quedaba luchando… pero eran muchos para ella sola y después de tanto defenderse, fue dejada inconsciente. No pude hacer nada, ¡nada! lo siento – ella seguía llorando y se desmayó, su bata de hospital se empezó a teñir de rojo y Natsume la sostuvo y los médicos llegaron corriendo. Persona estaba preocupado pero no podía hacer nada, su rostro era indescifrable pero por dentro tenía un montón de pensamientos.

**PERSONA POV**

Nobara está herida y es más grave que Hayate y Mikan está desaparecida, no puede ser, mis estudiantes, dos de las personas más queridas, el tesoro que me encargó sensei… no ….debo encontrar una forma de comunicarme con los agresores y llegar a un acuerdo para que nos devuelvan a Mikan sana y salva.

**NATSUME POV**

Yo lo prometí…la protegería con mi vida… y ahora ella no está aquí y quién sabe dónde estará y que le estarán haciendo…. No Natsume no pienses en eso, mejor es ir a buscarla, debe haber pistas en el lugar donde estábamos…idiota pero destruiste todo… maldición todos me están viendo ya que acabo de voltear una mesa y hacerla añicos… siento algo en mi cuello y como todo se está desvaneciendo a mi alrededor y lo último que percibo es un soporte y todo se vuelve negro.

**...**

-Natsume debe estar alterado, no debe ser fácil para él y será mejor mantenerlo dormido por un momento, mientras se calma – dijo Tsubasa con una venda en la cabeza.

-Sé que Mikan estará bien, ella es fuerte – dijo Hayate con el brazo vendado y en un cabestrillo.

-¿Dónde esta Persona? – pregunta Hajime con una mano cubierta con yeso hasta la muñeca.

-Está tratando de localizar el paradero de Mikan – dice Rui con hielo sobre su cabeza.

-Nobarita esta grave, quien la ataco estaba dispuesto a matar, no solo punzó el cuchillo sino que lo movió un poco hacia abajo, pobrecita – lloraba Hayate – en comparación con ella, yo no tengo nada – lloraba como un bebé algo que los hizo reír un poco y bajar la tensión del momento, eso era lo él buscaba.

**...**

**PERSONA POV**

No entiendo, ¿cómo así que le devolvamos a uno de los suyos? Esto me lo tienen que explicar muy bien el director o quienes sean los que estén involucrados…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Les damos plazos de dos días y nos encontraremos en su dichosa "academia" para hacer el intercambio – _sonaba una voz distorsionada.

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con intercambio? – Persona estaba confundido, él no sabía que ellos tuvieran un rehén.

_-No te hagas, espero que no halla trampas en el asunto…_

-Espera, al menos déjame ver a la chica, ¿cómo está…?

_-No te preocupes, ella está siendo bien tratado, bueno dependiendo de lo que ella haga – _con ese comentario, los nudillos de los puños de Persona se tornaron blancos.

-Dos días y sin trampas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Confío en que ella este bien, pero si algo le ha pasado, no me lo podría perdonar, Yuka – sempai me la encargo antes de morir, fueron sus últimas palabras y no la puedo defraudar.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Rei….Rei… ¿dónde estás?_

_-Sempai aquí estoy – respondió un niño de unos 13 años._

_-Rei…prométeme que cuidaras de mi bebé…_

_-Yuka – sempai, usted estará bi… - ella lo silencia con lágrimas en los ojos y un gesto de negación._

_-No Rei, no me mientas, solo prométemelo – decía ella temblando y llorando. Él solo pudo asentir y ver como ella entraba al quirófano pero no salió nunca de él._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Recordar eso incluso me hace estremecer….ella no me lo perdonaría nunca y tampoco mi conciencia, no puedo dejar que nada le pase.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**NATSUME POV**

Me siento un poco extraño y abro mis ojos, me encuentro con que todo a mi alrededor es blanco e imágenes repentinas llegan a mi mente… _Mikan no está … creí que ella venía con ustedes … ella me salvo … fue rodeada …_ me senté de golpe sobre la cama en la que me encontraba, todo me daba vueltas y lleve una mano temblorosa a mi cabeza … no puede ser verdad, ella estaba justo a mi … debo encontrarla … debo salvarla … será mejor salir de aquí pero primero debo ponerme en pie … siento que alguien está en el marco de la puerta …

-Si crees que me vas a interrumpir, no lo creas, estoy dispuesto a dejarte inconsciente si es necesario.

-No te preocupes, vine a calmarte, mañana traerán a Mikan a cambio de un rehén que se supone que tenemos, algo que no sé si es verdad y esperaba que tú me acompañaras a averiguar eso – me dijo Persona a lo que me sorprendo. Me levanto y trato de no mostrar debilidad y manteniendo el equilibrio, la verdad no sé cómo lo hice pero lo logré y voy a cambiarme con ropa limpia. Cuando estoy listo, camino hacia la puerta y aún estoy un poco adormecido. Persona comienza a caminar y yo lo sigo y llegamos a la oficina del ESP. Al entrar, todo estaba casi oscuro, como siempre y solo se veía un poco su silueta.

**FIN DE POV DE NATSUME**

-Que inesperado tenerlos aquí a ustedes dos, ¿qué se les ofrece?

-Deja de lado la amabilidad que no eres muy bueno en eso – dijo Persona.

-Como quieran, ¿a qué vinieron?

-Shiro Neko fue capturada ayer en la misión – dijo Natsume.

-Al menos solo fue una perdida, eso me lo hubieras podido decir en un informe y me evitaban la molestia de tenerlos presentes – dijo en un tono brusco y seco que nada quedaba con su apariencia de niño. Persona se mantuvo imparcial y Natsume solo pudo apretar sus puños hasta casi enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-El punto es que los captores quieren que intercambiemos rehenes…. – antes de ser interrumpido prosiguió – según ellos, nosotros tenemos aquí a alguien que les pertenece entonces vendrán mañana para hacer el intercambio pero… ¿quién demonios es nuestro rehén, si es que existe en verdad y por qué no sabía nada al respecto? – preguntó Persona con un tono con el que no se podía saber que emoción estaba albergando.

El ESP solo cerró los ojos y después de colocar codos sobre la mesa y las manos cruzarlas en frente de su boca, lo volvió a mirar.

-No sé de qué está hablando el sujeto en cuestión pero si van a venir, espero que reconozca que no tenemos ningún rehén… y en el mejor de los casos, lo único que podría pasar es que no volverían a ver a su querida gatita – persona tuvo que sostener el hombro de Natsume para que no se fuera a abalanzar sobre el ESP aunque él mismo quisiera hacerlo – prepárense porque podrían atacar – fue lo último que dijo cuando les hizo una seña para que salieran de su oficina.

**...**

Natsume estaba caminando en silencio hasta que Persona llamó su atención.

-No te preocupes, estará bien – fue lo único que dijo antes de tele transportarse y dejar a Natsume solo.

**NATSUME POV**

¿Cómo pretende que no me preocupe? Fue mi culpa, yo nunca debí separarme de ella… es mi Mikan, la persona más importante que tengo junto con Youichi, no puedo calmarme tan fácilmente, es más, no puedo hacerlo… si sigo revolviendo mis propios cabellos quedare calvo antes de lo que canta un gallo… y de nada sirve que camine de un lado a otro si con eso no haré que ella aparezca frente a mí... debo descansar porque sé que mañana será un largo día y quien sabe, como dijo el ESP, podrían atacar la Academia y todavía no se han ido los estudiantes… demonios la situación cada vez se complica más…. Mejor no pienso en eso por ahora, debo ir con Youichi…

**...**

Natsume iba caminando hacia el edificio de estrella especial, iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando siente que es abrazado y al mirar hacia abajo encuentra al más pequeño del grupo llorando.

-Oni – chan…. ¿por qué one – chan no está? – le preguntó en un tono nada propio de un niño de 8 años, demasiado serio a decir verdad, pensó que lo encontraría llorando pero todo lo contrario. Natsume le revuelve los cabellos.

-Ella estará aquí pronto, no te preocupes – hace un intento de sonrisa y Youichi se da cuenta que algo anda mal.

-No hagas eso… no te engañes a ti mismo ni engañes a otros oni – chan…. – pero sé que ella está bien – le sonríe dulcemente, esa sonrisa de un niño inocente capaz de borrar el momento de tristeza por el que se esté.

-Está bien You – chan – se agacha a su altura – gracias …

-Oni – chan… ¿puedes llevarme en tu espalda hasta el edificio?

Natsume asintió y el resto del camino Youichi iba hablando sobre todo lo que había hecho los últimos días en clases y lo aburrido que era estudiar para los exámenes. Al llegar a su habitación, Natsume prepara comida y le dijo al pequeño que jugara mientras tanto.

-Oni – chan, quisiera mostrarte algo que encontré pero voy a esperar que one – chan este con nosotros – y sonríe.

-De acuerdo – Youichi corre hacia la consola de video juegos y Natsume sigue cocinando sin saber que eso que le mostrará Youichi, podría cambiar la perspectiva de todo.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR MI FIC INCLUSO SI TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR... MUCHAS GRACIAS...CUIDENSE, NOS LEEMOS Y POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEW! ^-^**


	27. Chapter 26

**HE AQUI UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ^_^ ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**MIKAN POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me mantienen sedada y con un brazalete que no me deja usar mis Alices, ahora sí que odio estas cosas definitivamente… quisiera volver en el tiempo para evitar que quien creo estas cosas, lo cree… claro eso cambiara muchas cosas y es algo que afectaría el destino y todo eso…esa charla la tuve con mi padre… él me dijo eso porque yo quería volver en el tiempo y revivir a un pájaro que sin querer, mientras entrenaba, fue herido y no sobrevivió… lloré por días hasta que decidí robar una piedra Alice de viaje en el tiempo para cambiar eso… incluso suspirar me cuesta trabajo…como extraño todo de ese lugar…quien lo diría, yo diciendo que extraño Gakuen Alice… si alguien me viera podría apreciar mi sonrisa irónica…

-Veo que no te han puesto tu otra dosis de sedantes…. – alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos y trato de enfocar mi vista hacia donde proviene la voz.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? – traté de que mi voz sonara clara y fuerte y creo, a mis oídos, que si lo logré.

-Solo quiero un intercambio, en esa estúpida academia tienen a uno de los nuestros como rehén, así que propuse un intercambio… ¿qué te parece?

Enfoqué un poco más mi vista y el sujeto lucia amable y estaba bien vestido, su cabello era castaño casi rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, pudo incluso haber sido mi padre, tenía una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda pero sin dudar diría que de joven fue atractivo.

-¿Quién es "nuestro" rehén?

-No te hagas la estúpida, mocosa – ese cambio si no me gustó para nada – ¿tú debes saber de quién hablo?

-La verdad es que no sé nada de algún rehén – esto no me estaba gustando para nada.

-No te hagas que ese papel no te queda, sé que debes ser una zorrita de la Academia – eso ya me colmo la paciencia, ¿quién se cree este tipo que es?

-Yo podría ser su hija señor, por favor déjeme ir y yo planeare algún cambio por la otra persona que se supone nosotros tenemos – ya me estaba dando miedo su mirada pero no podía demostrarlo. Él empezó a reír.

-Señor – dijo esa palabra como masticando letra por letra – sé que tengo esta apariencia pero la verdad es que yo luzco como alguien de tu edad – me mira con unos ojos que me dan miedo, ya los había visto antes…no quiero volver a verlos así que aparto la mirada y no sé en que momento él se me acerca peligrosamente, toma mi cara entre sus manos y hace que lo vea de frente otra vez….no puedo evitarlo, mi cara debe estar mostrando terror porque él está sonriendo como un triunfador.

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada…. – sonríe sínicamente – al menos no por ahora – se ríe y es una risa que me cala hasta los huesos…ese tipo está loco es lo único que puedo deducir, más que loco, maniaco. Veo que se empieza a alejar y agradezco internamente acomodándome en la silla en la que estaba amarrada. Pero no sé en qué momento se acerca de nuevo y… ¡lame mi rostro! ¡No lo puedo creer! Por Dios estoy temblando y petrificada, no otra vez, ¡NO!

-Pero mira como tiemblas, ¿tan ansiosa estas? – estúpido pero por qué no puedo decir nada, mis palabras se atoran en mi garganta. Me besa, pero es un beso que siento repulsivo, no como los de Natsume, cierro mis ojos fuertemente tratando de imaginar que esto es una pesadilla, las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro y entiendo que esto es real y que la pesadilla apenas empieza.

-Deberías corresponder, al menos creo que sufrirás menos – sonríe él, esa sonrisa que me da tanto miedo y escalofrío.

-No me hagas nada….por favor…. – empiezo a suplicar, jamás creí que suplicaría por algo pero creo que nunca se debe decir nunca. Eso causa que él se ría aún más.

-Interesante – camina alrededor de mi silla y lo pierdo de vista, luego aparece otra vez en frente de mí, pero no es él mismo, es un chico, de la edad mía más o menos, lo único que me convence de que es el mismo tipo es la cicatriz en su rostro – eres un pequeño corderito a merced mía…genial…

Esto no me gusta, se acaba de soltar su corbata y está empezando a desabotonar su camisa… yo sigo suplicando pero no sé si las palabras las estoy pensando o las estoy pronunciando… el me sigue viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo sé que sigo llorando porque mis mejillas las siento húmedas, bajo mi vista y cierro mis ojos mientras lloro y suplico pero solo recibo una bofetada.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡No te escondas de mí! – me estaba obligando a mirarlo, yo solo puedo llorar, ya no puedo decir más nada… siento su mano sobre mi cuello y que empieza a descender hasta empezar a desabotonar mi blusa negra…

_-Se necesitan a todos en la planta central…todos a la planta central…. – _los altavoces suenan y siento como si me quitaran un peso de encima…

-Demonios ¿y ahora qué? – se ve que está enfadado…espero que no se desquite conmigo, al menos poder descansar antes de que mi pesadilla continúe por donde quedó. Puedo ver como se aleja de mí quejándose y maldiciendo y siento como pierdo las fuerzas y todo se vuelve negro otra vez.

**...**

Siento como alguien me acaricia mi labio, me arde y despierto sobresaltada y encuentro a una mujer rubia con ojos azules en frente de mi con un algodón impregnado con algún líquido, me asusto y miro a mi alrededor…

-No te preocupes, él no se encuentra aquí, todos están ocupados en algo incluso él – ella era amable, y me fijé bien en sus ojos y sus facciones, eran casi las mismas que la del chico…

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté y mi voz salió en un susurro, ella me tendió un vaso de agua sobre mis labios, yo la mire con desconfianza.

-Es solo agua, no te preocupes – yo asentí y bebí, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba sedienta, como si hubiera caminado en el desierto y llevara días sin beber nada.

-Espero que lo puedas perdonar – no tuve que buscar mucho en mi mente para ver de quien hablaba – mi hijo puede ser muy impulsivo y más aún cuando es cegado por la furia.

¡¿Dijo hijo?! De ahí el parecido entre los dos… y esa voz, era la misma que había sonado en los altavoces…ella me salvó…

-Gracias…. – tuve que decir y ella me comprendió.

-No te preocupes, además, lo hice más bien por él, no quisiera ver su cara de arrepentimiento después…es tan difícil verlo así… ¿cómo te llamas?

Dude por un instante y no sabía si responder.

-Shiro Neko – fue lo único que pude decir, era mi nombre de misión y como había sido capturada en una, me pareció que fue lo correcto. Ella rio un poco.

-Bueno Shiro Neko, yo soy Luna, y sabes tu cara me parece conocida, te pareces a alguien que conocí…. – ella suspiro y me acaricio el rostro, luego se detuvo – creo que debo estar loca, no me hagas caso – se levantó y me acerco una bandeja, mire la comida y mi estómago sonó, debió haber pasado mucho tiempo porque la verdad es que estoy hambrienta. Ella toma una cuchara, toma comida y la lleva a mi boca, yo recibo la comida pero aún sigo un poco recelosa. No volvió a hablar mientras comía. Terminé más rápido de lo que pensé y ella recogió todo lo que trajo.

-Mikan Yukihira, ese es mi nombre – lo dije y ella se detuvo en seco. Me miro y no supe si su mirada revelaba sorpresa, rabia o incertidumbre. Luego que compuso su rostro, sonrió y me miro.

-El mundo es pequeño, que coincidencias nos depara la vida… espero que te puedas llevar bien con mi hijo y poder ser tu suegra – fue lo último que dijo y se marchó, yo entendí a qué se refirió, si su hijo venia otra vez, ella no lo iba a detener y yo podría pasar días, semanas incluso meses aquí encerrada…el solo hecho de pensar en ese chico y yo, la idea de estar junto a él, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo… y ella debió conocer a alguno de mis padres, aunque si ella reconoció mi parecido con mi madre… !Ella era conocida de mi madre! Dios no permitas que nada me pase…. Era oficial, el miedo se estaba comiendo cada célula de mi ser.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

He tratado de zafarme de las cuerdas que me amarran pero ya tengo la piel sangrante y si sigo moviendo mis muñecas, puedo lastimarme más así que me rendí y sé que había pasado bastante tiempo porque ya me habían llevado otro plato con comida, me había quedado dormida otra vez porque no tengo más nada que hacer y me siento muy débil como para permanecer despierta mucho tiempo, sentí que la misma mujer, Luna, me despertó y me alimentó…mientras comía, ella empezó a contarme su historia.

-Yo era muy amiga de Yuka, ella fue la única que me aceptó, todos me criticaban y me apartaban por mi Alice cuando la verdad yo solo quería amigos. Pero entonces ella empezó a conocer a más personas y yo sentía que ellos solo se centraban en ella y que me dirigían la palabra solo porque ella estaba conmigo y lo que es peor aún…ella solo me consideró su amiga porque sus Alices también eran repudiados, mi Alice es llamado succión de almas – suspira y no sé qué decir, sé que ella podría usar su Alice en mí y su nombre no suena muy bonito que digamos además de que sé que eso que dice de mi madre no es verdad pero ella se mantiene en silencio y sonríe – luego, Izumi – sensei, si tu padre, ellos dos estaban muy unidos y yo quede en segundo plano y lentamente sentí que era olvidada, pude escapar de la academia aunque fue casi imposible lo logré, entré en esta organización y descubrí que ellos venían en camino – suspira otra vez – ojala no tengamos que devolverte a ese lugar, ya tengo planes para ti – ella sonríe de una manera nada particular y me deja otra vez sola y solo quedo con una duda, ¿a qué se refirió con "ellos"?

**...**

**..**

**.**

**MIENTRAS, EN GAKUEN ALICE…**

-¿Están todos listos? – Persona dice ubicado en la cima de un árbol a los demás miembros de su habilidad a excepción de Nobara, por medio de telepatía. Todos asienten y esperan a que los captores de Mikan.

-Natsume, recuerda lo que te dije – el azabache asiente a la espera.

**FLASH BACK**

-_Sé que tu estas preocupado y estas desesperado por recuperar a tu gatita, pero no puedes lanzarte al ataque o demostrar emoción alguna porque podrías poner en riesgo la misión – el chico solo asiente y persona prosigue – debes saber que todos estamos en la misma situación y que tu prioridad, además de ella, es proteger a la academia y a sus estudiantes, si algo imprevisto llegara a suceder._

_-Lo sé – una sombra cubrió sus ojos._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**NATSUME POV**

Recuerdo muy bien que debo hacer, si la academia es atacada, tengo que proteger a los demás estudiantes, sobre todo a los que no lo puedan hacer por si mismos…incluso si tengo a Mikan en frente, no podré moverme de mi lugar hasta saber que los chicos estarán a salvo…además de que tenemos a un invitado especial….y aquí vienen.

**NORMAL POV**

Unos auto móviles iban ingresando en la academia, a decir verdad, eran más autos de los que se supone debían llevar solo para un intercambio, eso le parecía sospechoso a todos. Cuando los autos se detuvieron, del segundo auto salió Mikan junto con Luna y el hijo de ella. Los de habilidad peligrosa fueron a su encuentro y se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial. No perdieron mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Dónde está su rehén?! – preguntó airada Luna.

-Nosotros no tenemos ningún rehén, ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad y si ustedes no nos están mintiendo – respondió con calma Persona.

-¿Y si los que mienten son ustedes? – dijo con desconfianza el hijo de Luna.

-Si supiéramos quien es "nuestro" rehén, tal vez lo podríamos traer acá – volvió a responder Persona sin emoción alguna en su voz pero viendo atentamente a Mikan.

-Al menos la han alimentado y aseado, pero sus ojos demuestran algo que no me gusta – pensó Persona y le transmitió sus pensamientos mentalmente al de ojos carmesí.

El hijo de luna se les acerca con una foto en la mano. Se la entrega a Persona y este niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero no tengo ni idea de quien es esta persona – esa frase descoloco a Luna y su hijo volvió a su lado de inmediato.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes quién es?! ¡Ustedes la tienen aquí! ¡Ella está aquí, lo sé! – su hijo la calmó y les dedicó una mirada de muerte a los chicos.

-Entonces la buscaremos aunque tengamos que destruir todo el lugar – dijo con voz quieta y la misma mirada. Al escuchar la palabra "destruir", los chicos se pusieron en alerta y se tele transportaron a sus posiciones, Natsume dudó por un momento.

-_Yo me encargo – _le dijo Persona al ver que dudaba y Natsume se tele transportó.

De los autos salen hombres armados y se comienzan a dispersar por todo el lugar, Persona solo logra detener a algunos pero su prioridad era Mikan.

-Devuélvanme a la chica – dijo en tono serio.

-Ella se quedará con nosotros porque ustedes no nos dieron a la persona que buscamos – fue lo único que dijo Luna y añadió – pero será divertido ver este lugar caer – ella le tendió a Mikan a su hijo y se tele trasporto y Persona quedó quieto en su lugar.

-Maldición, ¿a dónde abra ido? – fue lo único que pensó pero antes de seguir maldiciendo, vio que el chico que tenía a Mikan la estaba metiendo de nuevo en el carro y corrió hacia él. Lo que no vio venir fue que una especie de sobra clara se dirigiera hacia él y comprendió que estaba siendo atacado con su Alice.

-Un paso en falso y quedaras a mi merced – dijo el chico presumidamente – heredé el Alice de mi madre – Persona capto la mirada en Mikan y supo que no debía dejarse atrapar por su Alice. Entonces Persona uso la piedra Alice de barrera y se acercó al chico, este al ver que no podía hacerle daño a su oponente, empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras escuchaban como música de fondo, los ataques hacia las barreras que los chicos habían alzado sobre los estudiantes.

-Peleas bien chico – le dijo Persona a lo que el aludido le dio una sonrisa de lado.

-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal – y se arremetió al ataque otra vez.

**MIKAN POV**

Demonios, me siento tan inútil aquí atada sin poder hacer nada y el estúpido brazalete aun lo llevo puesto…ver a esos dos luchando y yo aquí indefensa me llena de una rabia absurda. Al menos Persona pudo derribar al chico y dejarlo inconsciente, era de esperarse ya que él lleva muchos más años de experiencia en esto de misiones y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él me quita la mordaza y me empieza a desatar las muñecas.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir y por un impulso que ni yo misma comprendo, lo abrazo y en mi mente, una imagen de un chico de unos 17 años con cabellos negros en frente de mi me hace tener un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-Te necesito para proteger la academia, estamos siendo atacados.

-Lo sé, pero a quién se supone que buscan – Persona le mostró la foto y Mikan se llevó las manos a la boca y él la miró un poco extrañado.

-Ella….ella estuvo conmigo en la misma clase pero paso de curso un poco antes porque era mayor…si mal no recuerdo…su Alice es el de adivinación…Yura Otonashi… ¿qué tiene que ver ella con Luna?

-Eso lo averiguaremos pronto – Mikan asintió y se dirigió con persona hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento.

**...**

Al llegar al lugar, deciden entrar al edificio ya que no había nadie a los alrededores y pensaron lo peor. Cuando entran, encuentran al director junto con Siki, Luna y Natsume. Mikan se estremeció porque Luna tenía una navaja bajo el cuello de Natsume.

-Te lo advierto, déjalo libre – dijo la rubia en un tono mortal a Siki que tenía al ESP contra la pared.

-Yo lo dejo libre, siempre y cuando, él acepte mis condiciones y así protegeré este lugar – le respondió Shiki mirándola fríamente.

Mikan iba a decir algo pero Persona le colocó la mano sobre el hombro y aun se escuchaban los ataques a la academia en el fondo.

-Está bien, acepto las condiciones – fueron las palabras que quería escuchar Shiki y soltó al director pero Luna todavía estaba esperando algo, los sonidos en el fondo cesaron y la estancia donde se encontraban quedo en completo silencio, aunque no por mucho.

-¿Dónde está ella? – Luna apretó un poco más la navaja sobre el cuello del azabache y este se estremeció y trato inconscientemente de echarse para atrás – si no me dices, el morirá – termino diciendo y Mikan no podía demostrar ninguna emoción, algo que le estaba resultando casi imposible.

Luna hizo ademan de mover la mano.

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO! – llegó corriendo a ellos Yura y se detuvo jadeante, Luna soltó a Natsume y abrazó a la chica fuertemente, pero esta la aparto de si llorando. Natsume aprovecho la oportunidad y se reunió junto con Mikan y Persona, solo se dirigieron una mirada que no bastó para todo lo que debían hablar.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! – eso llamó la atención de los presentes, Yura estaba llorando al igual que Luna.

-¿Por…por qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia.

-Yo no quiero estar más en ese lugar, aquí tengo amigos y me tratan bien, allá solo tenía que trabajar y adivinar cuál es la mejor vía para que ustedes siempre salieran ganando, ya estaba cansada de eso y hui…no quiero verlos…por favor váyanse…sé que mi hermano también está aquí…

-¡¿Hermano?! – fue lo que pensaron los presentes.

-Hija no digas eso, nos haces falta…. – dijo la rubia entre sollozos.

-¡¿Hija?! – ahora sí que todos estaban atónitos. De repente, alguien abraza a Yura por detrás y ella trata de soltarse.

-Ya veo, _él _es su hermano, pero…tienen la misma edad….gemelos…. – comentó la castaña en voz baja al reconocer al chico que abrazaba a Yura y que se supone había quedado inconsciente. Sus conocidos la miraron al escuchar lo que dijo mientras los otros tenían una "reencuentro".

**MIKAN POV**

Ellos están discutiendo, tratan de convencer a Yura y yo sé que se siente que te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer. Su hermano solo la mira con ojos tristes y Luna en medio de lágrimas le pide perdón, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que Yura puede estar en la academia y no se hayan dado cuenta de su origen, al menos que allá aparecido de un día a otro en frente de las grades rejas negras, eso explicaría mucho, no se pregunta por nada, solo por el Alice y edad – suspira suavente – por otra parte, ¿cuáles fueron las condiciones que acepto el director con respecto a lo de Shiki?

**NATSUME POV**

Todavía puedo sentir el frio de la navaja bajo mi cuello, cuando todo esto termine podré hablar con ella, abrazarla y besarla…dioses odio no poder mostrar mis emociones aquí en frente de todos como lo hacen en las películas cursis que Narumi – gay sensei nos mostraba – chasquea los dientes – tendré que esperar que todo se calme.

**NORMAL POV**

La discusión terminó y el director estaba estupefacto mirando a Luna y a los hijos de ella. Luna siente su mirada encima y se estremece, voltea lentamente y lo mira, su mirada es indescifrable.

-N...no…. – dice el director y Luna baja la cabeza como que escondiendo algo mientras sus hijos están abrazados y sentados en el piso, Yura solloza y su hermano la está tranquilizando.

Tanto Persona como Shiki comprenden lo que sucede y se empiezan a marchar, Mikan y Natsume no saben qué hacer pero deciden seguir a los dos mayores.

-Mikan, espera…. – Luna la llama y ella se voltea a ella - ¿dónde están tus padres? – Mikan se sorprende y su rostro se ensombrece.

-Ellos llevan muchos años muertos, Luna – san…. – le responde quedamente y sigue caminando.

-¡Espera! – Mikan voltea – lo siento… nunca pude volver a hablar con tu madre… yo la quería, pero…. – Luna miraba al suelo apenada y el director seguía en su lugar como si estuviera petrificado, Mikan se acerca a Luna y la abraza, algo que sorprende a todos, en especial a la implicada.

-No se preocupe – y le sonríe, esa sonrisa tan propia de ella y Luna se limpia las lágrimas.

-Gracias – susurra en respuesta – nos veremos luego, Mikan – chan – le sonríe y se acerca al director – ahora tengo un asunto que tratar…con la persona que he amado.

Natsume toma la mano de Mikan y caminan fuera de la escena, también comprendieron lo que pasaba y prefirieron dejarlos solos, era un momento familiar.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Los chicos se encontraban en su edificio, después del cese del ataque guiaron a los estudiantes para que ayudaran con los daños que habían quedado y al cabo de unas horas, lo único que quedaba por reparar era ya trabajo para personas especialistas en el tema.

-Este sí que fue un día muy largo – se estira Hayate y suspira aun con el brazo herido pero ya sin el cabestrillo – me tocó calmar a los niños más pequeños.

-Tos –Yocreoquefuealrevés – tos por parte de Hajime con lo cual todos rieron y Hayate se le abalanzó.

-¡No fue así! – todos reían con ganas.

-Chicos iré a ver a Nobara, los alcanzo luego – dijo Mikan separándose del grupo.

-Yo también iré – la peli rosa del grupo camino hacia ella y las dos se pusieron en marcha mientras los hombres del grupo se dirigían a su edificio.

-Ahora podemos ver una película mientras ella vienen, las charlas de chicas son _muy_ largas – dijo Tsubasa haciendo énfasis en la palabra muy.

-Pero que la película no la escoja Youichi – dijo Hayate a lo que Natsume reacciona.

-¡Youichi! – corre hacia el edificio y los demás van tras él.

**NATSUME POV**

Oh por Dios, no me acordaba de él… estaba tan centrado en Mikan y en los invasores…diablos, que mal hermano soy… los profesores debieron haberlo dejado en un lugar seguro pero aun así no lo busqué durante el ataque.

Todo eso estaba pensando Natsume hasta que vio a Youichi dormido en el sofá de la sala principal. Los demás llegaron detrás de él.

-Qué alivio – fue lo que dijo Rui – y es un angelito dormido – prácticamente tenia corazones en los ojos. Los demás cayeron hacia atrás al estilo anime y Natsume le encendió un mechón de cabello, lo cual hizo que el rubio corriera de un lugar a otro y Youichi despertó por el alboroto.

-¿Oni – chan? – se sentó en el sofá restregándose los ojos con las manos. Natsume se le acerca y se arrodilla en frente de él para revolverle los cabellos y sonreír.

-¿Cómo estas pequeño?

-Bien…tuve miedo pero al final – le regalo una sonrisa radiante y dijo con orgullo – espanté a los malos con mi Alice y defendí a mi clase – Natsume sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien.

-Chicos….disculpen si interrumpo pero estoy hambriento – dijo Tsubasa rascándose detrás de la cabeza a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y sabían que con lo que había sucedido no tendrían servicio de chef así que tuvieron que cocinar.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! :D CUIDENSE, NOS LEEMOS ^_^)/**


	28. Chapter 27

**UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y CADA VEZ MAS CERCA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA ^_^ ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :3**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NOBARA POV**

He estado escuchando ataques y todos están corriendo de un lado a otro, a mí me dejaron aquí y me siento inútil, pero no me puedo mover mucho por la herida, tengo que esperar dos o tres días más antes de volver a mis actividades normales, ni que hablar de misiones, eso por ahora no bueno según lo que dijo el médico pero no creo que el ESP piense lo mismo. Me dejaron a cargo de proteger este lugar pero si es necesario rendirme, me dijeron los médicos, bueno me ordenaron que lo hiciera si llagaba el caso, porque la herida no se debe abrir otra vez. Aquí tengo que cuidar a los pocos que se encuentran y la mayoría son niños pequeños, espero que todo salga bien, mejor pondré una barrera de hielo alrededor nuestro.

**...**

Ha pasado un tiempo y ya no siento los ataques, escucho como tratan de abrir la puerta pero mi barrera de hielo lo impide, puede que se hallan infiltrado pero veo que no están forzando la entrada así que decido quitar el hielo y dejar pasar, puede que sean los médicos o quien sabe, al igual solo dejaré libre la puerta….

-Veo que protegiste el lugar – dijo una voz poco conocida para mí y cuando el frio del hielo se dispersa veo que es el médico y yo sonrío un poco y asiento – ya estamos a salvo, puedes volver a tu cama a descansar pero antes retira eso – dijo señalando todo el hielo alrededor. Yo así lo hice y me fui a mi habitación, al ser de habilidad peligrosa, teníamos derecho a habitaciones individuales. Me acuesto en mi cama – camilla y me siento adormilada, la cantidad de sedantes que me han puesto me tienen en un estado de pesadez y al rato, me quedo dormida.

**...**

**MIKAN Y MISAKI POV**

Las chicas van caminando y encuentran residuos de nieve y hielo, piensa que hubo un ataque y buscan a uno de los médicos, él les explica lo sucedido y se sienten tranquilas y piden permiso para ir a visitarla. Caminan por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que les indicaron. Dentro de esta, encuentran una escena que las deja atónitas y se sonríen mutuamente. Caminan por donde llegaron y al salir al fin pueden gritar de alegría.

-Tendremos que volver después – dijo Mikan.

-Ella tendrá mucho que explicar – respondió la mayor.

**NOBARA POV**

Siento algo tibio sobre mi mano y un suave rose en mi mejilla, abro lentamente mis ojos y me encuentro con _él, _sus ojos y no su máscara. Puedo ver en ellos alivio y yo me incorporo en la cama, sonrió suavemente pensando que es un sueño pero al sentir su mano sobre mi piel, se siente real y sé que no es un sueño por lo que me sonrojo un poco.

**PERSONA POV**

Después de dejar el lugar con Shiki y contarme acerca de cuáles eran las condiciones que el director acepto, siento un alivio dentro de mí y me dirijo sin pensarlo a donde se encuentra _ella, _mi flor de la nieve. Al llegar veo que están retirando restos de nieve y secando el piso donde una vez hubo algo frio. Sonrío al pensar que ella protegió el lugar pero a la vez me alarmo un poco al no verla por ningún lado, camino de habitación en habitación y me doy cuenta de que la mayoría se encuentran vacías. Me dirijo a las especiales para nosotros y la encuentro dormida, con su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos risos esparcidos por la almohada y su respiración apaciguada. Está dormida, me doy cuenta y me acerco, me quito la máscara y me siento a su lado tratando de no despertarla y acaricio su suave piel, ella empieza a despertar y me sonríe, se sienta y sigo acariciando su rostro y veo el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrío suavemente a ella, la primera sonrisa creo y ella se sorprende, lo sé, lo veo en su mirada. Dejo de acariciarla y me siento en la silla que está al lado de su cama, siento su mirada sobre mí y cuando la miro otra vez, ella sigue sonrojada.

**NOBARA POV**

Él está sonriendo, nunca lo había visto sonreír así, oh por Dios. Se está alejando pero veo que se va a sentar, lo sigo con la mirada y cuando se sienta me vuelve a mirar. Creo que mi cara sigue como una manzana pero no lo puedo evitar y mi corazón está a mil por minuto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – salgo de mi letargo.

-Estoy bien, solo que no puedo moverme mucho todavía y en dos o tres días poder volver a mis actividades normales.

-…. – Lo miro fijamente y él no dice nada, respira profundamente y mira hacia fuera de la ventana al gran árbol sakura que hay. Yo me mantengo callada y miro mis manos, me sonrojo fuertemente al recordar que solo estoy vistiendo la bata del hospital, ahora es mi turno de respirar profundo y lo vuelvo a mirar, trato de dirigirle la palabra.

-Per…

_Te amo…. _– quedé petrificada en mi lugar, no sé si había escuchado mal o mi mente y los analgésicos me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Él me mira otra vez y no puedo evitar sonrojarme aún más si es posible. Se acerca cada vez más hasta que se sienta otra vez en mi cama y vuelve a repetir esas mismas palabras….

**PERSONA POV**

Tengo un dilema mental, no sé cómo decirle, me siento como un niño y su mirada encima de mí no ayuda, trato de calmarme y respiro profundamente. No sé qué podrá decir, siempre que me abro a ella yo termino borrándole la memoria de lo último que vivimos. La última vez fue cuando me metí en su habitación y me deje abrazar, será mejor ahora o nunca.

-Per…

-Te amo…. – lo dije, al fin lo dije y ella me iba a decir algo, ahora la estoy mirando y su cara esta de un lindo color rojo. Me acerco a su cama y me vuelvo a sentar a su lado. Le dirijo las mismas palabras ahora un poco más fáciles de pronunciar, para que reaccione…

**NORMAL POV**

Nobara empieza a llorar y luego sonríe mientras sus lágrimas caen silenciosas, se abalanza a él y lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él corresponde el abrazo y ella dice las palabras más hermosas que él algún día pudiera escuchar. Él acaricia su cabeza y ella se acurruca en sus brazos ya dejando de llorar. Se separa de él y él seca sus mejillas mojadas sonriendo un poco, a su manera, pero sonriendo. Nobara comprende que con el tiempo él podrá sonreír más. Mientras el seca sus mejillas con sus pulgares, se acerca lentamente y la besa. Ella no esperaba eso. Sigue sonrojada y corresponde el beso. Al cabo de un tiempo, se separan por falta del condenado aire.

-Volveré luego – es lo único que dice colocándose la máscara y tele transportándose del lugar dejando a una oji gris sonrojada y feliz.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Mikan y Misaki habían llegado al edificio de sus dormitorios y los chicos estaban cocinando, ellas ayudaron en lo que faltaba y se dispusieron a comer.

-Pensé que tardarían más – dijo Hayate llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca y llorar de felicidad, prácticamente se atragantó – delicioso – dijo entre bocado y bocado y todos lo miraron con gotitas en las sienes.

-Nos dimos cuenta de algo y decidimos regresar – Misaki miró a Mikan.

-Allí hay gato encerrado – pensaron los chicos. La cena fue amena, prácticamente devoraron todo ya que no habían comido casi nada en el resto del día.

Rui bosteza suavemente y lo sigue Hayate.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar – opino Hajime disimulando un bostezo.

-Definitivamente, los bostezos se contagian – pensó Mikan bostezando con la mano sobre su boca.

Subieron al elevador y cada quien se fue quedando en su piso como era de costumbre. Youichi estaba en la espalda de Natsume, al llegar a su piso caminaron hacia la habitación de Natsume y al entrar, él fue a llevar al pequeño a que siguiera durmiendo.

-Tenemos que hablar – fue lo único que dijo Natsume antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Mikan se sentó en el sofá a esperarlo. Él regresa y se sienta junto a ella mirándola fijamente. Ella le devuelve la mirada. En ese momento las palabras sobraban y Natsume arremetió contra su boca colocando sus manos a lado y lado de su cabeza. Mikan correspondió el beso, era un beso de necesidad, de extrañeza, de amor. Se separaron y Mikan estaba un poco jadeante. Él la abrazó posesivamente y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-Natsume…. – dijo mikan con un hilo de voz.

-Shhh…. – él la calló acariciando su cabeza – no digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo – ella lo miró y él le dio un beso en su frente – vamos a dormir.

Mikan asiente y se sorprende cuando Natsume la carga en sus brazos. La lleva al estilo princesa a su habitación y la acomoda al lado de Youichi. Natsume se acuesta del otro lado y lentamente su mente queda suspendida en el mundo de los sueños.

**...**

**..**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Mikan y Natsume fueron despertados por Youichi. Él les dijo que tenía algo que mostrarles y ellos le dijeron que más tarde, primero tenían que comer. Desayunaron tranquilamente, durante los próximos tres días no tendrían clases porque la academia se encontraba en reparaciones. Mikan fue a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse mientras que Natsume y Youichi hacían lo mismo. Cuando Mikan estuvo lista, fue a la habitación de Natsume otra vez y esperó a los chicos en el sofá, encendió la televisión y era un programa de chistes y esas cosas. Sus risas se escuchaban en todo el lugar y Natsume vino junto con Youichi.

-¿Ahora te volviste loca, lunares? – la voz hizo que Mikan dejara de reír y su cara se tornara de todos los rojos posibles, de la risa había quedado acostada en el sofá y llevaba una falda a mitad del muslo. Se sentó como un resorte y lo miro airada.

-Pervertido – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que me muestra siempre su ropa interior, creo que ya conozco todas – la miró con unos ojos y sonrisa que la estremecieron mientras que Youichi los miraba confundido ya que Natsume le había tapado los oídos para que no escuchara nada.

-Oni – chan, one – chan….quiero enseñarles algo – dijo el pequeño y los dos se compusieron y salieron de la habitación guiados por el pequeño. Él los llevó hasta el edificio de él, caminaron y al final del pasillo había una puerta cerrada con candados.

-Está cerrada, ¿cómo vamos a pasar? – dijo Mikan y Youichi sonrió.

-One – chan, mis amigos se encargan de eso – un pequeño fantasmita se hace presente y de repente el candado cae al piso – tengan cuidado, hay que subir unas escaleras – ellos asienten y empiezan a ascender.

-Esto es extraño, desde afuera no hay señales de un cuarto piso – dijo Natsume. Youichi se detuvo y frente a ellos se encontraba un pasillo que tenía todos las luces apagadas, excepto por una pequeña bombilla que iluminaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que tenían tres puertas en frente una de ellas estaba chamuscada y todo lucía abandonado.

**NATSUME POV**

¿Qué es este presentimiento que tengo? Me parece que he estado aquí antes, y esa puerta…. – la imagen de esa puerta antes de estar en ese estado viene a su mente – está oscura, como si el fuego la hubiera besado pero no consumido – punzada en la cabeza – Es…extraño, ¿hacia dónde nos trajo Youichi?

**MIKAN POV**

La puerta chamuscada es un mal presentimiento, mi corazón late rápido…las otras dos puertas están intactas y la pregunta es ¿por qué? Youichi se ha detenido en la última puerta y él entra, yo miro a Natsume y el pequeño nos dice que entremos y así lo hacemos. En el interior todo esta oscuro a pesar de ser poco más de medio día, a decir verdad es demasiado extraño que todo este así de oscuro.

**NORMAL POV**

Al entrar, Natsume hace brillar una flama en su mano y aparecen otras más pequeñas alrededor de la habitación.

-You – chan, ¿podrías regresar sin nosotros? Te prometo que haremos lo que tú quieras al volver – dijo Mikan y el pequeño iba a negar pero aceptó y se marchó.

Al quedar completamente iluminada la habitación, vieron unos dibujos pegados en las paredes alrededor, un piano en una de las esquinas de la habitación, muchos libros y juegos como para niños. Mikan se acerca a los dibujos y Natsume la sigue iluminando con ayuda de sus flamas.

.

.

.

.

_FLASH BACKS STARTS_

_-Idiota mi dibujo es mejor que el tuyo._

_-No, el mío es mejor, eres un pesumido (presumido)._

_-Mira quien lo dice, pesumido (presumido) – ambos niños de unos 6 años se sacan la lengua mutuamente y toman un lugar diferente en la habitación._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Oye idiota…_

_-No me llames así, eres un grosero._

_-No me dejaste terminar, por eso eres una idiota…. – la niña hace pucheros cuando el niño le dice eso._

_-¿Qué ibas a decir entonces?_

_-No se tu nombre todavía – pregunta mirándola de frente. Sus rasgos de un niño de casi 7 años no iban acordes a su edad, su mirada era fuerte y la combinación con los ojos carmesís daban un toque de adulto en la cara del pequeño._

_-Eres un idiota por no preguntar antes, por eso eres idiota – ella mira hacia otro lado y se cruza de brazos._

_-Te quemaré el cabello si no me dices – le advierte._

_-Inténtalo primero – dice ella con una sonrisa nada propia de su edad. Sus ojos ámbares resaltaban con un brillo divertido. Ambos empiezan a pelear y él termina encima de ella agarrando una de sus lindas coletas._

_-¡No funciona! – dice él sorprendido._

_-Te lo dije – dice ella quitándoselo de encima – idiota._

_-No me llames así…N..t…me…_

_-¿Quién es …me? – pregunta la niña confundida._

_-Si serás…ese es mi nombre…. – ella se ríe un poco._

_-M…an – sonríe y le da la mano. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Oye, ¿por qué lloras?_

_-Mmm?_

_-Te pregunté que por qué lloras, acaso además de llorona eres tonta._

_-El tonto es otro – le saca la lengua._

_-Como digas, fresitas._

_-No seas mirón._

_-Entonces ¿por qué llorabas? Mira que eres tonta te he preguntado lo mismo tres veces._

_-Me siento sola._

_-No eres la única- susurró._

_-¿Dijiste algo?_

_-No nada. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Te dije que no te fueras - dice el niño._

_-Pero es que vi un lindo conejo y lo seguí – dijo la niña_

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer, me preocupé mucho._

_-Está bien, entonces vamos – ella toma su mano – tenemos que volver antes que se den cuenta que no estamos…_

_-El entrenamiento empezará pronto – recordó el niño mientras corrían._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Deja de tocar esa cosa, me está molestando – dijo el niño en tono brusco – intento leer mis mangas._

_-Pero si no practico lo que sé, se me olvidara – la niña hizo pucheros. El chico se dio por vencido y se sentó junto a ella._

_-Te dejaré tocar solo una canción porque quiero dormir._

_-Está bien – ella sonrió y toco, él se relajó y al final estaba bostezando._

_-Por favor continua – el pidió y ella toco unas cuantas canciones más mientras él se acomodaba en un futón y quedaba dormido profundamente. Después de eso, se volvió costumbre para ellos tocar y después dormir._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Oye…¿por qué lloras?_

_-Mis padres no están aquí, se fueron y no sé cuándo volverán – hipidos y llanto. El niño abraza a la niña. Ella deja de llorar y lo abraza de vuelta. Los dos quedan dormidos en el futon donde estaba la niña de unos 8 años._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Ven, deja de llorar, no es para tanto, solo una raspadura – dijo el niño._

_-Pero es que no lloro por eso._

_-Entonces ¿por qué?_

_-Es que me siento sola._

_-No te preocupes, estás conmigo…por siempre….lo prometimos ¿recuerdas? – ella asiente y le extiende el dedo meñique, él lo toma con el suyo._

_-Por siempre juntos – dicen los dos niños de unos 9 años al tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo por siempre – él ya de unos 11 o 12 años dijo sonrojado y mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrojada también sonríe radiantemente y asiente._

_-Yo también te quiero, por siempre juntos – se dan un pequeño y casto beso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡No! ¡No quiero! Déjenme ir con ella….!no quiero! – la habitación empieza a arder y todos se cubren._

_-Rápido usa somnífero en él – se escucha una voz pero el niño solo trata de liberarse. Lo último que ve es una mano sobre su cabeza y alguien diciendo "solo borra lo necesario"_

_-¡Mikan! – es lo único que puede pronunciar antes de perder el conocimiento._

…

Mientras en la otra habitación

_-¿Qué le hacen? ¿Por qué grita? Déjenme ir con él, me necesita, ¡me está llamando!_

_-Lo siento, es por su bien._

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! !Nat…. – todo se vuelve oscuro._

_._

_._

_._

_FLASH BACKS END_

Mikan cae de rodillas llorando, su cabeza dolía y las imagines se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Por las mejillas de natsume corria agua salada y las mismas imágenes pasaban y pasaban y parecian interminables. Mikan mira a su alrededor, tantos recuerdos perdidos, no podia ser verdad, ¿por qué los habian separado? ¿qué habian hecho ellos? Esas y otras preguntas se formaban en sus cabezas.

-Mikan.…. – Natsume…. – dijeron al tiempo y se miraron, él se secó sus pocas lagrimas y la ayudó a colocar de pie y se sentaron juntos en el banco del piano. Mikan miró el piano, movió sus manos y empezó a tocar por inercia, cerro sus ojos y cantó, cantó como tenia mucho que no lo hacia, no recordaba que podia hacer eso hasta ahora, cuando parte de su mente y corazon habian vuelto a ella. Natsume sola la escuchaba envelezado recordando como siempre le pedia que tocara para él cuando los dos estaban solos. Al rato mikan dejo de tocar y abrio sus ojos aun llorosos. Ella descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Por siempre juntos – dijo en voz baja y suave.

-Por siempre juntos – repitió él y le tendió el dedo meñique. Ella se separo de él y lo tomo. Sonrio y lo abrazó para darle un beso el cual el correspondio gustoso.

Se separaron y fueron a las que alguna vez fueron sus habitaciones. Entraron primero a la de la puerta que se conservaba, en ella habia una cama sencilla, unos estantes y juguetes de niña, muñecos en general. Mikan se acerca y toma uno de los muñecos que le llama la atencion entre sus brazos.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Deja de llorar, eres muy mala en punteria – le espetaba el niño ya ahora sabiendo que era natsume, riendose._

_-No soy mala en punteria, intenta tu para que veas – le dijo ella con pucheros y lagrimas aun corriendo._

_-Eres una llorona, mira y aprende – Natsume lanza la bola y golpea unas botellas pero ni se mueven._

_-¿Vez que no es sencillo? – le dijo ella hipando._

_-Es extraño – el se trepa en el mostrador haciendo caso omiso al dueño del puesto y se acerca a las botellas, se da cuenta que estan pegadas unas a otras y estas a su vez estan pegadas a la mesa – eso es trampa – le grita al chico mayor y enciende una llama en su mano. El chico se paraliza al reconocer la estrella especial en el cuello de su camiza y lo que eso significa. Agarra un muñeco._

_-Por favor no me hagas nada, te dare este muñeco de felpa o el que quieras pero no me hagas nada – Natsume sonrie triunfante._

_-Escoge lo que quieras y deja de llorar tonta – Mikan sonrie y toma el gran muñeco que ahora tenia entre sus brazos, corre hacia él y lo abraza._

_-¡Gracias! – dice ella._

_-Eres escandaloza – dice él mirando hacia otro lado pero con una medio sonrisa en su rostro._

_FLASH BACK END_

Mikan mira a natsume y sonrie suavemente abrazando fuertemente el muñeco.

-Gracias – susurra y él se acerca a ella.

-No hay de que – le dice al oido. Ella sigue paseando su vista, el resto de muñecos estaban en malas condiciones pero algo le llamo la atencion. Se acercó al mueble de libros donde solo quedaba uno y lo tomó, quitó el polvo de él y lo abrió. Sus ojos se humedecieron, era un album de ella y sus padres y en algunas incluso aparecía Natsume. Lo tomó junto con el muñeco.

-Ya no hay mas nada aquí – sonrió y le dio un beso rapido – sigamos.

Dejaron esa habitacion y fueron a la siguiente, la puerta crugio un poco al ser abierta. Dentro de ella la mayoria de cosas estaban quemadas, la cama tenia las sabanas negras casi hechas añicos, los estantes que alguna vez estuvieron en la pared ahora se encontraban en el piso. Los muñecos estaban esparcidos por el piso, la mayoria, derretidos y natsume se acerca a ellos, debajo de uno de los dos estantes ve un libro y lo limpia, la caratula era irreconocible pero al abrirlo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se trataba.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¡Natsume!...!Natsume!...!Nat…_

_-¿Siempre serás asi de escandaloza? – le responde él desde la rama de una arbol con un manga entre sus manos._

_-Mou….tu si eres malo…. – ella dice haciendo pucheros y él suspira._

_-¿Qué quieres polka?_

_-…_

_-…_

_-¡Pervertido!_

_-Que lenta eres, polka – ella hace pucheros sonrojada y él se rie._

_-Olvidalo, no vale la pena – ella empieza a marcharse y él vuelve a suspirar. Se baja del arbol y la alcanza._

_-¿Qué quieres? – se le acerca peligrosamente y a ella le corre sudor frio por el cuello._

_-S..solo queria preguntarte…_

_-…_

_-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – él practicamente cae hacia atrás al estilo anime._

_-En dos dias – dice tranquilamente._

_-¡¿Dos dias?!_

_-Que escandaloza – dice tapandose los oidos y ve como ella se aleja._

…

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dice ella cuando él abre la puerta de su habitacion. Tenia una caja con un pastel dentro y otra caja sobre la del pastel. Él deja que entre y se sientan en la cama, encienden las velas._

_-Pide un deseo – le recuerda ella._

_-Que estemos siempre juntos – pensó y sopló las velas._

_-Ahora tu regalo – ella le extiende la otra caja y él la abre y encuentra un manga._

_-Gracias, no eres tan idiota, al menos me compraste algo que me gusta – ella se cruza de brazos._

_-No debi comprar nada entonces si me ibas a llamar idiota – él se rie…_

_FLASH BACK END_

Mikan se le acerca y toma el manga entre sus manos, se rie un poco y se lo devuelve. Salen de la habitacion y caminan juntos para volver con Youichi. Ahora tenian otro lugar secreto solo para los dos.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Al regresar, youichi los esperaba con pucheros y ellos para contentarlo lo llevaron a las atracciones del parque de diversiones, comieron hawalon y se encontraron con Misaki y Tsubasa, terminaron los chicos pagando la cuenta, Tsubasa con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime y natsume como siempre indiferente. Las chicas reian victoriosas y Youichi ni por enterado de la situacion.

-¡Me divertí mucho! – exclamó el pequeño sobre los hombros de natsume y con un globo en una de sus manos.

-Me alegro que estes feliz You – chan – dice mikan sonriendole. La otra pareja tambien le sonrie mientras caminan. Habian pasado todo el resto de la tarde en el parque, todo estaba copado y las filas inmensas ya que era lo poco que podian hacer los estudiantes mientras no daban clase. Luego caminaron hacia su edificio, no tenian prisa asi que no tomaron el atajo.

-Ya casi abrá vacaciones otra vez – dijo Tsubasa.

-Solo dos semanas mas – dijo su novia – el tiempo pasa muy rapido.

-Misaki…Tsubasa…Hajime…Rui…. – dijo mikan en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa mikan? – pregunta Tsubasa colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de ella y Natsume lo miro con dagas en los ojos lo cual hace que Tsubasa trague en seco.

-No es nada….es solo que todos ustedes se iran y no estaran para el próximo año.

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver cuando ustedes salgan asi que no pienses en ello – le revolvio los cabellos.

-Es cierto – le animo Misaki. Entre bromas, risas y simples comentarios, llegaron al edificio. Youichi habia pasado de los hombros de Natsume a la espalda de Tsuabasa. Entraron y subieron en el elevador, llegaron al ultimo piso solo los que vivian en él. Fue una tarde agitada y estaban cansados pero encontraron una nota frente a sus puertas.

-Genial, una mision – dijeron al unisono. Natsume entró y dejó al pequeño acomodado en la cama. Mikan tambien entró a su habitacion a cambiarse. Al estar listos, se tele transportaron al bosque en el lugar donde siempre se encontraban. Para su sorpresa, estaban todos los de habilidad peligrosa, incluso Nobara que ya le habian dado de alta. Persona empezó a hablar y…

**...**

**..**

**.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO :D CUIDENSE ^_^)/**


	29. Chapter 28

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y POR COMENTAR (A LOS QUE LO HACEN) AQUI UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO UN POCO CORTO PERO BUENO ESTOY SIN TIEMPO LIBRE YA QUE EMPEZÉ LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO POR USTEDES Y POR MI MISMA, NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA. SIN MAS, A LEER ^_^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_-Genial, una misión – dijeron al unísono. Natsume entró y dejó al pequeño acomodado en la cama. Mikan también entró a su habitación a cambiarse. Al estar listos, se tele transportaron al bosque en el lugar donde siempre se encontraban. Para su sorpresa, estaban todos los de habilidad peligrosa, incluso Nobara que ya le habían dado de alta. Persona empezó a hablar y…_

Lo que había dicho, nadie lo podía creer, no sabían si estaban escuchando mal o se les estaba jugando una mala broma. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y luego lo miraron a él fijamente. Él se quitó su máscara y sonrió un poco, se acercó a Mikan y Natsume y les dio unas piedras a cada uno.

-Esto les pertenece – fue lo único que dijo. La que tenía ahora Mikan en su mano era de un rojo pálido y la que tenía Natsume, era de un naranja casi marrón – Mikan, debes insertar esas piedras sobre sus corazones, tú tienes la de él y viceversa.

Los chicos lo miraron y asintieron, luego se miraron el uno al otro y cayeron en cuenta de que todos los miraban con curiosidad.

_MOMENTOS ANTES…_

_-Shiki aceptó estar en la academia usando su Alice, solo si el ESP aceptaba sus condiciones. Cuando los demás estudiantes vuelvan del corte de mitad de año, se re – calificará el rango de sus Alices. Solo existirán una, dos, tres estrellas y estrella especial – la mayoría hizo una mala cara bajo sus máscaras – la escala de 4 estrellas se eliminara al igual que la habilidad peligrosa._

**...**

Bueno ya todo está dicho, pueden retirarse a sus aposentos si quieren, creo que esta ha sido nuestra última reunión aquí.

-No, no lo creo – dice Hayate – ¡podemos seguir reuniéndonos y divertirnos, nadie más viene a este lugar! – terminó animadamente.

-A partir de ahora, ustedes cumplirán con el horario establecido de toque de queda como estudiantes comunes y corrientes, no se les permitirán faltas de clase y mucho menos merodear a los alrededores a altas horas de la noche.

-Demonios, entonces tendremos de esos robots madre vigilantes en nuestros pasillos para no salir de nuestras habitaciones – dijo Tsubasa con una gotita detrás de su cabeza al estilo anime y Persona negaba con la cabeza.

-Al menos podrán andar libres dentro del edificio, ese punto fue negociable – todos estaban sorprendidos, Persona jamás había hablado tanto.

-Entonces, nos vemos luego – se despidió Rui con la mano y se tele transporto. Hajime hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció también.

-¡Espera! – le grito Hayate demasiado tarde a Hajime y también desapareció. Mikan y Natsume se miraron y se tomaron de la mano dejando a solas solo a Persona y Nobara. Él se fue acercando a Nobara y ella se sonrojó bajo su máscara y aún más cuando su cara quedo tan cerca de la de ella. Lentamente, él alzo una de sus manos y le quitó cuidadosamente su máscara. Ella estaba totalmente roja y él sonrió suavemente, un lado que inclusive ella, no conocía que él tenía.

-Ya no necesitaras esto…. – le dijo y dejó caer la máscara – para cubrir tu rostro…. – la abrazó fuertemente y ella reaccionó y lo abrazó acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

-Debo irme – él terminó el abrazo y la besó, ella tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a eso o algún día le daría un para cardio-vascular. Cuando terminó el beso por la falta de aire. Ella estaba jadeando y sonrojada, le sonrió y desapareció, dejándolo solo y él también desapareció del lugar, quedando todo en completo silencio.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Mientras, Misaki y Mikan esperaban a Nobara en su habitación y cuando la esperada llegó, se sorprendió al encontrarlas allí, ellas la tomaron de sus manos y la llevaron prácticamente a rastras a su cama.

-¡CUENTA! – dijeron, bueno exigieron las dos.

-Uhm… ¿que…pasa? – la pobre Nobara estaba petrificada y tenía a las dos chicas frente a ella queriendo una explicación de algo que ella aun no captaba.

-Tu…Persona… ¡habla! – estaban súper emocionadas esperando que iba a decir. Nobara al sonrojarse les dio las respuestas que querían y las otras dos gritaron histéricas.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría – dijo Misaki.

-Pero… ¿cómo fue? No quiero ser metiche pero quiero saber y si no quieres decir detalles, no importa – dijo Mikan y Misaki asintió. La oji gris abrazó a una almohada y estaba realmente sonrojada, de las tres, ella era la más tímida pero les contó lo sucedido. Al final de toda la charla, dejaron a Nobara y se dirigieron cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**MIKAN POV**

Voy subiendo en el elevador y se detiene en mi piso, recuerdo que aún tengo la piedra que me dio Persona pero ya es tarde y Natsume debe estar dormido, si tuviera una piedra de telepatía, sabría si puedo visitarlo pero me parece que he pasado mucho tiempo en la habitación de Nobara – suspira y sonríe – estoy feliz por ella.

Mikan entra a su habitación y va a la cocina a servirse algo de jugo, tenía un poco de hambre. Luego fue a su cuarto y se dirigió a su closet. Se empezó a desvestir y luego se soltó el cabello y se dirigió al espejo para peinarse. En el reflejo del espejo ve a Natsume y salta prácticamente de la silla, totalmente sonrojada. Se da cuenta de que él está profundamente dormido y sonríe bajamente. Peina su largo cabello preguntándose en qué momento creció tanto sin darse cuenta, se hizo una trenza y fue a la cama. Se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó. Natsume medio abrió los ojos y la vio. Sonrió y le besó la cabeza, se acurrucó y los dos cayeron dormidos rápidamente.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, Mikan y Natsume despiertan y sonríen el uno al otro, se besan suavemente y bajan a desayunar, luego van a buscar a Youichi y lo encuentran aún dormido, lo despiertan suavemente.

-Oni – chan… one – chan – el pequeño bosteza y pasa sus manos sobre sus ojos – bueno días – dice con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días – le responden los dos mayores al tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar You – chan? – pregunta Mikan revolviéndole los cabellos mientras Natsume entra al baño a darse una ducha.

-¡Panqueques! – responde con una sonrisa radiante y en sus ojos se notaba la felicidad.

-De acuerdo, panqueques será – ella lo toma de la mano y van a la cocina.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Después de que Youichi desayuno y Mikan fue a bañarse, se reunieron los tres en la sala de Natsume y vieron un rato televisión.

-Oni – chan… one – chan…me tengo que ir, quedé con unos amigo que íbamos a jugar hoy.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado – le dice Mikan y le besa la mejilla, Natsume solo asiente y le revuelve los cabellos, el pequeño los deja a solas. Mikan queda viendo otros pocos segundos la puerta y luego vuelve a mirar a Natsume, quien está mirando fijamente la piedra entre sus manos. Mikan toma la piedra rojo pálido de su bolsillo y también la mira.

-¿Qué quiso decir Persona con que esto nos pertenece? – Natsume mira a Mikan y ella se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos – Mikan coloca su mano con la piedra en ella, sobre el pecho de Natsume, justo sobre su corazón. Los ojos de Natsume miran a ningún lugar y se desmaya. Mikan se alarma un poco pero ve que su respiración es tranquila, lo acomoda en el sofá y luego ella se acuesta junto a él. Toma la piedra que Natsume tiene entre sus manos y se la lleva a su pecho y se la inserta ella misma.

Mientras los dos están en un letargo de un sueño auto impuesto, aunque no lo esperaban, en sus mentes se recrean un montón de imágenes, de recuerdos, no solo de ellos juntos, sino de las relaciones que tuvieron con los demás chicos de habilidad peligrosa y los compañeros de clase. En el caso de Mikan, se unieron imágenes de ella y Persona junto con sus padres, al principio no sabía si era él, era un niño de cabellos y ojos totalmente negros y unas piedras Alices de anulación de su padre en sus orejas y collar. Todo era muy extraño. Para Natsume, el llevarse tan bien con Persona, era como si solo fuera eso, un sueño, que nunca hubiera sucedido en realidad.

Natsume despertó primero sobre exaltado y sobre todo, confundido. Miro a Mikan a su lado y esperó a que ella abriera sus ojos. Solo fue cuestión de segundos cuando ella empezó a despertar y castaños contra carmesís se encontraron, ese maravilloso encuentro que hace que ambos sientan un sinfín de emociones.

-Eso fue extraño – dijeron los dos al tiempo, no necesitaron más palabras para describir ni entender a lo que se referían.

-No puedo creer que llamaras a Persona de esa forma – dijo el azabache riéndose.

-Y yo no puedo creer todo lo que le hicimos pasar – se rio Mikan.

-Éramos pequeños, él debe entender – el azabache dijo entre risas y moviendo un mechón de cabello fuera de la vista de Mikan. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Natsume, sabes que con seis años somos suficientemente capaces de volver loco a cualquiera, y más tu y yo juntos, le debemos una disculpa por todas las travesuras – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debemos disculparnos y… agradecerle también, por cuidarnos incluso desde las sombras, donde siempre ha estado – dijo con un tono de pesar.

-Donde había estado – le corrigió Mikan – ahora, su propia luz y guía ha aparecido o bueno, siempre ha estado allí solo que apagada.

Natsume la miró confundido pero Mikan lo dejo solo en el mueble. Él la miro alejarse.

-¿Qué esperas allí? – Natsume permaneció en silencio – idiota, deberías acompañarme para lo que voy a hacer.

El oji carmesí seguía confundido pero se levantó del mueble, se estiró y fue hacia ella. La tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Mikan no decía ni una sola palabra pero sabía que ella estaba planeando algo y prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Al rato, se dio cuenta hacia donde ella lo estaba guiando, corrieron juntos por el bosque mirando solo sus propios pies hasta llegar a central town. Natsume seguía en silencio y solo caminaba detrás de la castaña, todo estaba completamente lleno de gente, al fin y al cabo sería el último día de descanso antes de volver a clases o más bien, a los exámenes. Mikan se detuvo en frente de una tienda de postres y pasteles y se acercó a la vitrina de exhibición, Natsume se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal porque frunció el ceño, ella se acercó a una de las ayudantes de la tienda y preguntó algo pero él no alcanzo a escuchar. La respuesta de la ayudante cambio la cara de Mikan y le hizo sonreír, haciendo que la chica corriera hacia Natsume.

-Espera 15 minutos fuera de la tienda y salgo – él solo asintió al ver el brillo en los ojos de ella.

**NATSUME POV**

Está actuando demasiado extraño pero no quiero interferir en sus planes, cuando llegue el momento sé que me dirá todo lo que está corriendo en su cabeza a lo cual yo soy ajeno. Mujeres, muchas veces tan complicadas – sonríe un poco y espera.

**MIKAN POV**

La asistente de la tienda me acaba de decir que no hay lo que busco pero que lo puede conseguir en 15 minutos así que saqué a Natsume de la tienda y estoy esperando, después le contaré lo que estoy pensando hacer, solo espero ver la cara que _él _pondrá – se ríe y la chica se acerca a ella.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Yukihira – le dice entregándole una caja y Mikan hace pucheros.

-No me digas así, sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero eres la sobrina de Yukihira – san, eres como…mmm… una princesa dentro de la academia, aunque pocos lo sepan.

-Es verdad, a Kazumi – san no le gusta que lo llamen por su apellido.

-Casi nadie sabe que soy su sobrina y es mejor así – Mikan toma la caja – nos vemos luego y muchas gracias – la chica se despide y Mikan sale al encuentro con Natsume.

**...**

-Ya veo, entonces ese es tu plan – dijo el azabache riendo un poco.

-Si, entonces vamos. No quiero que siga corriendo el tiempo – le responde la castaña y lo toma de la mano mientras con la otra él hace equilibrio para que la caja no callera al suelo y arruinara el contenido.

Mikan prácticamente lo llevaba a rastras ya que él no podía seguirle el ritmo y al mismo tiempo tenía que mantenerse en equilibrio y no quería morir en ese momento, sabía perfectamente que si algo pasaba con la caja, él estaría en serios problemas. Después de un corto camino pero una larga travesía para Natsume, arribaron al edificio donde se encontraban sus dormitorios. Ingresaron y se dirigieron a la única habitación del primer piso, caminando por el largo pasillo al lado de las escaleras y tocaron la puerta. No percibieron respuesta inmediatamente pero sabían que allí se encontraba quien estaba buscando. Mikan iba a volver a tocar la puerta cuando se abrió de repente dejando paso a un hombre alto vestido totalmente de negro pero sin la usual mascara sobre su rostro. Mikan y Natsume se miraron y luego lo miraron a él. Mikan salto dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Oni – chan! – dijo prácticamente gritando en el oído de Persona y este casi pierde el equilibrio pero se logra mantener de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Ya recordaron – fue lo único que pudo pensar devolviéndole el abrazo a Mikan – sensei, sempai, la he protegido como lo prometí – sonrió mentalmente.

Mikan lo dejo de abrazar y se alejó de él. Natsume le entregó la caja y al abrirla, encontró su postre preferido.

-No sabía nada pero de alguna manera, supe que este era tu postre preferido y Nobara lo compró para ti para Navidad cuando yo le dije – Persona le revolvió los cabellos y Mikan hizo pucheros – no soy un perro ¿sabes?

Persona sonrió un poco, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gracias – dijo pero los dos menores negaban con la cabeza.

-Gracias a ti – dijeron, Mikan sonrió y Natsume lo miró fijamente, una mirada que transmitió muchas cosas. Se marcharon y Persona entró a su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina por una cuchara.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Las vacaciones habían llegado y los profesores se encargaban de la seguridad de todos los chicos que salían dejando atrás la academia para ir con sus familias. Como todos los años, habían algunos que eran dejados a su suerte, lo que enfurecía de sobremanera a los de habilidad peligrosa ahora solo llamados estrella especial. Ayudaban en algo con la seguridad aunque sabían que ya no iba a haber mucho peligro porque la organización en la que Luna pertenecía ya no existía. Por una parte era un alivio pero aun así había muchos que intentarían aprovecharse de esta situación. Sabían que al robar a un niño podrían recibir una gran recompensa. La salida no paso a mayores y todos volvieron a sus dormitorios, tanto los que ya sabían que no iba a volver por ellos, como los que se habían quedado por su propia iniciativa. Las vacaciones habían iniciado oficialmente y día a día, nuestro grupo de amigos planeaban algo diferente que hacer, incluso invitando a algunos de los demás estudiantes. Fueron unas vacaciones diferentes, el grupo era más grande y ya no eran llamados peligrosos, solo Alices que no eran comunes y corrientes ya que poseían un gran poder.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO Y DESPUES HARÉ UNA SERIE DE MINI CAPÍTULOS CON CADA PAREJA PERO NO LES ASEGURO QUE LAS PUBLIQUE POR AHORA. LOS HIRÉ SUBIENDO DE ACUERDO AL TIEMPO QUE TENGA DISPONIBLE. ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN. CUIDENSE, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D**


End file.
